Tradición Familiar
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Una familia que fue separada y sufrió bajo el poder de la discriminación… Otra la cual cuyas tradiciones los llevaran a la perdición… Un Omega cuya existencia cambiara el rumbo de la historia y de los mismos Omegas. AU de Koi Suru Boukun. Parejas: Kunihiro x Souichi Omegaverse. Mpreg. Suspenso y mucho misterio ¿que secretos se guardaran en esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente hermosa de este fandom!**

 **¡Aurora está de nuevo atacando con respecto al OMEGAVERSE DUEL que ideamos con Vesania Licantropia, espero que esta nueva aventura sea de su agrado y haya abordado todo el tema en conreto!**

 **Como siempre gracias a las lectoras y bueno recuerden que iré actualizando lentamente ¡ok!**

 **¡Sin más… a leer!**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Una familia que fue separada y sufrió bajo el poder de la discriminación…_

 _Otra la cual cuyas tradiciones los llevaran a la perdición…_

 _Un Omega cuya existencia cambiara el rumbo de la historia y de los mismos Omegas._

 _AU de Koi Suru Boukun._

 _Parejas:_

 _Kunihiro x Souichi (no se desanimen ya veran que pasa mas adelante n n)_

 _Tetsuhiro x Souichi_

 _Omegaverse._

 _Mpreg._

 _Suspenso y mucho misterio ¿que secretos se guardaran en esta historia?_

* * *

 **Introducción:**

 _El tiempo, a ido cambiando poco a poco… hemos llegado al punto en que los seres humanos nos estamos destruyendo, las polémicas y las distintas situaciones que enfrenta la tierra y los que lo habitamos han causado esta enorme destrucción de efecto eólico._

 _Son los inicios del siglo 30 y es cuando la tierra a salido de una profunda y triste situación, un VIRUS llamado IDT acabó con el 60% de los seres humanos, extrañamente este virus solo exterminaba a la raza humana._

 _Ante tal amenaza la UNAM en conjunto de los científicos más influyentes, provenientes de Japón y de Asia ayudaron a erradicar el enjambre de aquel mortífero virus. La lucha fue ardua, pero poco a poco se pudo erradicar sin embargo…_

 _Después de aquella tormenta no vino la calma. Algo más nació en las nuevas generaciones que renacían y reparaban la tierra, volviendo a la vida a la raza humana… luego de la destrucción y erradicación de IDT se dieron cuenta que el ser humano había evolucionado los primeros bebes de la época parecían tener un desorden monumental en sus genes, ellos fueron llamados como la próxima cadena evolutiva del ser humano, pues ahora el cuerpo de estas nuevas personas nacía de formas que los científicos no comprendían. Un estudio arrojo que los medicamentos que se utilizaron para erradicar el virus desencadeno la evolución obligada de los nacidos en esta época._

 _Estos humanos modificados fueron clasificados a muy temprana edad y las formas de estudio fueron diversas dado a que el miedo y el pánico inundo a los que los estudiaban rápidamente los debates se llevaron a cabo, y no pudo esperarse las propuestas absurdas de varias entidades que querían asesinar a esa nueva raza, solo por la simple razón que no lograban comprender su funcionamiento y dado al hecho en que su existencia iba en contra de toda creencia._

 _El odio, la discriminación y el racismo fue sembrado entre los humanos normales y la nueva evolución de estos; trabajaron de maneras muy inadecuadas temiendo por la existencia de estos trataron a la clase baja de aquellos seres como esclavos controlándolos y clasificándolos basándose en su estatus, tristemente aun hoy en día lo hacen._

 _El ambiente entonces cambio y se conoció a mediados del siglo 30 que estos nuevos seres se clasificaban en tres categorías…_

 _ **Alfas:**_ _Seres superiores en todo sentido… Hombres y mujeres aceptados y valorados por su poder y potencia tanto física como su inteligencia y salvajismo ellos eran los nuevos procreadores de aquella sociedad ya que de la nueva raza renacida ellos eran capaces de fecundar de manera segura y dar nueva vida a la humanidad entera y no importaba el género hombre y mujer podían hacerlo. (Clasificados como la sociedad alta)_

 _ **Betas:**_ _Humanos modificados incapaces de poder engendrar pero que eran los más cercanos a los humanos corrientes. (Clasificados como la sociedad media) ellos no tenían mucha función podían ser libres y caminar por el mundo con tanta tranquilidad y confianza. Pues ellos eran lo más cercano a un humano sin evolucionar, ellos si cumplían con el orden natural de las cosas._

 _ **Omegas:**_ _Seres cuyo propósito era nada más traer al mundo a nuevos hombres y mujeres. (Considerados como la clase más baja, no tienen ni voz ni voto) Los Omegas, recibían el castigo desde que nacían de ser separados de su familia sin poder conocer sus raíces, los tenían reprimidos y prohibidos a acercarse a cualquiera sin ser educados primero. En su mayoría eran Hombres y un cierto número era mujeres, los mantenían controlados con el único propósito de obligarlos a ser los sistemas reproductores de la raza humana. Debían de seguir un régimen y alinearse a los castigos otorgados si ellos pensaban o si quiera atentaban en negarse a cumplir su propósito para el cual nacieron._

 _A raíz que estos nuevos seres fueron poblando el mundo, los grandes dirigentes concordaron que ellos no eran tan diferentes a los humanos originales solo contaban con funciones más desarrolladas y que probablemente vinieron heredadas de los animales que utilizaron para la experimentación de la cura para la purga que estaba afectando a la humanidad. (El virus IDT)_

 _Con esto bien definido, concluyeron que deberían aceptarlos y de cierto modo imponer reglas y tradiciones con el fin de controlarles, por lo tanto, hicieron que en cada uno de los continentes países y población se ubicara un centro llamado HABO el cual fue creado con la única intención de internar a los OMEGAS y enseñarles a prepararse para su pareja ALFA y a seguir el régimen de la nueva humanidad. Todo esto para nivelar la natalidad y controlar el alto índice de delincuencia y mortalidad. Puesto que antes que HABO existiera varios Alfas se habían atacado entre sí por sus parejas Omegas…_

 _El orden era el eslogan de la nueva sociedad de aquel mediado del siglo 30…_

– **Y el cual es un eslogan de mierda. –**

Aquella voz sumamente había dicho aquello con un tono serio y grave el sonido de su peculiar voz se esparció dentro de aquella habitación en la cual había sido preparado, se observaba al espejo analizaba con interés y desagrado sus ropas, las cuales eran nada más y nada menos que las ropas de un Omega a punto de ser Marcado por su amo y pareja, sus orbes color miel que estaban tras unas gafas hermosamente redondas se pudo ver a sí mismo ahí de pie, estaba seguro que haber nacido como Omega había sido una de las cosas más crueles que el destino planifico para él.

Cerraba sus ojos con calma remembrando lo poco que sabía de su pasado, lo único que su memoria guardaba con recelo fue la primera vez que llego al centro HABO de su ciudad….

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sentenciado… Propuesta.**

 **Nagoya… Mansion Yorokonde Yamada.**

Aquel hombre nacido bajo el yugo de ser un omega se observaba al espejo, odiaba su físico lo aborrecía, ya que por su extenuante belleza había llegado a encontrarse en esta situación por muchas ocasiones, sus cabellos rubios llegando a ser platinados se esparcían por sus hombros y espalda llegando hasta el inicio de esta, su delgado cuerpo cuyos rasgos rayaban a ser uno de los omegas más deseados por todos causaba en él un odio infinito hacia sí mismo, estaba harto de tener esa cara de ser tan atrayente por aquellos alfas y estaba completamente enfurecido por toda aquella basura de seguir las ordenes de todos y ser obligado a ser alguien que no quería ni tenía que ser; él tenía otros propósitos él quería ser muchas cosas menos alguien cuyo trabajo era únicamente atender a su ALFA.

Furioso arrugaba sus cejas y apretaba los puños pues esta era la décima ocasión que el director de aquel centro lo había llevado a otra mansión personalmente para que fuera recibido como un concubino en esa familia de alto prestigio…

Sus pensamientos mientras miraba el espejo con interés fueron acotados por la presencia de una de las omegas de aquel hombre al cual había sido entregado. Sus orbes color miel analizaron los movimientos de la chica aquella parecía ser muy agraciada, pero toda esa belleza y plenitud era menguada por aquel collar en su cuello, el cual, hacia ver a la mujer muy seria y demasiado fastidiada con la vida incluso asqueada, rápidamente el peli largo comprendió que al igual que él esa mujer había sido llevada… "A la fuerza".

– **El señor Yamada pregunta si ya estás listo Souichi-kun.–**

Souichi era su nombre, y era todo lo que conocía no tenía apellido, nada solamente un numero el cual conocía que se trataba de la fecha de su nacimiento.

Aquella mujer después de haber cuestionado aquello, se encargó de acomodar los cabellos color plata de Souichi además de reacomodar los trajes tradicionales que él poseía simplemente el joven necesitaba verse muy bien y presentable o un castigo podría imponerse en las omegas que le ayudaron a arreglarse.

Souichi quien la observo de reojo a aquella dama respondió con voz un tanto apagada y tranquilidad impuesta, pero sobre todo maldad oculta en sus palabras.

– **Claro déjele saber que saldré en un momento. –**

Souichi fue entonces dejado a solas, mientras el reprimía sus ganas de gritar apoyaba sus manos a la mesa frente al espejo en el cual expreso.

– **Nadie… va a ponerme un dedo encima, yo no soy de nadie no le pertenezco a nadie nunca seré de nadie…prefiero ser enviado a excilius –**

Dicho aquello se arregló las ropas tradicionales una vez mas y salió con la frente en alto, sus pies descalzos le llevaron a través de un pasillo oscuro, su meta era llegar a la habitación del fondo en donde sabía que estaba el nuevo sujeto que intentaría apoderarse de su cuerpo, el conocía muy bien los métodos, estaba por demás decir que no debía de permitirse el lujo de fallarse a sí mismo, aunque los habían educado para que fueran grandes amantes y buenos concubinos los cuales debían de cuidar de un hijo.

Ante darse por enterado que ese sujeto aplicaría su celo para tomarlo, Souichi elevo una de sus manos a su cabello, en el cual busco una pequeña píldora oculta, la llevo con prisa a su boca y la mastico mientras pensaba. _– Este supresor debe funcionar o estaré perdido. –_

Para él el hecho de aparearse con un asqueroso ALFA, no le agradaba para nada.

Souichi gustaba de la poca libertad que les otorgaban y no perdía la esperanza de algún día poder valerse por sí mismo y no servirle a nadie, el solo hecho de imaginar estar atado y atrapado a un ser que no conoce y que probablemente odie más que a la sociedad en la que tuvo la desdicha de nacer era inaudito.

Souichi tenía sus mañas y ya todos los que se atrevían a pedirlo como pareja en el centro se atenían a las artimañas de este platinado, cuya tosca forma de ser era tremendamente conocida, era quizás esa pasión de no querer ser poseído lo que atraía a los otros.

Llego finalmente a situarse al frente de la puerta corrediza la cual abrió con calma y al dar unos pasos y elevar su rostro lentamente se encontró con aquella vista… ahí estaba el Alfa asqueroso que lo había pedido para que fuera suyo, aun recordaba las palabras que ese sujeto le dedico al director del centro.

–" _No se preocupe yo sabré como imponer respeto en ese Omega, le aseguro que él no regresara aquí si no es con mi nuevo hijo en sus entrañas."–_

– **Sobre mi cadáver.** –Murmuro causando que aquel hombre le mirara con interés y cuestionara con una voz bastante horrenda y graciosa.

– **¿Dijiste algo mi amor? –**

Esa sola pregunta le hizo revolver el estomago.

– **No… nada. –** Respondió controlándose por las ganas de quererlo degollar con sus propias uñas, buscando un poco de sosiego Souichi se movía con elegancia por la habitación rodeando la cama y llegando con calma a la zona de las bebidas. Ahí tomo una botella de cristal, con la única idea de lograr hacer su primer movimiento, sin embargo, Yamada que estaba en la cama se levantó ágilmente para tomar con una prisa inimaginable la mano de Souichi y al mismo tiempo juntar su cuerpo con el del platinado para acercar su rostro en su oído derecho y expresar.

– **Ni creas que caeré en tus trampas. –** Souichi agrando la mirada y contuvo el aliento por un instante ese sujeto sí que Expedia un aroma a celo en todos lados del cuerpo además de la incómoda sensación de aquel miembro de ese Alfa el cual ya estaba extasiado y erecto frotándose en su pierna mientras agregaba. – **Supe que a tu primer Alfa lo drogaste para escapar.**

– **El señor está muy bien informado. –** Respondió con suma calma y mirándole de forma seria.

– **Así es, he estudiado, todos los casos en los que te has escapado, Souichi y esta ocasión se acabó… esta noche serás mío y te marcare para siempre. –**

– **Vaya ¿que debo hacer? ¿Soportarte o controlarme por escuchar las tonterías que ha empleado en una sola oración…?–**

– **Estas tentando demasiado a la suerte… como ya dije a partir de esta noche obtendrás tu apellido. –**

Aquel hombre al decir aquello, impuso un tono mucho más severo causando un estremecimiento en Souichi, el cual le hizo pensar de manera apresurada _.–"Este sujeto va en serio, aunque es un idiota como todos los demás, me alegro que ese supresor esté funcionando tan bien como lo pensé… Tomoe me salvaste."–_ Souichi notaba como aquel sujeto se estaba acercando más y más y sus brazos rodeaban su delgado cuerpo aquello lo estaba poniendo de malas pero debía de permitir aquello si quería actuar, sin embargo no conto con que ese hombre llevara una de sus manos a su trasero y metiera sus dedos entre sus nalgas **.–Eso nunca pedazo de animal asqueroso.–**

Souichi quizás aplico lo que nunca pensó que haría, la idea no era esa pero dado a lo mano larga que era ese tipo sujeto a aquel Alfa de sus partes nobles y las apretó como si no hubiera un mañana, causando un extremo dolor a Yamada quien libero un grito agudo y murmuro.

– **¡AHHG! ¡Ma-Maldito!–**

– **Creo que el señor no está del todo informado que yo siempre me guio por la naturalidad y la oportunidad de la situación… ¿Acaso creíste que usaría el mismo truco dos veces? jah, tonto idiota. –** Souichi torcía su mano con maldad y al mismo tiempo dejaba ir un golpe certero en pleno pómulo y luego otro y otro más en su pecho abdomen y para terminar de acabar de nuevo en su zona baja, en la cual dejo sin aliento a Yamada, ante hacer aquello, Souichi emprendió el escape.

Estaba contemplado que los Omegas que regresaban sin ser tomados podían ser aceptados de nuevo en HABO ya sea porque no logro complacer a su ALFA o por que no se pudo llevar a cabo el apareamiento, sin embargo, con Souichi el asunto era otro él ni permitía que ni siquiera lo tocaran eso nunca.

Yamada en el piso se movió a costa del terrible dolor para acercarse a la mesita de noche en la cual apretó un botón el cual causo que una puerta de metal se cerrara con prisa en la entrada de la habitación, con tambaleos se puso en pie y grito.

– **Estúpido loco, ni pienses que vas a escapar…–**

– **Has tomado medidas muy buenas, pero no contabas con que este Omega fuera tan inteligente. –** Dicho aquello, Souichi corrió a la ventana de aquella lujosa y enorme habitación, para traspasar la ventana, con su cuerpo. Ante la mirada tan impactada del Alfa quien expresaba.

– **No puede ser…–**

El típico juego del ladrón y el policía, Souichi cantaba victoria escapando de aquella enorme mansión lujosa, el sonido y las alertas lo hicieron preocuparse un poco ya que varios de los guardias y hombres de aquel sujeto salían de todas partes. Corría con suma prisa, aunque sus ropas no le permitían hacerlo bien, pero debía darse prisa ya que afuera dos chicos menores que él y que habían llegado a ser personas especiales para Souichi conviviendo los tres en el centro también lo esperaban les había prometido no separase hasta que ellos fueran elegidos por alguien, Souichi paso el gran patio ante la mirada anonadada de los guardias, que solo podían caer al piso al intentar atraparle, pues ese sujeto era más escurridizo que un pescado.

No pudieron detenerle solo lograron ver como él se trepaba al muro y saltaba ondeando su cabello platinada.

Yamada salió al patio aun tenia puestos los trajes de japoneses que correspondían a un novio alfa, el con su mano en sus bajos grito.

– **¡SON UNOS INUTILES! –**

Afuera el pudor y la adrenalina se lograban percibir en aquellos tres jóvenes, aquellos dos chicos doblaban la sabana con la que habían atrapado el delgado cuerpo de Souichi y corriendo tras de él le seguían para emprender la huida, mientras liberaban risas estridentes y decían.

– **Eres asombroso Souichi. –**

– **Creí que de esta no salías, Souichi. –**

– **Kanako, Tomoe… va a hacer falta un batallón para que puedan capturarme. –** Dicho esto ellos, siguieron corriendo.

* * *

 **Instituto HABO…**

Un hombre de al menos unos 47 años se encontraba operando en su computador, era apenas la 1 de la madrugada y a él el cansancio y el sueño no habían llegado, podía percibir que algo sumamente extraño ocurriría esa noche. Sus orbes color miel observaban la fotografía en el escritorio, en la cual se encontraba su esposa, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños no tenía un rostro animado en la foto más bien era nostálgico y era de esperarse ya que él y su esposa al igual que todos los Betas o padres que habían traído al mundo a OMEGAS habían sido despojados de sus hijos al momento en que nacieron.

Dejo de escribir, hasta el punto en que recordó aquellos horribles suceso, sin embargo, sus recuerdos fueron menguados por la llamada de uno de los comunicadores en su escritorio.

– **Dime.** –Expresaba el oji miel.

–" _ **Director Tatsumi"–**_

Aquella voz se hizo percibir demasiada nerviosa dado a las sospechas él se adelantó. **–No me digas. –**

– _ **Si señor de nuevo paso. –**_

– **Maldición… En seguida bajo.–**

Finalizo la llamada con calma se puso en pie colocándose el saco que lo representaba como principal autoridad, se encamino por su despacho en dirección de la puerta la cual abrió con lentitud y salió, recorría los pasillos tratando de entender el porqué de lo que estaba ocurriendo y es que simple y sencillamente ese Omega no tenía remedio.

Llego por fin a la zona de seguridad, en donde como ya era costumbre desde hace años, ahí estaba su pesadilla, sentado y con las manos sobre las rodillas, sucio hasta los cabellos y con los dos secuaces que hace un poco de tiempo se le habían unido en su al parecer contienda en reusarse a pertenecer a un Alfa.

Los chicos a diferencia de Souichi quien era un revoltoso sin causa, ellos se miraban inocentes, denotaban que solo lo seguían por admiración, el director ante analizar esa cara de susto de los más pequeños ordeno de manera suave, pero con seriedad.

– **Kanako, Tomoe vayan a sus habitaciones, su castigo será al amanecer…–**

– **Si señor Director. –**

Ambos se pusieron de pie y observaron al peli largo antes de irse ambos muchachos notaron que Souichi no parecía estar angustiado o preocupado, Muy despacio ellos se retiraron, cuando finalmente estaban solos Tatsumi se acomodo en una de las sillas al lado de Souichi y expreso mientras se acariciaba el tabique de la nariz.

– **¿Qué demonios hare contigo Souichi? –**

Como si fuese un padre para él, agacho la mirada al piso la verdad es que esta era la peor parte, enfrentar al director de aquel instituto un hombre tan amable, tierno y carismático que cuidaba de todos esos omegas en aquel internado. Defraudarlo era triste, pero debía de soportar su mirada inquisidora y defenderse por duro que fuera muy a su forma.

– **Usted más que nadie, sabes lo que yo quiero hacer de mi existencia, no pueden cortar mis alas. –**

– **Sé muy bien que tienes toda la madera para ser alguien mucho más útil, créeme cuando te digo que a través de los años que llevo como director he visto a muchos omegas como tu muy inteligentes y con propósitos distintos. –**

– **Entonces si lo sabe por qué no hace algo. –** Reclamo interrumpiendo al director.

– **Souichi debes darte cuenta que estando en el internado no podrás nunca cumplir tus metas. –**

– **Tampoco poder hacerlo con un maldito controlándome y haciendo cosas que no quiero a mi cuerpo. –**

El director resoplo, acaricio sus cabellos cortos y de color rubio para expresar. **–Entiendo tu punto, pero no todos los Alfas solo piden ese tipo de cosas, hay alfas que quieren Omegas preparados, que tengan un conocimiento en artes y educación que tú tienes, algunos solo los elijen para ser compañía las otras funciones vienen después. –**

– **No quieras convencerme, para mi todos los ALFAS son unos asquerosos y enfermos que deberían morirse ser ahorcados y…–**

– **Souichi…–**

Se silenció hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros, ese hombre tenía una capacidad de hacerlo entender y razonar, sin embargo, dado a que era un desconocido Souichi no lo tomaba en serio, finalmente murmuro. **–Ya solo dime mi castigo, quiero ir a dormir. –**

El director Tatsumi se puso en pie suspiro hondamente y pidiendo a que los guardias salieran de la habitación el hablo. **–Souichi el castigo ya no depende de mí, tu conducta ha llamado la atención de uno de los inspectores de los institutos HABO, él viene mañana, debes comportarte y tratar de salvarte, pues sus castigos son muy severos y yo no poder hacer nada, si llegase a imponerte uno más fuerte que el que yo te he impuesto anteriormente. –**

– **No me importa no le tengo miedo. –**

– **Souichi solo trata de comportarte mañana…–**

– **¿Eso es todo? –**

Aquel director suspiro hondamente y murmuro. **–Si… ya puedes irte. –** Souichi se puso en pie y se encamino hasta llegar a la puerta por la cual salió, mientras por dentro Tatsumi suspiraba y también se ponía en pie, con pasos lentos se movilizó a la puerta y al abrirla, ordeno a todos los de seguridad estar pendientes del enorme instituto todo debería estar listo para el arribo del inspector.

Mientras el terminaba de dar indicaciones en el pasillo tras una de las puertas en aquel enorme pasillo una mujer que Tatsumi reconoció de prisa se asomó por una de las puertas, ella llevaba las ropas distintivas de un médico, una bata blanca cubría su vestido de color verde, aquella hermosa mujer tenía los cabellos un poco largos y de un color muy hermoso castaño.

– **¿Doctora Hana, que haces despierta a esta hora? –**

– **¿Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Director Souji que haces despierto a esta hora? –**

– **Pues…–** Ambos iniciaron a caminar mientras comentaban. **–No me digas ¿es ese muchacho? el de cabello largo, de nuevo se escapó de su alfa. –**

– **Ese chico tiene una energía tremenda, no sé cómo le hace… –** Respondió Souji observando al frente y negando con su cabeza demostrando decepción. **–Debe tener un truco muy bueno. –**

– **Sí y creo saber cuál es. –** Inquirió la castaña imponiendo en sus palabras una cierta tonalidad molesta al mismo tiempo que elevando una carpeta de metal y pasando las hojas una por una agrego. **–Director… Me quede despierta porque uno de los chicos del ala Norte tuvo fiebre, creo que su celo es muy fuerte esta noche y tuve que colocarle una dosis doble de supresores…–**

– **¿Ya está mejor? –**

– **Si… pero el asunto es que a mi unidad le hacen falta supresores y otro tipo de medicamentos. ––**

– **¿Quieres decir que están robándote? –** Souji se masajeaba la barbilla y expresaba. **–Creo saber quién es…–**

– **Souji…–** Expuso con cierta dulzura aquella castaña y acercándose un poco más a aquel hombre alto y de cabellos rubios platinados, estrechar su mano izquierda y entrelazar sus dedos besando su mejilla susurrando. **–Deja a ese chico, aunque sospecho que ha sido él quien me roba esos medicamentos para arreglárselas en las citas con las alfas que le has propuesto…–**

– **Hana…–**

– **Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando y no… no creo que sea nuestro hijo. –** Ante aquella resolución de su esposa Hana él se detuvo y la observo con atención para escuchar de sus labios **.– Es imposible que lleguemos a encontrar a nuestros hijos, debes ser severo con ese muchacho o el gobierno se puede dar cuenta que solo aceptaste el trabajo de director de este centro para encontrar a nuestros tres hijos…–**

– **Tienes razón, he pensado todo este tiempo que él es uno de nuestros hijos. –**

– **Souji tu sabes que yo sufro más que tu… es inevitable no recordar a nuestros chicos más si trabajamos en un centro lleno de Omegas sin poder saber quiénes son nuestros chicos.–**

La castaña al decir aquellas palabras tan tristes, ella sujetaba un collar en su cuello dentro de este se encontraba un relicario en el cual había en forma diminuta la fotografía de sus hijos recién nacidos, habían intentado desde su primer hijo el tener más buscando la suerte de que no naciera Omega pero los tres nacieron con esa terrible habilidad y es que el gobierno había sido tan cruel que no les dieron la oportunidad de verlos más que dos horas que aprovecho Tatsumi Souji para capturar un pequeño recuerdo de sus chicos.

– **Hana…–** Susurro el director para apartar su mano de aquel relicario y de forma angustiada expresar. – **No puedes llevar ese relicario si alguien lo ve podríamos entrar en problemas. –**

– **Lo sé solo lo uso cuando duermo, por eso lo traigo conmigo en este momento… en fin Souji yo sé el dolor que sientes, pero debemos acepar que nunca volveremos a verlos. –** Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato, el cuerpo de aquella castaña era estrujado con tanto amor, en el rostro de ambos se notaba la tristeza la nostalgia y la soledad a ambos se les había quitado a tres de sus criaturas, al ser diagnosticados como Omegas.

* * *

En otro punto en la habitación de cierto chico de cabello largos, este entraba y se dejaba caer en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al recordar la cara de idiota de su anterior prospecto sin embargo aquella sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco al escuchar las palabras de aquel director el cual le había dicho que no todos los Alfas eran iguales.

– **Eso es mentira todos son unos malditos pervertidos. –**

Él se giró lentamente en su cama, para quedar de frente a la ventana, por donde una suave brisa se introdujo, muy despacio sus ojos se iban cerrando con calma, hasta caer rendido ante el deseo de descanso… sus sueños eran lo único que lo mantenía con ánimos de seguir en su lucha por escapar pro ser libre y era en ellos que lograba verse a sí mismo en una situación distinta. En sus sueños él siempre se miraba como alguien muy importante alguien que cambio toda la historia y a su lado alguien cuyo rostro no se podía visualizar bien, solo aprecia ser una silueta. En aquel sueño además aparecían recurrentes cuatro letras la M, T, K y J.

* * *

El día resurgía era una mañana bastante hermosa, el sol lo bañaba todo y en el internado el día a día iniciaba, las clases habían comenzado eran las 9 de la mañana y los internos se encaminaban en dirección de los salones, caminaban y se reunían el enorme patio por donde aquel enorme complejo estaba lleno de chicos y chicas con las mismas peculiaridades que Souichi tenía.

Jóvenes Omegas de diferentes edades se podían admirar en todo el lugar en donde posabas tu mirada, era la mayor concentración ya que Nagoya tenía una buena reputación, aunque sin embargo estaba decayendo poco a poco por el actuar de cierto peli plata.

El salía del enorme pasillo de las habitaciones en dirección al patio, sus uniformes eran los mismos que todos los demás poseían, pantalones y camisa blanca, un collar en su cuello el cual era obligación llevar, zapatos negros y sus cabellos sueltos, además de sus gafas que nunca faltaban en su rostro.

Él estaba bostezando cuando escucho a un grupo hablar a un costado.

– **Es él de nuevo… ¿No se suponía que debía hacerse ido con su alfa ayer? –**

Souichi hacia oídos sordos la verdad es que todo el mundo hablaba de su peculiar y tosca forma de ser, unos lo alababan por ser un rebelde y otros lo odiaban por crear tan mala reputación al instituto de esa ciudad, sin embargo, a él, poco le importaban esos comentarios.

Su tan tiránica forma de ser lo habían hecho el anti social de aquel sitio, no obstante, había dos chicos que desde que llegaron se identificaron y se llevaron muy bien con Souichi, quizás al inicio ellos eran rechazados por el mismo chico de cabellos largos, eran tratados tan mal les gritaba les golpeaba y los intentaba apartar no quería tener que ver con nadie de aquel lugar.

Pero…

– **Souichi. –** Escucho la voz animada de ambos el llamarle.

– **Tomoe Kanako, ¿Cómo están? –**

El tiempo había sido generoso con los más jóvenes, estos tres años que pasaron al lado de Souichi les permitió acercarse más a él y crear confianza… más que todo ser aceptados por el de cabellera larga y platinada.

– **Cansadísimos, pero valió la pena me divertí mucho jaja.–**

– **Esa será la última vez que me acompañen no pienso crearles problemas. –** Expuso serio el muchacho de cabellos largos.

– **Descuida, entendemos a Kana y a mí nos han castigado y después de clases debemos limpiar el salón de música. –**

– **Al menos no fue tan grave. –**

– **La verdad no.–** Respondió Kanako.

Ellos caminaban mientras todos los observaban y hablaban a sus espaldas, era impresionante que a aquel omega tirano le simpatizaran dos chicos ruidosos y sin chiste, muchos de los otros Omegas habían querido acercarse, pero siempre recibían una mirada de rechazo y odio.

– **Souichi. –** Llamo Tomoe observando a todos lados, para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie en ese sitio y en cuanto estuvieron solos en aquel pasillo que llevaba a la primera clase el chico de cabellos cortos y castaños cuestiono. **–¿Te funciono? –**

– **Sí, tuviste una buena idea de colocar ese medicamento extra. –**

– **Qué bueno…–**

Al instante en que aquella respuesta llena de alivio se deslizo del castaño un maestro salía de un salón y los observaba con sospechas, mientras que ellos de manera apresurada disimularon la situación a lo que Souichi expreso con prisa.

– **En fin, nos vemos después. –**

Dijo separándose de aquellos dos castaños que se despidieron, Souichi caminaba en dirección a su salón, pero una ligera mirada hacia a tras causó que observara como aquellos dos jóvenes se retiraban hablando muy animados le daba mucha pena el fin que tendrían ellos pues aun recordaba el momento cuando los conoció.

*&*&*&FLASH BACK&*&*&*

 _Era un día bastante caluroso, el rumor que un centro HABO en Fukuoka había sido atacado por personas que no estaban de acuerdo con el encierro de los OMEGAS se esparció en su internado, rápidamente, se supo que las instalaciones en Fukuoka habían sido severamente dañadas, pero sin ningún herido._

 _Sin embargo, aquel nosocomio era imposible ser utilizado, por lo tanto, el instituto de Nagoya tuvo la enorme tarea de recibir a los Omegas de ese lugar. Dado a que aún no estaba construido el ala norte de aquel enorme complejo, el director Tatsumi idea que cada interno compartiera habitación con dos de los chicos que provenían de Fukuoka._

 _Aunque las ordenes eran infalibles y todos los chicos debían acatarlas a cierto peli plata no le gusto para nada la idea, de compartir su habitación eso de desquebrajar su ambiente tranquilo y pacifico le hacía jalarse los cabellos. Pero no tuvo opción._

 _Souichi había sido bastante severo con el director él no quería a extraños en su habitación, pero dado a que fue una orden de ese sujeto decidió aceptar y esa tarde llegarían los dos chicos con los que compartiría su habitación._

 _Se encontraba arreglando las camas temporales cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta y ahí estaban esos dos chicos, una chica que parecía tener no más de unos 12 años de edad sus cabellos castaños y recortados hasta sus hombros, sus orbes de color miel los cuales le observaban con tremendo miedo, a su lado estaba un chico de unos 18 años que tenía los cabellos castaños cortos y los ojos del mismo color, Souichi en primer instancia pensó o más bien llego a creer que ellos eran hermanos, sin embargo._

– _ **Kanako, ya hemos llegado. –**_

– _ **Pasen…–**_ _Exponía Souichi mirándoles con enfado y odio._

–…– _Aquellos dos chicos entraron a tientas y con suma pena a la habitación, en la cual las reglas se impusieron en el primer instante en que se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas._

– _ **Bien estas son las reglas… no se metan conmigo y no hagan tonterías, no me hablen no me miren y no se me acerquen, odiaría el golpearles. –**_

– _ **Tomoe…–**_ _Susurro con voz tierna y muy baja la chica causando que el mencionado se agachara y escuchara lo que ella quería decirle. –…–_

 _Souichi les observaba misterioso, ante ver las risas cómplices de ambos chicos molesto, pero sobre todo abrumado por tan mal educada acción susurro._ _ **–¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –**_

– _ **Kanako… dice que eres muy lindo y que le encantaría hacerte una trenza en los cabellos. –**_ _Souichi se sujetó las mechas de su cabello, se sonrojo y de manera endemoniada grito._

– _ **¡Insensatos, tontos criajos!–**_ _Se dio la vuelta totalmente indignado y murmuro_ _ **.– Ni se te ocurra enana loca.–**_

 _El destino se había encargado de poner a aquellos dos chicos a su lado…_

* * *

Souichi entraba al salón, el mientras se encaminaba a su silla, elevo su mano derecha con sus dedos toco una fina y hermosa trenza que estaba escondida entre sus sueltos cabellos, pensaba que quizás había sido muy severo con los chicos que solo buscaban formar parte de un circulo ¨Familiar¨ y por eso ahora la única que tocaba sus cabellos era esa chica.

Se acomodó en la silla observando al frente noto entrar al profesor, ese hombre calvo cuya misión era hablarles de los miles y una forma de actuar educadamente ante un alfa y a sus familiares de alto rango.

Escuchaba la voz rasposa y horrenda de aquel maestro, estaba aburrido de escuchar ese tipo de cosas, coloco el codo de su mano izquierda en la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en su mano para observar de manera ilusionada la ventana, él estaba más interesado en apreciar la belleza de aquellos árboles y el patio que a ponerle atención a ese sujeto con mal aliento.

Una y otra vez las horas pasaban encerrado en aquella enorme cárcel llamada instituto HABO, los alumnos caminaban de un salón a otro mientras que la vida afuera seguía su ritmo.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando por fon las clases finalizaban y en la entrada del instituto un auto lujoso seguido de otros 10 más se estacionaba al frente de aquel instituto, el portón se abría lentamente permitiendo la entrada a esos elegantes autos de color negro y de la marca más prestigiosa de todo Japón.

El primero en aparcarse al frente de las puertas del complejo abrió sus puertas por entre las cuales, un hombre de trajes severamente elegantes y un escudo en su lado izquierdo con el cargo que cubría se visualizó.

* * *

En la dirección, Souji estaba leyendo reportes y algunas hojas que contenían los nombres de los siguientes chicos que serían elegidos para formar parte para la sociedad, mientras leía la última estrofa el comunicador en su escritorio resonó, el con prisa respondió al llamado cuestionando.

– **¿Qué sucede? –**

– _ **El Inspector Guan Yi está aquí señor Tatsumi. –**_

– **Hágalo pasar a la sala de estar en un momento bajo. –**

– _ **Señor el no viene solo. –**_

– **¿Eh de que hablas? –**

– _ **A traído un grupo de Alfas para la elección. –**_

Tatsumi arrugo las cejas y apretó su puño susurrando para sí mismo. **–Eso no estaba contemplado aún. –** Ahora movilizo su mano al comunicador y ordeno. **– Bien hágalos pasar, envía al Inspector a la sala de estar y a los que lo acompañan invítalos a dar un tour por las instalaciones. –**

– _ **Si señor. –**_

Terminada las ordenes el se puso en pie, para salir de aquel lugar apresurado, acomodo sus cabellos platinados cortos y arreglo su corbata para apurarse a llegar al salón en el cual el inspector estaba aguardándole.

Mientras el personal del instituto, llegaba al frente del grupo peculiar que había llegado, todos esos alfas que habían llegado para la elección de sorpresa, parecían ser chicos muy serios y elegantes de alto renombre, iban acompañados por un familiar, el cual se quedó en la sala con el inspector, mientras aquellos jóvenes se movían para seguir al guía de aquel tour.

Ya estaban movilizándose cuando el inspector observo de reojo a uno de los alfas y severamente le llamo **. –¡Morinaga Kunihiro! –**

Se trataba de un joven de unos 25 años de edad su cabello era castaño, él se detuvo de inmediato, observo al hombre sentado en aquella silla el cual tenía la mirada más afilada y seria que podía existir en un ser humano como él.

– **Su hermano no puede pasar. –**

Kunihiro observaba de reojo a quien iba tras de él, su hermano era un muchacho más alto que Kunihiro cabellera negra azulada y mirada verdosa aquellos orbes observaron a su hermano mayor al cual expreso. **–Kunihiro te esperare aquí. –**

– **Nada de eso…–** Expuso el castaño de ojos color verde y trajes mucho más elegantes que los que ese inspector poseía, Kunihiro ante ser visto con desaprobación por aquel hombre se acercó a él y susurro. – **Señor Yi… ¿Creo que no debo recordarle quien es mi padre verdad? –**

– **Bueno… no, pero su hermano. –**

– **Mi hermano aunque sea un Omega pertenece a la familia más influyente de Japón.–**

– **Disculpe, Morinaga Kunihiro. –**

– **Resuelto el asunto, Tetsuhiro ven conmigo… –**

Ambos hermanos se movilizaron, lentamente, mientras que aquel inspector chasqueaba la lengua y susurraba **. –Ese chico… abusa de su autoridad…–**

Ambos hermanos habían pasado la puerta cuando de esta misma se aparecía Tatsumi Souji, quien se acerco al inspector con suma prisa y le saludo estrechando la mano, un apretón de mano fuerte y lleno de confianza, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de nervios, pues la visita de esas alfas y el inspector le traía un presentimiento verdaderamente malo.

– **Tatsumi, he venido personalmente porque entiendo que tienes un tipo aquí que no quiere cooperar…–**

– **Si… señor verá…–**

– **No silencio. –** Expuso de manera molesta. – **Llámalo de inmediatamente…–**

– **Sí señor. –**

Mientras ellos estaban por reunirse con el mal que carcome a ese instituto, los alfas que eran guiados por un profesor, se estaban aburriendo, tres de los chicos que venían en el grupo se separaron al pasar el pasillo que daba al salón de música, uno de ellos traía los cabellos de un color azul, el otro lo tenía negro y el tercera tenia rubio los cabellos este último arrastraba a sus amigos y murmuraba.

– **Vengan creo que encontré algo por acá.–**

– **¿Si? –** Cuestionaba el peli negro.

– **¿Que encontraste Hatchi?–**

– **Ya lo verán–**

Dentro de aquel salón, dos chicos estaban limpiando, la joven Kanako estaba cansándose más de lo que debía, puesto que las ventanas eran enormes, Tomoe había terminado con el piso y se acercaba a su compañera para ayudarle a limpiar las ventanas cuando ambos escucharon un portazo. Ambos castaños giraron a ver a la entrada en la cual.

– **Mira nada más…–**

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes? –** Cuestionaba Tomoe colocando a Kanako tras suyo y observando a aquellos sujetos con seriedad, tras aquellas enormes gafas que recubrían su rostro,

– **¿Acaso no se nota? –** Respondió el rubio mientras sus otros dos acompañantes se movían a los lados el chico peli negro sujeto a Kanako de un brazo y al aparto de Tomoe quien grito.

– **¡Kanako! –**

– **Tomoe…–**

– **Mira que linda omega, creo que ya tengo mi elección. –**

– **Y yo la mía…–**

– **Calmados, Haku , Takato… ¿Por qué mejor no comprobamos si nos servirán bien como Omegas y si no lo hacen elegimos algo mejor.–**

– **Esa es una buena idea Hatchi.–**

– **Comencemos por la chica. –**

– **No…–**

– **¡NO TE ATREVAS! –** Tomoe había intentado arrebatarle a la castaña, pero un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo mando al suelo, Hatchi reía abiertamente, cuando de pronto Tomoe observaba como ellos se acercaban a Kanako y rasgaban el collar en el cuello de ella, el castaño estaba asustado…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Souichi estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección del salon de música llevaba consigo dos botellas con agua, su intención era llevárselas a Kanako y a Tomoe, cuando escucho gritos y golpes.

– **Pero ¿que está pasando?–**

Dejo caer las botellas en el suelo, y acelero el paso, sin embargo uno de los guardias lo tomaba de su hombro y susurraba **.–Por fin te encontré, ven el director quiere verte.–**

– **Ahora no puedo.–**

– **Souichi… es una orden. –**

– _ **¡TOMOE! –**_ Escucho un grito más, aquel sonido se hizo fuerte y claro en todo el pasillo, Souichi rápidamente se soltó del guardia quien murmuro.

– **Souichi. –**

– **¿Acaso no escuchas, algo está pasando? –**

– **Vendrás conmigo, eso debe ser nada. –**

Souichi escuchaba los ruidos y llantos, estaba completamente seguro que eso no era algo que debías pasar de largo, pero aquel hombre lo tenía muy bien asegurado de un brazo, no muy lejos de ahí los dos hermanos que habían estado discutiendo con el inspector se percataron de todo aquello, notando como el peli largo golpeaba al guardia y salía corriendo.

– **¿Pero qué demonios es eso?–**

– **No lo sé Kunihiro quieres ir a ver.–**

– **No ya vi suficiente…–** Respondió el castaño separándose de su hermano, mientras que él le seguía de cerca, pues debía obedecerle en todo momento. **–Ven Tetsuhiro. –**

– **Si…–**

Mientras este asunto se daba en aquel pasillo en la dirección la espera se hacía demasiado ridícula, nadie hace esperar al inspector, Souji estaba nervioso, hablaba por radio con sus hombres pero ninguno daba respuesta alguna.

– **Esto es ridículo Tatsumi, ¿Cómo es posible que un simple Omega te de tantos problemas? –**

– **Bueno…–**

– **Llévame a su habitación yo mismo lo encontrare. –**

– **Si señor. –**

Ambos emprendieron la caminata en dirección de las habitaciones, aunque para llegar a estas debían de pasar por el salón de música, Souji estaba nervioso, demasiado pues algo andaba mal, Souichi podría ser un Omega renegado, pero nunca un malcriado que no aceptaba la orden y acatos de su parte, mientras caminaban escucharon ruidos estridentes, una ventana rota y entre otras cosas, Yi entonces cuestiono angustiado.

 **–Pero ¿qué está sucediendo? –**

 **–Viene del salón de música. –**

Rápidamente ellos se movilizaron al lugar en el cual entraron con prisa y lo que vieron no fue para nada agradable, Souichi tenía en el piso a los tres alfas, los golpeaba una y otra vez, desangrando sus rostros, labios y pómulos mientras el gritaba.

– **NUNCA, JAMAS TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MIS AMIGOS. –**

– **¡SOUICHI! –**

Grito el director, corriendo en dirección del peli largo, al cual con dificultad separo de aquellos muchachos los cuales terminaron con narices rotas y uno que otro diente destrozado, ese Omega tenía una fuerza incalculable.

– **Pero que significa esto.** –Grito severo aquel hombre, acercándose a los chicos mal heridos. **–Hatchi.–**

– **Señor Inspector yo…–**

– **Souji, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que este sujeto a hecho? –** Expuso severamente molesto. **–Ellos son los hijos de los concejales de la ciudad y Hatchi es el hijo del gobernador, yo los invite para que tu centro tuviera una oportunidad. –**

– **Escuche viejo inmundo, estos sujetos no tiene nada de elegantes ni educados, querían violar a esos dos chicos. –** Grito histérico Souichi señalando a Tomoe y a Kanako quienes estaban llorando y temblando.

– **Souichi cállate. –**

– **No debo callarme, esos cerdos querían propasarse con ellos y…–** Souji dedico una bofetada y regaño severo.

– **Ya basta asume tu posición, eres un omega y ellos también si algo paso aquí es porque ellos lo iniciaron**. –Los orbes de Souichi se agrandaron, jamás en su vida había visto tan enfadado al director, el cual observo con seriedad a los más jóvenes y susurro. **–Kanako, Tomoe vayan a enfermería… después hablare con ustedes. –**

– **Se-señor director lo que Souichi dijo es…–**

– **Silencio… hagan lo que les dije. –**

Ellos salían con calma de la habitación siendo vistos por Souichi quien se aseguró que ellos estuvieran al menos bien, Guan Yi sin embargo se acercó a aquel peli largo y murmuro con voz demasiado seria y gruesa.

– **Esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, tu no sirves para nada en este mundo, eres un omega roto, eres alguien cuyo orgullo te llevara a la tumba y eso es lo que sucederá…–**

– **Inspector. –**

– **Esta dicho, prepara todo para que esta noche este sujeto sea enviado a Exilio.–**

Souji sintió un golpe en su pecho, dos de sus guardias llegaron para esposar a Souichi quien no podía entender lo que había ocurrido, ¿Era verdad? Aquel intento de violación había sido pasado y ahora el único culpable era él…

Mientras esto sucedía en aquel lugar los dos hermanos regresaban por donde vinieron el más alto expresaba a su hermano de cabellos castaños.

– **Te dije que no era por ahí…–**

– **Bueno ya ahora estamos yendo por el mismo lugar por donde veníamos. –** Mientras caminaban, ellos notaron como el ambiente estaba siendo cargado, y como los tres chicos que habían sido golpeados eran llevados a la entrada de aquel lugar, mientras que Tetsuhiro se cuestionaba.

– **Pero que paso–**

Por suerte, Kanako y Tomoe fueron los indicados para explicarles todo a ambos, ellos se detuvieron y narraron todo, mientras que Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro observaban en dirección del pasillo por donde salía por fin Souichi, aquellos cabellos sueltos y largos se movían con calma en su rostro se podía leer la fuerza y determinación, aunque su futuro ya estaba marcado, Tetsuhiro al instante en que lo vio se quedó impresionado.

Ambos hermanos escucharon pasos y la voz de una mujer de cabellos castaños la cual susurro **.–Tomoe, Kanako, por favor vengan conmigo.–**

Ellos se estaban yendo cuando Kunihiro susurro. **–Vaya… que pena, parece ser un Omega muy guapo. –**

– **Si… demasiado, lo que no soporto es el hecho que esos tres estuvieron a punto de hacer una tontería y el solo los defendió, es injusto. –**

– **Lo es… pero la vida es así de injusta Tetsuhiro…–** El de gafas inicio la caminata mientras que el chico de cabellos azul oscuros aun recordaba las palabras de Kanako la cual dijo llorando.

– _ **El solo nos defendió… por favor hagan algo, no puede ser castigado por algo que no fue su culpa. –**_

Estaba pensando profundamente, quizás no lo conocía, a lo mejor aquellos omegas era unos desconocidos, pero si algo podía entender Tetsuhiro era que ese chico era un héroe, con ese pensamiento golpeando fuertemente en su cabeza se acercó con prisa a su hermano y susurro en su oído.

– **Sálvalo…–**

Kunihiro se detuvo de manera inmediata, agrando la mirada y analizo el rostro serio de su hermano menor. **–¿Qué, pero de que estas hablando? –**

– **Es él… quiero que lo elijas a él.–**

– **Estás loco Tetsuhiro. –**

– **Kunihiro… no hay nada en este lugar que sea de nuestro interés y lo sabes muy bien…–** El castaño murmuro severo.

– **Tu no lo conoces, ni siquiera lo has visto bien. –**

– **Su accionar me ha hecho evaluar la situación, ¿Vas a negarte a mi petición?… o es que acaso ¿quieres que la tradición familiar se pierda? –**

– **Maldita sea…–** Susurro el de gafas para masajear el tabique de su nariz, mientras que agregaba. **–Está bien… veré que puedo hacer…–**

Mientras ellos agilizaban las cosas el inspector estaba de un humor de los mil demonios intentando entender que había pasado, Souji por otro lado se había hecho cargo de llevar a Souichi a la celda de castigos en la cual, observaba al chico con enfado y murmuraba.

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste? –**

– **No puedo responderte si piensas que Kanako y Tomoe tuvieron la culpa. –**

– **Souichi acabas de romper la cara de tres alfas cuyos padres son importantes, más que tu o que todo el centro en si. –**

– **Nadie es más que nada, esos rufianes solo recibieron su castigo, por intentar apoderarse de algo que no les pertenecía. –**

Souji respiraba hondo, negaba y pensaba una y otra vez el cruel final que tendría Souichi en Excilio. Pues él conocía muy bien ese sitio, era un lugar sumamente terrible, lleno de decadencia y de muerte, dejaban ahí a los que no se acoplaban a las reglas de la sociedad, los dejaban morirse de hambre o de alguna enfermedad, eran la lacra la alcantarilla del mundo.

Estaba sufriendo, no deseaba ver a uno de los chicos que vio crecer en ese lugar, pero no había vuelta atrás, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sin decir nada más se fue de aquel lugar, dejando a Souichi solo y el cual se sentaba en el piso, aun con las esposas en sus muñecas tras de su espalda.

Souji mientras subía las gradas que lo llevarían a los pasillos, estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos tanto así que no noto la presencia de Tetsuhiro, uno de los hermanos Morinaga y el cual se condujo hasta llegar al sótano en donde estaban los cuartos de castigo en ese lugar solo las velas iluminaban, con calma, pudo notar que tras las enormes rejas, se encontraba sentado aquel sujeto que antes vio.

Sus orbes al observarlo de frente se agrandaron, simplemente ese omega era hermoso tal y como lo pensó, simplemente no comprendía su belleza ni por qué le llamaba tanto la atención, pero era quizás su instintito el que le atraía o su olor, era un aroma suave y en su rostro se podía ver lo noble que ese peli largo era.

Se fue acercando despacio y con lentitud, para posarse al frente de los barrotes y llamarle por su nombre.

– **Souichi… ¿Verdad? –**

El mencionado elevo lentamente su rostro, noto las finas ropas de aquel sujeto a su frente a quien observo con odio y desprecio. **–¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?–**

– **Soy la persona que te va a salvar si tú quieres. –**

– **¿Salvarme de que estás hablando? –**

– **Mie nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y soy un… omega… si tu aceptas a mi hermano para que sea tu alfa, te ayudare a salir de aquí. –**

– **Largo… prefiero la muerta a estar unido a un asqueroso ALFA.–**

Tetsuhiro observo al piso no entendía nada, ¿Por qué rechazaba su oferta? ¿Cómo podía atraer su atención o por lo menos las ganas de querer salir de aquí? Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar en la razón por la cual estaba el ahí encerrado fue entonces que expuso.

– **Te prometo, que, si aceptas, buscare la forma para reunirte a ti y a tus amigos… me encargare de que mi familia acepte a esos dos chicos y estén a tu lado. –**

Souichi quien miraba a un costado había observado de reojo a ese sujeto, lentamente él fue relajándose, había algo en aquella voz en aquel rostro en esos ojos que le mostraba confianza.

Analizo profundamente a aquel sujeto y notando el collar en su cuello pudo percatarse que si se trataba de un omega y llego a pensar. – _"Este sujeto…"–_ Lo pensó muy bien y ante definir una pregunta cuestiono **.–¿Por qué he de creerte, acaso nos aves que eres un omega? Aunque lo quieras no podrás obtener lo que quieres porque eres…–**

– **Quizás sea un omega, pero soy uno que nació en una de oro, es decir mi opinión cuenta. –**

Souichi agrando de nuevo la mirada, en sus estudios había escuchado que había casos en los que algunos Omegas provenientes de familias influyentes no eran separados de sus padres. Rápidamente Souichi se puso en pie se acercó a la perta de barrotes y observo con seriedad al que tenía al frente, aunque el reunirse con Tomoe y Kanako era algo que él deseaba sabía que aunque fuera a pasar ellos no podrían estar juntos del todo.

– **Eso nunca…–**

– **Entonces aumentare el precio de tu libertad… si tu aceptas el unirte a nuestra familia y tener un hijo de mi hermano, yo te prometo que encontrare las raíces de tu nacimiento, traeré a tus padres y los llevare a tu lado además de lo que ya te mencioné anteriormente. –**

– **¿Por qué haces esto, porque me propones cosas que no puedes cumplir? ¿Con que propósito vienes aquí a hacer esa tontería? –**

– **Quiero salvar a un héroe, quiero salvar al único omega que ha logrado revelarse en contra de los que lo oprimen por eso. –**

– **Aunque es muy interesante tu respuesta, creo que no podras hacer nada, para que mi destino sea el mismo…––**

– **Estas ¿diciendo que aceptas? –**

La mirada de Souichi fue llena de brillo, era un riesgo que debía de tomar, ¿En realidad sacrificaría su libertad? Para liberar a aquellos dos chicos y encontrar a sus padres. –

– **Si logras cambiar mi sentencia, yo haré lo que me pidas. –** Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada. **– Siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte. –**

– **Es un trato. –** Dijo sonriendo con ternura y haciendo reverencia, Souichi logro ver el collar de los Omega en su cuello de nuevo al aquel chico agacharse aquello le dio más tranquilidad, por lo tanto, decidió aceptar el sacrificio, noto como aquel sujeto se retiraba del lugar…

Mientras él se sentaba en el piso de nuevo, observando el suelo y susurrando. **–¿Podrá cumplir su promesa… realmente podre conocer a mi familia? –**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hello! ¡Por fin termine de editarlo! Y de escribir el primer capítulo que más que todo fue una introducción O.O**

 **Espero les haya atraído o enganchado si quiera, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes y tremendas, sé que varias tienen preguntas y las respuestas se irán respondiendo a media el fic avance n'n/ honestamente espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la lectura haya sido llevadera como ya se dieron cuenta, ni Souichi ni Souji o Tomoe y Kakano saben que son familia… eso es obvio que todos sabemos que son hermanos y son los hijos de la pareja…**

 **¿Ahora ya se dieron cuenta? Tatsumi Hana está viva en este fic n-n espero eso les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya atrapado nos vemos en la próxima que creo que será en dos semanas lo prometo O.O!**

 **GRACIAS! POR LEER!**

 **°AURORA°**

 **PS: no se pierdan radio magic neko en pagina de FB del mismo nombre el miércoles entrevistaremos a NAOMI SOTO! Yeyy!**

 **YA AHORA SI BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente preciosa linda y hermosa que lee este ficuuu, ¡Aurora rompiendo record ok no Xd LES DIJE QUE NO IBA A TARDAR bueno fue porque le prometí a clara-sama que lo subiría hoy y aún estoy a tiempo en fin quiero agradecerles su estimada presencia en el primer capítulo, espero que esta capitulo sea de su total agrado nos vemos en los comentarios y pro cierto!**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a SOFIA PIÑA quien me ayudo grandemente a corregir el capítulo Xd PARA QUE SEA MUCHO MAS AMENO Y LEGIBLE.**

 **Bien sin más las dejo leer espero que me den sus sinceras impresiones se les quiere mucho beso.**

 **Y gracias por el apoyo a Magic Neko.**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 2: Bienvenida, Tomoko y Raven… ¿Celos?**

 **Tren bala… 9:00pm**

El paisaje que podía verse por la ventana era sin lugar a duda difícil de apreciar, puesto que el tren en el que estaba viajando tenía una velocidad de entre 500 km por hora a 570, sus ojos color miel observaban el paisaje lejano, observaba como el monte Fuji, aunque de noche no se lograba ver… podías verlo gracias a la luna y la claridad de la ciudad. Él podía ver como Nagoya se alejaba se sentía sumamente aliviado por haber dejado ese encierro y todavía se preguntaba ¿cómo es que había pasado? Sin embargo, la respuesta la tenía al frente aquellos Hermanos que lo acompañaban eran los responsables de haber sido liberado.

Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo y no se perdonaba a sí mismo por haber accedido a los deseos de aquel omega debía aceptar que el haber sido sacado de aquel encierro y el haber evitado el castigo designado por el inspector el cual lo enviaría a su cruel destino en el exilio. Souichi respiraba hondo y aliviado aquella sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió se había salvado, aún se seguía cuestionando como ellos dos lograron liberarlo, solo lograba ver en sus pensamientos el rostro del director y del Inspector.

Tatsumi obviamente estaba feliz porque Souichi había sido elegido y el inspector Yi estaba furioso.

Ante aquellos recuerdos, logró descifrar que esos dos hermanos no eran solamente un Omega y un Alfa común y corriente, se trataban de sujetos cuya familia era demasiado influyente.

Seguía observando el paisaje cuando escuchó de parte de uno de los hermanos que se encontraban en el mismo vagón que él.

— **Ya anuncié a madre, la situación… Tetsuhiro. —**

— **Eso es bueno Kunihiro, ¿Qué dijo? —**

Souichi prestaba atención a aquella conversación con sumo disimulo, los miraba de reojo y apenas escuchaba. **—Ella espera que esta vez sea la decisión correcta. —**

Tetsuhiro al escuchar aquello esbozo una amable sonrisa y observó al chico de cabellos largos y ropas blancas. Souichi al darse cuenta que le observaba, dejó de verlos y observó por la ventana, pero ese quizás fue un pequeño error ya que notó el reflejo de aquellos dos en el cristal de la ventana y se tensó.

– **Te aseguro que esta decisión es la más indicada… ¿No es verdad Souichi-san? —**

El silencio se formó en la cabina en donde estaban los tres, la tensión podía sentirse, Souichi quería gritarle un centenar de palabras que no eran muy agradables, pero dado a que estaba entre la espada y la pared y que por extraño que pareciera confiaba en ese chico de cabellos negros azulados, no dijo nada. Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro se miraron uno al otro, el castaño se masajeó el tabique de su nariz y susurró.

— **¿Por qué presiento que esto no va a funcionar? —**

— **Si lo hará…—**

Kunihiro soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la puerta para deslizarla y excusarse con ambos. **—Discúlpenme un momento. —**

La puerta se cerró y finalmente lograron quedar solos, pues desde que Souichi fue liberado no habían tenido el lugar de estar a solas y platicar de su extraña situación, Morinaga Tetsuhiro se fue acercando al lado de Souichi quien rápidamente se giró, tomó al recién nombrado del saco que traía y murmuró serio, bastante enfadado y frustrado.

— **Espero que no me engañes, si lo haces yo juro que aunque me manden a Exilio te ahorcaré con mis manos. —**

Morinaga sonreía pasmadamente analizando el rostro lleno de enfado de su interlocutor, mientras que Souichi se quedaba tieso ante aquella expresión en su rostro, las manos de Tetsuhiro se elevaron con calma para sujetar las del de cabellos largos. Las cejas en su rostro se elevaron impresionados. En el momento en que ese omega tocó sus manos algo se removió intensamente dentro de él. Tragó grueso y aún más cuando escuchó.

— **Souichi-san… —** Su aliento se fue en cuestión de segundos al escuchar aquella voz grave y profunda cerca de su rostro, Souichi no entendía por qué o cómo es que eso estaba pasando.

—" _Pero ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿por qué este sujeto me pone nervioso?"—_

— **Yo sería incapaz de mentirle a alguien, soy una persona de palabra, puedes contar conmigo y confiar en mí. —**

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, era extraño, fue liberando aquella ropa y decayendo en su fuerza, con calma entonces escuchó como las palabras se deslizaban de aquellos labios del de mirada verdosa.

— **Ya hablé con unos amigos de la familia y esta noche irán a por tus amigos, ellos son muy buenas personas y te aseguro que trataran a tus amigos como si fueran de su familia… como yo te trataré a ti. —**

Souichi estaba anonadado por aquel rostro sumamente perfilado, hermoso y esos ojos que brillaban y demostraban sinceridad en sus palabras.

— **Ah… ¿Estás seguro? —**

— **Claro… ahora, sé bueno y no mates a mi hermano ¿Quieres? —**

— **¿Qué?, ¿pero de qué hablas? —**

Morinaga se apartó, para ponerse de pie y sentarse al frente observándole con suma atención y seriedad **. —En el momento en que lleguemos a nuestro hogar, madre y padre te recibirán, es importante que demuestres una buena impresión, no queremos que ellos sean los culpables de arruinar nuestra promesa. —**

— **Ve al grano. —**

— **Bueno, ya debes estar enterado que cuando un Omega es presentado a la familia, debe de ser complaciente educado y mostrar interés en su alfa. —**

Souichi en cada palabra dicha por aquel sujeto se sentía como si un taladro perforaba su cabeza y su orgullo, ¿sería capaz de aceptar esta treta?, ¿cómo demonios haría para aceptar a Kunihiro? Gruñía y sus cabellos parecían estar erizados además que una vena palpitaba en su frente. Tetsuhiro soltó una pequeña risa y cuestionó.

— **¿Tan malo es que seas un Omega? —**

— **Lo dices porque a diferencia tuya yo no elijo a mis parejas. —** Souichi se silenció, aquello que había dicho había sido estúpido y ridículo, él no era de los que expresaba lo que sentía internamente. **—Es decir, yo, jamás, nunca… yo juré no ser de nadie yo quiero ser libre. —**

— **Te entiendo, lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero… en esta sociedad debemos aceptar nuestro destino. —**

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de Kunihiro quien observaba la situación y cuestionaba. — **¿Qué está pasando? –**

— **Nada hermano, solo escuchaba a Souichi, él me comentaba que está muy emocionado de formar parte de la familia y que ansía demostrarte su aceptación hacia ti. —**

La mirada afilada y seria del mayor de los Morinaga se concentró en el rostro del de cabellos largos quien agacho la mirada y susurró. **—Sí… es verdad. —** Se estaba traicionando a sí mismo, pero dado al trato debía de aceptar el ser así, aunque luego de un rato observaba a Tetsuhiro con un rostro lleno de enfado, como comunicándole que si él no cumplía su parte del trato lo iba a enterrar vivo. Aquel solo correspondía con una sonrisa tierna y un guiño en su ojo derecho.

*888888888888888*

El viaje se hizo corto, ya habían llegado a la terminal de Fukuoka en la cual el par de hermanos fue recibido por un grupo muy numeroso de sujetos con trajes negros y camisas blancas, parecía que se trataba de seguridad para ambos, Tetsuhiro fue el primero en abrirse paso e iniciar a caminar fuera del tren, mientras que Kunihiro ofrecía su mano a su Omega, quien al denotar aquella acción se negó rotundamente diciendo.

— **Ni creas que actuaré como una damisela. —**

Kunihiro se puso más serio y murmuró. **—¿Qué me has dicho? —**

Souichi notó como Tetsuhiro se detenía y observaba por sobre su hombro al peli largo quien no tuvo alternativa, debía de cooperar y seguir el plan, con todo el pesar y con el orgullo herido al 10000% tomo aquella mano, la cual parecía cálida, Kunihiro asintió complacido, llevaba a Souichi como si fuera una prenda hermosa. Ambos salían por fin del transporte ante la mirada de todos los presentes que traficaban el lugar.

Souichi quería morirse, no soportaba el ser avergonzado, sentía las miradas recaer sobre él, pero también, podía percibir el ambiente que lo recibía con calidez, es decir en ese sitio no se percibía la repugnancia y el odio que era dedicado a los Omegas, es más, pudo darse cuenta que lo vean con emoción y con mucho orgullo.

—" _¿Qué clase de atmósfera es esta?"—_

— **Te debes preguntar por qué todos te reciben así.—** Inquirió Kunihiro quien había notado el cambio en las expresiones de su nuevo Omega **.—Los Morinaga somos una familia reconocida en todo Fukuoka, hemos levantado la ciudad con nuestra empresa y nuestros bancos que están repartidos en todo el país y en Suecia, los ciudadanos de Fukuoka tienen todos los recursos necesarios para ser sostenidos mediante a sus impuestos, si necesitan ayuda es de vital importancia que nuestro gremio les ayude, a nosotros no nos interesan las guerras y menos la discriminación.–**

— **Así es…—** Expresó Tetsuhiro uniéndose a ellos, ya los tres estaban saliendo a la calle en donde un lujoso auto les aguardaba. **—Es por eso que nuestros habitantes desean y ansían el recibir al siguiente heredero de nuestro consorcio. —**

Souichi tragaba grueso, estaba más nervioso y confundido que antes, ¿Cómo llegó a parar a ese lugar en donde todo el mundo parecía atenderle con total dignidad? No dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, él pensó que esos sujetos iban a hacerle cosas extrañas, sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado y había llegado al cielo.

Ya estaban dentro de la camioneta, Kunihiro soltó con calma su mano y susurró. **—Por favor le pido que se controle frente a mis padres… nadie dirá o hablará de lo que pasó en Habo.—**

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar a tantas atenciones.

*888888888888888*

 **Mansión Morinaga…**

Se trataba de una enorme casona, muy al estilo antiguo, para los Morinaga guardar las tradiciones eran importantes y no olvidarse de su antiguo Japón también, las paredes y la edificación en sí estaban hechos del mejor material de construcción, tenía una mezcla disimulada de la actualidad y del pasado, estaba compuesta por un enorme patio frontal, la sala de estar, cocina y 7 habitaciones que se repartían a lo largo de aquel terreno, con ventanas ovaladas, puertas corredizas y luces a base de lámparas que hacían suavizar el ambiente.

La emoción dentro de aquel hogar se hizo percibir, la madre de familia estaba extasiada tanto que sacaba de quicio a su marido, el cual leía los reportes en su biblioteca, mientras ella iba de un lado a otro cuestionándose ¿Cómo sería? ¿Esta sería la decisión definitiva de su hijo por un omega?

— **Estoy ansiosa, ¿Tú no lo estás? —**

— **Tú sabes que no…—**

— **Pero querido. —**

— **Solo espero que ese inútil haya elegido bien esta vez, todavía estoy molesto porque las dos anteriores Omegas no fueron aprovechadas. —**

– **Bueno, nuestro hijo tiene un gusto distinto, tú lo sabes muy bien…–**

— **Solo espero que esta vez sí se mantenga la tradición familiar… ya que tú no hiciste un buen trabajo.—** Expuso molesto y poniéndose de pie para abandonar el lugar, aquella mujer rápidamente se sintió pésimo, lágrimas se estaban formando en sus verdes ojos y la alegría que antes se deslumbraba en su cara llegó a borrarse, agachó su rostro y miró al piso en el cual había una alfombra enorme, sus cabellos se deslizaron por entre los costados de aquel rostro, eran cabellos castaños casi chocolatados, idénticos a los de Kunihiro. Estaba sumergiéndose en un mundo lleno de tristezas cuando, escuchó que la puerta por donde había salido su Alfa se abrió deslizándose con calma y una mujer de cabellos negros peinados en un moño anunció.

— **Mi señora, ya están aquí. —**

El ánimo regresó, la emoción la invadió de prisa, corrió al lado de aquella mujer y expresó. **—¡Dios, ya están aquí! —**

— **Disculpe que no me emocione con usted señora Morinaga. —**

— **Tranquila Tomoko yo entiendo, pero he deseado este momento por muchos años finalmente mi hijo encontró lo que quería. —**

Dicho aquello la señora Morinaga salió de ese lugar para ir directo a la sala de estar mientras que aquella mujer se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba. **—Ya veremos señora… nadie me quita mi lugar, menos un omega macho. —**

— **¿Eh? Tomoko, ¿Aún no te das por vencido? —**

— **Raven. —**

Aquella mujer se acercaba a la peli negra, ambas llevaban trajes tradicionales, kimonos a diferencia de Tomoko esta última en aparecer llevaba un traje negro con rojo, y la misma Tomoko llevaba uno rosa con blanco, cuando ambas estuvieron al frente Raven, quien era una chica pelirroja, susurró.

— **¿Sigues molesta porque Kunihiro-sama no nos tomó en serio? —**

— **Esto es humillante, Raven. —**

— **Aceptémoslo, jamás seremos lo suficientemente guapas para Kunihiro-sama. —**

— **Yo le prometí a Madre-sama que conquistaría a su hijo y tendría a su heredero. —**

— **Pues bueno, lo intentamos. —** Dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. **—No es nuestra culpa que no seamos apetecibles para Kunihiro-sama. —**

— **Ni siquiera estando en celo le atrajimos, esto es humillante. —**

— **Ya, ya… ven, Vamos a ver como es la nueva chica. —**

— **¿Acaso no te enteraste? es un chico—**

— **Ja, ja, ja más intrigante y humillante para ti. —**

— **No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré, jamás. —**

— **Déjalo ya… vamos. —** Dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola en dirección a la sala de estar, ambas caminaron por los pasillos de aquella compleja y antigua casa hasta situarse tras una de las puertas que daba a la sala, no debían estar presentes, pues sería una falta de educación y respeto.

*888888888888888*

Había puesto un pie fuera del auto, se elevaba con lentitud apreciando la inmensa belleza antigua de aquel enorme lugar, se sentía en los tiempos, esos en los que los viejos humanos luchaban entre sí, por una guerra sin propósito. Estaba sorprendido y se notaba en todo su rostro, sus gafas brillaban ante los brillos de aquellas lámparas, y su cabello también brillaba ante tanta luz, parecía un ángel, aunque sus ropas eran andrajosas y un tanto sucias, pues no había quedado tiempo para comprar algo digno de él, ya que prácticamente habían salido de Nagoya casi escapando.

Era necesario ya que los hermanos sabían que el hijo del gobernador de Nagoya podría meter mano en su decisión y atentaría contra la vida de ese Omega, así que, conociendo que ya estando en Fukuoka estaría a salvo, así se hizo.

— **Vamos.—** Susurró Kunihiro a su lado tomando de nuevo su mano y adentrándose en el enorme patio, mientras Souichi observaba todo a su alrededor como un niño emocionado, todo eso era diferente a las paredes de cemento y ventanas horribles de Habo, no perdía detalle y admiraba todo a su alrededor, a un costado derecho pudo notar el enorme jardín que se extendía, además de una fuente en la cual estuvo seguro que ahí habían peces, pues era como un pequeño lago artificial y sobre este un pequeño puente, no podía verlo bien ya que estaba caminando pero lo vería al día siguiente.

Mientras se adentraba más y más un sentimiento de querer tener ahí a Tomoe y a Kanako lo invadió, sin embargo, sus sentimientos se controlaron al escuchar una voz estridente y aguda, que con emoción gritó.

— **¡AHHHH, KUNIHIRO, TETSUHIRO! —**

La castaña no había aguantado el que llegara hasta la sala, había salido corriendo en su recibimiento y ante estar al frente de ambos se quedó mirando con ojos enormes al peli largo quien se sintió demasiado esculcado, Kunihiro liberó su mano notando como aquella mujer ahora lo rodeaba y examinaba de pies a cabeza y murmuraba.

— **Jum… veamos, veamos. —** Tomó un buen montón de cabellos, cosa que irritó a Souichi quien murmuró.

— **Oiga…—**

— **Ejem.—** Escuchó cómo Tetsuhiro se aclaraba la garganta y le observaba de forma seria.

No teniendo opción permitió que le examinara mientras la mujer expresaba.

— **Tiene un lindo cabello, parece estar sano, sus caderas… sus caderas son un poco angostas pero con el embarazo se ensancharan, vaya que hermoso Omega. —**

–— **Madre ¿Podemos entrar? —**

— **Sí, sí… La cena ya está lista. —**

— **Cena ¿A esta hora? —** Cuestionó intrigado Souichi causando que la mujer lo observara con seriedad, rápidamente el sintió que estuvo fuera de lugar el decir aquello, pero para aquella mujer eso como lo más tierno que pudo haber visto en su vida.

— **Es muy lindo. —** Sonrió amablemente, para luego tomar la mano de ese chico y la de su hijo mayor y llevarles adentro, mientras Tetsuhiro los observaba con cierta tristeza en su rostro, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que sentía se encaminó hasta entrar a la casa en donde la cena se llevaría a cabo.

*888888888888888*

Sin perder tiempo llegaron al comedor, aquel comedor al igual que toda la casa parecía tener colores no tan llamativos, Souichi estaba impresionado pues todo aquello le hacía recordar a la vieja Japón, los colores marrones y verdes predominaban con un toque delicado de blanco en las puertas, sus orbes color miel ahora se situaron en el Tatami que de seguro estaba sobre una estera japonesa, sobre esta alfombra enorme estaba la mesa, aquella mesa baja, podías darte cuenta que estaba hecha de madera de bambú o de madera de cerezo.

Algo que llamó mucho la atención de Souichi fue ver los cojines de un color turquesa con ruedo de color blanco, era muy distinto a lo que les habían enseñado en HABO, él sabía cómo sentarse en una mesa de época, es decir sillas altas con respaldo en cambio en esta casa todo era tan retro que no pudo evitar el sentirse inseguro, pero dado a que sus raíces eran más fuertes que el tiempo actual mismo, se preparó…

Aquella mesa tenía seis puestos, al centro de esta se encontraba un árbol bonsái, parecía estar elegantemente arreglado para la ocasión, los manteles demostraban la importancia de cada puesto, pues en donde el padre se sentaría había una jarrita para servirse saque y a su lado una copa para el mismo líquido que lo identificaba, en el puesto de la madre había una tetera, de color azul con dibujos de aves en color negro, una tacita de té y de los demás puestos dos tenían tasas altas en donde se depositaría el saque con su padre, en el puesto que Souichi descubrió como suyo se encontraba una taza de té, él supuso que a lo mejor bebería lo mismo que su nueva madre.

Con calma ellos se fueron ubicando efectivamente ese era su lugar, al lado de Kunihiro quien se sentó en su lado izquierdo, su hermano estaba al frente y la madre al lado izquierdo del puesto del padre, el cual llegaba al sitio, abrió de golpe la puerta, parecía estar muy enfadado y se condujo en dirección de la mesa para sentarse des cuadrado, no como ellos que se habían sentado en cuclillas y tenían sus piernas encogidas, Souichi analizaba todo de inmediato, sintió el cambio en la atmósfera, percibió que la llegada de aquel hombre denotaba autoridad y por lo tanto debía ser precavido.

Sus orbes miel observaban con disimulo a Tetsuhiro quien desde que entró aquel hombre, agachó el rostro y su expresión fue sombría, estaba intrigado en conocer las razones. Sin embargo.

— **Buenas noches. —** Expuso por fin el padre observando a Souichi, el cual solo lo observó por un momento ya que Kunihiro tomaba su mano y expresaba.

— **Padre, es un honor para mí presentarte a Souichi. —**

— **¿Por qué está todo sucio? ¿Y por qué está con los cabellos sueltos? —**

— **Hubo que salir rápido del instituto, debía de resolver algunas cosas en el camino hacia acá así que…—**

— **No me agrada, este comienzo. —** Expuso aquel hombre sirviéndose de aquella jarra, momento en que era preciso hacer pasar la comida, la única mujer Omega en el lugar tomo una campanilla que estaba el centro de la mesa y al hacerla sonar las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a la servidumbre los cuales depositaban los entrantes.

Souichi analizó el platillo, no sabía que era eso, pero olía muy bien, aquel platillo se trataba de Tofu con salsa caramelizada, estaba ansioso por probar aquellos trozos de comida que estaban en la presentación impecable, la salsa chorreaba y bañaba aquellos trocitos de Tofu mientras que la cebolleta y el pan estaban sobre estas adornando armónicamente el platillo, él no hizo ningún movimiento conocía el ritual debía de permitir que la familia iniciara a comer primero.

Y antes que eso pasara.

— **Entonces, ¿quién es él Kunihiro? —** Cuestionó aquel hombre de cabellos negros oscuros, tomando con elegancia los palillos japoneses con calma tomo un trozo de aquella comida y con suma calma se lo llevó a la boca para masticarlo lentamente como disfrutando, para ese hombre el Tofu era su comida favorita y en ese momento en su paladar había una fiesta de sabores.

Dado el primer paso de la cabeza de aquella familia, su esposa fue la siguiente en comer, mientras que Kunihiro respondía con seriedad y calma.

— **Su nombre es Souichi… según tengo entendido tiene mi misma edad, eso habla muy bien de mi elección padre. —**

— **Mm… entiendo. —**

— **Souichi, ellos son mis padres, Morinaga Anna y mi padre Morinaga Noburo. —**

Su rostro fue de impresión absoluta, el corazón le palpitaba a mil, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y saludo con educación, mientras que Noburo se servía saque y expresaba, elevando la copa. **—Espero que esta vez seas tú quien nos dé un nuevo heredero, bienvenido a la familia hijo. —**

Anna al escuchar aquello se emocionó, de prisa tomo su tacita de té y la elevó, mientras, Kunihiro tomaba su baso con la mano izquierda y con la derecha elevaba la de Souichi para brindarle un tierno beso en el revés de esta, el peli largo casi se muere, eso era demasiado para soportarlo, tanto así que arrugo las cejas y se erizó por completo, estuvo a punto de perder el control y mandar todo a la real mierda, intentó ponerse de pie pero una mano bajo la mesa sujeto su otra mano la cual estaba empuñada con fuerza, todo movimiento se detuvo. Observó al culpable de aquel toque.

El cual le observaba a los ojos con dulzura al tiempo que con su mano derecha elevaba su copa y expresaba. **—Brindo por el futuro de ambos. —**

La suave caricia le hizo relajarse, ahora Tetsuhiro acariciaba sus dedos, dándole confortable tranquilidad, era impresionante como aquella expresión y esas caricias bajo la mesa le habían tranquilizado…

La cena fue transcurriendo sin ninguna novedad, al parecer Noburo estaba contento, Souichi había resultado ser un Omega bastante gracioso y tosco, es decir él era un hombre intachable y bastante serio, pero al tomar confianza con Souichi las cosas cambiaron, se dio cuenta que no era como las omegas Tomoko y Raven las cuales eran aburridas y escuetas.

— **Se lo juro señor Morinaga debió verle la cara a ese sujeto, la tenía toda marcada por los golpes que le di. —**

— **Vaya, vaya, eres un Omega rebelde, eso es fuera de común, ¿De dónde lo sacaron, muchachos? —**

— **Cariño, eso es verdad, es la primera vez que escucho de un omega que se escapa de sus elecciones. —**

— **Bueno señora, es sumamente difícil aceptar tu destino, más si se trata de un sorete como los que me tocaron.—**

Era quizás el saque el que había sacado la faceta tranquila y relajada de aquel padre, o quizás las ocurrencias de ese peli largo, el cual los hacía reír, hasta la madre estaba verdaderamente des cuadrada, había dejado el té para unirse a su esposo a beber un poco, Kunihiro sin embargo estaba algo inquieto, serio y cruzado de brazos, para él ese tipo de conversaciones y las acciones en el pasado de Souichi eran simplemente algo que atentaba contra el orden que a él lo caracterizaban, pero dado a que su hermano estaba feliz escuchando todo aquello se permitió relajarse.

Pero dos mujeres que estaban observando todo tras las puertas no se relajaban para nada.

— **Ese asqueroso. —**

— **Es guapo, pero es vulgar, muy vulgar, aunque creo que le cayó muy bien a Noburo-sama ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Tomoko? —**

— **Jum… creo que le daremos una cálida bienvenida, eso haremos. —**

— **Será interesante. —** Ellas se fueron por los pasillos en dirección de la recamara de las concubinas, aguardarían por la llegada del nuevo inquilino.

*888888888888888*

Mientras en la mesa, ya no se estaba hablando cuando Noburo expuso, con seriedad y mandato.

— **Bien… he decidido hacer algo radical, dado al hecho en que te has involucrado más con este Omega que con las otras dos, he decidido hacer una fiesta de compromiso. —**

— **¡CARIÑO! —** Chilló la madre completamente extasiada y animada.

Tetsuhiro observó con impacto a su padre, mientras este solo le dedicaba una mirada sumamente penetrante y seria, Souichi logró ver aquellas miradas, mientras que Kunihiro estaba un poco confundido e impactado sin mencionar que estaba sonrojado, definitivamente Souichi había llegado a causar muchos cambios en aquella familia.

— **Estén listos para mañana en la noche, Anna encárgate de todo. —**

— **Sí querido. —**

— **Souichi… hijos, buenas noches. —**

Ellos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y permitieron que se marchara, rápidamente Anna fue tras él, mientras que Kunihiro susurraba. **—Esto es sorpresivo, tal parece que mi padre te ha aceptado de forma que yo no esperaba. —**

— **Es porque ya se dio cuenta que fue la mejor elección, Kunihiro. —**

Las miradas entre ambos hermanos eran misteriosas, ambos entonces giraron a ver a Souichi a quien Tetsuhiro expresó. **—En hora buena Souichi… has logrado encantar a un ogro. —**

— **Creo que entre ogros se entienden. —** Expuso Kunihiro con indignación, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. **—bien yo me retiro, Tetsuhiro ¿podrías guiarlo a la habitación y darle órdenes específicas para mañana? —**

— **Claro, que descanses Nii-san.—**

Finalmente, ambos quedaron a solas y eso ponía demasiado nervioso a Souichi, ese sujeto tenía algo que no sabía qué era, Morinaga con calma extendió su mano para tomar la suya, pero aquellos orbes miel observaron aquella mano con desconfianza, trató de disimular que no deseaba tocarlo de una manera tosca. Se abrió paso y saliendo de la sala exclamó.

— **Date prisa estoy cansado. —**

Tetsuhiro suspiró hondamente, fue tras él y mientras lo alcanzaba expresaba **. —Es por acá. —**

— **Ya… oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —**

— **Claro. —**

— **¿No te llevas bien con ese viejo? —**

Tetsuhiro rápidamente le silenció la boca colocando su mano y negando. **—No digas eso, si se entera que le faltaste el respeto te sacará a patadas y no le importaría que murieras afuera. —**

— **Bueno, será difícil controlarme, pero… ¿Dime que está pasando? —**

— **La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, ya es tardísimo, son las 12 ya y debes descansar…—**

Ambos ya salían a los pasillos, Souichi por fin logró ver el jardín, era simplemente hermoso, aunque estaba de noche pudo apreciarlo a su débil plenitud, algunas luciérnagas estaban sobrevolando con su luz tintineante, escuchaba el sonido de la fuente y el suave chapoteo de los peces que salían a tomar una bocanada pequeña de aire, se detuvo al notar las flores, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Algo que a él le apasionaba era la simplicidad de la naturaleza y la hermosura natural de esta.

Se sintió invadido por el olor tan reconocible de las orquídeas que estaban floreciendo a esa hora.

— **Es precioso ¿no es verdad? —**

— **Eh… es interesante. —**

— **vamos. —** Dijo Morinaga para invitarlo a seguirle mientras expresaba. **—Mañana te levantaras temprano, debes preparar el desayuno de mi hermano y después alistarte para ir con él al trabajo. —**

— **Espera... ¿yo al trabajo con ese cara de pierda? —**

— **Ja, ja, ja, ja…—** Reía con suavidad Tetsuhiro. **—Aunque me agrade la forma en que pones apodos, debes abstenerte o te creará problemas, sí debes ir con él, después él te llevara conmigo para ir a buscar tus trajes para la fiesta. —**

— **Maldición. —**

— **Bueno, es aquí…—** Expuso señalando la puerta corrediza. **— Aquí duermen las omegas de mi hermano, son chicas muy agradables. —**

— **Dormiré compartiendo habitación ¿Con quiénes? —**

— **Lo siento, si quieres ganarte tu propia habitación debes trabajar duro e impresionar a Kunihiro. —**

— **Ya…—** Tetsuhiro se disponía a irse cuando. **—O-Oye… espera. —**

— **¿Sií?—**

— **Por lo de antes… yo… —**

— **Descuida solo evitaba que le rompieras la cara a mi hermano. —** Tetsuhiro dibujo una sonrisa tierna, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar dejando a Souichi muy confundido.

Él estaba ahí mirándole perderse por entre la oscuridad de la noche, luego que sus ojos ya no lo vieron más se dispuso a entrar a la habitación en la cual, el ambiente se sintió pesado, dos mujeres estaban despiertas y esperando la llegada de aquel sujeto. Finalmente, Souichi cerró la puerta y las observó de forma confusa, la primera en ponerse de pie fue Tomoko, ella ya no tenía el kimono puesto, en su lugar tenía una bata muy ajustada que hacía ver parte de su hombro derecho y su esbelta figura, en su mano tenía un fino cigarro, ella observaba a Souichi, se le acercaba, lo miraba con odio y tremendo asecho. Dio una calada a su fino cigarro y justo cuando estuvo al frente del peli largo, lanzó la bocanada de humo a un costado de aquel rostro, causando que las gafas de Souichi se nublaran un poco.

Se controlaba no quería matarla ahí mismo, permitió que ella analizara de pies a cabeza todo lo que ese hombre poseía. **—Interesante cabello, aunque parece un nido de pájaros.—** Lo rodeaba, ella caminaba como una fiera , mostrando en su paso la delgada y sensual pierna larga que esta poseía, Raven observaba todo desde su cama, finalmente Tomoko susurró. **—Eres horrendo, no sé qué es lo que te vio Kunihiro-sama… pero bueno, te aseguro una sola cosa, no permitiré que me lo quites.—** Expuso colocándose al frente de Souichi y dando otra calada a su cigarro lanzándole el humo en la cara.

El de cabellos largos no soportó aquello, no era participe de golpear a mujeres, pero esta omega se había pasado, movió con agilidad su mano, tomó su muñeca y la hizo trocar dejando caer el cigarro al piso, él lo pisó con fuerza con sus sandalias mientras expresaba.

— **Que una mujer fume de la manera tan asquerosa que lo haces es un insulto para los omegas. —**

— **Estúpido, me estas lastimando. —**

— **Que lo sepas, si te me acercas, si crees que puedes hacerme algo, esto es lo que recibirás y no me importa que seas una omega. —**

— **Vaya, ¿tanto te gusta Kunihiro-sama? —**

— **Eso no es de tu incumbencia bruja. —**

— **Ya, ya… Tomoko, ya está bien. —** Dijo separándolos. **—Hola soy Raven y ella es Tomoko, perdónala, está un poco irritada porque hemos sido desplazadas eso es todo. —**

— **Dile a tu amiga que se aleje de mí, que no se me acerque, que no me hable o le rompo cada hueso de su esquelético cuerpo. —** Raven sonrió y expresó.

— **VAYA, pero cuanto poder al hablar, jaja, me agradas. —**

— **Será mejor que no hagas lo mismo, va para ti, no quiero, no deseo que se metan conmigo. —**

Ambas lo observaban con enfado, tal parecía que ese hombre no era muy amigable ni tampoco débil, Tomoko y Raven dejaron la conversación para otro momento, luego tratarían de iniciar el calvario de Souichi en esa casa, pues nadie les hablaba de esa manera o siquiera atentar en quitarles su puesto en aquel hogar.

*888888888888888*

La noche se fue deprisa, Souichi se había despertado al punto de las 5 de la madrugada, no había podido pegar un ojo en todo lo que resto de la noche por una simple razón, esas dos arpías roncaban tan fuerte que era imposible dormir además que él no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que Tetsuhiro había prometido. Con estos pensamientos él despertó, no sabía en dónde estaba la cocina así que decidió buscar a Tetsuhiro para informarse.

Iba de habitación en habitación, hasta que finalmente dio con la que era, se sometió en la que parecía ser de Tetsuhiro y apreció todo el orden en ese lugar, el amarillo huevo en las paredes le dieron nauseas, mientras que seguía caminando por todo el lugar notó varios trofeos y premios, era bastante habilidosos es sujeto por lo que notó, rápidamente se situó al lado de la cama y ahí estaba aquel omega. Estaba dormido.

–— **Pero que forma más rara de dormir.** — Susurró Souichi notando que aquel estaba sin camisa y la sábana solo estaba cubriendo de la cadera a los pies, rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y en el oído susurró. **—Oye tú, despierta. —**

— **No… espera… no es muy temprano… nii-san, nii-san lo quiero a él.—**

— **¿Eh?—**

— **Sí… mmmgg… So-Souichi…—**

El mencionado se puso colorado, ¿Acaso ese sujeto estaba soñando con él?

— **Quiero que me hagas el de…desayuno mmmm.—**

— **OYE, DESPIERTA. —** Gritó en su oído, causando que Tetsuhiro despertara de golpe y se levantara como un resorte, rasco sus ojos con prisa y giró a ver al culpable de quien lo despertó, al divisarlo, se movió de prisa al otro extremo de la casa mientras susurraba asustado.

— **¿Qué? ¿pero qué haces tú… yo y por qué…? ahhh.—** Se cayó al piso de manera que azotó, a comparación de las omegas los dueños de aquella casa tenían camas altas no futones. Souichi se subió a la cama y apresurado llegó a él lo tomó de las mejillas y cuestionó.

— **¿Qué demonios hacías soñando conmigo depravado? —**

— **¿Eh?, ¿ehh?, ¿yo estaba soñando contigo? —**

— **Sí dijiste mi nombre. —**

— **No lo recuerdo, lo juro lo juró, eso duele ahh.—**

— **Espero que no vuelva a pasar. —**

— **Lo prometo ahora por favor suéltame. —** Lloraba el peli negro mientras el otro lo liberaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cruzado de brazos. **—Souichi… perdón, oye espera ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —**

— **No encuentro la cocina esto parece un laberinto. —**

— **Oh… jajaja, está después de la sala, perdona no te mostramos la casa, que tontos somos.—**

— **Bueno, ahora que sé en donde se me voy.—**

— **Sí… sí...—**

— **Vuelve a dormir y no te atrevas a soñar conmigo. —** Expuso sonrojado.

— **Claro, claro.—** Finalmente quedó solo en la alcoba. Él se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había sido aquello, Tetsuhiro se revolvió los cabellos y se tiró a la cama para envolverse en sus sábanas y murmurar. — **So…uichi.—**

*888888888888888*

El amanecer estaba demostrando su intensidad, el sol bañaba todo los tejados, montañas y edificios en aquella gran ciudad en la cual el progreso era sumamente rico, pues la familia Morinaga tenía sus reglas, si querías que te ayudaran debías de trabajar y en momentos de emergencia ellos te ayudaban a sobre llevar las cuentas, siempre y cuando demostraras que te pasó algo, por ejemplo, en caso de luto, enfermedad o perdidas de trabajo. En esa ciudad no se permitía la delincuencia el que actuaba con malas intenciones era enviado a Exilio.

En la gran mansión, Souichi había hecho lo mejor que pudo, pues recordó que había faltado a muchas clases de cocina en el internado, sin embargo, había algo en lo que el sobre salía y eso era el café las tostadas y los vegetales encurtidos al igual que el arroz blanco, este último era primordial para toda comida japonesa así que si eras un Omega que no podía hacer este tpo de platillos se consideraba una ofensa.

Observaba la bandeja, el arroz estaba muy bien servido en su plato, mientras que el miso aún humeaba, en cuanto al Espaco y los vegetales también expedían un buen aroma, aparte estaba la tostada francesa y el café.

— **Buenos días. —** Exponía una mujer que bostezaba y observaba con impacto aquel platillo. **—Usted debe ser Souichi-san.—**

— **Mucho gusto.—**

— **Vaya, mire cuanta comida, jaja, espero que el señor Kunihiro se lo coma.—**

— **Si no lo hace se lo meteré a la fuerza.—**

— **Eh… JAJAJA vaya que carácter.—**

— **Humg bueno es que me corté los dedos al partir esos malditos vegetales.—**

— **Es usted muy lindo, venga, estoy segura que el señor estará feliz.—** Ambos conversaban se escuchó la campanilla **.—Y ya llegó, venga, vaya a entregárselo.—**

— **Gracias… emm…—**

– **Oh, jajaja mi nombre es Matsuri.–**

— **Nos vemos después…—**

Souichi salió de la cocina a paso lento, no quería tirar el esfuerzo de lo que había preparado en el transcurso, por el pasillo, aquellas arpías habían llegado y observaban como este apenas y tenía equilibrio, Tomoko sonrió maléficamente y expuso a Raven.

— **Mira esto Raven.—**

— **No, Tomoko ¿qué vas a hacer?.—**

La peli negra no atendió a la pelirroja, ella siguió caminando en dirección de Souichi al cual, empujó con disimulo, causando que la bandeja de comida cayera al piso con un sonido tremendamente fuerte, Souichi no podía creerlo, todo estaba tirado y la bajilla hecha añicos…

*888888888888888*

En el comedor aquel, suceso se escuchó, Kunihiro se puso de pie, mientras su madre estaba a su lado esperando el gran primer paso de Souichi, pero para ambos el suspenso terminó con aquel ruido proveniente del pasillo **.—¿Qué ocurrió?—**

Ambos se movilizaron hasta dónde provenía aquel desastre, Souichi se agacho de prisa mientras Tomoko se unía a la pelirroja y sonreía ganadora mientras que la señora de la casa y Kunihiro observaban lo que había pasado.

— **Oh vaya.—**

— **Souichi.—**

— **Yo… —** Observaba a las mujeres con enfado y odio, sabía lo que ellas querían y era que lo echaran de aquella casa, Souichi pensó rápidamente, dedujo que si se ponía de loco a gritar y a culparlas quedaría como un tonto y cumpliría el capricho de Tomoko; con indignación el expreso entonces **.—Lo lamento, yo… lo siento mucho trabajé tanto por hacer esto y lo arruiné…–**

Kunihiro analizó la situación, observo las manos del peli largo recoger las pedazos de platos además de detectar las cortadas en sus manos, Anna estaba sin habla nadie había cometido un error como ese, tirar la comida de esa forma tan descuidada era inaudito, llegó a pensar que Kunihiro lo regañaría e incluso lo rechazaría, pues aquella inutilidad no podía pasarse de largo.

Sin embargo…

Kunihiro se agachó, muy despacio, tomó los palillos y con calma tomo un poco de cada cosa para probarlo, ante la mirada impresionada de Tomoko y Raven, lo llevó a su boca y lo probó con tranquilidad, el sabor era incalculable, era muy bueno estaba a la altura de la gran cheff Matsuri.

— **Esta delicioso. —**

— **Kunihiro-sama, por favor no haga eso. —** Expresaron las mujeres llegando a su lado y cubriendo la comida tirada en el piso.

— **Me encantó, el sabor, sin duda cocinas mejor que otras. —** Dijo observando con una mirada afilada a la pelirroja y a la peli negra las cuales dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se ponían de pie, Kunihiro tomó ambas manos de Souichi y le invitó a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que decía. **—Ve a arreglarte, iremos a desayunar a un restaurante…—**

— **Ah… bueno.—** Dijo yéndose sin hacer reverencia mientras aquellas dos.

— **Tomoko, Raven…—**

— **¿Sí?—**

— **Limpien este desastre, no quiero que quede pegajoso y si la madera se mancha por su lentitud ustedes repondrán el suelo.—**

— **Sí.—**

— **Kunihiro eso fue lindo.—**

— **Madre, me iré con Souichi, por favor te encargo la fiesta.—**

El castaño abandoné el pasillo mientras las dos mujeres limpiaban el desastre, ellas estaban furiosas por lo que había ocurrido.

*888888888888888*

Se había puesto ropa regular una camisa de mangas tres cuartos color verde claro, un pantalón jean azul y sus cabellos se habían atado en una coleta sus zapatos eran de color café, aquella ropa había sido elegida para él. Tenía un estilo semi casual, diferente al de Kunihiro que era totalmente casual, pero dado a que solo irían a desayunar y a presentarle a los que trabajaban con él en la oficina no tenía que vestir exageradamente, a Souichi le gustó mucho ese estilo, por fin había dejado atrás la ropa blanca de manicomio como él llamaba a HABO y ahora parecía una persona común corriente, alguien cuya sociedad estaría preparada de recibirle.

El collar de los omegas continuaba en su cuello, no obstante, no era como el que tenía en el internado se trataba de un collar un poco más fino, contenía un color plata muy mono y un diamante al centro.

Ya estaban a medio día cuando el castaño salía de la oficina en compañía de Souichi, el cual solo escuchaba la conversación por teléfono que este tenía con su hermano al cual gritaba. **— Tetsuhiro, sabes que odio las carreras de autos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías competencia hoy?—** Souichi prestaba atención a lo que este decía en el auricular **.—¿Cómo que se te olvidó? Bueno, está bien iré solo un momento y después cuando te desocupes te dejaré a Souichi, necesito ir a las oficinas del norte, surgió un problema y debo darme prisa si quiero estar a tiempo para la fiesta esta noche. —**

Después de una despedida un poco seria de parte del castaño, suspiró hondo y observó a Souichi al cual dijo.

— **Iremos a un lugar un poco atestado de gente, es molesto pero debo dejarte con mi hermano para que te compre lo que llevarás puesto esta noche. —**

— **Está bien. —**

El auto se movilizó con calma por la ciudad en dirección a las afueras de esta, estaban acercándose a lo que parecía un enorme estadio el cual contenía la más enorme y lujosa pista de carreras de toda la ciudad.

*888888888888888*

El sonido del rugido en los motores era inmensamente ensordecedor, él traía puesto un casco que cubría su cabeza y las ropas de un piloto, el circuito estaba listo para iniciar la competencia en la que estaba participando en esa ocasión, sus cabellos negros azulados se asomaban por los costados de su rostro, apretaba el manubrio y aceleraba con impaciencia su auto.

Un auto de carreras de la marca Audi, era el principal participante, en ese momento Morinaga Tetsuhiro no había sido vencido, siempre había dejado muy atrás a los que competían contra él.

Estaba todo listo, los motores rugían y los escapes lanzaban sonidos que emocionaban más al público, sus orbes verdes observaban el semáforo el cual estaba en rojo, luego cambio a amarillo el movilizó la palanca de neutro a la velocidad 1 para alistarse, el corazón le palpitaba con emoción y justo cuando escucho la voz característica de una chica en su comunicado en el casco, aceleró, pues el semáforo daba verde.

Las llantas rasparon el pavimento y aquella máquina había salido expedido de la marca, seguido muy de cerca por los otros pilotos, en la primera vuelta unos ya se habían quedado atrás mientras él aceleraba cada vez más, cambiando velocidades con suma experiencia, giraba, derrapaba en las vueltas y sin perder el rumbo o su posición dejaba atrás a los que competían contra él…

Entre el público Kunihiro ya se estaba acomodando en el palco privado, Souichi no entendía nada cuando de pronto el castaño expuso.

— **El número 11 es Tetsuhiro. —**

Sin poder evitar el mirar apresurado hacia la pista busco el numero dicho por Kunihiro, su sorpresa fue ver que ese auto con ese número a los costados estaba encabezando y parecía que nadie le podría ganar sin embargo **…—Hum, que raro.—**

— **¿Qué ocurre?—**

— **Ese otro piloto lo está alcanzando.—**

— **¿El número 7?—**

— **Sí…—** Respondió Kunihiro observando con más atención la carrera.

Dentro de aquel auto número 11 el sentimiento de sentirse ser el ganador lo invadió de manera apresurada sin embargo, el comunicador en su oído le dejo saber algo _ **.—Oye Tetsuhiro.—**_

— **Dime… Isogai.—**

— _ **El número 7 te está alcanzando…—**_

— **¿Qué?—** Observó por el retrovisor, que ese sujeto aceleraba de manera bárbara, para situarse a su lado, aquel auto de color negro con rojo con el 7 al costado observó a su rival al cual saludó y le paso de prisa, Tetsuhiro esbozo una sonrisa y expresó. **— Vaya… No puede ser, regresó. —**

— _ **¿Lo conoces? —**_

— **Claro…. Mira esto Isogai.—**

Morinaga volvía a ponerse a su lado y entre ambos tomaban las curvas con real prisa, derrapando y sacando humo en sus llantas, estaban parejos, estaban en la última vuelta y ellos zigzagueaban causando el nerviosismo en todos los presentes incluso en el controlador Isogai quien estaba comiéndose las uñas, pues eso era peligroso, el rubio de cabellos cortos expresaba por el auricular de su transmisión al momento en que Tetsuhiro y el numero 7 pasaron a su lado.

— _ **Locos se van a matar. —**_

La angustia también se vivía en la tribuna, Kunihiro estaba apretando el asiento de su silla mientras Souichi parecía estar emocionado, había elevado ambos puños y susurraba **.—Véncelo, vamos.—**

— **Tetsuhiro eres un idiota.—**

Rápidamente la última vuelta fue anunciada y aquí llegaba el momento de la verdad, otras vueltas más y en la última curva el número 11 acercó intempestivamente y ganó por poco, la bandera a cuadros anunciaba que la carrera había concluido, el ganador Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien se aparcaba al frente del público y salía del auto para quitarse el casco y elevar su puño derecho, mientras el público voceaba y gritaba su nombre, en cuanto a él, se bajaba por fin de su audi y corría al auto 7 en el cual el otro piloto también salía y se retiraba el casco mostrando el brillante color rubio de sus cabellos.

Tetsuhiro con prisa se apresuró a abrazarlo y gritarle **.—¡MASAKI!—**

— **¡Vaya Tetsuhiro sigues igual de rápido!—**

— **Sabía que eras tú, nadie puede igualarme.—**

— **¡TETSUHIRO!—** Gritaba el rubio Isogai llegando a su lado y golpeando su brazo al tiempo que expresaba **.—¿Estás demente? llegaste a las 220 millas ¿quieres morirte?—**

— **Lo siento Isogai…—**

— **Bakaaaaaa.—**

Ya el público se estaba alistando para irse y la prensa había dejado por fin a Tetsuhiro quien ahora platicaba con Masaki, cuando de pronto Kunihiro y Souichi llegaron a ambos, el primero expresó **.—Eso fue estúpido, llegue a pensar que darías vuelta o algo.—**

— **Para nada nii-san tranquilo.—**

— **¿Nii-san?—** Cuestionaba Masaki con impresión, habían pasado más de 7 años que no había regresado a Fukuoka y ahora que había regresado no había reconocido a Kunihiro, el que había sido el amigo de la familia desde pequeños **.—¿Kunihiro eres tú?—**

— **Qué mala memoria tienes, debe ser que estás ocupado o qué se yo, bueno si ya dejaron de jugar, Tetsuhiro te dejo a Souichi.—**

— **Claro Nii-san.—**

— **Vaya, ¿y este lindo omega quién es?—**

— **Ten cuidado Masaki es el nuevo omega de mi nii-san.—**

— **Vaya… un placer, Masaki Junya.—** Dijo aquel ofreciendo su mano, pero Souichi dudo en darle la mano, estaba claro que ese sujeto era un Alfa y el odiaba los alfas, a los únicos que interesaba hablarles era a Kunihiro y al señor Noburo. Ante aquel desplante, Kunihiro se disculpó cosa que Masaki negó diciendo. — **Tranquilo, no te preocupes, a lo mejor está nervioso por la carrera… hablando de alfas y omegas…—** Expuso el rubio sujetando a Tetsuhiro de la cintura y juntándolo a su cuerpo para susurrar. **—¿Cuándo aceptarás mi propuesta de matrimonio Tetsuhiro?—**

—" _¿Propuesta de matrimonio?"—_ Cuestionó Souichi en su interior, bastante molesto observó al de mirada jade y cabellos azules oscuros, el otro al enterarse que estaba siendo visto de forma asesina por cierto pelilargo expuso.

— **Eso… Masaki, dame más tiempo…—**

— **Vamos, he deseado que seas mi Omega desde hace mucho. —**

Kunihiro escuchaba todo aquello, él chasqueaba la lengua y molesto murmuraba. **–—Te veo en la fiesta Tetsuhiro.—**

— **Claro.—**

— **Souichi.–—** Dijo acercándose a su omega y dándole un beso en su mano expuso **.—No te separes de Tetsuhiro, sé que es un inútil pero él sabe defenderse de lagartones como este.—**

— **No te preocupes yo también se defenderme… nos vemos más tarde. —** Expuso Souichi notando que algo había pasado entre esos dos sin embargo no le tomó importancia, se dedicó a tomar la mano de Tetsuhiro y jalonearlo para sacarlo de la cercanía de aquel rubio el cual no le cayó para nada bien. **—Date prisa ¿quieres se nos hará tarde?—**

— **Souichi ah… espera…—**

Masaki terminó solo en ese lugar, observaba como ellos se alejaban y la prensa llegaba a abordarlo…

*888888888888888*

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de aquella pista, Souichi jaloneaba al peli negro quien le hizo detenerse y expresar. **—Espera Souichi aguarda. —**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?, trato de salvarte de ese intruso cabeza de trapo—**

— **Jajaja, eso es lindo, pero tranquilo, Masaki nunca se ha propasado conmigo.—**

— **Como sea no me agrada, se ve que tiene malas intenciones. —** Expuso furioso.

— **E-Está bien.—**

Tomó un tiempo para que Souichi pudiera sacarlo de ese lugar, pero en una hora ya estaba listo y yendo por los pasillos para tomar el auto, no se explicaba por qué había reaccionado de esa manera solo sabía que debía alejarlo de ese rubio y que claramente no le había gustado para nada que lo tomara de esa manera, era insano, le generaba un fuego interno que no podía distinguir o saber que era. Mientras su cabeza y pensamientos trabajaban en solucionar el por qué reaccionó así cuando debió importarle una mierda, escuchaba como Tetsuhiro hablaba con un tal Isogai por el teléfono. Mientras que él pensaba.

—" _No puedo comportarme de esa forma, ¿Por qué lo hice?"—_ Masajeaba su barbilla cuando de pronto elevó sus ojos para observar el perfil de Tetsuhiro, era tan amable, tan delicado, tan… _—"Lindo"—_ Souichi negó mientras escuchaba su suave voz rasposa hablar por teléfono _.—"Souichi ¿qué te está pasando?… somos Omegas… y tú no puedes sentir eso por nadie no…"—_ Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que cierto Morinaga lo observaba con examinación.

— **¿Souichi pasa algo? —**

—" _No puedes, no porque no se puede, no está bien además yo prometí que estaría con Kunihiro y además ¿por qué me estoy excusando yo?… demonios ¿por qué este sujeto me confunde tanto?, ¿por qué…?"—_

Morinaga se acercaba ya que Souichi parecía estar en la luna o en Júpiter, acercó su rostro al de él mientras él pensaba, en lo que pasaba, mientras Tetsuhiro se preguntaba. _–—"¿Que estará pensando...?, ¿por qué se ve tan irritado… Hum?"—_

Estaban tan cerca que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera, el auto dio un frenazo pues un niño se cruzó por la calle, y el movimiento brusco causo que Souichi cayera sobre Tetsuhiro en el piso de aquel lujoso auto el cual tenía el suficiente espacio para caer los dos al piso, Tetsuhiro se había golpeado un poco la cabeza en el asiento del conductor mientras que Souichi estaba sobre él en una posición no muy sana. Ambos se estremecieron.

El corazón les palpitaba acelerado, Tetsuhiro con prisa ayudo a Souichi a incorporarse, mientras él expresaba.

— **Vaya ¿qué forma de manejar es esa? —**

— **¿Estás bien? —**

— **Sí…—**

Ambos se tocaban las manos para asegurarse que estaban bien, cuando se dieron cuenta que no era adecuado, Tetsuhiro se revolvió los cabellos y murmuró **—Necesito beber algo. —** Fue directo al mini bar de aquel auto y se sirvió un poco de vodka mientras tranquilizaba su respiración, eso había sido demasiado peligroso, Souichi por otro extremo sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba.

—" _Ahí está de nuevo, este sujeto me pone nervioso, no puedo con él… ¿Qué me está pasando?"—_ Ambos tragaban grueso.

Después de un tiempo ambos se calmaron y Tetsuhiro indicó que irían a la zona más cara de la ciudad, que eligiera lo que le gustara para la fiesta y que, si quería comer algo que era libre de pedirlo, ya que su hermano le había pedido que lo cuidase. Ya estaban bajando de aquel transporte y finalmente Souichi lograba ver la belleza de aquella zona comercial, era hermoso, personas caminando con tranquilidad por las calles un centenar de comercios y restaurante entre otros asuntos y él caminando al lado de Morinaga.

Como si fueran viejos amigos, Morinaga le enseño algunas cosas curiosas del lugar, como por ejemplo el centro de juegos, en el cual Souichi pareció ser bueno con la pera de boxeo pegaba muy duro, según narro Tetsuhiro, y este era mejor en tiro al blanco, estaban divirtiéndose y pasando un buen rato parecían dos chicos en una cita, sus pasos los llevaron a una fuente de sodas en la cual Tetsuhiro pidió la especialidad para Souichi mientras decía.

— **Debes probarlo, es tan delicioso. —**

— **Confiaré en tu extraño gusto, ¿quién mezcla moca y Ron? —**

— **Te gustará, ven…—**

Ya tenían sus bebidas y ambos iniciaban a degustarlas cuando de pronto, Souichi percibió ese sabor en su paladar extremadamente delicioso rápidamente expresó. **—¡No está mal! —**

— **Sabía que te gustaría. —**

— **Está muy bueno. —**

— **Sí…—**

Ambos ahora caminaban en silencio por lo que parecía un parque, estaban en silencio y estaban a solas, estaba seguro que esa escena estaría muy buena para darse un beso tierno, sin embargo… Tetsuhiro miró la hora y grito **.—¡OH RAYOS!—**

— **¿Qué sucede? —**

— **Son las 6 y la fiesta inicia a las 9, hay que ir a prepararte y no hemos comprado nada, date prisa Souichi.—**

— **Ah…—** Fue tomado de la mano y jaloneado por todo el lugar, ambos corrían por todo el lugar, sin duda Souichi estaba pasando un rato muy ameno con ese chico, no quería que ese día terminase no quería ir a la fiesta no quería hacer nada que no fuera estar con él… pero también se maldecía por ser tan débil por sentir algo que jamás en su vida pudo hacerlo con nadie…

¿Qué pasará con ese inquieto amor que está surgiendo en Souichi?

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡Bien!**

 **He cumplido con mi cometido n_n se lo prometí a Black cat y aquí se desarrolló, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero les haya gustado mucho!**

 **¡Un saludo a esas personitas que lo han leído y comentado se les agradece demasiado sus impresiones y lecturas hacen a una Aurora feliz!**

 **¡Bueno espero vernos en el siguiente capítulo… sayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Uy Aurora en conjunto de Sofi Piña (¡gracias por ayudarme a corregir chica!)**

 **Les traemos el siguiente capítulo etto se les pide de favor que lean todo hasta el final y aclarar alguna información.**

 **Este fic no será tan largo creo que llegara a ser de 10 capítulos a lo mucho por lo tanto tratare de terminarlo rápido agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado a esas personas que han dejado sus comentarios y me han apoyado en FB. Vesania espero con muchas ansías tu fic n_n Mari-chan También el suyo y los que entraron al duelo de OMEGAVERSE ya quiero leerlos.**

 **Quiero también invitarlas a que escuchen la siguiente canción… es importante para una parte de este capítulo, si son tan amables de tenerla lista por favor la artista es Lindsey Stirling ~ Eclipse Es importante que lo busquen en YOUTUBE antes de comenzar a leer por favor si no se perderan de la magia del capitulo.**

 **Espero les agrade el video que subí a FB ese tiene una pequeña parte de esa melodía n_n**

 **Bueno otra cosita es que LEAN SIN MIEDO… 7u7**

 **En fin solamente y disculpen los horrores que se nos hayan pasado de largo n_n ¡besos!**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Fiesta… Souichi Morinaga … entrega."**

 **Fukuoka Castillo de Nagamasa Kuroda, 8:30pm…**

El enorme y alucinante castillo que por mucho tiempo permaneció en ruinas, ya que nunca fue terminado en los tiempos de en los que el virus invadió… ahora había sido finalizado y reconstruido por los Morinaga, aquella edificación hoy por hoy estaba de pie, con sus enormes y gruesas paredes de hormigón, maderas y tejados reestructurados por la mejor madera de cerezo, era un monumento el cual Fukuoka apreciaba con recelo. Frente a la enorme entrada en la que se encontraba un marco de piedra y dos dragones a los costados se aparcaban los autos más lujosos para descargar a todos los invitados que uno a uno iban llegando.

La gran noche estaba iniciando y los habitantes mandatarios y alfas de la más alta alcurnia se hacían presentes en ese sorpresivo compromiso.

Al punto de las 8:30 de uno de los autos bajaba el gobernador de Fukuoka quien iba acompañado de su familia, el hombre en compañía cercana de su hijo asomó por la puerta de su elegante porche rojo seguido de su hijo, ambos ante estar al frente de aquella entrada acomodaron los trajes elegantes y de alta costura, se introducían mientras el padre exponía.

— **Hatchi… ¿cuándo demonios te pondrás serio y escogerás a tu Omega?** —

— **No he logrado encontrarlo padre… y cuando lo haga… prométeme que harás algo más de altura que esta ridícula fiesta.** —

Aquel hombre observo a su hijo con seriedad, asintió y murmuró. — **Esto se quedará pequeño comparado a lo que haré para ti…** —

Ambos se movilizaron para adentrarse a la gran edificación, la cual por dentro estaba iluminada por lámparas y luces de candelabro, la cultura de aquella prefectura estaba en cada uno de los detalles, banderines de color blanco con letras rojas anunciaban en sus letras muy al estilo japonés los eslóganes y la historia de los viejos grandes feudales de aquella ciudad.

Los invitados se estaban deleitando con tanta belleza, pues mientras se dirigían al enorme salón de recepción pasaron por un museo el cual les hizo muy bien para ganar tiempo antes de buscar sus mesas en la fiesta…

*88888888888888*

Mientras los invitados llegaban, Anna estaba coordinándose con todo el personal que estaba en el palacio, todo debía salir bien, ganaban tiempo mientras los que llegaban se ubicaban y mientras tanto ya la banda que habían contratado tocaba música del momento, el sonido de los instrumentos resonaban por todo el enorme salón, el cual era un lugar al estilo teatro, con sillas y mesas a los costados, al medio había una alfombra de color morado que combinaba con el suelo negro con pequeñas gotas doradas, parecía ser el cielo bajo sus pies. La pista de baile estaba al frente de la tarima en donde el grupo musical tocaba con entero fervor y emoción la música ante la mirada encantada de los que estaban llegando.

Las mesas estaban decoradas con los mejores manteles y las sillas altas eran cómodas y elegantes, a los costados enormes ventanales permitían ver el enorme jardín externo de aquel palacio.

— **Señora Anna ya está todo listo…** —

— **Muy bien… ¿A esperen alguien sabe si mis hijos y Souichi están listos ya?** —

— **El señor Kunihiro ya está arreglándose, pero del señor Tetsuhiro y Souichi-san no sabemos nada.** —

— **¿Qué has dicho? ¿En dónde está Kunihiro?** —

— **En la habitación 12…** —Respondía el encargado del protocolo en aquella fiesta, observando su note book.

Anna daba unas últimas órdenes mientras era observaba por dos muchachas cuyos trajes también eran de gala, ellas llevaban Kimonos de fiesta, muy alegres, Tomoko era adicta al rosa mientras que Raven era adicta a los colores oscuros, ella estaba ahí de pie intentando ser útil. Pero más que nada estaba ahí porque el cantante le había parecido muy guapo. Su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes estaba perdida en el escenario cuando sintió que su brazo era jaloneado por Tomoko aquella peli negra, la saco del salón para ir al pasillo, había cerrado la puerta del salón con lentitud sin hacer mucho ruido mientras que Raven susurraba.

— **¿Oye, Tomoko qué te pasa?** —

La mujer no decía mucho, solo caminaba arrastrando a la otra omega para meterla en uno de los salones desocupados en donde había objetos de utilidad, por ejemplo, sillas extras y demás, Tomoko cerró la puerta furiosa y Raven solo podía verla de manera confundida y sorprendida, Tomoko no soporto más; gritaba y murmuraba con movimientos de manos desesperados.

— **Esto es indignante, indignante.** —

— **¿De qué hablas?** — Cuestionaba la pelirroja.

Notando como Tomoko golpeaba con fuerza una de las mesas mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia, ella tomó aire y de sus labios se deslizo.— **Kunihiro-sama nunca, nunca hizo este tipo de fiestas con nosotras.** —

— **To-tomoko…** —

Raven estaba agachando su rostro, era verdad, era totalmente cierto, nunca fueron tratadas de esa forma, la envidia y la furia las fue invadiendo a ambas, dando como resultado el convencimiento de la pelirroja quien fue a la cercanía de su amiga tomó su mano, la miraba con ojos afilados y murmuraba.

— **Está bien… vamos a reclamar nuestro puesto en la familia.** —

— **Raven…** —

Ambas sonrieron cómplices, reclamarían su posición como omegas, estaban observándose cuando la pelirroja cuestionó. — **¿Qué haremos?** —

— **No podemos herir el nombre de los Morinaga… pero si podemos hacer que por la culpa de Souichi ellos tengan un bochornoso momento…** —

— **Eso acabaría con su buena reputación Tomoko.** —

— **Tienes razón, debemos hacer presión, debemos obligar a nuestros señores que las principales novias y prometidas de Kunihiro-sama somos únicamente nosotros.** —

— **Eso me agrada.** —Exponía la pelirroja dibujando una sonrisa y sintiéndose emocionada. **—¿Pero cómo haremos eso Tomoko?** —

— **Eso déjamelo a mí.** —Inquirió ella, conduciéndose a la puerta y en cuanto la abrieron escucharon.

— **¡TETSUHIRO, POR FIN!** —

— **Lo siento mucho madre, el tráfico estaba pesado y…** —

— **¡Por dios Souichi y tú necesitan arreglarse!** —Gritaba Anna indicando. — **Deprisa, Tetsuhiro ve a la habitación 18 y lleven a Souichi a la 8, asegúrense de que esté listo en menos de 15 minutos.** —

Aquellas omegas habían escuchado aquello, ellas conocían a su equipo de trabajo y eran tan eficientes que estaban más que seguras que dejarían listo al peli largo en menos de 10 minutos, después de que todos se desaparecieron del pasillo ellas salieron del todo de la habitación y se observaron para expresar.

— **Ese vulgar.** —

— **Raven… creo saber qué hacer…** —

*88888888888888*

Ya los invitados estaban todos acomodados y expectantes en el gran salón, la impaciencia rodeaba a cada uno de los invitados pues ya había pasado un poco más de las 9 y el evento no había iniciado esto estaba llevando más tiempo de lo planeado y eso tenía furioso a cierto Morinaga quien caminaba por el salón pidiendo disculpas, pero después escuchó de su esposa que las cosas estaban marchando bien y que era hora de comenzar con el acto magno.

Mientras Noburo se dirigía al escenario y sus hijos con él, en el salón 8 los últimos detalles se estaban colocando en Souichi, por su tosca forma de ser no habían logrado salir a tiempo con los arreglos.

Finalmente quedó solo admirándose al espejo, una vez más el escenario era el mismo, era el momento perfecto aprovecharía para escaparse sin embargo esta ocasión, ¿Realmente él… quería correr, sería capaz de abandonar todo lo planeado y olvidarse de Tomoe y Kanako y sobre todo de sus padres?

— **No sé qué hacer… si cruzo esa puerta se acabará mi libertad… y si no la cruzo también.** —

Agachaba su rostro el cual estaba perfectamente maquillado no estaba exagerado ni tampoco sobre cargado, conservaba la esencia masculina, solo habían colocado una base blanca que le hizo parecer tener una piel de porcelana y en sus ojos se delineo el color rojo con negro, causando un efecto impresionante en sus ojos color miel, su cabello… parte de este estaba atado a un moño al nivel medio de su cabeza y los demás caían con gracia por su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de aquella angosta cintura, los trajes que le habían puesto eran los típicos de un hombre japonés, Souichi daba las gracias que por lo menos hizo entender a Tetsuhiro que si le ponía un kimono femenino lo asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente, pero si aceptó el modificar su vestimenta masculina, es decir…

Su traje Montsuki contenía un Kimono ajustado para su delgada figura, en su espalda al nivel de los hombros estaba el Kamon de los Morinaga, aquel Kimono resultó ser de un color blanco con detalles y bordes dorados, en el centro de su cintura se encontraba ajustado, el Obi de color blanco y el obijime de dorado, en este caso al tratarse de una modificación aquel Obi no llevaba Obiage ni tampoco Obidome, para no saturarlo con la esencia femenina, las mangas del kimono caían hasta el piso, sueltas era hermoso a la vista.

El Hakama, era de color blanco también, pero con una degradado en dorado, se apreciaba muy espectacular, ya a su vestimenta solo le faltaba el Haori que era de color blanco y en el centro de la espalda contenía en grande en Kamon de la familia, estaba colocándoselo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y él murmuraba.

— **Ya casi estoy listo… solo denme un respiro quieren** —

— **Vaya…** —Escuchó la voz reconocida de Raven, Souichi evitó todo movimiento y girándose expuso—

— **¿Qué hacen aquí lunáticas, no me digan que tendrán que acompañarme a entrar a la fiesta?** —

— **Ja, ja, ja ya quisieras que dos hermosas damas como nosotras acompañaran a un granuja como tú.** —

— **Bueno si no es eso, ¿Qué mierdas hacen aquí?** —

— **Ese lenguaje…** —Expuso con voz profunda la peli negra, sometiendo su mano derecha a su manga en su kimono. — **Definitivamente, aunque te vistan de ceda y te hagan ver como una joya, tu seguirás siendo un vulgar.** —

Souichi arrugó las cejas, nadie lo insultaba de esa forma, con el Haori en sus manos se intentó acercar, para arrancarle los moños a esas dos, sin embargo, Tomoko se movió rápido y lanzó lo que parecía un recipiente de tinta a Souichi, quien racionó de prisa y elevo el Haori para evitar que aquella tinta manchara su rostro y cabellos, aunque el blanco Haori fue llenado de tinta él pudo evitar el mayor desastre, aparto aquella tela de su rostro y examinó el daño grueñiendo.

— **Loca enferma.** —

Buscó con la mirada a aquellas dos, pero no las encontró ya que estaban en la entrada diciendo.

— **Encárgate de limpiarte vulgar, nosotros haremos tu papel mientras tanto.** —

Las risas estridentes se escucharon, mientras Souichi corría a la puerta gruñendo. — **Malditas hurracas esperen a que les ponga las manos encima.** —Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero fue imposible abrirla. — **¿Qué?** —

— **Sé buen perro y quédate ahí, mientras nosotras suplimos tu lugar.** —

Él jaloneaba la puerta, era inútil esas tipas habían trancado está del otro lado, Souichi no sabía que hacer estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, no podía creer que esas omegas hicieran aquello, lo odiaban, debió de suponerlo. No sabía que resolución tomar, la desesperación lo invadió de inmediato, necesitaba salir de ahí ya o todo por lo que había iniciado se iría al trasto.

— **Esta vez no quiero escapar.** — Expuso con seriedad y tristezas mesclados.— **Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro.** —Llamaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.

*88888888888888*

Pero nadie podría escucharle, ya que las palabras del padre de aquella familia se escuchaban por todo el lugar sumado a eso la música de fondo, era una música suave algo que a él gustaba demasiado, la música clásica era su punto débil, estaba dando un discurso bastante aburrido para ganar más tiempo, en cuanto notó que Souichi no parecía aparecer por ningún lado se disculpó y murmuró a Kunihiro.

— **¿En dónde rayos está?** —

— **Debería estar listo…** —

— **Sí Cariño, él ya estaba listo no sé en dónde podrá estar.** —

— **No me digan que escapó.** —Gruñó el mayor mirándolo con odio a ambos chicos y gritando. — **Vayan por el maldita sea.** —

— **No hay tiempo ya.** —Expuso sofocada Anna. — **Debes hacer algo cariño** —

Aquel hombre observó al fondo del salón buscando una respuesta a esta desafiante situación, cuando de pronto su mirad se situó a la entrada en donde Tomoko y Raven se ubicaron al inicio de la alfombra ambas parecían disimular que no había ocurrido nada, rápidamente él se acercó a Kunihiro y a Tetsuhiro murmurando con rabia. **—No voy a quedar en ridículo por un estúpido omega rebelde… Kunihiro anunciaré a Tomoko y a Raven como tus prometidas. —**

— **¿Qué?, pero padre** —Gritaba inquieto Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro lo detuvo antes que dijera algo de lo cual podía arrepentirse.

— **Es la decisión de padre.** —

— **Pero Souichi… Souichi es quien…** —

—Cállate, he hablado. —

Tetsuhiro observaba con espanto a aquellas dos mujeres al fondo mientras su padre regresaba de nuevo al pedestal para dar una introducción larguísima a lo que estaba pasando…

*88888888888888*

 **Mientras eso ocurría en el salón en la habitación 8…**

Souichi trataba que alguien le escuchara sin embargo no lo lograba, estaba perdiendo los estribos y estaba furioso, demasiado que fue a la silla más cercana se retiró las sandalias y observo con seriedad aquella puerta, debía de salir de ahí a como diera lugar y que mejor que aplicar la fuerza, no sabía de qué material estaba hecha la puerta pero la tiraría aunque se quedara sin pierna. Pues.

— **Esas malditas brujas no van a salirse con la suya.** —

Tomó el aliento necesario para que el pudiera lanzar una de sus patadas más fuerte de todas, su pierna traspaso de inmediato la madera y él se emocionó, con prisa saco su pie de el boquete y con prisa saco su mano para apartar lo que la estaba imposibilitando de abrirse, retiro aquel obstáculo y salió de ahí, estaba un poco agitado, observaba a todos lados y notó a un grupo de personas ir a la entrada del salón, corrió con prisa mientras escuchaba.

— _ **¨Queridos invitados, esta noche, ante ustedes les presento a dos omegas que han estado por al menos unos tres años en nuestra familia. ¨**_ _—_

El corría directamente a la entrada del salón, ya era tarde, esas dos hurracas ya estaban subiendo el escenario, siendo ayudadas por Kunihiro, Souichi tragaba grueso, sacó las gafas que estaban escondidas en su Obi y busco algo para hacer llamar la atención, pues aún las palabras que las determinaban a ellas como las principales prometidas de Kunihiro no habían sido anunciadas por Noburo.

El desesperado buscaba con sus orbes color miel la forma de hacerse ver que ya estaba ahí, por el lugar un hombre llegaba tarde a la fiesta, él se presentaba con un estuche en sus manos, Souichi con prisa detecto aquel instrumento, sus orbes brillaron al instante en que supo qué tipo de instrumento era ese y cerro sus ojos para recordar…

*8888888Flash Back8888888*

 _ **Clase de música en HABO…**_

 _Tomoe estaba tocando el piano de manera que dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, era una melodía simplemente hermosa, ese omega al igual que Kanako tenían una capacidad para la música que ninguno de los ahí presentes tenia incluyéndolo a él. Ese día él se había quedado en la parte más solitaria del salón, cruzado de brazos, por octava ocasión se había dado cuenta que la música no era lo suyo._

 _Sin embargo._

 _El salón ya estaba solo… Tomoe y Kanako se acercaron a su amigo cuestionando. —_ _ **¿Sucede algo Souichi?**_ _—_

 _Él se puso en pie y les observo de forma seria, pero después de un momento liberó un largo suspiro y se animó a expresar. —_ _ **Tocan muy bien.**_ _—_

 _Ambos se observaban uno al otro, ellos conocían que Souichi había pasado por la mayoría de los instrumentos y ninguno había causado que el talento innato resurgiera, sin embargo, Tomoe analizaba a Souichi de pies a cabeza, examinaba su personalidad su forma de ser, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron grandes y gritó._

— _ **¡Souichi, sé que instrumento puedes tocar!**_ _—_

— _ **¿De qué hablas Tomoe?**_ _—Cuestionó de manera un poco intrigada, Kanako elevó su mano a su barbilla mientras ambos notaban como el Castaño de gafas se conducía a la zona de instrumentos clásicos. Él tomaba un violín y el arco de este que se encontraba al lado de este, regreso al frente de Souichi y ofreció para que este lo tomara con dudas._

— _ **¿Qué…?**_ _—_

— _ **Souichi-san…**_ _—Expuso Tomoe dando una mirada ilusionada al peli largo. —_ _ **Tienes la capacidad, la disciplina para poder tocar este instrumento…**_ _— Souichi sujeto de forma confusa aquel instrumento, observaba sus partes desde las clavijas hasta la Barbada en donde estaba seguro apoyaría su barbilla, el entonces lo elevo con calma mientras Tomoe susurraba.—_ _ **Solo debes permitir que tu corazón se exprese, algo que tú no puedes hacer con palabras exprésate con ese instrumento Souichi…**_ _—_

*88888888888888*

Los ojos le brillaron con demasía, tomó al músico por el cuello y lo metió tras las cortinas del enorme salón para tomar prestado su violín, mientras que al frente…

— **Es un honor para mí anunciar que Tomoko y Raven ahora son parte de esta familia y ellas serán las…** —

Ambas chicas estaban emocionadas se sentían vencedoras y muy extasiadas ahora ante la vista de todos estaban a punto de ser aceptadas por la sociedad y Kunihiro no tendría ninguna excusa para no tomarles después de eso, el padre había hecho una pausa dramática, a punto estuvo de hablar cuando escucharon un sonido reconocido para Noburo.

El sonido reconocible de las cuerdas de un violín se hizo presente en todo el lugar justo al fondo del salón, Noburo y sus hijos giraron a ver a la entrada en donde cierto peli plata tocaba con total experiencia aquel instrumento, se movía al compás de su música su mano la cual llevaba el arco que en cada movimiento audaz de su brazo hacía sonar aquellas cuerdas, se movía con prisa y por momentos con calma, sus orbes aunque estaban cerradas, el caminaba por el centro de aquella alfombra, ante la mirada asombrada de los ahí presentes, ya que la música de aquel violín los había encantado, era sin duda algunas una tonada persistente, fuerte emocionante y a la vez nostálgica. Parecía expresar lo que ese chico sentía, era visto con asombro por Anna y Noburo, los cuales se quedaron boca abierta.

Kunihiro no podía decir ni hacer nada, solo notaban como él se abría paso y llegaba al escenario, subía las gradas ante la mirada y la sonrisa impresionada de Tetsuhiro al cual observó con ojos un tanto enamorados o más bien inspirados.

El corazón le palpitó tremendo a Tetsuhiro no podía creer dos cosas: uno que él no había escapado y la otra que ese sujeto parecía ser una caja de sorpresas, finalmente con aquella tonada se posó al frente de Noburo y se agachó coloco una rodilla en el piso y la otra la mantuvo flexionada, mientras daba las últimas tonadas con su arco sobre aquellas cuerdas y el padre en lugar de verle con odio ahora lo observaba con emoción.

La canción finalizó en un emocionante desenlace de aquellas cuerdas que causo que todo el mundo se pusiera en pie, solo la mesa del reconocido gobernador de Nagoya no se puso en pie ya que cierto Alfa había reconocido a ese omega y estaba furioso.

Los aplausos no cesaron, mientras que Noburo ofreció su mano a Souichi el cual elevó la mirada y tomando con una sola mano aquel instrumento, con su otra mano tomo la de Morinaga quien le ayudaba a elevarse y expresaba.

— **Amigos, es un placer anunciarles que, mi hijo Kunihiro Morinaga ha contraído compromiso con Souichi y que desde este momento el… es un nuevo miembro de la familiar… les presento entonces a Souichi Morinaga.** —

Tomoko y Raven estaban llorando, silenciosamente se habían apartado del frente del escenario observaban como los aplausos y diversas felicidades se estaban dando entre el público, la algarabía se fue disipando ya que los familiares y los omegas bajaban del escenario, Anna abrazo de manera ferviente a Souichi a quien jalo de una mejilla y gritó.

— **Nos asustaste creímos que habías escapado.** —

— **Tuve un percance, el haori se ensucio y no pude sacar la mancha.** — Explico Souichi con seriedad.

— **No importa lo que importa es que la espera valió la pena. :** —Dijo Noburo. — **Eso no me lo esperaba tocas el violín de una forma hermosa.** —Observó a ambos hermanos y susurró.— **Ustedes dos merecen un terreno más en sus testamentos por elegir a este omega, estoy muy complacido.** —

Ambos agacharon su rostro en reverencia, su padre ahora se apartaba de ellos para ir a ver que decían los invitados mientras que Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se acercaban a Souichi al cual expresaban.

— **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?** —

Souichi analizaba a las chicas las cuales estaban con rostros pálidos y sombríos al fondo, estaba seguras que el diría todo y las echarían esa noche de aquella casa, pero…

— **Como ya expliqué el Haoiri… Eso fue lo que pasó…** —

Kunihiro entonces se masajeó la frente y susurró. — **Está bien… iré a saludar a los invitados mientras tanto, Souichi…** —

— **¿Sí?** —

— **Ve a curar tus heridas.** —

Tetsuhiro rápidamente al escuchar aquello se asustó, notó entonces que una de las mangas tenía manchas rojas y en el piso habían gotas de sangre, Tetsuhiro con prisa se asustó al ver aquello, rápidamente tomo a Souichi de su mano y mientras lo llevaba tras el escenario preguntaba.

— **¿Qué ocurrió realmente Souichi-san?** —

— **No me preguntes…** — Dijo el peli largo sentándose en una silla y siendo atendido por Tetsuhiro quien, ya recibía un kit de primeros auxilios de uno de los sirvientes que estaban cercanos a ellos y quienes habían visto todo, Tetsuhiro tomaba su pie, justo al nivel del tobillo había dos cortadas a los costados de su pie, sus orbes jade entristecieron al ver aquella piel blanca impecable haber sido lastimada, la vendó con cuidado y luego continuó con su muñeca.

— **Listo, esto ayudara a que cierre y se detenga la hemorragia.** — Sonrió de manera tierna, mientras elevaba su mano y colocaba un de los mechones de aquel rostro tras su oreja y de paso sacaba sus gafas susurrando. — **No las necesitas, ve a saludar al lado de Kunihiro…** —

— **No podre encontrar a tu hermanos si me las quitas, no seas bestia.** —

— **Bueno…** —Se las colocó de nuevo, notando que él ya se retiraba, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hasta la parte más oscura para juntarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras olía sus cabellos, Souichi se había impresionado por aquel acto, su cuerpo se quedó tieso al sentir aquello, el calor de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y su cuerpo se mezclaban demasiado bien, rápidamente Souichi reaccionó e intento zafarse para murmurar serio.— **¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?** —

— **Creí… que no saldrías, pensé que ya no te vería más…** —

— **Idiota… no puedo irme hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato.** —

— **Yo…** —Tetsuhiro dio un sorbo más a ese aroma tan delicado de Souichi, las feromonas que Souichi estaba expidiendo inundaron su cuerpo, se podía ver que el celo estaba a punto de comenzar quizás mañana o quizás en dos días o en algunas horas, pero Souichi estaba expidiendo ese aroma tan peligroso, abrazó con calma de nuevo y después de un momento más susurró.— **Yo... tengo una sorpresa para ti… por favor ve a la terraza del castillo a las 12… te esperare ahí.** —

— **S-Sí…** —

Finalmente, el peli largo se apartó de la cercanía del menor de los Morinaga quien, no pudo evitar el abrazarse a sí mismo, imaginándose aquel delgado cuerpo junto al suyo…

*88888888888888*

La fiesta se fue llevando sin ninguna novedad, todos los invitados querían conocer a ese omega, verlo de cerca era un deleite para sus ojos, pues el maquillaje sus trajes y su forma tan elegante para caminar su figura todo él estaba impresionándolos a todos, sumado a eso la cantidad de feromonas que estaba expidiendo, Noburo lo miraba partir al lado de Kunihiro, era la última mesa que ambos saludaban y los amigos de este susurraban.

— **Ese omega es demasiado hermoso, ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?** —

— **Es una larga historia, Muramasa…** —

— **Me alegro por ti Noburo, ahora sí después de mucho tiempo el siguiente heredero nacerá.** —

— **Con suerte será engendrado esta noche.** —Murmuro una mujer al lado de Anna, las cuales se abanicaban con sus elegantes abanicos.— **Él está radiante y expide un aroma sumamente atrayente…** —

— **Creía que solo nosotros lo habíamos percibido.** —Expuso Noburo y Muramasa brindando llenos de emoción.

Ya era el punto de las 12 y Kunihiro observaba su reloj, él a comparación de sus padres y su hermano no aprecia tener rostro de emoción, más bien era de zozobra, estaba sentados en la enorme mesa en la que se encontraba con Souichi cuando de pronto el peli largo notó que comenzaba a sudar y una alarma en su móvil se escuchaba, el Castaño pidió disculpas a su peli largo al cual dijo.

— **En un rato regreso… Tetsuhiro me comento que debes verlo en la terraza te buscare ahí.** —

— **¿Kunihiro-sama se encuentra bien?** —

— **Sí… Disculpa, te veré en la terraza.** — Souichi dejó irse a Kunihiro quien parecía estar sumamente agitado, el peli largo entonces notó como todos lo miraban con deseo, pero también giraban a ver por donde Kunihiro se había ido, por otro lado el se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la terraza del castillo, mientras que entre los invitados, uno que había pasado desapercibido, observaba al Omega y luego observaba el camino por donde Kunihiro se había ido. El decidió seguir al Castaño de gafas. Aquel rubio se abrió paso por entre los invitados mientras que Souichi por fin salía de aquel salón atestado de sujetos y personas que ni eran de su agrado.

*88888888888888*

Caminaba despacio pues observaba el jardín y la enorme luna que se presentaba opacando el firmamento, los árboles se mecían con calma por el viento suave que se presentaba esa noche, un sentimiento bastante profundo se sintió al llegar por fin al lugar de encuentro, se apoyó en el balcón de piedras de aquella terraza, observando como las luciérnagas sobrevolaban e iluminaban por instantes aquellos arbustos, suspiraba hondo preguntándose internamente ¿Para qué había sido citado a ese lugar? El silencio era apenas opacado por la música del salón en el cual aún se celebraba su compromiso con Kunihiro.

Después de unos dos minutos asolas escucho pasos los cuales se incrementaron al punto de correr y dos voces se elevaron diciendo.

— **¡SOUICHI!** —

Su corazón se detuvo de manera inmediata, en su pecho un enorme golpe se percibió, la sensación de que su cuerpo se erizó al escuchar aquel grito doble, fue intensa.

Él se dio la vuelta de prisa y ante sus ojos, pudo ver a sus dos amigos, lanzarse encima suyo, para casi hacerlos caer al piso, Shouchi se sostuvo con sumo equilibrio, observaba a Tomoe y a Kanako a sus rostros a los cuales cuestionó. — **Tomoe, Kanako, ¿Cómo es que ustedes... están aquí?** —

— **Souichi-san, fue hermoso, como tocaste el violin kyahhhh.** —Gritaba con emoción la castaña de mirada miel, ella traía un vestido de gala muy elegante en un color verde oscuro muy escotado unos guantes de color negro y un nuevo collar en su cuello, con el emblema de una T en el centro, Souichi analizo ahora a Tomoe el llevaba trajes de etiqueta en un color azul oscuro una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color de sus trajes estaban guapos y muy presentables.

— **Souichi, es una alegría volverte a ver.** — Exponía Tomoe con una linda sonrisa, ambos se apartaron al escuchar las voces serias y graves de dos hombres que se presentaban al lugar.

— **Kanako-chan…** —

— **Tomoe-kun…** —

Ambos se acercaron a aquellos hombres que Souichi analizaba sospechosamente, notó como el alto sujeto que había llamado a Tomoe tomaba su mano y le observaba con entero amor con esos ojos azules, sus cabellos negros se removieron con el viento al igual que la corbata que colgaba en el medio de sus elegantes y lujosos trajes, sus orbes miel ahora observaron al sujeto que estaba con Kanako.

— **Kanako-chan me debes otra pieza, bailas muy bien.** — Decía tomándola de la cintura y bailando de manera enamorada con la joven chica la cual sonrojada susurraba.

— **Isogai-sama, no es cierto.** —

Sus ojos se agrandaron y la furia lo carcomió, se acercó a ambos chicos y los aparto de aquellos dos mientras gritaba. — **¡Aléjense pervertidos depravados de ellos dos, ahhhh! ¿Tomoe Kanako pueden explicarme que está pasando aquí?** —

— **Souichi-san, yo puedo explicártelo.** —Expuso con calma Tetsuhiro a su lado, Souichi dio un salto no supo a qué hora él había llegado y situado a sus espaldas.

— **¡¿A qué hora llegaste ahí?!** —

— **Jajaja, este sujeto va a caerme bien.** —Exponía el rubio de cabellos cortos que tenía a Kanako, que fue llamado por la castaña como Isogai.

— **Souichi-san le presento a mis amigos, Isogai Taichirou y Kurokawa Mitsugo… ellos fueron los Alfas que sacaron a sus amigos de HABO.** —

— **¿Qué?** —

Tomoe se apartó del lado de Souichi y susurró. — **Ellos son muy amables Souichi, nos han recibido en su casa a pesar de ser solo unos adolescentes.** —

— **¡POR ESO MISMO SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!** —

— **Me ofende Souichi-kun.** —Expuso Isogai, indignado.— **Yo sería incapaz de atentar contra la seguridad y el cuerpecito de mi lady Kanako.** —

— **Souichi… él es como un príncipe.** —Expuso Kanako muy animada.

— **No puedo creerlo.** —

— **Te dije que ayudaría a sacar a tus amigos, ellos son muy cercanos a nuestra familia así que podrás verlos cuando quieras y salir con ellos cuando quieras, siempre y cuando mi Nii-san lo apruebe.** —

— **Entiendo…** —El silencio otorgó en el de los trajes blancos, suspiró hondamente y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la situación, aceptó sin chistar y se unió a sus amigos omegas para platicar, mientras que Isogai y Kurokawa se acercaban a Tetsuhiro susurrando.

— **Ese sujeto es muy impulsivo, Tu hermano eligió algo sumamente extraño Tetsuhiro-san.** —

— **Cierto… será difícil convivir con ese sujeto si llega a visitar a Kana-chan.** —

Tetsuhiro sonreía un poco pero su rostro feliz e ilusionado fue cambiando a otro más serio.— **Isogai-san… Kurokawa-san… Ustedes son los principales confidentes de la familia, por eso confié en ustedes para que pudieran pedir en custodia a esos Omegas, pero saben que la misión no ha terminado, necesito que me ayuden a averiguar el origen de Souichi.** —

— **Tranquilo, en cuanto el cumpla la otra parte del trato nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar lo que desees, aunque aquí el poderoso es Kurokawa, yo haré mi parte humilde.** —Expuso Isogai mientras rascaba su nariz y causaba que Mitsugo se sonrojara y susurrara.

— **Isogai…jejeje**.—

La noche estaba yéndose demasiado rápido, Souichi finalmente se había vuelto a encontrar con sus amigos de HABO y ahora conocía que estaban con personas de confianza, la fiesta estaba finalizando. Sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones en la cual Kunihiro había entrado la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

*88888888888888*

Había entrado a la fuerza, tras escuchar del propio Kunihiro que se fuera él no lo hizo, se abrió paso en aquella habitación y en la cual había sometido al Castaño al piso, el de gafas estaba despeinado y jadeando mientras el otro lo besaba en el cuello y susurraba.

— **Kunihiro… no puedo evitarlo más…** —

— **Masa-Masaki… ¿qué estás haciendo?.** —

— **No puedo controlarme, necesito de ti, necesito saber que se siente hacerlo con un alfa como tú.** —

Kunihiro abrió enorme sus ojos sus orbes temblaban mientras el trataba de sacárselo de encima, no supo cuando ese sujeto adquirió tanta fuerza, se giró, lo empujó y fue directamente corriendo al cuarto de baño en el cual se encerró, las manos le temblaban y sudaba, tenía los cabellos desordenados y el rostro más rojo del mundo Masaki se puso de pie trato de abrir la puerta pero Morinaga no le abría es más decía una y otra vez.

— **Vete de aquí loco, se supone que tú estás enamorado de Tetsuhiro.** —

— **¡TE EQUIVOCAS!** —Gritaba Masaki al otro lado de la puerta, con un insano deseo de tirar la puerta, estaba fuera de sus cabales fuera de sí.— **Quien siempre me ha llamado la atención eres tú, me he acercado a él por ti… no sé qué me has hecho, traté de olvidarme de ti al viajar a Alemania pero fue imposible Kunihiro…** —

Kunihiro de prisa, tomaba un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y bebía dos pastillas con prisa, ayudando a pasar este medicamento con el agua del grifo en aquel baño, tragaba grueso y expresaba. — **Vete de aquí…** —

Masaki parecía que estaba regresando en sí, observaba la puerta con total vergüenza, elevo su mano a sus cabellos los acarició susurrando por lo bajo.— **Yo… perdóname… no, no sé qué me paso.** —

— **LARGO VETE.** —

El obedeció, Kunihiro pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se asomaba, el temeroso, se asomó por la puerta del baño y dado a que ya estaba solo, se deslizo hasta caer al piso, las piernas le habían estado temblando y todo el cuerpo también, pero no era momento de comportarse de esa forma, debía de ir a despedir a los invitados, se acomodó las ropas y los cabellos sus gafas fueron puestas y su mirada afilada regreso a ser la misma llena de seriedad y orgullo.

*88888888888888*

Aún se encontraban en la terraza, aunque ya no estaban acompañados por aquellas parejas Tomoe y Kanako querían disfrutar de aquella fiesta, Souichi no tuvo remedio más que dejarles ir ya que él desde hacía una hora había estado percatándose que algo extraño sucedió en su cuerpo, el silencio otorgaba. Él no decía palabra alguna solo se dedicaba a pensar internamente que todo este tiempo había estado reteniendo el momento de su celo, el hecho de estar solo con Tetsuhiro lo puso mucho más nervioso pues sus orbes notaba como esa sensación en la cual su cuerpo iniciaba a sentirse acalorado y demasiado desesperado lo invadía por completo, Morinaga analizaba a su compañero él había notado aquel suceso que estaba comenzando desde el momento en que lo llevo tras del escenario Souichi desde hace unos minutos inicio a tener un color rojo en sus mejillas y el comprendió rápidamente que… su celo iniciaba a aparecer.

— **Souichi…** —

Tetsuhiro intentó acercarse, pero el peli largo se apartaba, las piernas estaban cediendo, de pronto aquella voz golpeó sus orejas causando que su respiración se acelerara y el corazón le palpitara como si estuviera corriendo en una maratón.

—" _ **¿Por qué…. Pero que está pasando?"**_ _ **—**_ Tetsuhiro logró estar a unos pasos de Souichi, quien apenas alcanzó a susurrar con tenues jadeos. — **Mierda… ya ha comenzado.** —

— **¿Estás bien?** —

— **Humg…** — Tetsuhiro fue a su lado y lo tomó por la cintura cuestionando.

— **¿Puedes caminar?** —

Souichi observaba el rostro de Morinaga Tetsuhiro afilado, cómo él lo miraba con preocupación, mientras que él no podía sentir nada ni sus piernas ni en qué lugar estaba parado solo se guiaba por el sonido de su voz y de manera lenta y suave su mano actuaba por reflejo aquella mano de Souichi se movió lentamente, para colocarla en el rostro de Tetsuhiro quien se estremeció al percibir aquella delgada y suave mano en su mejilla.

— **Soui…** —

No logró finalizar aquella palabra, aquellos labios, cálidos se unían a los suyos en un beso tremendamente apasionar y necesitado, Tetsuhiro habría abierto enormemente sus ojos no podían creer que esos labios estuvieran sobre los suyos y le estuvieran besando, mientras deseando detener aquella acción elevó su mano para posarla en el costado de aquel rostro para intentar separarle; Sin embargo… aquella se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de Souichi. Unos minutos duró esa unión, la reacción y el recuerdo en la que ambos eran omegas regresó, Morinaga con pesar separó sus labios de aquellos al percibir la desunión dejaron salir un jadeo, ambos respiraban acelerados pero el más afectado era Souichi parecía estar perdido en tanta intensidad y pasión en aquellos labios.

Deseaba obtener más del peli negro quien no podía no debía, estaba prohibido.

— **Souichi, por favor detente… déjame llevarte con mi hermano, él…** —

— **Tetsuhiro…** —

El mencionado por aquella voz tan profunda y deseosa, tragó grueso tomó en brazos el delgado cuerpo de Souichi quien se abrazó a su cuello y hundió su rostro en su cuello susurrando con vergüenza. — **No permitas que alguien me… vea así...** — Morinaga asintió dedico un beso en su frente y susurró.

— **Te lo prometo.** —

Se encaminó hasta llegar al pasillo de aquel castillo evitando a cualquiera en aquella fiesta, Anna quien los buscaba se encontró con ellos y ella se dio cuenta de la situación, rápidamente ordeno a su hijo llevarlo a la mansión, depositaron una fina sábana sobre su delgado cuerpo luego de eso ambos se sometían al auto en el cual Souichi temblaba, necesitaba que su alfa lo liberara de ese deseo incontenible, el celo estaba demasiado fuerte y aquel beso que se había dado con Tetsuhiro solo empeoró las cosas, Tetsuhiro trataba de calmarlo, mientras susurraba.

— **Mi hermano estará pronto contigo, te lo prometo…** —

— **Yo… no…** —Apenas y hablaba el peli largo aferrándose a las ropas en su pecho, al tiempo que buscaba sus labios de nuevo, Tetsuhiro negaba y cubría sus labios con su mano diciendo. — **Souichi… mi hermano, pronto estarás con él.** —

El poco escuchaba, lo que deseaba era que él lo poseyera…

*88888888888888*

Había pasado al menos una media hora y Kunihiro llegaba a la mansión, él se apresuró a ir al sitio en donde sabia estaría su hermano y Souichi, se adentró a la mansión recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a una de las habitaciones más alejadas y que estaba inmersa en el gran bosque que compendian aquellas hectáreas de tierra, Kunihiro era iluminado por la luna sus cabellos brillaban y el vidrio en sus gafas igual, notó a unos pasos a su hermano quien estaba cruzado de brazos exponiendo.

— **Ya está listo para ti.** —

— **Tetsuhiro…** —

— **Vamos.** — Él condujo a su hermano, con calma a la habitación…

Adentro estaba él, sus ropas aún estaban en su cuerpo, se encontraba en la cama retorciéndose, erizo, deseaba, ansiaba que alguien pudiera liberarlo de esa sensación tan desmedida y que causó que todo su cuerpo temblara y jadeara, estaba atado a la cama de sus manos, aquellas ataduras eran suaves y le permitían moverse, pero esas cadenas que tenía las jaloneaba. En su rostro se encontraba una venda de color negro que impidió por completo ver, eso lo puso más inquieto pues él se guiaba por su olfato y por el ruido, finalmente el aroma que estaba esperando llegó, de manera acelerada, se percató que alguien estaba en la habitación, y se acercaba a la cama, el movió su rostro, para buscar con su olfato a su alfa, quien tomo el costado izquierdo de su rostro y a acaricio por unos momentos, mientras movilizaba su otra mano y sujetaba aquella ropa que hacia estorbo en el cuerpo atacado de Souichi.

Él fue sintiendo cada caricia cada suave intención de Kunihiro, este se retiraba su elegante ropa dejándola caer al piso y susurrando con calma. — **Pronto te sentirás bien… Souichi.** —

— **Ahh…** —

Percibió aquellas manos tocar su pecho su abdomen y luego bajar sin ninguna miramiento por todo su bajo vientre hasta llegar a la base de su erecto pene, el cual palpitaba deseoso tremendo y expedía aquel viscoso líquido pre-seminal, más abajo aquellos dedos se movieron para encontrarse con la entrada de Souichi el cual al sentir aquello dejo salir un largo jadeo y sus piernas temblaron para abrirse más.

— **ahh, Ohm, Onegai… por favor no pue….** —

Kunihiro sometió un curioso dedo y escarbo aquel interior, el cual se constato era virgen, llego a alcanzar fácilmente aquella membrana que causaba placer en el peli largo causando que este curveara su espalda y hundiera su cabeza en la almohada, su boca se abrió grandemente, de esta se liberaba un hilo de saliva que demostraba que estaba desquiciado, necesitaba de él, rápido.

Finalmente, Kunihiro lo tomó por su cintura y lo giró, Souichi no podía ver pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, notó como lo ponía de rodillas y él agachaba su torso exhibiendo su trasero, el cual se contraía movía sus caderas con deseo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como aquellas manos acariciaban sus nalgas y sus caderas además de su espalda en la cual con cariño fue apartado su cabello lentamente él se agacho para besar su espalda uno a uno cada centímetro de aquella blanca piel era probada por sus labios, hasta que por fin se topó con su nuca, fue ahí donde se detuvo, quería marcarlo quería hacerlo completamente suyo, pero en lugar de eso, sometió su mano derecha a su pecho y apretó con sensualidad una de sus tetillas, mientras lamía su cuello y causaba en el otro un escozor infernal un deseo de querer ser penetrado invadió a Souichi de formas que nunca había imaginado, Kunihiro quien aún estaba con ropa interior, hico elevar su cuerpo.

Para acariciar su gruesa hombría contra aquellas nalgas, mientras Souichi jadeaba y exponía.

— **Ahhhhh… ya… no puedo más…. Ahh, uhhhg.** —

Kunihiro no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a dar una lamida nueva en su cuello, mientras que con sus manos se retiraba la pieza que protegía y que separaba la piel de ambos, rápidamente Souichi pido sentir aquella gruesa erección, acariciarse contra sus nalgas, no pudo contenerse se dejó caer al frente, percibiendo como por los pliegues de sus nalgas se corría aquella lubricación que su entrada despedía. Souichi estaba ansioso, percibió entonces como su alfa tomaba sus caderas y acariciaba su miembro contra estas.

Souichi al darse cuenta que no había marcha atrás arrugó sus puños sujetándose de las sábanas, al menos agradeció el no poder ver a ese alfa, no quiera que lo viese perder su orgullo y dignidad.

El cual fue a parar lejos cuando sintió que aquel enorme pene se posicionaba en aquella entrada, listo para iniciar a penetrarle, no podía parar, la dolorosa penetración inicio y el solo podía sentir fuego en ese momento en aquel lugar, deseaba que entrara por completo, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el jadeo se hizo presente y el gemido se elevó golpeando las paredes de madera de aquella habitación que solamente era iluminada por dos lámparas de gas.

Kunihiro iba rompiendo todo en su interior, mientras que Souichi iba percibiendo como aquel pene se sometía más y más dentro suyo, su voz se acortó, los jadeos y gemidos se acortaron al percatarse que la penetración había llegado a su fin, podía percibir como palpitaba aquel miembro, no podía creer que en su interior pudiese abarcar algo tan grande, quizás no pudo verlo, pero sí logró sentirlo, sus cejas estaban juntas y apenas se miraban bajo la venda que no fue retirada.

Después de aquella penetración Kunihiro se agachó para quedar al nivel de su oído izquierdo, el solo podía dejar salir jadeos, ni un gemido ni una palabra de placer nada salió de su boca, esto descontrolaba a Souichi, pero dado a que su cuerpo estaba preocupado por sentir placer no le tomó importancia, es más, permitió que el vaivén de aquellas caderas en su alfa iniciaran, estaba perdiendo el control respiraba con desesperación, no podía soportarlo más y con prisa el orgasmo se avecinada, pues aquel enorme miembro rosaba con facilidad su punto de placer.

— **¡Ah… ahh, ahhhhg…!** —Su pecho se contraía acelerado en las respiraciones erráticas que este daba sin poder contenerse no podía no lograba entender por qué sentía tanto placer, como es que había sucedido eso, ¿Y por qué no había permitido hacer eso antes? Las envestidas se dieron una y otra vez, mientras él se corría por primera vez, su amante logró percibir aquella estreches la cual lo hizo tragar grueso, pero en ningún momento dijo palabra.

Parecía que Souichi se había dado cuenta, Kunihiro estaba conteniéndose, no quería ser escuchado…

Aquella entrega, llego hasta el amanecer, Souichi llevaba mucho tiempo eyaculando, pero no podía dejar de desear más y más, mientras que su alfa no había terminado, para nada a él le hacía falta mucho por delante, le había dado vuelta y lo tenía al frente Souichi estaba sentado en aquel miembro auto penetrándose solo sujetándose de los barrotes que contenían sus cadenas, mientras que el otro solo podía soltar enormes jadeos.

El calor en ambos se estaba haciendo e otro nivel, Souichi logró sentir que aquel pene se estaba poniendo caliente y estaba engrosando, bajo aquellas vendas él había apretado sus ojos pues, el abotonamiento estaba a punto de darse, abrió grandemente su boca y se dejó caer, permitiendo que su alfa aún conectado a él, lo abrazase y hundiera su rostro en su cuello, mientras costosamente lo envestía, hasta que llegado el momento no pudo moverse más, solo lograba jadear en el oído de Souichi quien había apretado los costados de aquel cuerpo y sentía como aquel semen lo remojaba todo por dentro y al mismo tiempo aquel miembro se hinchó dentro suyo, quedando perfectamente abotonados y conectados.

Ambos respiraban agitados babeaban y jadeaban, mientras que Souichi había alcanzado la espalda de su alfa para arañarlo con fuerza, no podía con tanto placer, era incalculable, su interior seguía siendo llenado por aquella semilla.

— **Ah…. Ahg, ahhh, ahh… ahhh.** —Jadeaba y gemía el peli largo.

Su contra parte no podía más que respirar con rapidez…

El cuerpo de Souichi sucumbió ante aquella faena, era imposible poder estar despierto y alerta después de aquel suceso, cayó dormido de inmediato o al parecer había caído desmayado, su alfa lo fue liberando del abrazo, mientras apenas y podía moverse, su erección estaba cediendo lentamente, con calma se apartó de aquel interior, al salir de aquel interior cálido, fue imposible evitar que algo de aquel semen saliera de aquel interior, había salido como un pequeño chorro el cual se regó por la cama. Estaba sumamente cansado y mareado, esa también había sido su primera vez, con lentitud se puso en pie y buscó algo para vestirse mientras arrojaba la sabana con sumo cariño sobre aquel delgado cuerpo de Souichi a quien le retiro la venda y las esposas de las muñecas para dejarle dormir con más tranquilidad.

Se puso en pie… fue caminando a tientas hasta la salida, solo se había colocado el pantalón, su camisa y el saco. En cuanto cruzo el lumbral de aquella puerta, el día estaba haciendo su real presencia. Notó a sus padres y a su hermano verle con ojos preocupados. Temían que como en veces anteriores él no había logrado el aparcamiento, pero…

— **¿Y bien… Tetsuhiro?** —

Su padre observaba con seriedad a su hijo menor, quien había sido el que había estado con Souichi en esa noche de celo.

— **Está hecho…** —Dijo con suavidad casi cayendo desmayado al piso, siendo sujeto por su hermano quien susurró.

— **Tetsuhiro…** —

— **Está hecho… ahora solo depende de nuestro secreto que la tradición familiar siga en pie…** —

Aquellos adultos asintieron, Anna fue a ayudar a Morinaga a quien le susurró. — **Todo saldrá bien… ven vamos debes dormir…** —

— **Kunihiro… ve a limpiar a tu prometido, él no debe darse cuenta de nada, él debe pensar que fuiste tú…** —

— **Sí padre.** — El Castaño entró de nuevo a aquella habitación, mientras notaba como se llevaban a su hermano a su habitación, observo a la habitación, se acercó a la cama y se acomodó en la orilla de esta, apartó algunos cabellos de aquel rostro relajado y desmayado de Souichi para susurrar. — **Perdóname… Souichi, Espero algún día nos logres perdonar a mi hermano y a mí… pero no debes saberlo, por el bien de la familia no debes saber que Tetsuhiro es un alfa y que yo soy… un omega.** —

Dicho aquello, se encargó de ir por agua y algunas toallas debía de cuidar de su pareja, aunque no era su obligación debía hacerlo, por la tradición familiar.

*88888888888888*

Dentro de la mansión, Tomoko y Raven estaban furiosas, se habían enterado por los guardias que mientras ellas aún estaban en la fiesta, su señor Kunihiro y Souichi habían logrado llevar a cabo su unión, eso las puso furiosas, Raven observaba con susto a su hermana omega la cual lanzaba todo al piso desde la cómoda que estaba en su habitación y cómo con su puño rompía el vidrio del espejo.

— **Ese maldito.** — Gritaba desesperada y llena de lágrimas en su rostro.

Anna había llegado al lugar atraída por los gritos notó como la mujer se lanzaba a ella y gritaba. — **¿Pero por qué ha pasado esto madre?** —

— **Ya cálmate de una vez Tomoko, Kunihiro finalmente encontró a su pareja…** —

— **Usted no entiende lo que eso significa. —Gritó ella descolocada.** —

— **Claro que sí se lo que significa, pero no pienso enviarlas de regreso.** —Gritó la mujer para acercarse a ellas y tomar sus manos con calma, para hacerlas silenciar, ambas estaban enfrascadas en un llanto sumamente desgarrador. — **Souichi va a necesitar de su ayuda en los siguientes meses, quiero que sean ustedes quien lo cuiden.** —

— **Madre…** —Suturaba Raven ilusionada.

— **Raven tú y Tomoko entre ambas pueden hacer sentir bien a Souichi Morinaga.** —

Tomoko estaba furiosa, el sentimiento de odio la carcomía ese pelafustán había logrado lo que ellas no pudieron en muchos años, sin embargo, ella dio una sonrisa falsa y expresó…

— **Descuida, madre… nosotras ayudaremos a Souichi-sama a sobre llevar la espera del nuevo heredero.** —

Anna sonrió de manera complacida, acariciaba sus rostros mientras ellas se separaban despacio para arreglar el desorden, Raven y Tomoko notaron que la señora se había ido cuando eso sucedió, la peli negra se acercó a su compañera y la jaloneo del brazo para atraerla al fondo de la habitación y susurró.

— **Esto se acabó Raven… esto no lo puedo permitir,! No lo puedo concebir, Kunihiro-sama debe ser nuestro.** —

— **Tomoko déjalo ya.** —

— **No. No, jamás, no pararé hasta que no vea muerto a ese maldito heredero y a Souichi.** — Una risa desmedida y descarriada se hizo escuchar en aquel lugar.

*88888888888888*

Mientras esas mujeres planificaban aquello, en otra de las habitaciones un chico de cabellos negros y azulados, se encontraba en el piso al lado de su cama, él se abrazaba a sí mismo y susurraba con profundo pesar, el nombre de Souichi una y otra vez, no podía dejar de sentir lo duro que era el amar, el querer a alguien con quien no puedes estar, pero que a la vez sí.

— **Perdóname, por favor, perdóname… solo espero nunca lo sepas… se lo pido kami-sama has que Souichi nunca se dé cuenta que quién lo ama, quien lo amó y quien lo amarà de aquí en adelante soy yo… no mi hermano…** —Agachó su rostro para llorar desconsolado, mientras agregaba con una voz agrietada. — **Y por favor, cuida de mi hijo…** —

La tarde iba cayendo y la oscuridad fue inundando aquella habitación, los trofeos y los diplomas de honor se fueron opacando, ¿de qué servía ser bueno en todo si no podías presentarte a la sociedad como lo que verdaderamente eras?…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Y como dice Karla Uchiha comenzó la hora Sad… en fin no le svoy a preguntar que les parecio pero si les diré que habrá más zukulencia y que espero que me dejen sus reacciones ToT sean las que sean y suéltense libérense quiero saberlo tooooodoooo.**

 **¡Bueno gracias muchas gracias por leer espero pronto actualizar n_n besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente hermosa bienvenidos sean a otro capítulo de Tradición Familiar, quiero advertirles primero que esta capitulo será algo angustiante, pero que todo saldrá bien así que léanlo hasta el final POR FAVOR.**

 **Por otro lado, espero que sea de su agrado un saludo a mi hermosa BLACK CAT ese cap (O al menos el final) esta dedicado a ti hermosa 737 por que sé que te encanta ver a nuestro castaño favorito Kunihiro siendo ukeado por su Masaki lindo jajajajaja Xd ay deos.**

 **En fin muchas gracias por leer y se les quiere espero ver sus actualizaciones y las mías pues etoo iré despacito, gracias por el apoyo en Kirai ai suru y recuerden…**

 **Los personajes de KOI SURU BOUKUN son de Hinako Takanaga yo solo los utilizo para el deleite d emis locuras ¡lol!**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Confusiones que desencadenan errores."**

La noche había transcurrido con suma prisa, las cosas se habían tornaron demasiado intensas una noche antes y una nueva mañana estaba resurgiendo el sol aparecía con sus vibrantes rayos solares en el oeste, era tremendamente bello apreciarlo desde la ciudad en la que se encontraban pues la vegetación aun hacia lucir a Fukuoka con grandes y galantes galas llenas de belleza. El enorme terreno que comprendía la mansión Morinaga era extenso, aquellas hectáreas en las que se encontraba un hermoso y frondoso bosque, estaba ubicado al costado de la ciudad que por su pacifica monotonía parecía un pueblo.

La mansión estaba silenciosa, pues eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y nadie se había despertado aun, dado a que los padres de ambos muchachos habían celebrado toda la noche no desean levantarse, habían comenzado la juerga desde un día antes, luego de que su hijo menor se encargara de hacer cumplir la tradición pasaron un día y una noche entera bebiendo.

Sin embargo, para Kunihiro la situación se tornó frustrante, él había estado al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Souichi el cual no había despertado y "su" omega durmió un día y una noche entera. El mayor de los hermanos estaba preocupado, pero gracias a los concejos del médico de la familia los cuales recordó rápidamente se relajó, destenso sus hombros los cuales estaban tremendamente cansados y adoloridos; esta situación no era solo dolorosa para Tetsuhiro sino también para el castaño quien posaba sus codos en sus rodillas y agachaba su cabeza mirando el piso suspirando.

Abandono su pose deprimente y patética para elevar con calma su rostro analizando aquella cama y pensando:

–" _Entonces si era cierto, nunca fuiste manchado por nada ni nadie… y la prueba es que has caído desfallecido ante tu primer celo y encuentro sexual."–_

El castaño suspiro hondamente de nuevo, se puso de pie para por décima vez examinar con su cálida mano la frente del peli largo asegurándose que no tenía fiebre y como en las 9 veces anteriores el resultado era el mismo, Souichi no estaba caliente más bien estaba bien, más fresco que antes, pero en sus mejillas el color sonrojado no se iba eso solo le hizo pensar una sola cosa al castaño.

–" _Aun su celo está presente…"–_ Luego de examinarlo elevo su torso y girándose fue directamente a la pequeña mesa que estaba ubicada al lado de la puerta en aquella oscura habitación, sirvió agua en un vaso transparente y se giró nuevamente para conducirse a la cama.

Pero justo cuando dio un paso elevo su rostro y con prisa noto como Souichi se movía entre las sabanas, rápidamente su corazón inicio a palpitar acelerado, tenía nervios; deposito el vaso con agua en la mesa y se acercó, se agacho sentándose en la orilla de aquel lecho, notando como Souichi llevaba una de sus manos a su frente y acariciaba, Morinaga trago grueso pues ¿Qué debía hacer? Con calma fue pensando.

–" _El… es mi futuro Omega debo… reaccionar como su pareja, pues ante la sociedad él y yo_ …"– Trago grueso, y agachándose despacio se dispuso a acercar su rostro susurrando. _–"U-Un beso en los labios un delicado beso, eso… ¿Estaría bien verdad?"–_ Claro que Kunihiro no sabía nada de cómo actuar con Souichi pues lamentablemente ambos eran Omegas además estaba el hecho que nunca había tenido una relación con nadie, ni siquiera llego a besar a Tomoko o a Raven.

Mientras el debatía con sus pensamientos y acciones, Souichi por otro lado entreabrió sus ojos, aquellas orbes color miel observaron entre su mano el rostro del otro acercarse, su cuerpo se tenso y un olor nefasto lo invadió, era un olor que chocaba contra su nariz un aroma bastante avasallador, era el aroma de otro omega el que el percibía. Estando en HABO el podía detectar esa clase de aromas, en los cuales podían informar a los otros Omegas que uno estaba conteniendo o reprimiendo su celo.

Souichi de prisa al sentir que aquel rostro se acercaba más y más al suyo, se movió rápidamente para sujetar entre sus dedos los labios de Kunihiro al cual le observo con enfado y murmuro **. –Pero que estas…–**

Su mirada fue de sorpresa al darse cuenta y con detalle que ese aroma que lo estaba enfadando provenía de Kunihiro, nunca creyó que, el castaño quien le había hecho todo eso la noche anterior expidiera ese terrible aroma, no comprendía no entendía nada, era todo tan distinto, era imposible, ¿Cómo era que Kunihiro olía así y en cambio su hermano tenía una ahorma que le había causado el celo, como podía estar pasando esto? En su memoria trataba de ubicar una explicación, en sus estudios de ciencias no había un caso así de un Alfa que pudiera expedir ambos olores o que un Omega golpeara tan fuerte con su esencia a otro Omega. dejando a un lado aquellos traficados pensamientos… Souichi recordó con detalle todo lo que sucedió después de que salió de la fiesta, su rostro cambio de impresionado a enojado en un santiamén, aparto sus manos de aquella boca y escucho.

– **Souichi… buenos di…–**

El castaño no logro saludarle pues un golpe tremendo se colocaba en su pómulo y ojo izquierdo cortesía del puño derecho de su alfa quien grito.

– **BASTARDO INFELIZ. –**

Kunihiro cayó al otro lado de la cama, ese sujeto sí que tenía una fuerza demoniaca, noto como Souichi se ponía en pie y con prisa cubría su desnudes con la blanca sabana y el castaño también se ponía en pie con rapidez cuestionándole mientras acariciaba su mejilla. **–Pero ¿qué, que, que acabas de hacerme? –**

– **Eso es lo menos que te mereces pervertido. –**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **No te voy a perdonar el que me hayas hecho todo eso, eres un depravado, una rata un desecho toxico de hospital.–**

Kunihiro no entendía nada ¿Por qué había reaccionado así aquel Omega?, intento entablar una enorme discusión, sin embargo, sus orbes verdes notaron que él estaba a punto de correr, solo llevando la sabana como ropa se apresuró a capturarlo de los brazos y susurrar.

– **Souichi, cálmate.–**

– **No, eres un asqueroso, jamás nunca vas a volver a humillarme de esa forma. –** Respiraba acelerado, odiaba a ese hombre y la verdad es que no sabía porque, pero su aroma, su rostro todo él lo odiaba como nunca tuvo idea. En sus pensamientos no se podía ver a si mismo compartiendo la vida con ese sujeto. Dio otro golpe más y esta vez dejo sin aire al castaño quien se agacho en el piso tosiendo. Kunihiro en el piso vio partir rápidamente al platinado no podía entender nada, pero entonces logro recordar que la naturaleza de ese Omega era esa, él no iba a permitir que tan fácilmente lo encadenaran.

– **E-ese sujeto… ¿Acaso se olvidó de lo que hablaron con Tetsuhiro? –**

Corrió rápidamente a la puerta y solo logro ver como él se perdía entre los arboles del bosque, Kunihiro se dio prisa debía ir a buscar a su hermano antes de que algo malo le ocurriera a Souichi puesto que, él aún estaba en celo y si salía del bosque lograría encontrarse con aldeanos o maleantes del lugar. Aunque la ciudad estuviera libre de violencia no estaba libre de Alfas que probablemente no se contendrían a apoderarse de aquel cuerpo o incluso marcarlo….

Souichi por otro lado corría con prisa, el dolor que sentía en sus pies no importaba en su pecho se podía percibir el palpitar acelerado su aliento era acelerado y sus ojos solo podían ver al final de aquellos árboles en donde la luz que antes se podía ver iba desapareciendo pues enormes nubarrones estaban formándose en el cielo. Su libertad estaba siendo cegada él tenía miedo no deseaba ser de nadie y lo que había hecho hace dos días era motivo para salir corriendo.

Sus pensamientos viajaban a una velocidad inesperada, pues no entendía por que hacia esto, sin embargo la razón de su escape fue por una sola y simple razón. El recuerdo de aquel beso que su cuerpo le obligo a darle al menor de los Morinaga todavía estaba presente en sus recuerdos, la sensación el sentimiento de confusión lo invadió enormemente.

Sus piernas recorrían aquel lugar, sus pies caminaban por entre ramas, hojas piedras y tierra, ya tenía cortadas las cuales eran dolorosas, pero más doloroso era lo que sentía en su pecho. Se había fallado a sí mismo, creyó que la promesa sería fácil de cumplirse, pero dado a la forma en que fue tomado, en la humillación que fue expuesto él no deseo saber más de aquella promesa.

Estaba confundido abrumado, ¿Por qué dolía tanto recordar a Tetsuhiro y a lo que había pasado?

Continúo corriendo hasta que giro a la derecha notando un claro, descubrió el enorme cielo nublado. Se detuvo para analizar el lugar, había una enorme cerca y al otro lado estaba la libertad… según él.

*88888888888888*

En la mansión, Tetsuhiro se encontraba en su habitación, observaba con tristeza la ventana, mientras en sus manos se encontraba una guitarra acústica, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos aún estaba fresco aun aquel lucido momento en el que Souichi había entrado a la fiesta tocando tan hermosamente aquella pieza de violín, aquella escena causo en el peli azul el regresar a su vieja guitarra. Él siempre fue muy talentoso, era obvio era un Alfa cuyas cualidades eran únicas e increíbles. Poseía un gran intelecto, el mismo que fue acotado por su padre, este había tenido miedo que su plan su secreto fuera descubierto por eso, hizo que Tetsuhiro no estudiara más que la secundaria y le dio libre acceso a todo ese tipo de actividades, lo que fuera carreras de autos, instrumentos musicales en todo Tetsuhiro era el mejor y por supuesto que sería el mejor en llevar la empresa familiar sin embargo debía de vivir en las sombras y dejar que su hermano se hiciera cargo.

Una cuerda fue acariciada por sus dedos, mientras sus pensamientos lo regresaban a aquella noche en la cual había poseído al platinado, una lagrima surco su mejilla, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su hermano entraría a la casa con el acompañándolo y tomarían la habitación de al lado como suya.

Libero un enorme suspiro, con movimientos lentos deposito el instrumento en la cama a su lado y se dedicó a ver por la ventana estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos acelerados y el golpazo en la puerta al ser abierta de una forma rauda. Se giró con prisa y descubrió a su hermano, con el ojo morado y sin gafas su cabello desordenado y el sudor en todo su rostro.

– **¿Nii-san?–**

– **Souichi…–** Nombro apenas con poco aliento.

Causando que Tetsuhiro se pusiera en pie de la cama muy despacio y le observara expectante.

– **Souichi… escapo. –** Termino diciendo.

– **¿Qué? –**

Un enorme vuelco en el corazón se le presento, la garganta se le cerro, eso era imposible, se unió a su hermano y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué ocurrió? –**

– **Despertó parecía estar poseído, me golpeo dijo cosas sin sentido y se fue…–**

– **¿Qué?–** Kunihiro explicaba todo con total rapidez, ya en los pasillos los hombres que cuidaban de la familia, se movilizaban y aquello causo alerta en las habitaciones en donde estaban las dos Omegas, Raven observaba por la puerta como todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro y susurro.

– **¿Humm, que estará pasando? –**

Tomoko quien había estado en la oscuridad de la habitación, se percató de aquel jaleo, se acercó a su amiga y al salir a ver al pasillo sujeto a una de las chicas de servidumbre y cuestiono **. –¿Qué ocurre?–**

– **Esto es terrible, una desgracia… Souichi-sama escapo.** – Respondió la mujer liberándose con prisa para correr de inmediato a la habitación de los dueños de aquella casa, debían darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la confusión se formó en el rostro de Tomoko y Raven. Ambas notaron como Kunihiro y su hermano se reunían en el patio principal y se ponían de acuerdo con su grupo de guarda espaldas para encontrar a aquel chico, se separaron de prisa y ella susurro.

– **Vaya…–**

– **¿Pero por qué se habrá ido?–**

– **Esto es interesante…–** Dijo entrando a la habitación para arreglar sus cabellos revueltos y desparramados, los enrosco en un moño y susurro. **–Alístate Raven… debemos estar preparados para el castigo que recibirá ese tonto infeliz y ya que a hecho algo sumamente malo debemos prepararnos para la reelección. –**

Raven asintió, cerró la puerta corrediza y fue hacia a dentro…

*88888888888888*

En las calles de la ciudad, Souichi respiraba aguado, caminaba a tientas por las calles, pues no quería que nadie lo viera en el estado en el que se hallaba, desnudo y con esa sensación intensa la cual después de haber dejado de correr lo invadió, respiraba agitado y se aferraba a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y también lo hacía a la pared de los edificios y casas, pues en sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse y caer al piso.

– **Humgg…–** Jadeo de manera intensa, el maldito celo se estaba presentando de nuevo, ¿Cómo había olvidado ese detalle  
? Olfateaba y era impresionante cuantos Alfas estaban cerca de él, camino otros pasos más para entrar a un callejón en el cual se sujetó aun mas de la pared, agrando su boca a toda la que esta daba y susurraba. **–Ah, ahh, no… no puedo controlarme. –**

Se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban siendo remojadas por la reconocida lubricación que salía de su entrada, además del líquido que había dejado su alfa dos noches antes, estaba expidiendo demasiado aroma a celo y las feromonas se podían olfatear a kilómetros de distancia, no tardarían en encontrarlo y así fue, un grupo de Alfas se sometieron en el callejón susurrando.

– **Es por acá, ese olor es tan dulce, tan abrazador es… único a quien le pertenecerá…–**

Escuchaba voces, se intentó poner en pie, pero fue imposible, no podía hacerlo, definitivamente estaba perdido, noto como comenzaban a acercarse a él y tragaba grueso, pues ellos parecían ser Alfas muy fuertes, el solo hecho de tener cerca aquel olor de estos lo tenso. Uno de ellos se acercó más, coloco su mano bajo su barbilla y elevo con calma su rostro susurrando.

– **Que hermoso…–**

– **Revisa si está marcado. –** Dijo uno de ellos, tomando sus cabellos, y tocando con sus manos sucias aquel cuello, al solo sentir aquel contacto Souichi no pudo retener un gemido.

– **Ahhg…–**

– **Esta sediento de sexo…–** Susurro otro sujeto.

– **Pero este no me parece un lugar adecuado llévemelo al apartamento ahí le daremos todo lo que necesita.–** Expuso el primero que había elevado su rostro, para acercársele y tomarle en brazos.

–" _No me toquen, no… no lo hagan asquerosos, no… muévete Souichi mueveteeee."–_ Gritaba internamente, para tomar fuerzas de su enloquecido cuerpo y elevar una mano para arañar su rostro con furia, aquel hombre enseguida lo soltó, Souichi tomo fuerzas para apartarse, pero era imposible, aquellas alfas lo estaban aturdiendo con sus miradas y las voces llenas fuerza y poder.

– **Quédate quieto, no te muevas y obedece. –**

– **Es un insensato, deberé castigarte por estos arañazos. –** Expuso sujetándolo de la cintura y presionándolo contra su cuerpo, Souichi respiraba agitado, cerro sus ojos al darse cuenta que una de las manos de quien lo estaba oprimiendo, iba directo a su entre pierna tocando de manera insana e inapropiada su pene, abrió los ojos enormemente y su cuerpo temblaba al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellos toques, podía notar como su aliento se salía de sus pulmones en forma de jadeos.

Mientras que los demás lo rodeaban y murmuraban.

– **Es un idiota… ¿Acaso pensaste que podías escapar con ese abrazador celo? ¿Sera acaso que tu amo no te complace y por eso escapaste? –**

Los temblores eran notorios en su cuerpo no solo por el hecho de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino también porque se llamó un idiota en sus pensamientos, Kunihiro, aunque hubiera tenido una rara forma de tomarle, había sido siempre amable con el, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Por qué, porque había reaccionado de esa manera con el de gafas?

– **Creo que no hay tiempo de llevarlo a un lugar más adecuado, él se está muriendo porque alguien lo posea.–** Exponía el mismo sujeto que tenía las marcas de aquellas unas en su rostro, pasando su mano de aquel pene a su trasero, la cual movió su mano en caricias insanas hasta su parte trasera y justo cuando acaricio aquellas nalgas, sometió fácilmente dos de sus dedos **.–Estas tan mojado, es imposible que puedas aguantar más.–**

– **Ah…ahg.. n…no… ahg…–** Temblaba terriblemente, sus cejas dejaron de estar juntas ahora se relajaban y sus ojos tomaban una expresión deseosa, era humillante como su cuerpo reaccionaba lleno de éxtasis ante aquellas lacias caricias en su tan sensible entrada.

– **Miren, su mirada cambio.** –Expreso su captor esbozando una sonrisa. **– Está listo…–** Souichi libero un gemido al sentir que aquellos dedos abandonaban su interior, con la poca fuerza que le quedo junto sus piernas y se apartó en un empujón, cosa que le hizo caer al piso de costado solo apoyándose con sus codos y sus rodillas, dejando caer la única prenda que lo cubría al sucio suelo y sus cabellos se resbalaron por su espalda y parte de sus hombros cubriendo los costados de su rostro el cual estaba lleno de sudor y con una expresión llena de deseo.

– **Es hermoso… su piel, su cintura…–**

– **Mira esa espalda. –**

Eran los comentarios de aquellas alfas que lo devoraban con la mirada y emitían ese aroma a tan reconosible y que abrumaba a cualquier Omega, el olor a sexo.

Ellos estaban preparándose para iniciar su labor…

*88888888888888*

En otro extremo un auto deportivo recorría las calles con rapidez, no había tenido otra mejor idea si recorría el bosque a pie perdería su tiempo, además el personal de seguridad estaba peinando el bosque el cual él aseguró era imposible que Souichi se perdiera en el Morinaga estaba más que seguro y una corazonada le indicaba que su peli largo estaba en la ciudad, Tetsuhiro recorrió con suma prisa cada calle, observaba a cada lado a cada rincón en cada callejón moviendo sus orbes verdes en milésimas de segundo pero no encontraba nada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pues una cruel tormenta se estaba avecinando.

–" _Souichi, ¿en dónde, en dónde estás? Souichi." –_ Se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, a su lado Kunihiro estaba ferrado a todo lo que pudiera susurrando.

– **De-Despacio Tetsuhiro. –**

– **No nos pasara nada, rápido busca tú también. –**

– **SI…–** Respondía el castaño observando a todos lados, mientras las calles pasaban deprisa, era imposible encontrarlo, solo esperaban que él no se hubiera metido en algún edificio a resguardarse.

El auto rugía en sus motores y seguía su camino con suma prisa…

*88888888888888*

Mientras en el callejón, Souichi ya estaba siendo rodeado y encerrado al fondo de este por aquel grupo de sujetos, su rostro estaba poniéndose demasiado colorado, no podía creer lo mucho que se había excitado al notar como se estaban bajando los pantalones, deseaba con unas enormes ganas que un alfa lo devorara, pero no cualquier alfa…

Cerro con calma sus ojos dándose por vencido y pensando _.–"Se acabó… no puedo moverme, esto… se terminó, yo… Tetsuhiro… no quise hacerlo no quise escapar… Kunihiro… hubiese preferido estar a tu lado antes que estos asquerosos… soy débil… soy solo una broma…"–_ Souichi era tomado por sus brazos uno de esos intrusos se posó por detrás recostando su espalda en sus piernas otros dos tomaban sus piernas para abrirlas pues ante la terquedad de aquel Omega decidieron aplicar la fuerza, mientras que el que había sido arañado se acomodaba entre estas, susurrando.

– **Te aliviaras pronto… te lo prometo. –**

Aunque su mirada era de terrible desagrado y enfado, lo deseaba lo pedía a gritos, odiaba con toda su alma ser un OMEGA lo odiaba. **–"No…no…"–** Enormes lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, presentía lo peor, aquel miembro se estaba acercando para disponerse a causar presión en aquella lubricada entrada cuando escucho un chirrido y el escape de un auto rugir al igual que un terrible y horrendo relámpago. Aquellos hombres no se percataron de nada, en cambio Souichi si, aunque él solo escuchaba voces lejanas por el celo logro ver a cámara lenta como.

Tetsuhiro en compañía de Kunihiro habían llegado y golpeaban con furia a sus captores.

–" _Tet…suhiro…"–_ llamo en sus profundos pensamientos, completamente débil y perdiendo el conocimiento eso era demasiado, su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza no quería ser testigo de más nada, si aquella visión del peli azul oscuro era un sueño no quería acepar la cruel realidad en la que seria violado por un grupo de alfas.

Mientras él estaba perdido en el piso, Kunihiro se agacho enseguida, sujeto su delgado cuerpo y lo cubrió con su chaqueta, además que lo tomo en brazos, mientras que su hermano le daba una paliza a todos esos sujetos, Morinaga estaba furioso estaba tremendamente enloquecido, había reventado labios, roto narices y destrozado aparatos reproductores mientras gritaba.

– **Miserables…–**

– **Tetsuhiro…–** Llamaba Kunihiro con Souichi en sus brazos **. –Hay que irnos.–**

El colérico alfa observo a su hermano con enfado quería darles una lección que nunca olvidarían a ese grupo de asquerosos Alfas, pero su expresión menguo al notar a Souichi en sus brazos, con suma prisa se acercó, para acariciar su rostro y susurrar con suma profundidad y calma **. – Ya estoy aquí… Vas a estar bien, Souichi. –** rápidamente ambos hermanos se apresuraron a llegar a aquel auto en el cual, Kunihiro con Souichi acunado en su pecho se acomodó en el asiento trasero, Tetsuhiro apresuro la marcha y se dirigieron a la mansión.

*88888888888888*

La lluvia arreciaba en Fukuoka una tormenta se estaba suscitando, tal parecía que un tifón estaría a punto de entrar a las costas de la ciudad, pero en realidad no fue así se trataba solo de una tormenta que una depresión tropical había causado, en la mansión Morinaga uno de los médicos más reconocidos y que era el más fiel a la familia examinaba a Souichi. Afuera en el pasillo de la habitación en la cual estaba el platinado, ambos hermanos estaban expectantes nerviosos, yendo de un lado a otro, Tetsuhiro negaba y susurraba.

– **No pudieron hacerle nada, estoy seguro…–**

– **Si eso es así, tendrás que olvidarte de él, nuestros padres y la mismísima sociedad no podrán aceptar que un Omega manchado sea el monarca del legado Morinaga.–**

Tetsuhiro se tronaba los dedos, era imposible, no podía perderlo, quería pensar que había llegado a tiempo, pero eso solo el medico lo desmentiría, ya que con la tecnología avanzada podías saber, a quien perteneció un Omega y dado a que las reglas entre la sociedad eran impecables no estaba bien visto que un monarca u Omega que perteneciera a una familia de alto renombre fuese manchado o engañara a su Alfa.

Finalmente, el momento de la verdad llego, las puertas se abrían de par en par y finalmente el medico salía en compañía de aquellos dos adultos los cuales tenían rostros aliviados, Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se acercaron notando como las puertas se cerraban con calma tras la salida de sus padres y el medico se acercaba a ambos, el hombre cuyos cabellos estaban canos y echados hacia a tras se retiraba las gafas diciendo.

– **Afortunadamente solo fue el susto, no le paso nada, no hay ningún rastro de otro alfa en su interior, lo comprobé según las muestras que me ofrecieron. –**

El suspiro de alivio fue colectivo y se escuchó en todo el pasillo, pero la calma no estaba presente, ya que aquel hombre agrego.

– **Le di unos supresores inofensivos, para que se controle, él tiene un celo demasiado fuerte y pueda que sea porque aún no sabe quien es su Alfa… sus padres me explicaron la situación de como fue el apareamiento… deben darse cuenta que un Omgea al igual que un Alfa poseen un sentido agudo en el olfato y por consiguiente se sentirá confundido. Conozco el secreto de la familia y saben que pueden confiar en mi, pero… esto. –**

– **Doctor eso.–** Exclamo la mujer de aquella casa, expresando

– **Claro sé muy bien el secreto y mi ética me prohíbe contarlo, aunque estoy arriesgando mucho con este secreto familiar.**

– **Le aseguro que no pasara nada.** –Interrumpió el padre de los muchachos. **–Venga hablaremos de eso en mi oficina. –**

– **Claro pero, deben darse cuenta… es confuso para su sistema, no sé qué vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante, pero si quieren mantener el secreto de la familia deben contarle la verdad o estos arranques de histeria y confusión se volverán a dar e incluso podrán ser peores, puesto que el no sabrá quien es el padre de su hijo. –**

Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y cuestiono apresurado. **–¿Entonces Souichi, ya? –**

– **Aún no se sabe muchacho, pero en unos 15 días regresare para ver cómo ha evolucionado, por ahora… solo su alfa puede darle confort y calma… y quien sea debe entrar ahí y quedarse a cuidarlo. –**

Se colocó los lentes después de decir esto y se fue caminando con calma por el pasillo, mientras que los padres y los hijos estaban estresándose, llevar un secreto así era demasiado pesado, fue entonces que el padre de aquellos se acarició la cien y susurro **. –Al menos no pasó nada malo, revocare su castigo, ya que el doctor nos explicó que lo que lo hizo ponerse así fue la confusión que siente…–**

– **¿Qué haremos padre? –**

– **No lo sé…es la primera vez que no sé qué hacer, pero por ahora, Tetsuhiro tu cuidaras de él, dile algo dile que solo te ordene quedarte a su lado y tu Kunihiro necesito que te pongas al día con las cuentas importantes de la empresa, pronto te anunciare como nuevo presidente de la empresa y debes aprenderte todo lo relacionado con los proveedores, inversionistas y gobernantes de todo Japón.–**

– **Está bien…–**

– **Por ahora el medico dijo que regresara en 15 días a revisar si nuestro heredero viene en camino y si es así, le estará administrando supresores a Souichi para que no tenga la necesidad de sexo en su sistema, lo que nos interesa es que esté tranquilo y nos dé un primogénito saludable eso es todo.–**

– **Cariño…–**

– **Eso es todo hijos, yo explicare que ocurrió a todo el personal, luego de hablar con el doctor…–**

– **Hai…–** Expresaron los dos muchachos, Kunihiro se apartó de su hermano yendo con su padre mientras que su madre se acercaba a su hijo menor y susurraba.

– **Cariño… esta no fue tú culpa es solo que nosotros nos hemos metido en un enorme lio… tu más que nadie sabe que si la sociedad se da cuenta que les mentimos nos quitarán todos nuestros bienes y ustedes quedarán en deshonor. –**

– **Lo se mamá, es solo que Souichi… Souichi debe saberlo. –**

– **Te prometo que buscaremos la forma de decírselo, pero debes tratar que esté tranquilo.–** Expuso con calma la mujer, dándole un beso en la cien a su hijo quien suspiro hondamente y luego de un momento quedo solo en el pasillo, observaba con miedo aquella puerta… se sentía verdaderamente culpable por todo lo que había pasado, se dispuso a ir a la habitación abrió la puerta con calma y encontró a las chicas más confiables de la servidumbre las cuales terminaban de limpiar su cuerpo y acobijarlo bajo aquellas sabanas, mientras el agradecía y asentía diciendo.

– **Muchas gracias… por favor, en cuanto el médico de la familia se haya ido, avísenle a las omegas que pueden regresar a sus habitaciones. –**

– **Si…–** respondieron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

Ellas salían con calma cerrando las puertas, mientras él se acercaba despacio a la cama alta, se sentía peor que basura por engañarlo y mucho peor se sintió al darse cuenta que pudo haber ocurrido una desgracia, se acurruco a su lado en la cama, elevo su mano y acaricio este con calma apartando unos cuantos flequillos y susurrando.

– **Souichi… perdóname, perdóname por haberte metido en este problema… perdóname por no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas… perdóname por no decirte que yo… te amo…–** Trago grueso y agrego. – **En algún momento lo hare y cuando lo sepas espero me aceptes… y…–** Se silenció pues su respiración era entre cortada por el enorme nudo en su garganta, **–Te pido por favor, no me odies.–** Contemplo su rostro tranquilo, aquellas cejas relajadas y los traviesos flecos en su frente y su cabello, era tan hermoso aun recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, ese coraje esa pasión de ser libe y ese carácter y hermosura. Era un ángel, con lentitud Tetsuhiro acerco su rostro al de Souichi y dedico un cálido beso, su aura y su aroma fue de protección, causando en Souichi el mejor de los más cómodos sueños…

*88888888888888*

En la habitación de las Omegas estas regresaban, luego de que les ordenaran apartarse de las habitaciones y ser enviadas al Dojo de en aquella mansión, ellas se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando de pronto Raven antes de que una de las sirvientas dejara el lugar, la sujetara de un brazo y cuestionara.

– **Oye sabes que paso. –**

– **Lo lamento no puedo decirles nada. –**

– **Vamos no seas mala dinos. –** Expresaba Raven coqueta.

– **Sera imposible Raven, no te dirá nada estas tipejas son muy fieles y no platican nada. –**

– **Así es… sin embargo puedo comunicarte que no necesitas estar arreglada, pues Souichi-sama regreso y no será castigado, es más ha entrado a las habitaciones por fin y estará compartiendo cama con el amo Kunihiro. –**

Ante lo mencionado por aquella chica, Tomoko se coloro, apretó sus puños y se tragó sus palabras, finalmente fueron dejadas a solas y la peli negra grito enfurecida, Raven se apartó de su cercanía para protegerse pues la conocía muy bien arrojaría todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero esta vez. No fue así, Raven se impresiono al notar que ella solo respiraba hondamente y susurraba.

– **Está bien… no te preocupes… Tomoko, debes jugar bien tus cartas.–**

– **¿Tomoko?** –Llamaba su compañera, observándola con duda, mientras la pelinegra se dirigió al closet de donde saco un abrigo de cuerpo completo. **–Tomoko oye… ¿Acaso tú vas a salir? –**

– **Sí y tú me vas a cubrir.–**

– **PERO QUE DICES. –**

– **Shhh…–** La silencio, rápidamente Tomoko observo por la ventana para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado aquel grito, la tormenta arreciaba afuera y era imposible es cuchar lo que estas mujeres planificaban o si quiera hablaban, Raven fue liberada y ella cuestiono apresurada.

– **¿Pero que estas intentando hacer Tomoko? –**

– **Souichi me declaro la guerra desde que llego a esta casa y yo también se la declarare… tengo pensado hacer algo sumamente loco.–** Expuso ella detallando su plan **.–El quizás ya haya hecho su jugada triunfal, pero dos podemos jugar el mismo juego…–**

– **No te entiendo Tomoko. –**

La mencionada sujeto a su amiga de los brazos con ambas manos mientras la observaba con una mirada desquiciada, **–Es sencillo, Raven, le daré un inhibidor a Kunihiro-sama–** (Nota: Un inhibidor, según tengo entendido es un producto que se usa para liberar o incrementar el celo en un alfa o un Omega)

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Si… se lo daré justo cuando se vaya a trabajar mañana, usare un reforzante de feromonas y atraeré su atención, así cuando regrese del trabajo yo… lograre mi objetivo, Raven. –**

– **Pe-pero Kunihiro-sama ya… él ya se apareo con Souichi… ¿Qué es lo que intentas? –**

– **Escúchame, es una pena que algo le sucediera a ese infeliz ¿no? Además, si mi hijo nace antes el será el principal heredero y la familia no tendrá opción deberán aceparme como Matriarca y.… cuando ese bastardo de Souichi dé a luz yo me encargare de separar a su hijo de su lado, el heredero debe ser el primero que nazca y el mío será el primero–**

– **Tomoko… estás loca…–**

– **Lo se…–**

– **Y eso me agrada, cuenta conmigo… pero espera ¿para qué quieres salir? –**

– **Idiota para conseguir lo que necesito, he ahorrado todos mis honorarios por ser una buena hija y ahora es hora de utilizarlo. –**

– **De acuerdo, yo te cubro, solo ten cuidado…–** Expuso la pelirroja, notando que su amiga se colocaba la capucha en su cabeza y se perdía entre los pasillo justo al área más desolada de la mansión por donde ya antes se habían escapado ambas, para ir a pasear y divertirse, pues estar solas en esa casona era estresante más si le agregabas al hecho que tu Alfa no te atendía ni te hacia caso alguno.

*88888888888888*

Un día mas se había ido como agua entre las manos, ese terrorífico día anterior había quedado en el pasado, el cielo aun estaba nublado en la ciudad, pero la vida tenía que seguir su curso y este era el caso de el señor Morinaga y Kunihiro los cuales estaban en el comedor desayunando, Kunihiro estaba siendo atendido por Tomoko quien recibía los halagos de este y exponían con calma.

– **Disculpa las molestias Tomoko, Souichi no se siente bien así que…–**

– **No se preocupe Kunihiro-sama es un placer para mi atenderle, tenga le prepare su te favorito, para que inicie el día.–**

– **Sera mejor que te des prisa, hijo, un cliente nuevo, se presentara hoy en nuestras oficinas, pero primero debemos atender a los inversionistas, te aprendiste todos los nombres. –** Kunihiro asentía mientras bebía su te lo había bebido de un zarpazo el té de rosas de jazmín era su bebida favorita y Tomoko ante ver que se lo había bebido todo dibujo una grata sonrisa, mientras el otro lo observaba curioso y susurraba.

– **Si padre me los aprendí… Tomoko a la próxima debes diluir mejor las hiervas estaba amargo, pero en general estaba muy bueno. –**

– **Si Kunihiro-sama–**

El castaño se ponía en pie y susurraba **. –¿Nos vamos ya padre?–**

– **Si…–** Ambos se movilizaban a la salida que daba al patio central de la casa, ante la mirada de Tomoko la peli negra sonreía con entera maldad su plan había funcionado, Kunihiro no negaría a beber aquel brebaje el cual contenía uno de los más potentes Inhibidores que la Omega pudo encontrar el día anterior **.–Que le vaya muy bien Kunihiro-sama–** Susurro para ir a dentro mientras afuera padre e hijo se retiraban siendo despedidos por Anna quien dedico un beso cálido a Noburo en sus labios.

*88888888888888*

Mientras ellos se retiraban en la habitación en la que se encontraba Souichi descansando, Morinaga Tetsuhiro lo observaba dormir, se había despertado temprano pues debía darle una píldora supresora a su peli largo quien la había absorbido con calma y sin abrir los ojos unas horas antes.

Tetsuhiro estaba expectante deseaba que despertara y observar sus ojos miel sería una buena recompensa y tal parecía que Souichi había estado leyendo sus enormes deseos de verlo despierto, poco a poco se fue removiendo en la cama, el dolor en su cuerpo y más que todo en sus pies lo invadió, acobijándose más en las sabanas pero abriendo los ojos un poco, la claridad de la habitación lo cegó por un momento, pero un agradable aroma que lo invadió de ternura le hizo destensarse y relajarse, acomodo sus ojos a la luz y observo con calma a quien tenía a su lado.

Souichi se asustó esa fue su principal reacción, pero entonces Morinaga tomo el costado de su rostro y susurro.

– **No te asustes por favor. –**

– **¿Qué… que es todo, esto, que hago aquí, co-como es que…?–**

El terrible recuerdo lo inundo rápidamente, sus ojos mostraron tristeza y aquella sensación de no desear ver los ojos de Tetsuhiro lo abarco, el agacho su mirada y Morinaga trago grueso, pudo percibir el cambio de animo en el peli largo, al cual volvió a acariciar y exclamo.

– **No debes de sentirte así… afortunadamente no pasó nada y ahora estas a salvo.–**

– **Yo…–**

– **Tranquilízate, ¿Si? –**

No sabía que decir, ese sujeto era tan sumamente amable con el que inicio a temblar, noto como él se apartaba de la cama y eso lo aterro demasiado, sujeto su mano y lo observo necesitado y asustado, Tetsuhiro se detuvo de prisa admiro aquella expresión la cual entendió, se agacho dedicándole un abrazo y susurrando en su oído.

– **No me iré de tu lado… voy a cuidarte y a protegerte te lo prometo, solo debo ir por vendas nuevas.–**

– **¿Para…que? –**

– **Tus pies, están heridos, debo atenderlos. –**

Souichi permitió que Tetsuhiro se apartara de su lado, noto como este preparaba todo para curarle y se acercaba a la cama para ayudarle a sentarse, le movió despacio para que sus pies colgaran por las orillas y el peli azul se sentó en un banquito para tomar uno de los pies vendados, con calma fue cortando aquella blanca tela y al descubrirlos los observo con atención y susurro, mientras Souichi se apoyaba con sus manos en las orillas de la cama y miraba lo que este hacía, sus cabellos largos se esparramaban por los costados de su rostro.

– **Te cortaste demasiado, será doloroso caminar por un tiempo… es mejor que te quedes en la cama y cuando quieras ir al baño yo te llevo ok.–**

– **Si…–**

Sus hombros se encogieron, al sentir aquellos tratos, la curación fue dolorosa, pero finalmente termino, Tetsuhiro elevaba su rostro y sonreía diciendo. **–Listo ya está, estarás bien en unos días te lo prometo.–**

– **Tetsuhiro yo…–**

– **No… no te preocupes, no voy a preguntarte por qué escapaste, no quiero estresarte, solo prométeme que te recuperaras y serás fuerte. –**

El asentía con calma, ¿Cómo negarse ante ese hombre? Para el era imposible hacerlo, no entendía aun por qué, pero esa mirada esa sonrisa, esos ojos tan llenos de sinceridad y ese aroma que Expedia tranquilidad amabilidad era muy abrumador. Se movió para enroscarse en las sabanas de nuevo, mientras él lo abrazaba y lo acunaba en su pecho. Souichi agrando sus ojos al sentir aquello se preguntaba internamente.

– _¿Por qué hace esto… porque mi cuerpo no se reúsa a sus caricias? –_ Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y arrugando sus cejas en confusión no entendía nada, sin embargo, el otro expresaba con calma en su oreja.

– **Souichi… yo…–** Estuvo a punto de decirle todo, pero, no era el momento pensó con prisa así que en su lugar el expreso **. –¿Quieres que Tomoe y Kanako vengan a visitarte?–**

El peli largo agrando la mirada giro su rostro y encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes asintió diciendo. – **Eso sería gratificante. –**

– **Entonces, les llamare ahora mismo. –**

Se apartó o al menos eso intento hacer, pero una mano no le permitió el liberar el abrazo que le estaba propinando a Souichi, este temblaba y estaba aferrado a no dejarlo ir por ningún motivo…

*88888888888888*

 **Edificio Morinaga centro de la ciudad.**

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana el día estaba yendo despacio para cierto castaño quien era presentado ante los principales inversionistas de aquella empresa, Noburo había permitido a su hijo el hablar de los proyectos de su empresa para que los inversionistas pidieran darse cuenta que este estaba capacitado para poder llevar sus acciones con responsabilidad y juicio.

Kunihiro explicaba las gráficas mientras que todos lo observaban atentos principalmente su padre quien, había notado que su hijo desde hace una media hora parecía estar muy nervioso, sin mencionar que estaba expidiendo enormes cantidades de feromonas, Noburo estaba poniéndose nervioso, pues aquellos colegas estaban más pendientes del cuerpo de su hijo que de la presentación.

– **En… el inicio de este mes, la alza fu…–** Kunihiro se quedaba sin aliento, no podía hacerlo, estaba prácticamente sintiéndose indispuesto en ese momento, observo a su padre con pánico en todo su rostro y entonces este entendió perfectamente la situación.

– **Señores, mil disculpas… ¿Por qué no vamos al salón de convenciones? ahí les espera un almuerzo y entretenimiento–**

El grupo de hombres asintieron, no había de otra, ellos desean con locura hacer cosas insanas a Kunihiro pero dado a que era el hijo de uno de los más enormes magnates de Japón y que era un Alfa, se contuvieron y fue un alivio para ellos que Noburo detuviera la reunión, pues había sido difícil contenerse una hora. Ya todos iban saliendo y Noburo se acercó a su hijo a quien tomo por el brazo y lo aparto de la puerta para llevarlo al fondo y susurrarle.

– **¿Qué significa esto, porque no tomaste tu supresor?–**

– **Lo hi-ce… yo no se que me está ocurriendo.–**

Noburo se masajeaba la cien, libero a su hijo y susurro. **–Arregla eso, mientras tanto pediré que el personal asista al evento en el primer piso, por favor enciérrate en la oficina si es necesario pero no salgas así. –**

– **Lo siento mucho padre yo…–**

– **Arg…–** Se quejo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar para ir con sus invitados, mientras que Kunihiro, no sabía ni en qué lugar estaba parado.

El aire le hacía falta y una sensación y deseo de tocarse en lugares inapropiados lo invadió de manera precipitada, sin contenerse, corrió a la puerta y salió del salón de reuniones, paso a varios de los oficinistas para irse directo al baño del piso, en donde se encerró en uno de los cubículos y en ese sitio, el aflojaba su corbata, pensando.

– **¿Qué, que me está pasando… ah?–**

No podía controlar su cuerpo ni sus manos, estas fueron directamente a su cinturón, desabrocharon el botón y bajaron la bragueta para él con suma prisa y un loco deseo sometiera su mano entre su ropa interior, notando como su erecto miembro estaba demasiado excitado pero eso le importo poco a él lo que le interesaba era otro lugar, llevo sus dedos a su trasero, se dio cuenta que su ropa interior y pantalón estaban mojados, arrugó las cejas en confusión, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor estaba en todo su rostro, su mano no dejaba de acariciar su entrada y sin pensarlo sometió sus dedos.

– **Ahg… no… que estoy haciendo…–**

Su mano se movía y sus piernas temblaban, quería más, masajeaba su interior mientras su otra mano se aferraba en la pared del cubículo, estaba volviéndose loco, no podía mas no podía.

Su respiración estaba desmedida, debía ir a su oficina y tratar de encontrar una solución, como pudo se las arregló para tranquilizarse y acomodarse la ropa y pantalones, gracias a kami el saco que llevaba puesto cubrió aquella vergonzosa mancha que su entrada estaba humedeciendo. Lavo sus manos con prisa y observándose al espejo suspiro limpio su rostro e intento ser lo más natural.

Salió del cuarto de baño, pero entonces el incontenible olor de Alfas en todos lados lo golpeo, todos lo observaban y lo seguían con la mirada, mientras que abandonaban sus cubículos para ir a la fiesta en el primer piso de aquel edificio de 18 pisos, él fue directo a su oficina paso de largo a su secretaria la cual exclamo.

– **Morinaga-San, el nuevo inversionista ha llegado. –**

El castaño hizo caso omiso de aquello, dicho por la secretaria, la cual noto que la puerta de la oficina se cerraba con fuerza, ante la mirada asombrada del nuevo inversionista que estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero al otro extremo de esa habitación, la joven chica trato de llamar a su jefe por teléfono pero el no respondía, no sabía qué hacer cuando de pronto escucho.

– **¿Sucede algo señorita? –**

– **E…Se-señor Junya… yo em…–** Pensaba a todo lo que diera su traficada cabeza de secretaria, rápidamente, recordó que un inversionista nuevo era de vital valor en la empresa entonces ella susurro **. –Dele unos minutos, y por favor pase a la oficina. –**

– **Está bien.–**

El rubio Masaki Junya había llegado al edificio y parecía ser el nuevo inversionista, espero con tranquilidad y luego de un rato más él era conducido a la oficina, Masaki entro a dicha oficina, la cual estaba en penumbras, las persianas de los enormes ventanales estaban cerradas, esto le pareció extraño, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas…

– **Ay cielos, espero que no se enoje conmigo…–**

Un llamado se formó en su tele comunicador, ella respondió y enseguida se escuchó por el auricular. _ **–¿Qué estás haciendo? nos han llamado a todos a la fiesta date prisa el señor Noburo está a punto de iniciar su discurso.–**_

– **Oh rayos.–** Ella se puso en pie y salió de ahí corriendo.

El piso en si había quedado completamente vacío…

Mientras que en la oficina de Kunihiro, Masaki estaba adentrándose a esta cuando, escucho un ruido proveniente de un cuarto de baño privado, el sonido de un frasco cayendo al piso y un… **–Demonios.–** Se hizo audible.

Masaki se acercaba lentamente y ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de ese lugar un aroma lo golpeo, ese aroma a celo, que lo invadió y lo erizo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos parecieron abrirse enormes, el entonces susurro. **–Es igual que la vez pasada, Kunihiro ¿por qué expides este aroma… porque me invitas a algo prohibido?–** Se fue acercando más y más hasta que por fin estuvo en el marco de la puerta notando como el castaño infructuosamente trataba de recoger las pastillas de sus supresores esparcidas en el piso **.–¿Necesitas ayuda?–**

Aquella voz golpeo sus tímpanos de maneras que jamás pensó, todo su cuerpo se tensó y su piel se erizo de pies a cabeza, estaba a cuatro en el piso, cuando ladeo su rostro y al descubrir al rubio se lanzó a este sentado para mirarle con pánico y expresión aterrada **.–Masaki…–** Expuso con voz suave y grabe.

El mencionado se agacho despacio, acercándose con calma mientras olfateaba y susurraba. **–Increíble, que aroma tan delicioso, tienes Kunihiro, eres impresionante un Alfa tan… único… ¿Sera acaso una nueva especie?–**

– **Q…Que haces aquí…–** Cuestiono, sin poder contener sus respiraciones aceleradas.

– **Pues veras, cuando regresé de Suiza, pensé que sería bueno invertir mi dinero en esta empresa…–**

– **Tu…Tu eres el nuevo… in….–** No podía concretar palabra jadeos y enormes bocanadas de aire salían de su boca, ese aliento era tan cálido lleno de éxtasis.

– **Kunihiro, me estas excitando demasiado…–**

– **Vete, no puedo verte ahora, por favor…–**

– **Claro me iré, cuando te ayude a resolver tu problema.–** Dijo acercándose mucho más, causando que Kunihiro elevara sus manos para apartarlo, pero Masaki las tomo, y en ese insólito contacto, el castaño gimió.

– **Agh. No…–**

– **Mírate…–** Dijo para apartar sus manos y acercar su rostro al del otro, quien con sus labios busco la boca de Masaki el cual con una sonrisa desvió sus labios para ir a un costado de su cabeza y susurrar en su oreja. **–Esta vez sí me vas a dejar, tocarte, ¿Puedo? –**

El pecho de Kunihiro se contraía acelerado, su voz estaba azotando a todo su ser de manera desmedida, el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca sentir su perfume su aroma de alfa y la caricia de sus cabellos causo que su entrada doliera horriblemente, quería a ese alfa quería que lo hiciera suyo ahí mismo, respiraba acelerado y su corazón latía rápidamente, Masaki al no escuchar un no o un si por respuesta, lo levanto de las manos, Kunihiro se sintió tan ligero que no pudo darse cuenta cuando fue que lo tomo en sus brazos, mientras él solo habría su boca y respiraba acelerado golpeando el oído del otro quien agregaba.

– **Pronto te sentirás mejor. –**

En la oficina había un sofá de cuatro puestos, en el cual fue recostado Kunihiro, Masaki estaba ansioso, tanto así que jaloneo la corbata ante la mirada deseosa y desesperada del castaño quien intento aun recobrando la cordura, detener aquello, tomo su mano y negó susurrando **. –No… por favor, so-solo… vete…–**

– **Eso es imposible, no puedo dejarte así.–** Respondió el rubio llevando su mano a su entre pierna y acariciando por sobre aquel pantalón hasta llegar a su entrada la cual acaricio y se percató que todo ese lugar estaba sumamente mojado.– **Mira como estas…–**

– **No Ma-masaki…–**

– **No entiendo cómo es que un alfa como tu puede lubricar, pero te ayudare a sentirte bien te lo prometo. –**

No había vuelta a atrás, aunque eran alfas los dos, su instinto le dictaba a Masaki que debía ser el quien liberara a Morinaga de aquel problemático celo, los labios del rubio besaron su cuello, mientras sus delgados dedos iban desabotonando su camisa, y al hacerlo, sus besos bajaban hasta su clavícula, y pecho, en donde se disgustó las tetillas del castaño quien emitió un sonoro gemido.

– **¡Ahhh! Ahh, Ma-Masaki no bas…basta… ¡Ahh!–** Enterró sus manos sobre su cabello pero no podía detenerlo su cuerpo no lo deseaba y muestra de eso, era que sus piernas se abrían y sus caderas se movían con suma sensualidad quería tenerlo dentro suyo.

– **Quizás tu boca diga que pare… pero tu cuerpo no… el si es honesto.–**

– **Masa…ahhhg… ahh...–** Agrando su boca para liberar un hilo de saliva ya que las manos del rubio ya estaban quitándole los pantalones, y su mano derecha surcaba su entrada, la cual acaricio y se mojó los dedos con ese viscoso liquido lubricante, Masaki suavizo su mirada, elevo su torso y observo con deseo a Kunihiro quien, temblaba y apenas lo miraba, tenía la mirada entre abierta y la respiración entre cortada **. –Por… lo que más quieras… detente…–**

– **No puedo.–** Dijo hundiendo sus labios en la boca de Morinaga, quien no pudo evitar el recibir aquella lengua la cual acariciaba la suya y lo rompía completamente, no podía mas no. Escucho como él se liberaba de su cinturón y abría su pantalón, para liberar su miembro, mientras sus besos aun roban su aliento y jadeos, Kunihiro logro soltarse de aquel beso y con temblores se aferró a sus hombros diciendo.

– **No… no, Masaki estas cometiendo un grave error, no.–**

– **No me importa…–** Dijo posicionando su miembro en aquel lugar, causando presión.

– **¡Ahh!, ah….–** Kunihiro cerro de golpe los ojos y se tensó, apretó sus piernas aprisionando los costados del cuerpo de Junya quien, se introdujo en su interior sin ningún miramiento, pero con suma lentitud, Junya mientras lo penetraba, quiso ver la expresión de Kunihiro, tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y le obligo a verlo, Kunihiro estaba temblando y tenía un rostro asustado, pero sus cejas fueron tornándose llenas de placer y en sus ojos lagrimas se formaron, mientras Masaki le besaba de nuevo arrebatadoramente y llegaba al final de la penetración **.–Ahmmm…–** Un gemido adolorido se formó en su boca, Kunihiro podía sentir las palpitaciones y lo grueso que se estaba tornando ese pene, Masaki estaba observándolo en cada expresión que Kunihiro demostraba.

– **Maldito hombre obstinado. –** Susurro. **–No sabes cuánto te amo.–**

– **AHH…–** Gimió al sentir que se iniciaba a mover y rozaba todo en su interior, Kunihiro no pudo más se dejó vencer contra esa sensación, había soltado los hombros de Junya y ahora se aferraba del sofá en el que estaban, estaba siendo envestido una y otra vez, estaba perdiendo el juicio más de lo que estaba.

Junya estaba sacando todo los gemidos que ese hombre poseía, la oficina se inundó de aquellos jadeos y gemidos, el aroma a celo y a apareamiento se extendió por todo el lugar, Masaki había girado a su castaño en el sofá, lo había puesto en cuatro y le había retirado la camisa y el saco apneas ya que estas prendas quedaron colgando de uno de sus brazos, no importaba la hostigosa ropa el solo quería ver aquella espalda, Junya estaba tras suyo, envistiéndole, mientras a la vez besaba su espalda y lamia su cuello, causando en Kunihiro una sensación desenfrenada, este inmerso en el éxtasis y el deseo de ser penetrado más a fondo elevaba más sus nalgas y quería que Masaki enterrara más profundamente su erecto y grueso pene y así fue llegando al punto exacto en el que Kunihiro se volvía loco. El orgasmo llego por primera vez en el castaño liberando su semilla en el sofá, mientras Masaki en cada contracción de aquella húmeda entrada sentía que se hinchaba cada vez más.

– **No puedo contenerme si eres así de intenso, Kunihiro… ahh Kunihiro cuanto desee que sucediera esto.–**

Se agacho para dejar apoyado su abdomen por completo sobre la espalda de Kunihiro, mientras su miembro se enterraba mucho más en su interior e iniciaba a inflamarse, había tomado con una mano la frente de Kunihiro y mientras lo envestida llegaba a su nuca para susurrarle **. –No puedo más.–**

– **No… ahh… no, no… Masaki basta. –**

– **No puedes decirme que pare, es imposible para mí, no puedo, controlarlo, no puedo si tu cuerpo me lo pide.–**

– **Por favor no.–**

– **Yo… ahh…–** Llevo su boca a la nuca de el castaño y presintiendo la llegada del orgasmo intenso, Masaki mordió con fuerzas su nuca, Kunihiro agrando sus ojos, mientras sentía como Masaki crecía en su entrada y lo llenaba con su semilla, mientras él no pudo evitar el llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, aunque poco le duro el placer pues el dolor de aquella inflamada erección lo tumbo, además del dolor en su nuca, Masaki todavía se corría dentro suyo, mientras que Kunihiro se intentaba despegar gritando.

– **No… no… apártate, suéltame…. No debes no, Masaki…–**

El rubio sujeto su delgado cuerpo con ambos brazos, Kunihiro había estado intentando apartarse y eso era doloroso para ambos pues el abotona miento no debía de liberarse o sería sumamente hiriente, así que, para ponerlo quieto decidió morderlo en el hombro mientras seguía eyaculando en su interior, Kunihiro ahora si comenzaba a llorar y susurraba.

– **¿Qué… has hecho…?–**

– **Te he amado. –** Dijo apartando sus dientes de esa piel.

El tiempo paso, había pasado 10 minutos desde que ambos habían logrado separarse, Kunihiro estaba en el sofá de costado llorando, y abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras que Masaki, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, trataba de consolarlo, quiso llevar una mano a su hombro para acariciarlo, pero Kunihiro grito.

– **NO ME TOQUES.–**

– **Kunihiro…–**

– **LARGATE, LARGO, FUERA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS, NO TE ACERQUES A MI ERMANO NO TE ACERQUES A MI NI A MI FAMILIA, REGRESA A ZUISA VETE, VETE, VETEEEEEEEEE.–**

Masaki se asustó, los ojos y la expresión de Kunihiro eran de odio, se puso en pie de prisa y colocándose el saco que llevaba salió de ahí corriendo, dejando a Kunihiro aferrado a su cuerpo, na de sus manos se movió, a su nuca, Kunihiro lloraba horriblemente, pues había sido marcado por Masaki y lo que era peor, había tenido relaciones con él. Todo tipo de situaciones se formaron en su cabeza, no podía permitir que su padre se enterara con suerte el seria uno de los raros casos en los que un Omega no queda en cinta. Se fue poniendo en pie, muy despacio, hasta hace poco se dio cuenta que por fin los supresores estaban funcionando. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y susurro.

– **Ahora que voy a hacer…–**

No importando cual sería la respuesta debía de encargarse de limpiar aquel desastre y de cambiarse de ropa, afortunadamente tenía una mudada en su cuarto de baño privado, con prisa arreglo todo el lugar aunque había un terrible suceso que no podía esconder con nada, la mordida de Masaki era visible en su nuca y ni el cuello de su costosa camisa podía ocultarlo… sus orbes verdes observaron por la ventana que afuera aun llovía y para su fortuna el invierno ya estaba entrando, entonces busco una bufanda y la coloco en ese lugar, suspiro hondamente y se quedó en silencio en su oficina lugar en donde había pasado la cosa más terrible para él… y para su familia…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Holaaaa uy espero que haya sido de su agrado para las que no se enteraron Souichi no fue violado estuvo a punto pero no quise hacerlo… ahora bien esto se está complicando para la familia y para Kunihiro, ¿Qué pasara? Como se resolverá esto y jajajaja como reaccionara Tomoko cuando note que su señor no quiere ni verla Xd jajajajaj eso en el siguiente capitulo ahora bien… se viene un chap de feelings con Souichi y Morinaga n?n espero les agrade no sé cuándo lo suba pero veremos si puedo en estos dias.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios se les agradece demasiado y a las chicas que estan respondiendo al llamado de hacer OMEGAVERSE en KSB ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Nos miramos en otra actualización ¡chaooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de Tradición Familiar espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, este tampoco está editado por Sofii Piña pues ya venía reteniéndolo desde hace mucho.**

 **Un super saludo a Mari chan, Zusuky Tatsumi, Yuki Shinomine, Vesania licantropía, Malkita avila, Clara neko chan (Te adoro) y a mis hermanitas que siempre me han leído n_n se les quiere mucho y le mando un fuerte abrazo a JUANA REYNA y a Hikaru también que me a seguido de cerca últimamente en fin aui vamos a disfrutar n_n**

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 5: "Seducción, ¿Eres tú, un ALFA? Consentimiento"**

Los días iban transcurriendo lentamente ya habían pasado 5 y el clima estaba cambiando, los arboles estaban mudando sus hojas, el frio estaba entrando y el viento arreciaba apartando de sus ramas aquellas hojas de colores rojos y amarillos, el otoño había llegado con suma prisa en aquella ciudad. La tranquilidad se vivía en cada una de aquellas calles, aunque aquel percance que sufrió Souichi causo que las autoridades pusieran más cuidado en velar por la seguridad en cada rincón de las calles en la prefectura; ese horrible suceso no se volvería a dar más no solo para el peli largo si no para los Omegas que caminaban por las calles ellos lo harían de una manera segura pues las autoridades de la ciudad tuvieron mucho más cuidado protegerían a los ciudadanos de una posible plaga de violadores, aunque en algunas partes del país esto era legal en Fukuoka se luchó para que eso no sucediera y así seria.

La enorme mansión Morinaga era bañada por un viento gélido proveniente de las montañas cercanas.

Noburo se encontraba saliendo de su casa eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando él se presentaba al frente de dicha mansión para apresurarse a tomar su transporte el cual lo llevaría al aeropuerto de la ciudad, a su lado Anna caminaba de manera apresurada al mismo tiempo que hablaba de con prisa.

– **Querido, ¿Tienes que irte? –**

– **Es importante, necesito ir a Europa si queremos expandir nuestra empresa a todo el mundo y nuestras inversiones sean internacionales debo asistir personalmente. –**

– **Bueno yo de esas cosas no se querido, pero… ¿Por qué no envías a Kunihiro él podría…?–**

Aquel Alfa se detuvo, hizo un ademan para que el servicio de seguridad que lo acompañaba se alejara un poco, hizo una mueca de enfado y chasqueando la lengua se giró para observar a su esposa aquella mirada furiosa de Noburo hizo silenciarse a la omega quien se intimido al sentir ese aroma demandante de ese Alfa quien observaba con cuidado a los costados de ambos, argumento en contra de aquella ocurrente idea.

– **Kunihiro me ha demostrado que aún no está preparado para esto… ese día bochornoso todavía está en boca de todo el mundo en el consorcio...Anna no me hagas hablar de más frente a al personal se hará lo que yo diga quedo claro. –**

Anna agacho la mirada e hizo una reverencia, tristemente ella volvió a la realidad en la que recordó que su primogénito no era un Alfa si no un Omega y que por tal motivo su propio padre no tenía confianza en él y más ahora que había pasado una situación bastante vergonzosa en la empresa. Aquello ocurrido en la reunión con los inversionistas bajo muchísimo los puntos de Kunihiro a quien se le indico por órdenes de su padre mantenerse pendiente a distancia de la empresa.

El auto se fue por fin, Anna suspiraba pues su marido se había ido sin poder si quiera poderse despedir de su esposo.

Y es que todo había sido dicho una noche anterior en la cena familiar…

*888888Una noche antes.8888888*

 _El clima estaba tenso en el comedor, Kunihiro solo podía ver su plato con la vista perdida, traía una camisa de lana en cuello alto y las miradas de sus padres eran sumamente penetrantes en su persona, Tetsuhiro por otro lado solo observaba a aquellas tres personas confundido, la verdad es que desde hacía cuatro días que Kunihiro había estado actuando raro y no se había presentado a la oficina, él quería saber por qué, pero su hermano, se había negado a si quiera verlo o darle paso a su habitación le había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto en sus narices._

 _Nadie decía nada hasta que el líder de aquella familia llamo._ _ **–Kunihiro… ya resolviste tu inconveniente? –**_

– _ **No… he tratado de que los medicamentos actúen, pero no han hecho efecto…–**_

– _ **Entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que ese maldito aroma se desaparezca de tu cuerpo, no podemos levantar sospechas. –**_

 _Tetsuhiro observaba con atención a su hermano y todos sus movimientos, mientras comía._

– _ **Por lo pronto, mañana saldré a una junta de emergencia a Londres, para iniciar nuestro más grande contrato con los bancos de ese país.–**_ _El castaño elevo su rostro lentamente, sus ojos verdes observaron con temor a su padre, pero poco a poco aquella mirada se estaba tornando llena de asombro y sin contenerse el mayor de ambos hermanos hablo._

– _ **Esa, reunión, se supone que yo. –**_

– _ **Me tome la libertad de adelantar la reunión y ser yo quien vaya. –**_

– _ **Pero querido.**_ _–Intervenía la única mujer en aquel comedor._ _ **–Que ocurrirá con el nombramiento de Kunihiro, tenías dispuesto hacerlo cuando él cerrará el trato en Londres. –**_

 _Un golpe se dio en la mesa causando el susto de la mujer y de Kunihiro quien agacho su rostro de manera apresurada y escuchaba._ _ **–Eso no pasara, no hasta que Souichi traiga a este mundo al próximo heredero, por ahora prefiero que Kunihiro se encargue de la empresa desde aquí, no quiero que se enteren que él no es lo que dice ser y que nos quiten todos los privilegios y propiedades… ¿Entendiste, Kunihiro?–**_

 _Un terrible nudo se formó en su garganta, sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas se apretaron, con dificultad y tristeza el respondió con un suave hilo de voz._ _ **–Si…–**_

 _Tetsuhiro había quedado tieso, no pudo decir ni una palabra y siempre había sido así, observaba de lejos como Kunihiro era humillado una y otra vez… ese hombre trataba a su hermano mayor como un títere, el corazón se le estrujo al darse cuenta que en los ojos fríos de su hermano lagrimas se formaban, pero este en su afán de mantenerse erguido y fuerte inerte ante las palabras de su progenitor se tranquilizó, trago grueso y susurro._

– _ **No… tengo apetito, ¿Puedo retirarme? –**_

– _ **Vete…–**_ _Ordeno el padre para su hermano levantarse y salir de ahí con calma y la mirada puesta en el piso, Tetsuhiro tenía las enormes ganas de seguirle de asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero su padre._

– _ **Tetsuhiro. –**_

– _ **¡Hai!**_

– _ **¿Ya hablaron con Souichi? –**_

– _ **N-No, aun no padre, Kunihiro y yo estamos esperando a que el medico regrese y…–**_

– _ **Me parece bien, Anna mañana partiré, necesito que me mantengas informado de todo lo dicho por el médico, y te encargo que arregles todo para cuando el medico asegure que Souichi está en cinta se inicie los trámites de la boda.–**_

– _ **Si querido. –**_

 _El peli azul agrando sus ojos enormes y cuestiono. –¿_ _ **Pero… padre? –**_

– _ **Ante todos ellos son pareja y así seguirá siendo, ¿Quedo claro? –**_

 _Se puso en pie abandonando el comedor, mientras que la madre de los dos chicos observaba a su hijo a quien tomaba de su mano y susurraba_ _ **. –Perdónalo… sabes que no ha sido su culpa, toda la tengo yo.–**_

– _ **Madre…–**_

– _ **Por no haber cumplido bien mi función como Omega.–**_ _Aquella mujer se puso en pie y dejo solo a su hijo quien observaba los tres puestos, su familia estaba llena de mentiras secretos, frialdad y de tristeza, todos sin comparación sufrían, desde el padre por mentir, su madre por culparse de no haber traído a un Alfa como primogénito a la familia más poderosa de esa prefectura hasta Kunihiro quien luchaba por ser alguien que no era y el quien era el más afectado en toda esta mentira. Suspiro hondamente y se puso en pie y desapareció por el pasillo, pasando al lado de la servidumbre que iría a limpiar el comedor._

*8888888Fin de recuerdos.8888888*

Anna regreso a la enorme casa, en la cual observo lo enorme que era y lo imponente que se apreciaba, pensaba con un nudo enorme en su garganta que se habían metido en un enorme problema, pero así fue como su esposo lo decidió. Ella se acercaba más a la entrada principal mientras dos arpías la observaban de forma seria y gélida.

Tomoko estaba furiosa, pues su plan maestro no había servido para nada e incluso, había hecho alejarse más a Kunihiro de ella, puesto que desde que le dio el medicamento el castaño había decidido quedarse encerrado en su habitación sin poder ver a nadie, era sumamente irritante para la peli negra pues sabía que estaba al lado de Souichi.

– **Está cuidándole, está haciendo cosas que nunca hizo con nosotras. –** Gruñía apretando sus puños.

– **Deberías aceptarlo de una vez, no faltara poco para que nos arrojen a la calle, mientras tanto debemos ganarnos a la madre para que no nos saquen, pues yo me siento a gusto aquí. –**

– **Idiota por esas ideas estúpidas nunca saldrás de este chiquero… nosotras merecemos estar en fiestas, al lado de Kunihiro-sama, vistiendo elegantemente y siendo presentadas con orgullo, no esa escoba con pelos que tiene de OMEGA.–**

– **Bueno querida, el señor Kunihiro ya eligió y aunque te parezca doloroso y tonto esa escoba será quien le he un heredero a la familia.–** Tomoko estaba furiosa, tanto así que se hecho en el piso cruzada de brazos y de piernas, mientras hacia su berrinche, notaba como de nuevo a cuenta esos dos intrusos llegaban de nuevo como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace 5 días atrás.

Por el patio principal, se escurrían corriendo Tomoe y Kanako.

Tetsuhiro había salido a encontrarles, pues esta vez aquellos dos omegas amigos de Souichi habían llegado acompañados por sus Alfas.

– **Me molesta demasiado que ese sujeto tenga tanta libertad como para recibir visitas. –**

– **Déjalo, a mí me encanta la niña se ve tan linda con su kimono mírala. –**

– **Cállate Raven, esta vez esas dos basuras entrometidas me van a escuchar. –** Dijo entre dientes y yendo al patio principal, Raven tenía curiosidad de cómo iba a salir todo aquello así que se dedico a seguirle, mientras Tomoko hacia una caminata bastante coqueta, ella contoneaba sus caderas y el delicado y sensual kimono que traía su cuerpo lo hizo ver como una serpiente al asecho.

Lentamente se acercó a aquellos y susurro.

– **Visitantes este día, ¿de nuevo?, ¿El joven Souichi debe sentirse muy mal Tetsuhiro-san?–**

Tetsuhiro se giro a ver a Tomoko y la analizo, a él nunca le cayó bien esa mujer la odiaba desde el primer momento en que su padre la llevo a la casa y se negó en retiradas ocasiones a aparearse con ella, no por el hecho de ser una omega femenina si no por que odiaba su aroma y su aura eran llenos de odio de furia de egocentrismo. Tetsuhiro trato de ignorarla; sin embargo, dado a que su presencia a pesar de ser uno de los hijos del señor Noburo no era muy autoritaria no pudo evitar que esa mujer tratara de una forma no muy adecuada a los amigos de Souichi.

– **Los señores deberían de evitar que sus Omegas anden por ahí visitando casa ajenas, es de mal gusto que pasen mucho más tiempo lejos de la cercanía de sus Alfas.–**

Tomoe y Kanako se sintieron un poco amenazados y terriblemente indignados al escuchar aquello, tanto que agacharon la mirada al piso, a pesar del veneno que esparcía esa horrenda cobra pelinegra, ella tenía razón, los Omegas estaban hechos para servir a sus Alfas a cuidar de la casa y a no andar pidiendo caprichos.

Tetsuhiro analizaba a Tomoko la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y se apreciaba seria.

– **Bueno… señorita, está usted en lo correcto pero… a mi amigo y a mí no nos agrada esclavizar a nuestros Omegas.–** Exponía Isogai de manera clara y sincera.

– **Ciertamente…–** Exponía Kurokawa igualándose a su amigo, mientras la mujer de cabellos negros caminaba rodeándoles observándoles de pies a cabeza y hablando con mas sarna, en su meta estaba evitar que Souichi recibiera más visitas pues si ella no era feliz tampoco lo seria ese sujeto.

– **Deberían de tener cuidado de sus actos o podrían verse muy mal, probablemente a ustedes no les afecte que cumplan los caprichos de estos dos mocosos, pero para la sociedad eso es simplemente una ofensa y deshonra, los Omegas deben estar en donde deben estar y hacer lo que les han enseñado a hacer. –**

El clima se estaba poniendo tenso.

– **O es que ¿acaso no les enseñaron eso a ustedes? –**

Tomoe y Kanako se sintieron peor que pésimos al punto de iniciar a formar lágrimas, Tetsuhiro sintió rápidamente el terrible aroma de tristeza y de humillación en esos pobres chicos los cuales se unieron y fueron tras de cada uno de sus Alfas, Isogai observo a Kanako quien se aferro a su brazo temblaba y susurraba.

– **¿Es eso cierto… no hemos cumplido nuestro… propósito…?–**

– **Kanako…–**

Kurokawa, e Isogai se sentían pésimos, pues aquellos dos chicos habían perdido todo el brillo en sus rostros habían llegado muy felices a ver a su querido amigo y esa Omega les había recordado su lugar y procedencia.

– **Ya es suficiente…–**

La tensión se había cortado al escuchar una voz grave y profunda hablar con severidad, además de un aroma bastante demandante en ese preciso momento, Tomoe y Kanako incluso Raven y Tomoko habían girado a ver de dónde provino aquella voz, Tetsuhiro había agachado su rostro, los flecos de su cabello cubrieron sus ojos los cuales observaban con odio a Tomoko a quien le grito.

– **¡Aquí la única omega que no respeta su lugar eres tu Tomoko!–** Elevo su rostro, incrementando su presencia y aroma demandante, descubriéndose por completo e intimidando a la peli negra quien se apartó dando dos pasos **.–No tienes permitido hablar sin permiso, o dirigirte de esa forma a los invitados de Souichi quien ahora es tu señor ya que mi hermano esta indispuesto…–**

Los ojos estaban mostrando impacto total en aquel rostro femenil.

Kanako y Tomoe se sintieron más intimidados, esa situación los había dejado boca abiertos, sin duda alguna ese era un alfa sumamente demandante, pensaron con rapidez ambos más aun cuando el peli azul ordeno de forma seria y directa.

– **TE VAS A DISCULPAR AHORA MISMO CON ELLOS.–**

– **Tetsuhiro… no es necesario. –**

Hablo Isogai nervioso y observando cómplice a Kurokawa, ellos eran los únicos que sabían el secreto de aquella familia y era importante que esto se quedara en eso un secreto.

El aroma demandante, avasallador de Tetsuhiro se irradio, su Alfa estaba venciendo los miles de supresores de olor que el traía, Tomoko quedo en silencio y Raven la atrajo a su pecho susurrando.

– **No es bueno que pelees con el hermano de Kunihiro-sama Tomoko vámonos. –**

Tetsuhiro las observo partir, estaba furioso tanto que una vena se había saltado en su frente, poco se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de aroma Alfa que había liberado, había sido demandante y serio. Pero fue entonces que después de unos segundos él se enteró que lo que había hecho había sido un enorme y grave error, se juntó de hombros y observo con calma a sus visitantes, Kanako y Tomoe lo observaban con enormes ojos emocionados y alegres mientras el llevaba una mano a sus cabellos y susurraba.

– **Di-Discúlpenlas, es que ellas son… un poco molestas y.–**

– **Descuida entendemos bien.–** Expreso Isogai, para cortar la tensión con prisa e iniciar a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella casa.

*88888888888888*

Luego de aquel percance por fin los saludos iniciaron Isogai y Kurokawa se abrazaban al chico de cabellos negros azulados y saludaban, mientras que los dos chicos observaban a aquel Morinaga con emoción y cariño, le saludaron con una reverencia y rápidamente el respondió al tiempo que exponía.

– **Chicos, Souichi les está esperando. –**

– **¿Podemos? –** Cuestiono Tomoe con una mirada un poco llena de dudas por lo que había pasado hace un momento, no quería ser inoportuno o mal educado, al entrar a aquella casa, aunque su emoción era inmensa estos días visitando a Souichi habían sido muy emocionantes y divertidos. Tetsuhiro sonrió de buenas a primeras y acepto ofreciendo la entrada a ambos los cuales fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba la habitación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

Por otro lado, aquellas alfas se quedaron por fin solos, Isogai observaba todo su alrededor, mientras Kurokawa expresaba. –Tetsuhiro, debes de tener más cuidado con lo que haces frente a esas Omegas y a esos chicos. –

El mencionado agacho la mirada y susurro cabizbajo. **–Lo siento mucho es que no puedo soportar el que esa mujer trate tan mal a mis invitados. –**

– **Claro que a nadie le gusto eso, pero…–** Isogai se acercaba y susurraba– **quedaste expuesto y eso afectara cierto secreto. –**

Tetsuhiro comprendió aquello estaba asustado, ¿Realmente se había expuesto, aquellas dos chicas y los más pequeños se enteraron de su verdadera naturaleza? Tragaba grueso, debía de hacer algo para que no se dieran cuenta, ¿Pero qué? Ante la preocupación de su amigo, Taichirou rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema, para darle un poco de calma ya demasiado problema tenía la familia como para cargar con otro más.

– **Ya tranquilo… ahora escúchame, tienes carrera en 15 días…–**

– **Yo creí que ya no querías que participara. –**

– **Para nada… –** Respondió el platinado de cabellos cortos. **–Bueno ahora que ya me aseguré que no nos escucha nadie, tenemos noticas que competen a Souichi… pero antes, debemos hablar en un lugar en donde nadie nos escuche. –**

– **Por acá.–** Expuso Tetsuhiro indicándoles el camino que daría al estudio…

*88888888888888*

En tanto en la habitación en la que se encontraba Souichi…

La perta se abría causando en el peli largo una sensación terrible, pues la puerta se abría despacio y temía que fuera ese castaño que por mucho tiempo no había visto, de alguna forma se sentía en deuda de una disculpa; sin embargo, su estrés se cortó al notar dos cabecitas castañas asomarse por la puerta.

– **Kanako, Tomoe.–**

– **¡SOUICHI!–** Gritaban mientras se apuraban a llegar a la cama en donde Souichi los abrazo con fuerzas y olfateo ese increíble aroma a inocencia y a felicidad que ambos emitían, sin duda era mejor que el aroma de arrogancia y de odio que esparcían las brujas que vivían en las habitaciones comunes de las concubinas.

Se separaron un poco y Kanako fue la primera en preguntar. **–¿Cómo estás?–**

– **Ya no me duele tanto, creo que ya me he curado de los pies y podremos ir a caminar ¿Qué les parece? –**

– **Es una excelente idea Souichi. –** Expuso animado Tomoe, acomodando sus gafas y cuestionando de paso. **–¿Souichi puedo preguntarte… porque escapaste de tu Alfa?–**

– **Es verdad no nos has dicho, ¿Acaso Tetsuhiro san no te trata bien? –**

Souichi se sorprendió por aquella pregunta y rápidamente cuestiono **. –¿De qué están hablando tontos?, Tetsuhiro no es un Alfa el que es un alfa es Kunihiro su hermano.**

Ambos omegas se observaron uno al otro a sus ojitos de color miel llenos de inocencia, Tomoe parecía confundido y Kanako estaba más que confusa pues ambos desde que conocieron a Tetsuhiro no sintieron que fuera un Omega, sumándole a lo que había ocurrido hoy en la entrada gano demaciado peso en ambos y en cada uno de sus instintos; los cuales era imposible que les fallara todo indicaba que Tetsuhiro emitía un aroma reconocible, aunque fue difícil al inicio hoy salieron de sus enormes dudas.

– **Espero un momento Souichi… ¿Tratas de decirnos que Tetsuhiro-san es un Omega?–**

– **¿Un Beta?–** Cuestionaba Kanako muy intrigada colocando un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

– **¿Me creen idiota o qué? Yo reconozco a esos infelices y Tetsuhiro no es uno de esos pervertidos. –**

Kanako y Tomoe se miraron uno al otro sin entender absolutamente nada.

– **Bueno… nos llamaras locos, pero…–**

– **Nosotros no conocemos a Kunihiro-san, sin embargo…–** Corto Kanako a las palabras de Tomoe. **– Te aseguramos que Tetsuhiro no es un Omega y menos un Beta**.–

Souichi estaba pensativo por aquello expuesto, notaba en los rostros de ambos chicos la clara verdad, pues ¿Por qué ellos le mentirían en algo tan trivial? Pero estaba también el hecho que el nunca percibió algún rastro o feromona en la que Tetsuhiro fuera un Alfa, eso no era verdad y si la era, entonces él se sentiría horriblemente mal pues.

– **Escuchen es imposible que sea un Alfa, él y yo tenemos un trato y si ese infeliz me mintió no pienso seguir tratando con él.–**

– **¿Trato? –**

Cuestionaron ambos mirándose unos a otros, Souichi apretó las sabanas no debía de tener mentiras con ellos y con calma expreso **.–Yo estaba a punto de ser enviado a exilio en esa ocasión en que los defendí, pero gracias a la pronta intervención de Kunihiro el Alfa con el que me he unido, eso se evitó… pero no acepte sin antes Tetsuhiro prometiera que cumpliría dos de mis peticiones.–**

– **¿Y cuáles son esas Souichi?–** Interrogaba seria Kanako.

– **La primera que los liberaría a ambos de ese oscuro lugar, pues dudo que el director los protegiera de esas pirañas y de los Alfas que llegaran a elegirlos, el me aseguro que los pondría con Alfas de su confianza…–**

– **Souichi…–** Expuso con impresión Tomoe.

Kanako inicio a llorar y susurro. **–¿Por qué eres tan bueno con nosotros? –**

– **Por qué los aprecio demasiado.–** Expuso mirándoles con sinceridad, dando pauta a que ellos se abrazaran a su cuerpo y mientras lo hacían Tomoe cuestionaba.

– **¿Y cuál es la otra promesa?–**

Souichi se separó, tenía sus cejas arrugadas en preocupación, llevo su mano a su plano vientre y susurro con voz grave y seria.– **La segunda fue que yo estaría dispuesto a dar un heredero en la familia a cambio de información de mi pasado mi origen y de cierto modo saber quiénes son mis padres.–**

La tensión se formó de prisa en la habitación, Kanako y Tomoe sintieron muchas cosas, miedo y alegría, pues ese tema era sumamente delicado, ningún Omega había tenido el privilegio de saber de sus raíces o de su pasado y Souichi había hecho un pacto peligroso con esa familia y más que nada con Tetsuhiro.

– **Ahora que ambos conocen mi secreto deben darse cuenta que lo que dicen no es verdad, Tetsuhiro no es para nada un Alfa si acepte fue porque él es un Omega igual que yo y confió en él y en sus promesas. –** Tomoe y Kanako negaron era imposible aceptarlo. **– Ambos están confundidos, si conocieran a Kunihiro sabrían de lo que hablo. –**

– **Bueno…esto es verdaderamente extraño–** Dijo Kanako.

– **Intriga en todos lados. –** Susurro Tomoe observando a su amiga a su lado la cual le observo con ojos coquetos

– **Aquí hay algo un secreto y hay que averiguarlo. –**

– **¿De qué van ustedes dos?–**

– **Souichi lo que paso ahora en la entrada, eso no es de un Omega, estamos más que seguros que Tetsuhiro es un ALFA te lo aseguramos. –**

– **Pero acaso están locos, eso es imposible.–**

– **¿Y si te miente? –**

– **¿Por qué lo haría Tomoe?–**

– **A lo mejor es el quien te desea y no el hermano–**

– **Fíjate en tus palabras niña–**

Kanako soltó a reír, era una idea descabellada pero, dado a que no conocían a Kunihiro les pareció interesante el juego inocente que estaban formando.– **Solo digo que a lo mejor te está mintiendo y solo hay una manera de resolver ese enigma Souichi.–**

– **¿Cómo? –** Cuestionaba Tomoe y también Souichi.

– **Solo queda seducirlo jajaja.–**

– **Tu enana, que demonios estas diciendo, ¿Acaso te volviste loca?–** El rostro lleno de determinación de aquellos dos hizo confundirse y hasta pensar en que a lo mejor ellos podían tener razón, pues él se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y susurraba.–Ustedes me confunden mas.–Expuso El peli largo apretando las sabanas, mirando sus piernas, pues de maneras apresuradas él estaba pensando en Tetsuhiro y la verdad es que la forma de mirarle y la forma en que había estado tratándole, era sumamente sospechosa, también estaba el hecho de darse cuenta que se sintió horrible cuando cayó en cuenta que no podía verlo a los ojos por haberse comportado de esa manera haber escapado, o por si quiera haber pedido que estuviera a su lado tan cerca tan a su lado protegiéndole haciéndole sentir tan bien y su aroma, su aroma que era exquisitamente atrayente y que por momentos lo confundía todo aquello pasaba por su cabeza y le hizo despertar una curiosidad tremenda. Elevo su mano a su barbilla y susurro en voz baja.

– **Ahora que lo pienso…–**

– **¿Si? –** Cuestionaron ambos omegas.

– **Kunihiro no ha venido a verme, y… su aroma, el aroma que el emitía era diferente no era el mismo al de la noche en que él y yo nos conectamos…–**

– **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!–** Gritaron ambos para sujetar las manos de Souichi.

Souichi se puso pálido, había dicho algo que no debía, había guardado el secreto desde que ellos llegaron a verle pues no quería que sus amigos se burlaran y ahora lo había dicho sin querer.

– **SOUICHI-SAN, YA LO HICISTE, TE APAREASTE. –**

– **Cu-Cuida tus palabras niñas. –** Reclamo el con un enorme sonrojo.

– **CUENTANOS, TE DOLIO, DINOS POR FAVOR. –** Agrego Tomoe.

– **PA-PARA QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN SABER ESO. –**

– **Souichi no seas malo. –**

Souichi soltó un largo y horrible suspiro se cruzó de brazos y negó diciendo **. –Nunca saldrá nada de mi boca…pero…–** Regreso a pensar con seriedad. **–De cierta forma ustedes parecen tener un poco de razón…–**

– **Razón, ¿A que te refieres?–** Cuestiono Tomoe, observándolo con atención.

Souichi trataba de recordar lo que sucedió esa noche y una de las cosas que le llamo la atención fue el hecho que Kunihiro no quería ser visto hasta ahora el extraño suceso de usar una venda no le pareció raro, pero ahora se cuestionaba ¿Por qué? También estaba el detalle que en todo el acto Kunihiro no había dicho una sola palabra se había contenido fue extraño todo aquello daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y se sentía demasiado incómodo y confundido, pues, ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Y por qué le ofendió tanto el olor al día siguiente al punto de tornarse confundido y asustado y mas sobre todo hastiado. Con calma les fue explicando lo que sucedió y evitando detalles, a lo que aquellos dos chicos iniciaron a pensar también, eso les parecía demasiado sospechoso y también estaba el hecho de que Kunihiro parecía tener dos Omegas más a las cuales nunca les hizo caso. Pero…

– **Según recuerdo, tú fuiste elegido por Tetsuhiro-san ¿cierto?–**

– **Estas en lo cierto. –**

– **Esto es emocionante, yo creo que hay un enorme secreto creo que el alfa es Tetsuhiro y el Omega es Kunihiro. –** Exponía Kanako elevando un dedo **.–Aunque no lo he visto esa es mi conclusión, porque Tetsuhiro es demasiado guapo kyahhh.–**

El rostro de ambos chicos al ver los corazones y movimientos extraños de la castaña hicieron suspirar a ambos, Tomoe por otro lado susurro **.–Como ya dije, solo hay una forma de saberlo, sedúcelo.–**

Souichi agrando la mirada y cuestiono. **–¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? –**

– **Bueno, si el reacciona entonces es un Alfa y te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.–**

– **Y si no lo es no pasa nada él es tan buena persona que no le dirá nada a la familia que quisiste seducirlo. –**

– **Ustedes deben estar de broma, eso es… eso, no se…–**

Las voces de los Alfas se hicieron cercanas, Souichi rápidamente se sobre salto al escuchar hablar a Tetsuhiro quien entraba a la habitación con sus amigos y susurraba.– **Souichi, recuerdas a mis amigos.–**

El sonrojo se mostró en su rostro rápidamente, mientras que Tome y Kanako se morían de risa y susurraban. **–Si le gusta.–**

– **Ustedes dos, ya cállense, saben que odio las mentiras y no creo que Tetsuhiro sea un mentiroso.–**

Aquello dicho hizo detenerse a Tetsuhiro quien agrando la mirada y observaba inerte al peli lago el cual seguía diciendo que odiaba a muerte a las personas mentirosas, jamás en su vida sería capaz de perdonar a nadie que mintiera tan vil mente, evitando el no verse afectado cuestiono.

– **¿De qué están hablando? –**

– **De nada…–** Respondió aprisa el peli largo quien observo a los dos nuevos visitantes y a los cuales llamo con sobre nombres. **–Ya, claro que si recuerdo a esos dos, los pedófilos.–**

– **¡Ahg!–**

– **Eso fue muy malo de tu parte Souichi-san.–** Exponía Kurokawa mientras Isogai se agachaba y susurraba arrugando la camisa en su pecho.

– **Tu eres un insensible, ya te dije que no le tocare un pelo a Kanako-chan hasta que cumpla los 21.–**

– **Isogai-sama.–** Dijo la chica yendo a sus brazos y abrazándose a estos.

– **Mgrrr Kanako.–** gruño Souichi, no enterándose el porqué de su arranque de rabia y de celos, no obstante el clima alegre se cortó al entonces Kurokawa hablar diciendo.

– **Tetsuhiro, creo que es hora de irnos. –**

– **¿Irnos tan pronto? Kurokawa-sama.–**

– **Pero si acabamos de llegar. –**

– **Así es Kanako-chan, pero pasa que ustedes se van a quedar a cuidar de ese insensible sujeto en la cama.–**

– **¿He?–** Cuestionaba Tomoe y al mismo tiempo Souichi.

– **Isogai y Kurokawa-san, tienen que salir de la ciudad por un mes y me comentaban que deseaban que ambos se quedaran con Souichi, así no estarían solos en casa de ambos y Souichi tendría más tranquilidad.–** EL oji miel se impresiono entonces observo a sus amigos y expreso.

– **¿Eso es cierto se quedarán aquí por un mes?, Tetsuhiro, ¿no estas mintiendo? –**

– **No, dado a que padre salió de viaje decidí que sería buena idea quedarse aquí. –**

La alegría se hizo presente, estaban contentos de saber que estarían un mes con su amigo, pero la tristeza y la desesperación llego cuando Tetsuhiro anuncio **. –Les arreglare un espacio en las habitaciones comunes y…–**

– **No.–** Souichi corto de prisa abrazando a sus amigos y agregando. **–No, por favor, Tetsuhiro déjales dormir en mi habitación, no deseo que esas omegas estén cerca de ellos, por favor. –**

– **pero Souichi…–**

– **Por favor. –**

– **E-Esta bien veré que puedo hacer…–** Dijo el con calma mientras que Isogai y Kurokawa se dedicaban a despedirse, Souichi tuvo que contenerse para no ahorcar a esos dos sujetos que se despedían con un suave beso de ambos, pues, aunque le costara aceptarlo, ellos habían sido elegidos y pronto se convertirán en parejas de ambos. Souichi suspiro hondamente y al retirarse aquellos tres hombres volvió a quedar solo con esos dos chicos los cuales ya estaban preparando una agenda apretada para todas las cosas que harían en esa enorme mansión sin embargo Souichi corto aquella apasionante conversación.

– **Tiene razón. –**

Ambos chicos observaron al de cabellos platas de forma confusa.

– **Ese idiota me está ocultando algo.–**

– **Souichi. –**

– **Debo averiguar que está pasando.–** Expuso, decidido, mientras, observaba a sus amigos.– **Tengo una idea…–**

*88888888888888*

En tanto esto ocurría en otra habitación, la oscuridad lideraba, las cortinas habían sido cerradas él estaba sumergido en las penumbras, sus ojos estaban abiertos de manera que se apreciaban aterrados, sus gafas no estaban en su rostro, él se las había retirado pues no podía por más que lo deseaba dejar de llorar. Estaba asustado aterrorizado. Había evitado a toda costa su celo y ahora que algo extraño y fuera de orden había ocurrido, Masaki había aprovechado la situación. Kunihiro elevaba lentamente su mano a cuello para acariciar su nuca en la cual el dolor era tremendo, aun ardía esa mordida y el dolor de estar lejos de aquel Alfa lo taladro horriblemente.

En su cabeza una duda se albergaba, ¿Se habrá ido del país? Estaba solo, en esta situación y seria duro, pero no imposible, decidió esperar a que la marca se disipara y el olor a Masaki se esfumara de su sistema, había tendió suerte que su padre no lo notara, pues las enormes cantidades de supresores de olor que había tomado surtieron frutos en esos 5 agonizantes días, sin embargo no se sentía seguro, pues el aroma a que un alfa lo había marcado era fuerte en su alcoba, no podía hacer nada, aunque se bañara más de tres veces al día no podía despojar ese olor de su anatomía.

La puerta se tocó con insistencia, Kunihiro salto de susto, se puso en pie pues estaba acurrucado sobre la cama y al acercarse a la puerta susurro.

– **No puedo ahora estoy en una junta.–**

– _ **Cariño soy yo tu madre, necesito hablar contigo, has estado raro. –**_

– **Lo siento madre, no puedo hablar justo ahora estoy al teléfono en conferencia con la oficina, hay un problema que debo resolver. –**

– _ **Kunihiro…–**_

– **Mamá, es en serio por favor vete estoy trabajando,.–**

– _ **Está bien…–**_

Kunihiro escucho los pasos de su madre alejarse de su puerta su corazón regreso a su puesto, rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa de noche la cual abrió con prisa y de ahí saco el frasco de medicamentos que había estado bebiendo sin control alguno, en lugar de beber dos, como era recomendado se tomaba 6 debía eliminar ese aroma, debía hacerlo, pues el momento de la cena se estaba acercando y en ese entonces no podía poner excusas, debía presentarse a la mesa, la única ventaja que tenía y el alivio que recorría débilmente su cuerpo era que su padre no estaría presente.

Aquellas pastillas pasaron por su garganta se sintió verdaderamente mal, pues no debía medicarse de esa forma era peligroso, sumamente peligroso; pero estaba desesperado. Regreso a lo suyo lo cual era de verdad ponerse a revisar los faxes que habían llegado de la empresa y eso lo mantendría un poco ocupado. Pero aun con esa preocupación en su cabeza.

*88888888888888*

El momento dela cena llego, Tetsuhiro había estado pasando el rato con Souichi, sin embargo este le pidió que fuera a decirle a su madre que el haría la cena esa noche en conjunto de sus amigos y que por favor llamase a Kunihiro pues le debía una terrible disculpa.

En la cocina la chef de la familia estaba encantada de ver a esos tres chicos uniendo fuerzas, ellos habían hecho un banquete para esa noche, celebrarían con orgullo su estadía en ese sitio, faltaba media hora para que comenzara la cena y Kanako se llevó a Souichi de la cocina para su habitación, rápidamente ella pidió a la servidumbre le trajeran la ropa más hermosa y elegante que correspondía a su casta Omega. Kanako lo preparo y mientras lo hacía le susurraba.

– **Recuerdas, las clases de la maestra Bram…–**

– **Esa mujer me daba miedo. –**

– **Esa mujer nos enseñó lo básico para seducir a nuestros Alfas Souichi.–**

– **Para serte honesto yo no participaba a esas clases siempre me presentaba enfermo.–**

– **Eres muy rebelde, Souichi, pero… esta vez debemos hacerlo si queremos saber la verdad. –** El peli larga se miraba la espejo y cuestionaba,

– **¿Co-Como? –**

Kanako sonrió de manera linda, estaba emocionada, pues acariciaba los cabellos de Souichi, los había perfumado con aromas florales, que se mezclaban muy bien con su esencia y aroma de Omega, mientras lo peinaba Kanako noto que el olor que Souichi emitía estaba cambiando, antes era el de orquídeas y ahora parecía tornarse a un aroma más suave y elegante parecían rosas… ella sonrió complacida pues estaba segura que su amigo ya estaba iniciando un cambio que gobernaría de aquí a unos meses. Esparcía sus cabellos y acomodaba más el Kimono que contenía detalles masculinos muy elegantes en Souichi. Quien estaba molesto por lo larga que estaban sus mangas fue entonces cuando el rostro de Kanako se juntó a una de sus orejas y susurro, colocando sus gafas a su amigo.

– **Cuando sirvas él té a Tetsuhiro, debes acariciar con tus cabellos su hombro y subir un poco tu manga, no le permitas ver más que solo tu muñeca, eso le volverá loco… y dale unos cuantos toques en las piernas con la misma tuya. –**

– **Kanako, de donde aprendiste… todo eso. –**

– **El roce debe ser accidental, si eso no causa ninguna reacción en Morinaga-san, entonces es un Omega y si notas que se incomoda y se sonroja o se siente incómodo entonces, te ha estado mintiendo, Souichi.–**

– **¿Pero y Kunihiro? –**

– **Kunihiro… si tú haces todo eso y a él no le molesta ni un poco, entonces…–**

–Ambos concluyeron **. –Es un Omega.–**

– **Así es…–**

Kanako se apartaba y observaba al peli largo quien se levantaba despacio pues aun dolía un poco pararse sobre esas sandalias duras y altas, pero dado a que era una ocasión especial y que debía de lucirse para descubrir la verdad él se alisto, Kanako rápidamente se despidió iba a volver a verlo en la cena, en la cual Souichi daría su debut de nuevo.

*88888888888888*

Ya estaban sentándose, Anna estaba muy entusiasmada por los ánimos que Souichi había tenido esa noche ya quería probar la comida que les había preparado él y sus amigos, Tetsuhiro llego y muy ataras de él Kunihiro quien, estaba cubierto con un suéter de cuello alto, la madre rápidamente reclamo.

– **Kunihiro que haces, por que traes un suéter a la cena. –**

– **Tengo mucho frio madre, este helado. –**

– **Pero si estas sudando. –**

– **No, es verdad…–**

– **Y qué demonios es ese olor.–**

– **Son los supresores, de alguna forma no están trabajando bien madre.–**

– **Iras mañana al médico de la familia, ahora entiendo lo que dijo tu padre, debes preocuparte Kunihiro tu ce…–**

– **Shhh, madre. –** Hablo Tetsuhiro para cortar a su progenitora, pues, una de las empleadas entraba, para servir los platos en total silencio, mientras que agregaba.

– **La cena esta lista. –**

Al comedor un aroma bastante delicioso se presentó, era la variedad de platillos que llevaban en sus manos los Omegas invitados llevaban consigo, Tetsuhiro analizaba todo con atención al igual que su madre, pues aquellos dos castaños se acercaron primero a Anna y luego a Kunihiro, sirvieron mientras lo observaban con entera atención.

–" _¿Este es Kunihiro-san?"–_ se cuestionaba internamente el de gafas y mirada caramelo mientras que Kanako también llego a preguntarse.

–" _¿El es un alfa? No… imposible, su esencia es demasiado amable y sutil, no se compara con la personalidad y esencia de Tetsuhiro-san."–_

Kunihiro analizaba a ambos chicos los cuales parecían analizarle de pies a cabeza, se notaba a leguas la curiosidad que ellos poseían, un instinto llevo al castaño elevar su mano a su cuello y susurrar incomodo. **–¿Quienes son ellos?–**

– **Cierto, no te los había presentado por que estabas muy ocupado, Nii-san, ellos son amigos de Souichi han venido a darle ánimos para que se reponga, a tu lado izquierdo esta Tomoe y a tu derecho Kanako. –**

Ambos hicieron reverencia y se apartaron despacio para dirigirse a Tetsuhiro a quien le sirvieron luego de aquello el menor de los hermanos agrego.

– **Se quedará por un mes, ya que Isogai y Kurokawa, estarán fuera de la ciudad, serán de gran ayuda… ellos animaran a Souichi. –**

– **Entiendo. –** sus orbes verdes tras aquellas gafas observaron a su madre la cual estaba sumamente impresionada por la calidad de la comida y la mesa era un placer para sus ojos, era perfecta. **–¿Madre usted está de acuerdo? –**

– **Si… estoy de acuerdo… Kunihiro, me alegra que hayas salido de la habitación, aprovecha el momento para acercarte más a Souichi, ¿Está bien?–**

El ambiente se tornó ameno, pero el sonido de una campana resonar les hizo delimitar las enormes ganas de degustar aquella hermosa y deliciosa cena, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par, mostrando los trajes blancos y de colores oros con figuras de florales y a un Souichi quien traía los cabellos sueltos, pero ligeramente sujetos a un broche en su lado izquierdo. El impacto se formó en ambos hermanos. Pues Kunihiro fue presa de aquella mirada miel y ese perfume encantador que en lugar de darle asco lo lleno de tranquilidad y de protección.

Anna elevo sus manos y las junto para cubrir su boca y susurrar. **–Por todos las flores de cerezo, muchacho mírate. –**

Souichi se movió directamente a la madre para depositar una tasa con suma calma y verter él te mientras susurraba con una voz grave y profunda. **–Quiero ofrecer mis disculpas, es una pena que padre no esté en casa, para demostrarle que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. –**

– **No tienes por qué disculparte, muchacho… lo que importa es que ya estas mejor.–**

Souichi asintió y se puso en pie, rodeo por el costado izquierdo la mesa y llego al lado de Kunihiro al cual susurro. **–Me alegro que mi imprudencia no haya dejado marca. –**

– **No te preocupes…–** Expuso, sin mirarle a los ojos, pues Souichi en ese momento tenía una presencia sumamente delirante, Kunihiro se sintió tremendamente nervioso, pues aquellas orbes lo observaban como examinándolo, mientras que Souichi este pensaba rápidamente.

–" _¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Por qué esta, evitándome y por qué su aroma… me confunde, acaso él está usando supresores?"–_

Se puso en pie ahora rodearía toda la mesa para ir en dirección de Tetsuhiro, quien no había podido dejar de quitarle la mirada, mientras caminaba Souichi sentía como esas orbes lo examinaban, desde que entro a la sala él era observado de forma en la que a una pintura se apreciaba, el corazón al irse acercando al puesto en el que estaba el peli azul se agito, palpitaba de prisa, y sus manos iniciaron a temblar, se detuvo, para agacharse con calma doblando sus piernas y apoyándose sobre estas en el Tatami, para entonces aplicar las tácticas que Kanako había indicado, mientras sus pensamientos gritaban.

–" _Porque su sola presencia me hace temblar, porque sus ojos me desnudan el cuerpo… Tetsuhiro por que no siento esto con tu hermano…"–_

Un suave roce de su pierna se sintió, en la de Tetsuhiro, quien se tensó al suceder aquello, Souichi se apartó apresurado solo un poco para no mantener contacto, y busco la tasa, para su desgracia o fortuna esta estaba al otro extremo del plato, estiro su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo, y en ese acto, sus cabellos se deslizaron por su hombro rozando el hombro del otro quien fue invadido por ese delicado, delicioso y seductor aroma, Tetsuhiro se quedó helado, contuvo la respiración al olfatear aquella esencia. Pronto su intempestivo Shock fue liberado al darse cuenta que Souichi, depositaba la tasa en la mesa a su alcance y con sumo cuidado y colocando el tetero en su otra mano elevo su manga para mostrar su muñeca. Eso fue demasiado, el líquido se vertió despacio en la tasa, sin embargo, un movimiento bastante involuntario de Tetsuhiro causo que la mesa se moviera y por consiguiente el líquido se derramo en sus pantalones.

Anna se sorprendió y Kunihiro también, Souichi se asusto y sus amigos también, el de prisa intento limpiarle, pero Tetsuhiro susurro. **–No, no déjalo no fue tu culpa, yo, madre con permiso iré a limpiarme.–**

– **¿Tetsuhiro estas bien? –** Los ahí presentes notaron como este salía en dirección a la cocina, mientras que Souichi pensaba.

–" _¿Qué?"–_ Dirigió su mirada a Kanako la cual asintió con disimulo y este se puso en pie para seguirle, disculpándose al mismo tiempo. **–Iré a ver si está bien, el líquido estaba caliente.–**

– **Comenzaremos la cena, Souichi te encargo a mi hermano. –**

– **Hai…–** Hizo una reverencia y salió tras de aquel peli azul.

*88888888888888*

Las puertas se cerraron tras suyo, había entrado a la cocina, para buscar algo con que limpiarse, rápidamente tomo un papel e inicio a apretar el lugar, mientras escuchaba como los cocineros se retiraban del lugar pues, a esta había entrado Souichi.

Morinaga se limpiaba esmeradamente cuando escucho.

– **¿Estas bien? –**

El susto de escuchar aquella voz y de percibir aquel aroma acercarse lo tumbo, se giró de prisa y susurro dando unos pasos atrás. **–S-si… estoy bien, regresa tú debes atender a mi hermano.–**

Souichi le observaba con las cejas juntas, se acercaba despacio, mientras el otro no sabía hacia dónde mirar, si a un costado o a aquel rostro perfilado, Souichi mientras caminaba para llegar a su frente libero de su pecho un pequeño pañuelo, con el cual estaría dispuesto a limpiar a Tetsuhiro, quien se inquietó de manera que no logro darse cuenta en que momento había tomado la mano derecha que poseía aquel trozo de tela, Souichi lo observo confundido, mientras que Tetsuhiro solo pensaba.

–" _Quiero besarlo… Souichi que me estás haciendo, ¿Esto acaso lo haces sin darte cuenta que me estas volviendo loco?"–_

Souichi tomo su mano y se acercó más para susurrar **.–Tu ropa se manchara, déjame hacerlo.–**

El nerviosismo lo invadió, no podía controlar su verdadero, Alfa interno, los supresores de olor trataban de cubrir la verdadera esencia de su portador, pero ante sentir los roces, el aroma más atrayente y esa mirada de Souichi que lo observaba con seducción, no pudo soportarlo más, Tomo a Souichi de ambas manos y lo contramino suavemente contra la pared de a cocina, lo observaba de manera sedienta y deseosa, acercaba su boca a esos labios finos y liberaba un jadeo que nublo aquellas gafas.

El corazón de Souichi palpitaba acelerado, no entendía por que había sido eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, a él no le importo que ese sujeto reaccionara de esa forma, estaba preso de su mirada, y deseaba con ansias que aquellos labios gobernaran los suyos, su cuerpo inicio a temblar y las piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerlo, Tetsuhiro acerco sus labios a aquellos estaba a escasos centímetros de acortar la distancia y el contacto, cuando su subconsciente hablo o más bien grito.

–" _NO LO HAGAS."–_

Se detuvo, en su lugar dejo caer su frente en su hombro y susurro. **–Souichi regresa a la sala, mi hermano te necesita allá.–**

– **Pero…–**

– **Por favor… solo déjame solo. –**

El peli largo, no se movería no lo haría, sin embargo, Tetsuhiro elevo su rostro y aquella mirada seria y demandante causo en el oji miel miedo, se apartó de su cercanía y se fue rápidamente, eso había sido peligroso pensó… en cambio Tetsuhiro, apoyo su frente a la pared y golpeo la misma con uno de sus puños exponiendo.

– **Soy un maldito mentiroso…–**

Paso un pequeño momento ya mucho más tranquilo se condujo a su habitación…

*88888888888888*

Mientras eso sucedía en aquella mansión, en Tokio…

Ya la noche comenzaba a invadirlo todo, es más estaba llegando la madrugada en la que cierto grupo de alfas y omegas salían a divertirse o más bien a romper las varias leyes de la ciudad, el ambiente era de desquicio, música ruidosa y un sinfín de rostros no muy confiables, se trataba de una pandilla de sujetos que hacían carreras de autos ilegales.

Se habían reunido en una construcción del centro de la ciudad, los diferentes autos deportivos se apreciaron aparcados formando una delgada línea, aguardando con sus motores apagados, pues el personaje de la noche aún no había llegado.

– **¡Oi Yamagushi a qué hora viene ese Junya?!–**

– **Pues….–** El sonido de un motor único y sin igual se esparció por el lugar, las miradas se dirigieron a ese auto el cual se trataba de un Lamborghini Huracán Spyder de última generación **.–Ya llego.–**

– **Por fin, ese bastardo, trayendo su más reciente juguete a una carrera así.–**

El auto de color negro con detalles platinados, se aparcó mientras que su ocupante apagaba los motores y salía de su interior, sus cabellos rubios estaban desordenados pero se apreciaban tan terriblemente sensuales que las y los omegas en el lugar no perdieron el tiempo en ir a su lado para darle la bienvenida y con suerte ser el copiloto de esa noche con el gran Junya, su apellido era famoso en las calles en las carreras ilegales y en las carreras legales en las cuales había vencido a todos los corredores más calificados de las confederaciones de NASCAR.

Sin embargo.

El verdadero reto estaba en las calles de Tokio, en donde la dificultad y la adrenalina aumentaban **.–¡Masaki!–** Gritaba el joven Yamagushi acercándose.

Masaki se retiraba las gafas negras que traía puestas y lo observaba se abrió paso y se acercaba a aquel joven, ese chico no era un cualquiera era también de la casta millonaria de Japón pues su padre era uno de los médicos más calificados del país y del mundo entero, él tenía bajo sus cuidados a varias familias famosas de la localidad.

– **Creí que no vendrías.–**

– **Tengo un motivo.** –Expuso el rubio sacando un cigarro y prendiéndolo mientras calaba para que la llama combustionara con el tabaco, Yamagushi lo observaba con seriedad.

– **Me dejaste un poco confundido hace unos días, creí que te irías a Suiza de nuevo.–**

– **Oye Yamagushi, podemos hablar en privado. –**

– **Si…–** Junya lo aparto de la multitud que se dedicaba a observar su auto, era la prenda perfecta para captar las miradas y aprovechar el momento de conversación, Masaki y Yamagushi habían ido a la parte más solitaria de aquel lugar, el rubio tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle y es que estos días en su apartamento, después de lo que había pasado con Kunihiro lo tenían de cabeza. Pues…

*8888888Recuerdo8888888*

 _Había salido del edificio, su mente se había nublado y sin poderse contener había hecho algo que no debió. Masaki había perdido la cordura y él lo sabía muy bien, pero al salir de aquel edificio el sin fin de preguntas lo inundaron, ¿Por qué, porque se había desencadenado todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Kunihiro siendo un ALFA libero un aroma que solo había detectado en la fiesta y muy levemente en el pasado cuando había conocido a la familia? Y la pregunta que más se hacia era por ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma?_

 _Elevo su mano, no quería irse en su auto pues todo le temblaba de maneras horrorosas, llamo un taxi y en el cual se sumergió, el clima afuera era lluvioso y mientras aquel transporte se dirigía a su residencia las dudas lo golpeaban. Llevo una mano a su rostro tratando de comprender que había pasado, era ahora que podía darse cuenta que su ropa su piel y todo su ser tenia impregnado el aroma del castaño._

– _ **Este olor…–**_ _Susurro con suavidad._ _ **–Kunihiro, ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? –**_

– _ **Hemos llegado. –**_

– _ **Muchas gracias. –**_ _Dijo para ir a su fabulosa casa, una muy moderna de unas tres plantas y un jardín extenso en el cual podías ver los pinos rodear la propiedad en la cual él se encamino bajo la lluvia, observaba la línea de autos que con mucho empeño se había comprado y es que la fortuna había estado de su lado y Junya había recaudado millones por su fabuloso desempeño en carreras y como modelo en Suiza. Aquella llegada a la empresa de los Morinaga era cierta, él quería invertir sus millones y salvar su futuro._

 _Abría la puerta con calma y en la entrada se retiraba toda la ropa mojada, además de los zapatos, el silencio dentro de la propiedad lo hizo erizarse, sus orbes azules notaron como las luces de su casa se prendían una a una y su única compañía llegaba a sus pies, un gato de color blanco se aferraba ronroneando, Masaki se agacho y lo tomo en brazos para acariciarle y susurrar._

– _ **¿Qué travesuras hiciste hoy, Niaky?–**_

 _El rubio dejo caer lentamente al felino y continuo, hasta ir a su habitación, la cual era oscura y gris, la ancha cama y la pulcredad en aquel recinto era intacto, digno de un soltero tan codiciado como él, que a pesar de ser un huérfano se abrió paso en ese mundo lleno de prejuicios. Se condujo al cuarto de baño en donde ya le esperaba una tina, que estaba frente a un enorme ventanal, por el cual las gotas de la lluvia se deslizaban, se dedicó a llenar aquel enorme y hondo lugar, mientras él se retiraba las únicas prendas que tenía puestas._

 _Al estar completamente desnudo, se dio cuenta de lo que en el taxi se preguntó, elevaba sus brazos y los olía con profundidad el aroma de Kunihiro había quedado en cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo, era increíble y costosamente decidió tomar aquel baño, acariciaba su rostro sintiendo aún más aquel delicado aroma, era algo simplemente calido, parecía el dulce aroma de una flor de cerezo discreto y hermoso._

 _Las feromonas también bañaron su piel._

– _ **Kunihiro…–**_ _Susurro, haciendo un eco en ese lugar._ _ **–Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta, de lo que verdaderamente eres.–**_ _Dejo de acariciar su piel, para observarse al espejo y analizar de manera intensa su reflejo_ _ **.–Es imposible que tú seas un Alfa, si expides tanto aroma tanta esencia… Kunihiro… juro por mi propia vida que averiguare porque te escondes.–**_

 _Se sometió remojando una de sus piernas para finalmente introducir todo su cuerpo y terminar hundiéndose en el agua en el cual deposito sales minerales y perfumees que le hicieran recordar a su castaño…._

*8888888Find e recuerdo8888888*

– **Masaki…. Oye, Masaki ¿de qué quieres hablar?–**

El salió de sus recuerdos para observar con atención a su amigo al cual expuso **.–Yamagushi, dime una cosa… es probable que un Omega pueda ocultar su aroma tan bien como para hacerse pasar por un Alfa?–**

– **Eh ¿a que viene esa pregunta? –**

– **Dime… la verdad. –**

– **Yo no lo sé no soy doctor.–**

– **Claro que no lo eres pero eres el principal vendedor de supresores ilegal que conozco.–** Expuso el rubio.– **Solo necesito que me resuelvas ese dilema.–**

Yamagushi trago grueso, era cierto, él era uno de los vendedores ilegales de supresores, y es que ser hijo de un gran medico tenía sus ventajas, el con mucha calma y pensando fríamente sus palabras respondió entonces.– **Si… se requiere de muchos medicamentos para poder bloquear las feromonas y el aroma que hace identificarte como Omega.–** Masaki agrando la mirada **.–Se utilizan dos tipos de supresores uno de aroma y el otro de controladores de hormonales, eso quiere decir que evitan el que puedas liberar tu esencia….–**

– **¿Y el celo? –**

– **Para ese momento… se necesita una medicación más fuerte pero… quizás no logre hacerte entrar en celo, pero no es un anticonceptivo, no hay anticonceptivo que evite el embarazo cuando un omega se aparea con un Alfa.–**

Masaki inicio a temblar, de manera fresca escucho el grito de Tetsuhiro al ambos anudarse.

–" _ **!QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!"–**_

Yamagushi seguía observándolo de forma dudosa, la verdad es que esa pregunta era muy extraña viniendo de Masaki, quien con prisa susurro. **–No puede ser cierto. –**

– **Masaki…–**

– **Yamagushi dime una cosa…–**

– **¿Si?–**

– **¿Qué pasa si un Omega sigue tomando estos medicamentos y se encuentra en estado? –**

Yamagushi negó y susurro.– **Eso sería peligroso, solo hay una medicación permitida y son supresores inofensivos, que controlan un poco el celo, pero si bebe de esos fueres sería peligroso, llevándolos a ambos a la muerte Masaki…. ¿Por qué, me preguntas eso? –**

Masaki rápidamente hizo cuentas de los días, aunque no eran muchos desde que paso aquello, él se dedicó a irse corriendo, se subió a su auto y prendió la marcha con prisa, causando el alejamiento de los ahí reunidos, fuera habían quedado las carreras, ahora su vital intención era llegar a Fukuoka lo más pronto que pudiera… el auto paso las calles con suma prisa, hasta someterse a la principal vía de acceso. Mientras recorría las carreteras con una velocidad sumamente apresurada y suicida el susurraba,

– **Kunihiro… no puedes seguir haciéndolo. –**

El Lamborghini se perdió entre la oscuridad y la endonadas vueltas…

*88888888888888*

 **En la mansión Morinaga…**

La madrugada era tremendamente silenciosa, Kunihiro se encontraba en su habitación, teniendo una cantidad de pesadillas horrendas, su rostro estaba sudando y el corazón casi se salía de su pecho, se despertó con la visión ultima de que Masaki había chocado en una de esas carreras y se levantó de golpe sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho. Limpio el sudor de su frente y se levantó despacio para observar el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran las 3 de la madrugada y el solo susurraba para sí mismo.

– **Masaki…–**

Su respiración se acomodó se tranquilizó y observando por la ventana la fría estación, de nuevo aquella sensación en su cuello y parte trasera de este, le hizo encogerse en sí mismo para recostarse, y abrazarse con las sabanas cálidas, no entendía por qué sentía la necesidad que aquel rubio estuviera a su lado, lo odiaba y más ahora que había hecho una locura en su persona. Siempre todo el tiempo había sentido rabia por Junya, pues desde que se presentó hace más de 7 años en su casa para pedir la mano de Tetsuhiro le había causado una molestia enorme, solo verlo estar cerca era motivo de desagrado.

El mismo que camufla geo como celos de hermano mayor; sin embargo…

– **A quien quiero engañar… tu siempre fuiste al que desee… te miraba de lejos, te observaba te examinaba, te humillaba solo por el simple hecho que sentía celos… Masaki…–**

El sueño y el cansancio psicológico lo venció, desmayándose en el acto…

*88888888888888*

En otra habitación, el clima era el mismo, solo que en este caso Tetsuhiro no podía pegar un ojo no lo pudo hacer desde lo que sucedió en la cena, más sumándole a eso que pronto seria su celo y sería un momento terrible en el cual no podría contenerse como lo hizo en la cocina. Aun las palabras de Souichi al odiar las mentiras rondaban su cabeza como una canción pegajosa.

Liberaba su móvil y observaba en el calendario marcado ese momento, en el que su cordura se iría lejos y ahora que tenía al Omega que había elegido sería mucho más difícil no intentar aprovecharse de su cuerpo… faltaría una semana para que eso sucediera.

*88888888888888*

Los días pasaron lentamente, Souichi continuo su juego, en el cual iba seduciendo a Tetsuhiro, quizás era n juego una treta, pero ahora se consideró algo que su instinto le indicaba hacer, se cumplía el día 10 y solo faltarían 5 días más para saber si la familia obtendría un nevó heredero. Souichi estaba cambiando según Anna quien había estado platicando con él en la alcoba, habían conversado de la posibilidad de anunciar y cumplir la boda.

Tetsuhiro caminaba por los pasillos estaba muy nervioso, pues ese terrorífico día había llegado y en cualquier momento el entraría en una etapa peligrosa para cierto peli largo, el peli azul se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano pues, necesitaba su consejo o por lo menos distraer o sacar a Souichi de la casa para que no sucediera una desgracia. Morinaga tocaba a la puerta de un Kunihiro apresurado y quien abría y salía listo y cambiado.

Tetsuhiro rápidamente cuestiono. **–¿Nii-san a dónde? –**

– **Iré a ver al doctor por lo de mi supresor defectuoso, de paso iré a dar una vuelta a la oficina. –**

– **E-Entiendo.–**

– **¿Sucede algo Tetsuhiro? –**

– **Bu-Bueno… tu sabes muy bien qué fecha es hoy y no sé qué hacer.–**

Kunihiro elevo su mano y observo su reloj de pulsera analizo a su hermano, este estaba muerto de miedo y expresaba. **–Vas a estar bien… solo vete a la cabaña y aléjate de la cercanía de Souichi.–**

– **E-está bien.–**

– **Debo irme. –** Dijo, acomodando la bufanda en su cuello, Tetsuhiro se extrañó su hermano estaba sobre protegiendo su cuerpo, es decir, llevaba guantes una chaqueta gruesa bufanda de lana y ropa muy elegante, era lógico que el clima había cambiado, pero… era extraño que el saliera así de su habitación sumamente extraño. – **Nos vemos después** , expuso el de gafas, dándole una pequeña manotada en la espalda a su hermano menor quien se quejó y susurro.

– **Ahgs, eso duele. –**

– **¿Aun no se curan? –**

– **No, fueron heridas profundas, definitivamente Souichi es muy violento a la hora de hacerlo. –**

– **Jum… en fin me retiro… si tienes problemas llámame tratare de venir lo más pronto posible… por cierto, a las que si ordene el retirarse de la casa fue a Tomoko y a Raven, ellas están en la casa de la playa, las envié a que se perdieran por unos meses. –**

– **Eso es un alivio. –** Expuso Tetsuhiro bastante tranquilo, para por fin ver partir a su hermano…

El día se fue lentamente, la tarde llego y con ella una lluvia recia y tremendamente helada, Souichi, Tomoe y Kanako caminaban por la casa luego de haber jugado Sudoku con la señora Morinaga, mientras caminaban y aprovechaban el sonido persistente de la lluvia Kanako hablo.

– **¿Souichi que descubriste en estos días? –**

– **Ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, Tetsuhiro me está ocultando algo, algo muy extraño está pasando aquí y deseo averiguarlo.–**

– **Yo si pude encontrar algo.–** Expuso Tomoe observando a aquellos dos chicos a su lado.– **Hace unos dos días atrás, me levante en la madrugada invadido por un olor sumamente agradable.**

– **¿Olor?–**

– **Si creía que eras tú Souichi, pero no, me impacte al darme cuenta que el rastro provenía levemente de la habitación del que supuestamente es tu prometido.–**

– **¿Qué en serio?** –Cuestionaba Kanako.

– **Si… aunque no he logrado descifrar que tipo de aroma es, esa noche pude asegurar que era un aroma floral, y tú sabes muy bien que los Omegas son los únicos que expiden ese tipo de olores, los alfas son mucho más diferentes su aroma en cambio es más terrenal unos huelen a madera otros a hiervas y otros más intensos tienen un aroma frutal… pero este sujeto, huele a flores de cerezo.–**

– **Oh, interesante** –Exponía Kanako sumamente emocionada **.–Bueno eso ha sido bastante raro, pero hablando de olores, se de alguien que ha cambiado y mucho.–**

Souichi era observado por Tomoe y Kanako, a los cuales cuestiono **.–¿De qué están hablando?–**

– **Ya no hueles a orquídeas… ahora tienes un delicado olor a rosas… Souichi.–** El mencionado se erizo de pies a cabeza, agacho su mirada totalmente impactado, sumamente impresionado la sensación más intensa se formó en su pecho, ¿acaso era cierto él estaba entonces esperando un bebé?

La lluvia areció con más fuerza, Souichi se condujo a su habitación y mientras lo hacía noto a Tetsuhiro quien parecía ocultarse, el llevaba puesta una capucha impermeable, Tomoe y Kanako no se dieron cuenta, pero Souichi si… invadido por la curiosidad, el peli largo, con calma se escabullo sin decir nada y siguió a Tetsuhiro quien, camino por los pasillos de madera de la casa, en dirección al bosque en donde Souichi reconoció que él se dirigía a ese lugar en donde había estado con Kunihiro, su curiosidad fue demasiada, tanto que decidió seguirle, para su fortuna la ropa que llevaba puesta tenía una tela gruesa que utilizo para cubrirse de la lluvia y así seguirle el paso, aunque la falda de sus pantalones se ensuciara de lodo y fango el decidió adentrarse.

Caminaba sin parar, su meta era llegar a la cabaña pues su corazón y su respirar se aceleraron, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo control de sus actos y sus mejillas estaban tiñéndose de rojo, Tetsuhiro no percibió que alguien le seguía, solo acelero el paso para situarse al frente de la puerta en aquella cabaña y sacando de sus bolsillos la llave se retiró la capucha y se dispuso a abrirla, cuando de pronto.

– **Tetsuhiro…–**

Aquella voz lo hizo detener cada movimiento de su cuerpo, causando un estremecimiento horroroso en todo su ser, ahora que ambos ya estaban bajo el techo del pórtico en aquella cabaña Tetsuhiro logro sentir el aroma a rosas de Souichi, al cual observo por sobre sus hombros con ojos enormes y el nerviosismo en todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar el derretirse cuando noto que Souichi se quitaba el grueso manto de su cabeza para mostrar su rostro húmedo y algunos cabellos mojados, al igual que sus gafas y desafortunadamente de las prendas que traía también estaban mojadas, el regreso su mirada al frente observando la puerta y susurrando con voz grave y demandante.

– **¿Qué haces aquí, porque me seguiste?–**

Souichi se sobre salto, aquella voz golpeo sus tímpanos y de paso su pecho, sintió un vacío en su estómago y una sensación intensa al escucharle, da manera apresurada un viento gélido los azoto a ambos, fue cuando Souichi logro sentir ese aroma terrenal, era un aroma sumamente único y que nunca había sentido antes, era como vainilla.

Inquieto y atraído por ese exuberante olor, se acercó a costa del mensaje que enviaba ese hombre de no quererlo cerca, se aventuró a tomar su hombro y girarle, Tetsuhiro no podía verlo, respiraba agitado y susurraba con desesperación. **–Por favor, regresa a casa.–**

– **Tetsuhiro…–**

No sentía furia o mucho menos ganas de desenmascararlo, el desea por extraño que pareciera besarlo, tomo su rostro y lo elevo despacio, para mirarle a los ojos y juntar sus labios lentamente, ambas pieles estaban gélidas por el frio y la lluvia que calaba sus huesos, Morinaga agrando sus ojos y titubeante, susurro.

– **E-Esto… So-Soucihi…–**

No hubo ninguna palabra del de cabellos largos, solo hubo un incremento en aquel beso, el terrible despertar de Tetsuhiro estaba sucediendo, dado a que el peli largo estaba consintiendo y fue el primero en dar el paso, no pudo contenerse más, con sus brazos sujeto su cuerpo y lo apretó contra el suyo, con fuerza, mientras aquellos labios tomaban calor y fuego, Souichi sintió que su cuerpo no podía rechazarlo, sin duda alguna algo estaba pasando.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que en la entrepierna de su "cuñado" se exigía la atención, se excito más de sobre manera al darse cuenta que estaba grueso y su mente palpitante. Tanto así que dejo salir un jadeo entre aquel beso mientras que la cordura se iba lejos el instinto de ambos era el que hablaba en aquellos besos, Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta en aquella cabaña y fueron entrando, mientras se apartaban la ropa y se besaban con locura y deseo, Souichi arrugaba las cejas mientras las manos del otro apartaba sus gafas y acariciaba su rostro, con prisa, aquellos labios se dirigieron a su cuello en el cual apretó aquella piel, sintiendo el aroma a rosas que Souichi esparcía, en cuanto al peli largo, había apretado sus parpados, al solo contacto de aquellos labios sobre su cuello.

– **Ah…–**

Jadeo al sentir una lamida que lo tenso y lo hizo temblar, no hablaban no decían nada solo se dedicaban a amarse, Souichi fue desnudado, mientras que el otro también lo hacía, ante aquella oscuridad que daba ese cielo nublado y lluvioso, el calor de ambos cuerpos causo que el frio se fuera lejos, Morinaga besaba aquel cuello, y aquellos hombros acariciaba aquella espalda mientras Souichi echaba su rostro hacia atrás jadeando y mirando el techo de aquella cabaña, no podía contenerse no podía procesar el por qué estaba tan excitado con Tetsuhiro, solo podía sentir como las cosas se estaban saliendo de control al instante en que el peli azul llevo su mano a su trasero y llevo sus dedos a aquella entrada la cual acaricio y de un momento a otro inicio a lubricar, Souichi apretaba sus ojos y mordía sus labios, deseaba con suma urgencia ser penetrado por Tetsuhiro.

Y el otro no soportaba más el ansioso deseo de querer volver a entrar a ese lugar que lo reclamaba, con suavidad susurro en su oído mientras acariciaba ese lugar. **–Souichi… esto no está bien…–**

– **ya no sé qué está bien…–** Respondió el otro.– **No entiendo por qué tu… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo te exige?–**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Es diferente, pero familiar… el roce de tus manos… tu piel el calor de tus besos…–** Mientras hablaba de esa forma tan suave y grave él iba tocando la espalda de Tetsuhiro y al hacerlo descubrió entonces los arañazos, cosa que hizo detener todo lo que hacía.

– **Mm, Souichi… Souichi…yo. –** EL mencionado se apartó se puso de pie de prisa aunque estaba desnudo finalmente corrió a prender las luces en aquel lugar, Tetsuhiro parpadeo de forma apresurada mientras analizaba a Souichi quien corría a su lado y lo tiraba al piso de un puñetazo que lo hizo girarse y quedar boca abajo.

– **¡Ahg Soui-Souichi! agh ¿que haces?–**

– **Estas maracas.–**

Su rostro era de furia contenida la mueca de su rostro se hizo de enfado y entonces dio un manotazo a aquella desnuda piel gritando.

– **Morinaga Tetsuhiro, eres una rata mentirosa. –**

– **¡AHHHHHG, DUELE!–**

– **FUISTE TU MALDITO IDIOTA, TU FUISTE ESE INFELIZ, TU FUISTE EL ALFA QUE ESTUVO CONMIGO ESE DIA. –**

– **No, no sé de qué me hablas arg.–**

– **NO MIENTAS MAS, Y DIME POR QUE ME MENTISTES, YO CONFIABA EN TI, Y ERES UN… UN … QUE DMEONIOS ERES ¿ERES UN ALFA, UN BETA O QUE DEMONIOS ERES POR QUE OEMGA NO ERES.–**

Tetsuhiro era estrangulado por aquellas manos mientras el lloraba y susurraba, **–Te lo explicare, todo, por favor, lo hare… pero ahora yo…–** Tragaba grueso y con dificultad, tomo aquellas manos y de un rostro desencajado y asustado se transformó a uno serio y decidido demasiado sensual, que causo en Souichi un estremecimiento tremendo.– **Yo necesito, amarte, mi cuerpo no puedo más Souichi… necesito tenerte de nuevo amarte, fundir mi cuerpo con el tuyo quiero conectarme por favor…–**

Souichi estaba temblando, no supo cuando Morinaga lo tumbo de nuevo y lo besaba lamia su cuello, acariciaba su piel sus tetillas y de manera desesperada y salvaje jadeaba susurrando una y otra vez su nombre, mientras el solo podía dejarse llevar y sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y estresaba, pero lo que ahora percibía en su pecho lo termino emocionando, estaba feliz, porque aunque no había sabido cómo, ese tonto lo había hecho suyo en el pasado y no Kunihiro como había pensado…

Los enormes jadeos, y los gemidos inundaron el lugar rápidamente, aquella cama era simplemente fuego, Souichi sentía por fin aquel aliento de su alfa en su oído susurrando su nombre sin contenerse y confesando **.–No sabes cuánto sufrí, quería hablarte, confesarte que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi…–**

– **Entonces si fuiste tú. –**

– **Siempre seré yo… he sido yo en todo este tiempo.–**

Las caricias y los movimientos de aquella caderas sintiendo sus erectos penes acariciarse uno al otro, eran el principal detalle en ese momento, Morinaga no podía contenerse, más su celo le estaba pidiendo poseerlo, con suma suavidad fue girando su cuerpo, para cuando por fin lo tuvo hincado al frente suyo, se impresiono como Souichi ofrecía sus nalgas para ser penetrado, mientras él se agachaba para olfatear su cuello y cabellos sumamente largos, los cuales tomo con su mano derecha y los jaloneo, para hacer elevarse un poco el rostro de Souichi al cual beso de manera bestial, mientras que guiaba su boca a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, Souichi se estremeció de maneras que causo que su entrada doliera, deseaba que el entrara y susurro.

– **No lo soporto más…–**

Las manos expertas de aquel alfa se sintieron enormes, al sentir como acariciaba cada centímetro de su anatomía y más enorme se sintió aquel miembro el cual ya hacia presión en su lubricada entrada, Souichi percibió la punzada y libero un jadeo que hizo gruñir de excitación a Tetsuhiro mientras su boca se posaba en la nuca del platinado, al cual sin compasión penetro de un zarpazo y mordió, Souichi arrugo los ojos con fuerza, pero sus piernas temblaron y su placer se incrementó, al darse cuenta que ese Alfa finalmente lo estaba marcando y su miembro lo había envestido de una forma brutal pero que el deseo.

Tetsuhiro se quedó quieto, por un momento, su miembro palpitaba en aquel interior cálido y húmedo, sus cejas se relajaron un poco y liberando aquella nuca de sus dientes, fue besando los hombros de su Omega quien, apenas y se podía sostener, toda la fuerza se había ido lejos, pues el éxtasis de aquella violenta intromisión, lo desmoronaba.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de los movimientos caricias y olores que Tetsuhiro Expedia, noto como las generosas manos de este abarcaban sus pectorales apretujando sus tetillas causando que el abriera su boca y de esta se deslizara un hilo de saliva, mientras su amante iniciaba a envestirle, deslizaba con dificultad su grueso pene en su interior, podía darse cuenta como ese lugar se adecuo demasiado a la longitud de aquel pene, tanto así que era imposible dejarlo salir necesitaba mantenerlo dentro, pero Morinaga susurraba.

– **Tu interior me reclama, finalmente somos uno, fuiste hecho para mi Souichi… eres y siempre serás mi Omega.–**

– **Ah.. ahg… er-eres demasiado enorme. Aj.–**

– **Y eso te gusta… ¿No es así?–** Souichi agacho su rostro hundiéndolo en la almohada y confesando.

– **Me… vuelves loco. –**

El movimiento en ambos cuerpos era una clara armonía erótica, Tetsuhiro envestía y estaba muy lejos de llegar a inflamar la gandula de su pene para iniciar el anudamiento, aprovecharía ese celo para darle a Souichi el placer que no pudo darle en los días posteriores a su celo de Omega.

Souichi estaba recibiendo a borbotones aquellas muestras tan excitantes de su Alfa, el cual se había apartado y lo había colocado boca arriba, abrió sus piernas y se sometió de nuevo a cuenta, mientras su boca besaba la suya y exhalaba gemidos y aliento, sus labios también sucumbían y succionaban su piel, en cuello, clavícula, pectorales y en sus tetillas, en las cuales Souichi se sintió demasiado descolocado y sofocado al punto de sentir demasiado placer.

– **Ahhh… ah… Tet-Tetsuhi…. Ahhhhh… ah…–** Su aliento era acelerado y sus palabras se silenciaban por cada nuevo gemido, ese alfa estaba sorprendente liberando todo el placer en su cuerpo, el cual vibraba en cada beso en cada aliento, en cada jadeo del peli azul negro y el cual llego a su primer orgasmo, Souichi apretaba los costados de aquella cintura en Tetsuhiro y liberaba su semilla sobre su abdomen plano, Tetsuhiro soltó una de las piernas que mantenía sujetas del platinado, llevo su mano a aquel miembro y lo masajeo mientras recibía otra certera eyaculación del peli largo quien arrugaba las cejas y se cubría el rostro, eso era demasiado, Tetsuhiro estaba nublado por el sexo y por las feromonas que su Omega esparcía y las suyas propias.

– **Souichi…** –Se agacho para besar su boca mientras lo masturbaba y regresaba a ponerlo duro al tiempo que lo envestía una y otra vez, el oji miel se tensó al recibir aquellos tratos y esos labios que acallaron sus gemidos.

Estaban descontrolados, sin duda Tetsuhiro tenía un aguante de demonios, ya habían transcurrido 4 horas y el aun no mostraba signos de querer llegar al clímax, Souichi no podía creer el aguante que su cuerpo poseía, pero es que entre más lo penetraba más deseaba estar con él.

Llego el momento en que Souichi se colocó sobre su alfa, se embestía, podía sentir como al elevar sus caderas aquel miembro salía y entraba de un zarpazo y llegaba a aquel nervio que lo volvía loco, Souichi hecho su rostro hacia atrás elevándose y llevando una mano a su pecho, percibió con suma emoción como Morinaga se estaba ensanchando.

Este observaba a Souichi, con deseo con locura con éxtasis, llevo sus manos a su cintura y mientras el cabalgaba sobre suyo él se dedicó a acariciar esa piel llena de sudor, Souichi estaba empapado tanto así que sus cabellos se habían pegado a su espalda y a su pecho, Morinaga relamía sus labios, era sin duda un avasallador Omega, sensual hermoso y tremendamente excitante, no pudo contenerse, pudo darse cuenta que estaba creciendo en su interior. Antes de siquiera anudar y liberar su semen, se detuvo para elevar su torso y ambos quedar sentados en la cama, mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Souichi al cual observo a los ojos mientras el solo soltaba enormes bocanadas de aire y susurraba.

– **Tet…Tetsuhiro…–**

Sus labios volvieron a conectarse y las envestidas por parte del mencionado se aceleraron, mientras aquella base en el pene del de mirada jade se agrando y le imposibilito el movimiento, Souichi por fin apartaba sus labios un poco de aquel beso y jadeaba susurrando.

– **Ahhg… me estas… ahhm, me llenas.–**

– **Soui…. Chimmg.–** Expreso eyaculando inconteniblemente dentro de su peli largo el cual llego al orgasmo mientras sentía las enorme eyaculaciones de su alfa el también presionaba su entrada con las contracciones que ocurrían al liberar su semen, derramándose entre ambos cuerpos.

El sonido de ambos corazones palpitar acelerados se escuchó con total plenitud en aquella pequeña cabaña, el frio y la lluvia que hacia afuera había sido olvidada por ambos, estaban conectados, el corazón de ambos también lo estaba, Souichi inicio a llorar al igual que Tetsuhiro el cual susurro.

– **Perdóname, no debí haberte mentido, pero… estamos envueltos en un problema. –**

– **Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio… ¿Qué está pasando Tetsuhiro explícame?–**

Abracaba su delgado cuerpo, no tenía a donde ir o como irse, pues estaban aferrados por el resultado de sus actos **.–Solo debes saber que, no podemos exponer nuestro amor ante los ojos del mundo,–**

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Para la sociedad tu eres el omega de mi hermano y así debe ser siempre… debe ser así… yo…–**

– **¿Por qué que te empeñas en sufrir?–**

– **Desde que nací e sufro… Souichi, mi padre nos odia, odia el hecho de que hayamos nacido de esta forma, mi hermano un Omega y yo un Alfa, no está permitido, el primer hijo debe ser un Alfa… y por eso… hemos mantenido ese secreto en la familia, es la tradición en Fukuoka y si se rompe, lo perderíamos todo.–**

Souichi cerro sus ojos, ahora entendía todo, decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, esperaría el mañana para poder hablar mejor…

 _ **Bueno bueno ya se descubrió todo espero que les haya gustado, aunque se tiene aun lo bueno ESO ESPERO… que les haya gustado ya es ganancia espero vernos pronto ¡chaoo!**_

 _ **PS: quiero darle las infinitas gracias a todas las personas que dejan su comentario y me dan su apoyo GRACIAS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa**

 **Oh vaya cuanto lamento la espera perdonen, es que he tenido mucho que hacer y mas que ahora estoy de loca con el fandom de Yuri on Ice no me queda tiempo ni para fangirlear**

 **En fin quiero darle las gracias por la espera y por darle una oportunidad a la historia un saludito a las lectoras y a las que dejan sus comentarios n_n cierto no olviden escuchar el programa de Aurora Ground este miércoles 7 de diciembre, en el cual cierro el ciclo de lqs entrevistas y cerrare con una síntesis profunda del manga de Koi suru boukun examinaremos de cerca los personajes y pueden participar en el chat para dar sus opiniones, el link de la radio pueden obtenerlo en la página de facebook llamada MAGIC NEKO En la cual también se está subiendo el Doujinshi de Kirai Ai Suru por favor estén pendientes de la página que vendrán muchas sorpresas n_n**

 **Bien ya las dejo de aburrir espero lo disfruten y disculpes los errores que se hayan encontrado gomen u.u**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 6: "Cruel selección… Insaciable amor."**

 _Eran los primeros días de agosto, la sensación de alegría se mezclaba con zozobra, caminaba de un lado a otro en aquel pasillo esperando, aguardando a que el momento del alumbramiento iniciara, él era un Alfa que desgraciadamente había nacido crecido y sido educado en la clase media, aunque tenía sus méritos renuncio a sus trabajos importantes para ocultarse; sin embargo el gobierno te podía encontrar en donde quieras que estuvieras quieras o no quieras ellos estarían ahí en cualquier momento y en ese preciso suceso, no era la excepción._

 _El medico salía de la habitación en la que estaba su esposa una Omega muy hermosa y personalidad determinada, había logrado ocultarse por mucho tiempo con su esposo, pero dado a que su primogénito tuvo problemas debieron olvidarse del parto en casa y ahora las cosas se estaban complicando más, pues…_

– _ **Tatsumi-san…–**_

 _Llamo el doctor de ese hospital en Nagoya, el observaba al peli plata y ojos color miel con seriedad._

– _ **¿Qué sucede doctor? –**_

– _ **Su esposa tiene problemas de presión arterial, a lo mejor se deba a estrés o una falta de control en su embarazo… no quiero pensar que por que no tienen un informe de clínico ustedes estén tratando de ocultar este embarazo, ¿Me equipo verdad Tatsumi-san?–**_

 _Trago grueso, al darse cuenta que la decisión que ambos habían tomado para esconderse había sido en vano y había hecho peligrosas las cosas, Souji se aclaró la garganta y elevo una de sus manos a su cuello y mientras acariciaba respondía_ _ **. –No… es solo que no tengo trabajo y no pude costear un médico obstetra. –**_

– _ **Está bien, afortunadamente, su esposa va a dar a luz a un Omega y los costos médicos son cubiertos por el gobierno, enseguida hare el informe, para que el seguro automático que usa un omega funcione, su hijo nacerá en unas horas… y tendrán solo tres días para estar con él esa es la ley.–**_

 _Souji sentía como su garganta se apretaba el enorme nudo en su tráquea le impidió si quiera respirar hondo, esa era la razón por la cual se habían ocultado, no querían dar a su hijo al gobierno querían tratar de evitar esa dura separación, pero fue imposible. Ya estaban marcados al momento en que entraron a un nosocomio no había paso atrás. Apretó sus puños y entro a la sala de partos en donde finalmente ayudo a su querida esposa Hana a dar a luz a su primer hijo._

 _Afortunadamente todo había salido bien, ambos estaban sanos y salvos, pero el terrible momento llego al ser su primogénito entregado a los brazos de su madre, Hana estaba silenciosa, solo podía observar a su pequeño envuelto en mantas, sus manos delgadas y temblorosas por la anterior labor le hicieron examinar el cuerpecito envuelto de su hijo, el pequeño era de una piel blanca y arrugadita, sus ojos no se abrieron estaba totalmente dormido y apenas y ellos pudieron ver sus cabellos, pues eran tan blancos que no se distinguían con la piel de su pequeño, Souji observaba como Hana despojaba a su hijo con desesperación aquellas mantas quería ansiaba llegar a ver aquella terrible y horrenda marca que poseían los Omegas que nacían en cada prefectura._

 _Como si fueran ganado, el código postal de cada zona y prefectura era tatuado en la plata de los pies de los omegas y luego de que eran arrancados de sus padres se les colocaba un código el cual dictaba la fecha de su nacimiento, Souji entendía y comprendía aquello, trato de detener a su esposa._

– _ **Hana… no–**_ _Corto Souji con calma, pero ella se negó, destapo por completo aquel pequeño cuerpo y justo en la planta del pie derecho de su hijo se encontraba el código que representaba a la ciudad, había sido tatuado en ese lugar._

 _Las lágrimas en ambos iniciaron a resbalarse de sus ojos, cubrieron a este de nuevo y se abrazaron los tres juntos…_

 _La situación se repitió en dos ocasiones más, ellos querían intentar e intentar hasta que pidieran tener a un Alfa o almenas un Beta, pero no tuvieron suerte, el ultimo nacimiento fue terrible, Hana estaba demasiado encariñada con la pequeña única omega femenina que habían traído al mundo y se negaba a entregarla, los gritos de su esposa eran tan desgarradores que aun retumbaban en su cabeza._

– _ **Aléjense, no me la arrancaran de los brazos, ya se llevaron a dos de mis hijos, por favor no más, se los ruego.–**_

– _ **Son las reglas, de equilibrio, debes entregarla. –**_

– _ **No, Souji… no los dejes que se la lleven no.–**_ _Souji se enfrentó a los hombres que pertenecían a Habo pero fue imposible, el momento se hizo demasiado desgarrador al tomar a Hana y al padre e inyectarlos con un tranquilizante, mientras ellos solo podían escuchar los fuertes llantos de su hija, al ser llevaba lejos de su lado… El llanto perforaba sus oídos y lo hacía sentirse demasiado mareado y mal él solo pudo ver como se le arrancaban de sus brazos a sus hijos y su esposa Hana se desmorono tanto por dentro que dejo de sentir ánimos por vivir en un largo tiempo, no podía mas…_

*88888888888888*

El silencio en la habitación esa noche en el instituto Habo se había cortado por unos gritos elevados y persistentes, Hana había corrido a la habitación, se introdujo de prisa y llego a su lado; ella había alcanzado a escuchar los pavorosos gritos de su compañero desde la habitación continua, tomo a Souji de los hombros y susurro.

– **Souji, despierta. –**

– **No, no se los lleven por favor, no.–**

– **Souji, no tranquilízate es un sueño Souji… Souji despierta. –**

El mencionado abría de a pocos los ojos y observaba a su esposa, la abrazo de inmediato y libero el llanto enorme, Hana también estaba conmovida, pues ese preciso día era el cumpleaños de la última de sus hijos, no podían creer que el mundo se hubiera convertido en un planeta frio en el cual la familia no tenía ningún sentido ni respeto, si eras un Omega o si eras alguien de un nivel medio económico. Hana logro tranquilizar a su compañero, acariciaba sus cabellos y susurraba.

– **Ya paso. –**

– **Hana, perdóname. –**

– **¿Por qué? –**

– **Por no haber podido evitar que nos quitaran a nuestros hijos. –**

– **Souji, tú me dijiste una vez que todo sucede por algo, lo único en lo que podemos creer es que los quisimos y siguen vivos, están bien y en algún momento nos volveremos a ver cuando ya no tengamos que sufrir en esta horrible vida Souji. –**

– **Hana… he visto a cada uno de estos chicos y la verdad no tengo idea de lo que hago. –**

– **Tu solo querías sentirte bien contigo mismo, cuidar de ellos e imaginar que eran nuestros bebes. –**

La cruel realidad había sido declarada por su esposa, estaba tan empecinado en creer que lograría reconocer o si quiera entrar a la base de datos que le indicaría quienes eran sus hijos, pues el gobierno tiene toda esta información oculta y creyendo en que podría tener acceso a estos él se ofreció como director del instituto, aunque su seguridad corriera peligro. Souji había trabajo tanto para obtener ese puesto paso más de 20 años esforzándose y preparándose para que por fin le lograran colocar de director de uno de aquellos centros.

Pero tristemente, el hecho de formar parte de las líneas Directivas más importantes de aquel centro poseía, no le dio el pase para enterarse de los listados de los Omegas que eran arrancados de los brazos de sus padres. De sus hijos solo sabía que un número los representaba pues la separación había sido tan cruel que ni tiempo les dio a ambos de colocarles nombres a sus hijos, apenas y rompiendo todo esquema lograron sacarles una foto que recordarían en silencio.

Una fotografía ya era una falta tremenda.

Hana y Souji pasaron ese día sin novedades, ambos se preguntaban día y noche ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? ¿Qué tan grandes estarían ya? Y el dolor se hacía más fuerte cada vez que uno de ellos cumplía años.

Habo parecía lúgubre, Tatsumi se encontraba observando el anochecer cuando recibió el anuncio el cual indicaba que dos alfas habían llegado uno era un reconocido investigador y el otro un sujeto cuyos padres tenían acceso a información clasificada del estado, le pareció bastante raro e incluso le causo miedo pues antes de si quiera dejarlos pasar pensaba en que si por fin lo habían descubierto.

– **Dile que pasen–**

Ordeno desde su oficina finalmente, tomándose las manos y estrechando sus dedos tomando una pose de defensa, y seguridad, aunque a gritos por dentro pedía ayuda. Souji se tranquilizó pues su aroma delimitaba nerviosismo, fue entonces que suspiro hondo y pensó en algo más agradable.

Escuchaba como con lentitud los pasos se hacían cercanos y entonces…

La puerta se abría y del lumbral de esta se asomaban los dos alfas uno de cabello negro y el otro platinado, él se puso en pie de prisa y fue a su encuentro para expresar con calma. **–Bienvenidos al instituto Habo de Nagoya, es el número 5 de 15.–**

– **Gracias por su recibimiento.–** Agradeció el de cabellos negros haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que Souji era estrechado por la mano del otro sujeto un peli plata de cabellos cortos que expreso.

– **Mi nombre es Isogai Taichirou… Este es mi amigo Kurokawa Mitsugo.–**

– **Pues… bienvenidos, sé que vienen de muy lejos Fukuoka ¿No es verdad?–**

– **Efectivamente señor director, nuestro viaje a iniciado desde ese sitio solo para venir a verle.–**

– **¿A verme a mí?–**

– **Si…–**

Souji trago grueso, se condujo a los cómodos sofás que hay en su oficina y se sentó cuestionando. **–¿A que debo su visita?–**

– **Vera señor Director, mi amigo y yo estamos investigando un suceso que aconteció en este instituto.–** Mientras explicaba Kurokawa Isogai pensaba con rapidez y claridad.

–" _Este será nuestro primer paso, comenzaremos por los directores que cometieron errores, podremos afianzarnos y crear confianza para indagar más o si quiera saber en dónde comenzar a investigar… la verdad es que nunca pensé que sería tan difícil averiguar este tipo de información… pero, según mis contactos, la base de datos solo la puede revisar el seleccionador interino de cada prefectura… Tetsuhiro en que lio nos has metido."–_ Souji asentía a todo lo que Kurokawa día mientras Isogai se acariciaba la barbilla y continuaba pensando _.–"Aunque el asesor de Nagoya es un poco complicado quiero confiar en que este sujeto nos lleve a él… ¿He ya es mi turno?"–_

– **Mi compañero le explicara mejor el motivo de nuestra visita. –**

Isogai salió de sus pensamientos, con calma se puso en pie y explico mientras caminaba.– **Vera señor Director, nuestra visita es nada más que para aclarar lo que sucedió con el hijo del gobernador de Nagoya, nunca se había dado ese tipo de sucesos y nos ha llamado la atención el por qué usted dejo ir al Omega involucrado.–**

– **Bu-Bueno, porque el Alfa que lo reclamo o más bien salvo, es uno de los más principales herederos contables de Fukuoka según se, no debería ser yo el que sea investigado, yo solo obedecí el capricho de un Alfa, ese es mi trabajo, obedecer a las órdenes que estos dan para la selección.–**

– **Entiendo, pero vera el Gobernador no está muy contento…–**

– **Bueno, yo…–**

– **Hay una forma de poder resolver esto. –** Expuso Kurokawa. **–Si entramos a la base de datos y averiguamos en qué localidad se encuentra ese Omega podremos enjuiciarlo o quizás arreglar un acuerdo entre ambas partes ya que la falta fue grave y créame el hijo de ese Gobernador no está muy contento, por lo que paso. –**

– **Creí que ya había sido olvidado.–**

– **Señor director, créanos que ellos no olvidan ese tipo de humillaciones, pero en fin… ¿Díganos tiene acceso a la base de datos? –**

– **No, todo el papeleo de selección y entrega lo hace el Alfa que lo selecciono, ese mismo papeleo es confidencial y solo puede ser revisado por el asesor de área. –**

– **Y quién es este asesor, ¿Tiene algún numero en donde podamos localizarlo?–** Souji pestaño en reiteradas ocasiones ante la pregunta de Isogai, aunque no debía hacerlo algo le gritaba que lo hiciera, él se puso en pie y fue al escritorio para tratar de encontrar los numero s a los que podían llamar al hombre en cuestión, mientras lo hacía pensaba.

–" _Es tu oportunidad… aprovecha audazmente lo que harán estos sujetos."–_ Tatsumi finalmente sacaba el número y mientras lo anotaba en una tarjeta el susurraba **.–Puedo, hacerles una pregunta.–**

Ambos se miraron uno al otro Kurokawa entonces respondió **.–Claro.–**

– **¿Ustedes… piensan, encontrar a ese Omega… que… harán cuando vean al asesor es decir que tipo de información le pedirán? ¿Puedo saberlo? –**

– **Simplemente trataremos de saber los códigos, de que familia proviene y a que familia fue entregado, además de su código, para encontrarle con más facilidad. –**

–" _Su código"–_ Souji trago grueso mientras otorgaba la tarjeta en las manos de Taichirou quien la tomo, pero extrañamente él no la soltó, entonces susurro. **–Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son en realidad?–**

– **¿He de que habla?–** Cuestionaba Kurokawa.

– **¿Por qué es necesario que encuentren los códigos? Con solo preguntarme quien fue el Alfa que lo eligió terminarían con esto… ¿Qué pretenden?–**

El silencio se hizo presente, Isogai suspiraba hondo mientras que Kurokawa agachaba la mirada y susurraba. **–Te dije que no iba a funcionar. –**

– **Tal parece Souji Tatsumi-kun es muy perceptivo, pero también yo soy perceptivo. –** Souji arrugo las cejas en curiosidad mientras el otro liberaba sus dedos de aquella tarjeta para alejarse y caminar mientras hablaba **.–Señor director es usted muy eficiente y astuto, tiene razón, mi amigo y yo solo somos dos Alfas que se aprovecharon de los cargos que cumplen sus padres en nuestro sector, ni yo soy un investigador ni él lo que dice que es.–**

Souji arruga más las cejas les observaba con atención.

– **Pero a pesar de que no somos lo que decimos ser, investigamos sobre usted…–** Se dio la vuelta y se condujo al frente de Souji a quien dijo con rapidez. **–Su nombre es Souji Tatsumi, esposo de Hana madre de tres hijos Omegas que fueron separados por un sistema torturador y tiránico… estuve leyendo su expediente y tengo la ligera sospecha que usted entro a este lugar para saber lo mismo que yo quiero saber.–**

– **¿Qué quieres saber? –**

– **Un buen amigo mío está buscando los orígenes de uno de sus Omegas y usted quiere encontrar a sus hijos, ¿No es verdad? –**

Sus orbes temblaron al escuchar aquello ese sujeto tenía toda la razón, fue entonces que el sonrió y expuso. **–Taichirou Isogai, ¿Verdad? –**

– **Así es…–**

– **Tendrás que esmerarte más en esta treta si quieres entrar al edificio de naturalización y custodia de identidad.–**

Al escuchar aquello a Taichirou se le puso la piel de gallina, ese sujeto no era cualquier director o padre que había perdido el tiempo en el instituto. **–Esto no debemos hablarlo aquí, si gustan puedo irles a visitar al hotel en donde se hospedan y hablaremos un poco más de los temas y la información que poseo y la cual estoy seguro les interesa. –**

– **Es suena razonable. –**

– **Entonces así será…–** Respondía Souji.

– **¿Esto es entonces un acuerdo? ¿Podemos confiar en usted? –** Cuestionaba Kurokawa preocupado, pues todo intento de querer usurpar información de aquel centro era penado con un viaje V. I. P. A Exilio, Souji asintió y susurro.

– **Siempre y cuando ustedes prometan ayudarme a encontrar lo que yo quiero. –**

– **Con todo gusto. –**

Ya estaba pactado, Isogai y Kurokawa se despidieron, con calma ellos fueron a la salida de aquel enorme centro que más bien aprecia reclusorio, observaban con atención la fuente en el frente de la entrada y mientras el personal de seguridad llevaba el auto ellos susurraban para sí.

– **¿Podemos confiar en él?–**

– **Si aún seguimos libres es porque si.–** Respondió Isogai colocándose las gafas y expresando **.–Kurokawa, ¿Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto?–**

– **Porque nos pareció una linda idea ayudar a Tetsuhiro y de paso, nos pareció una linda sorpresa para Kanako y Tomoe…–**

– **Cierto…–** Expuso Isogai entrando a su auto mientras el otro también le seguía y arrancando la marcha susurraba. **–Por la bella Kana-chan.–**

– **Así es… valdrá la pena al menos ellos serán felices después de esto.–**

– **Aunque nos manden a todos a Exilio. –**

– **Pues si…–**

El auto salió del patio frontal del instituto, desde una de sus ventanas aquel hombre cuya vista y rostro cansados observaba como ellos se retiraban, no sin antes dejar una luz de esperanza, finalmente ya no estaba solo en su búsqueda, no tenía idea del por qué aquellos hombres querían romper con el sistema que los había estado oprimiendo durante mucho tiempo, pero aprovecharía esa rebeldía, para encontrar a sus hijos, claro que lo aprovecharía.

*88888888888888*

 **Fukuoka 10 dias después…**

El nerviosismo era palpado en la oficina de aquel consultorio médico, en el que él se encontraba, había tratado por mucho tiempo concretar esta consulta con su médico, pero el Doctor Fukushima no había logrado encontrar manera de ver al mayor de los hijos Morinaga su agenda estaba saturada; sin embargo, la ocasión llego. Ese día en particular Kunihiro tuvo que esperar demasiado. observaba las revistas muy bien colocadas en la mesa. Se trataba de ese tipo de revistas de autos y de empresarios. El New York TIME estaba sobre la mesa que estaba al centro de la sala en aquel edificio clínico, la prolongada espera por su médico de cabecera fue extenuante tanto que decidió incursionar en aquel juego de revistas.

La primera fue la que más le llamo la atención, pues se trataba de una revista de vanidades y de sucesos en la zona, con agrado noto que en la portada estaba su familia y el peli largo de gafas con los trajes de gala en la hoja se leía el encabezado que titulaba.

" _ **Noche increíble, el anuncio del Omega que traerá a la familia más importante de todo Fukuoka un nuevo heredero."**_

Kunihiro dibujo una tenue sonrisa sarcástica pensando. _–"Esto es una maldita broma… sin duda la portada seria otra si supieran la verdad…"–_ Evito el leer todo aquello expuesto en esas hojas solo se dedicó a ver las fotografías en las cuales el lucia muy bien al lado de Souichi quien tenía mejores fotografías pues el show que ese Omega dio con el violín esa noche fue extraordinario y todavía se hablaba de ello.

El castaño suspiro hondamente y dejando la revista a un lado en la mesa, se dedicó a buscar alguna otra, con desesperación lo hacía, pues un impulso tremendo le invadía, sabía que en alguna de esas revistas él encontraría algo de Masaki y así fue.

La revista llamada Engine tenía a los mejores corredores del todo el mundo, aunque su hermano solo figuraba como mejor corredor local, pues gracias a su calidad de "Omega" no le dejaba salir al extranjero y concursar con lolas mejores y más emocionantes carreras, el aparecía en algunas hojas, mientras que en la más importante carrera llamada Nascar ahí estaba, la fotografía de él joven Junya, la mirada verdosa en Morinaga apreciaba aquella foto con una sensación nostálgica. Su mirada se maravillaba al ver como Masaki elevaba uno de los más enormes trofeos; el orgullo se albergó en su alma se sentía a tan pleno que aquel Alfa a pesar de sus orígenes haya logrado tanto, su mano derecha se movió para acariciar su cabello rubio en esa imagen tan peculiar aunque para su desgracia aquellas hebras estaban ataudadas el sintió la necesidad o el darse el lujo de intentar imaginar que se sentiría acariciarlo, su rostro se torno un poco cálido Kunihiro al sentir el calor en aquellas mejillas respiro hondo, sin duda lo apreciaba como si se tratara de un amor imposible e inalcansable... apartó su mano y sonriendo un poco se dio cuenta que los cabellos de Junya no era lo suficientemente largos como para haber estado en esa coleta.

– **Debiste quejarte por horas…–** Resolvió con una suave y grave voz pues él sabía de ante mano que dado a la importancia de aquel evento y lo peligroso que era que uno de esos mechones cubriera o picara sus ojos durante la carrera comprendió perfecto.

Morinaga seguía analizando se deleitó con aquellos trajes que llevaba el rubio, un color blanco con rayas de color rojo se apreciaban desde su cuello a los costados entre brazos y piernas, se miraba precioso; Kunihiro lo devoraba con la mirada, hasta llegar el momento en que noto como la expresión del de mirada azulada era de emoción en aquella fotografía; Sin embargo, a pesar de estar orgulloso de llevarse la copa y romper su record, aquellos ojos demostraban una expresión sombría y solitaria, sus ojos azules parecían estar distantes a ser feliz.

– **Señor Morinaga…–**

La enfermera de aquel importante doctor le llamo con suavidad, pero él no salía de su concentración, apreciaba todo en aquel corredor de carreras de autos que no evito el sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos en los cuales se culpaba por ser tan tonto tan idiota, por haber nacido en un mundo en el cual su destino ya había sido planificado desde mucho antes que naciera.

– **Morinaga-san.–** Repitió de nuevo la mujer de trajes blancos para aproximarse a él y tocar su hombro, rápidamente Kunihiro se sobre exalto y la observo con atención para susurrar.

– **Disculpe, estaba…–** Se detuvo antes de dar explicaciones, pues eso no era propio de un Alfa tan importante como lo era él, se silenció y se ajustó sus gafas para arrugar las cejas en seriedad absoluta y cuestionar. **– ¿Y finalmente que ha pasado, me podrá ver el doctor, o no?–**

– **Sí señor, por favor por acá. –**

Kunihiro se ponia en pie e iba siguiendo a la enfermera, mientras lanzaba la revista a la mesa de manera que esta quedo abierta, los pasos de ambos los llevaron por un extenso pasillo en el cual habían cubículos en los que el doctor en cuestión examinaba a sus pacientes, cuadros aburridos, paredes en colores neutrales y esa maldita música que te ponía la carne de gallina ese era el ambiente al adentrarse más y más.

Finalmente, la enfermera dejo al castaño solo, al frente de un escritorio, Morinaga era al único que el doctor, Fukushima atendía en su oficina. Kunihiro se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio y elevo una pierna para cruzarla, mientras ordenaba sus costosas vestimentas y trataba de no ahogarse con la bufanda en su cuello, la deshojaba un poco y de paso acomodaba algunos cabellos hacia atrás.

La espera no fue tan larga unos dos toques se hicieron escuchar, y el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero observar atento al médico quien portaba trajes celestes, parecía que había estado de guardia en el hospital toda la noche y la mañana, pero debido a que Morinaga era uno de sus pacientes importantes y que por mucho tiempo pospuso su consulta había decidido ir primero ahí que a su casa.

– **Joven Kunihiro–**

Saludo mientras se colocaba su bata blanca y el otro respondía el saludo con pocas ganas, pasar una hora en la sala de esperas había sido de mala educación y una tortura para el ocupado empresario.

– **Disculpa la espera, tuve mucho jaleo en el hospital todas estas semanas y esta mañana pude resolver algunos compromisos para poder liberarme y verte, ¿dime, que te trae por acá?–**

– **Doctor Fukushima, seré franco y directo, he venido porque mis supresores están defectuosos.–**

– **¿Defectuosos, de que habla? –** Cuestiono serio y con una mirada un poco sorprendida– **Esos supresores son hechos especialmente para usted, su padre me los ordeno, ya que debemos ocultar todo lo que usted es y si no lo cumplo una enorme demanda seria impuesta. –**

– **Pues será mejor que vaya preparando a sus abogados, porque no han servido, los bebí como debía y por desgracia hace 15 días tuve mi celo, en la oficina. –**

– **¿Qué?** – El medico estaba sorprendido.

– **Escuche, con atención lo que le vengo a decir. –** Hablo Kunihiro con seriedad y frialdad en su mirada. – **Estoy más que seguro que no quiere problemas con mi padre, así que mantendremos esto en secreto. –** Fukushima busco la silla de su escritorio y se acomodó susurrando.

– **Lo escucho. –**

– **Por alguna razón los supresores no me sirvieron en esa ocasión es más sentí como si hubiera acrecentado mi celo, es decir… fue horrible. –**

Fukushima pudo notar la impotencia y los temblores que se apoderaban de las manos y brazos de Morinaga, ante ser testigo de aquello el medico con prisa cuestiono. **–¿Kunihiro-san, usted… no me diga qué? –**

El castaño movió su mano al tabique de su nariz, la verdad es que el mareo la presión de todo aquello le estaba causando vértigo en aquella oficina; sin embargo apretando con fuerza sus ojos respondió.– **Por eso vine, quiero que me haga exámenes necesito saber si estoy o no en el proceso de embarazo y además… necesito saber, ¿qué podemos hacer para deshacernos del producto?–**

Fukushima agrando la mirada y se puso en pie, ese sujeto era demasiado directo y cruel. **– Pero…usted acaso no, quiere tener a ese bebé… Kunihiro-san ¿Qué fue lo que paso?–**

– **Eso no le interesa, solo encárguese de arreglar esto. –**

Fukushima se tensó y llevando una mano a su cuello susurro **.– No se precipite, escuche, en su situación, no… es posible hacer un aborto si es que está esperando un hijo.–** Kunihiro agrando la mirada, observo con ojos afilados y preocupados a Fukushima quien explicaba. **–No es tan fácil, solo se puede hacer en Omegas femeninas, es clínicamente imposible practicarle un aborto, moriría. –**

– **Entonces deme medicamentos que lo disuelvan sé que puede hacer eso, escuche de algunos trabajadores en mi casa que ellos acudieron a los laboratorios clandestinos… en el mercado negro lo hacen.–**

Aquel medico estaba sorprendido, ese muchacho parecía estar desesperado **. –Kunihiro-san…–** Nombro, con confianza ya que debido al secreto que el medico resguardaba él se movía con confianza, pero esto era demasiado.

– **Me encargare de darle una buena suma de dinero, para que evite las molestias, y su silencio, pero esto debe hacerse antes de que termine este mes. –**

– **E-Esta bien…–** Anuncio el doctor, con calma **.–Antes que nada primero debemos averiguar si está o no en estado dado que esto paso hace tres semanas, es probable que un estudio de sangre nos revele los resultados con prisa, necesito que vaya al hospital general de la ciudad, ahí es más rápido y tengo a mi personal un laboratorio podría ser riesgoso, se podría filtrar información y no queremos eso, así que necesito que vaya al hospital, tome, le daré la hoja se la dará a la jefa de laboratorios ella se llama Cristina.–**

– **¿Es necesario? –**

– **Si.. lo es… Kunihiro-san si esto es real, está en un grave aprieto, ya que según los exámenes de su Omega Souichi arrojaron que el está efectivamente esperando un hijo. Iba a ir a decirlo esta noche, pero su padre me llamo personalmente y me confeso que quiere que lo anuncie al finalizar el mes cuando el este aquí. –**

– **Souichi esta…–** Un alivio se vivió momentáneamente en su pecho, por lo menos ese plan estaba marchando bien y su padre obtendría lo que deseaba, aunque para saber si era o no un alfa o un omega el nuevo futuro heredero faltaba mucho. Con aquella noticia Kunihiro tomo la orden y se puso en pie, estaba decidido a no atrasar aquella situación, salió sin despedirse de su médico quien no dejaba de acariciarse la cara y susurrar.

– **No debí meterme en este problema desde un inicio… Kunihiro Morinaga ¿Acaso no sabes que a la larga si destrozas esa pequeña vida quedaras marcado y roto de pro vida?–** Suspiro hondo y se alisto para irse, debía de comenzar a trabajar en la fórmula que utilizaría el castaño para eliminar "El producto".

*88888888888888*

Por otro lado Morinaga Kunihiro bajaba las gradas de la entrada del edificio, sus orbes jade notaron como sus guarda espaldas lo estaban esperando aun afuera, siempre tan fieles y determinados, aquello al verle salir del nosocomio, llamaron aprisa al chofer por radio, aquel auto negro se aparcaba, su conductor al estacionarse bajo con prisa de este y abrió la puerta, Kunihiro resoplo y susurro a su personal.

– **Al hospital general.–**

– **¿Se encuentra bien Kunihiro-sama? –**

– **No sean molestos, solo, fue un examen rutinario, pero debo dar muestras de sangre así que… llévenme a ese lugar y luego de que salga iremos a la oficina debo resolver algunas cosas ahí.–**

– **Si señor** **. -** el auto en el que iba y el segundo auto en el que se encontraba la seguridad se escabulleron por las calles, Kunihiro observaba por la ventana, mientras lo hacía, pensaba detenidamente en las situaciones que estaban aconteciendo.

–" _Kunihiro… ¿Que estás haciendo, porque eres tan débil… porque vas a exterminar a un ser inocente?"_ –Analizo todo a su alrededor, la comodidad la elegancia el poder de la familia a la cual pertenecía, todo eso a lo que a él se le enseño cuidar y respetar y prepararse para ser el próximo heredero. Todo aquello le hizo resolver su incógnita. –" _Lo se… la respuesta, es y siempre será por fidelidad, por miedo y por amor a lo que en verdad no soy, por esa mascará que fabrico mi padre."–_

Su mano se apretaba fuertemente, se sentía impotente, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron acotados por la lluvia que débilmente inicio a caer, para hacerse una lluvia fuerte y persistente, que convirtió el ambiente en gélido y triste, parecía que el cielo lloraba la decisión incorrecta y fría que había tomado, Morinaga suspiraba un ligero dolor de cabeza le llego, ahora era que se daba cuenta que su aroma había cambiado, el suave aroma a flores de Sakura se convirtieron en un suave olor a Canela, muy suave casi imposible de detectar, Kunihiro podía sentirlo, y también recordaba el aroma de Masaki en todo su cuerpo, ese aroma tan reconocible a chocolate, combinado con su perfume era el aroma más delicioso y excitante que un Omega pudiera oler.

El solo hecho de recordar a Masaki le causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquella marca en su nuca vibro más, haciéndolo temblar, definitivamente el amor que había sentido por Junya y el cual había ocultado por todos estos años estaba resurgiendo y cobrando espacio y lugar en su pecho, con pensamientos erráticos se decía a si mismo que pronto esa marca se borraría y el vínculo entre Masaki y él se rompería.

Pues…

Debía olvidarlo, ¿Cierto? Seguir adelante con el fraude, con la mentira era su meta y deber.

Kunihiro observaba el piso de aquel auto, presintiendo que en su pecho se oprimía su corazón, era demasiado fuerte lo que había sentido y se había desatado de una manera la cual no debió ocurrir, elevo con calma su rostro para analizar el paisaje, observaba con los ojos acuosos en lágrimas observo como la ciudad se tiño de gris y las nubes certeras lo cubrían todo, llevando una mano a su frente presionó y susurro con desdicha.– **Pero a quien engaño, es imposible, su calor su amor siempre estará presente y guardado bajo miles de puertas en el fondo de mi corazón débil… es un amor que nunca será satisfecho, es un amor insaciable… Masaki–**

El tiempo se acorto al ir al hospital, ya estaba muy cerca…

*88888888888888*

Mientras tanto dentro de este mismo lugar un rubio era, examinado por cuarta ocasión, en esos 15 días había pasado en el hospital siendo internado de emergencia, aunque no le había pasado mucho, los médicos querían estar 100% seguros que él no sufrió algún daño que resultara colateral. Pues…

– **Tiene suerte de no haber muerto en ese accidente.–**

– **Doctor, soy un piloto profesional, es imposible que me haya muerto en una colisión como esa.–**

– **Bueno, tiene toda la razón a pesar de que fue una colisión intencionada usted ha salido increíblemente ileso. –**

– **Sí, ahora bien, ¿Ya puedo irme tengo cosas que hacer? –**

– **Claro en un momento le doy el alta, es impresionante, solo unas contusiones y raspones, todo por salvar a una familia de irse a un precipicio es impresionante.–**

– **He escuchado eso varias veces por favor no más,–**

– **De acuerdo, Señor Junya esta es su alta, solo siga las indicaciones y por favor tenga cuidado, si siente alguna otra molestia regrese a emergencias.–**

– **Si… si, así será.–** Expuso el rubio tomando la hoja de descarte de la médico, a quien le firmo con prisa los papeles de recibido ya Masaki quería regresar a lo que había venido a Fukuoka aunque desgraciadamente el destino caprichoso no deseo que llegara a su meta antes.

Masaki siendo un hombre libre se condujo al cuarto de baño para quitarse la bata de hospital, mientras se observaba al espejo, analizaba su anatomía al sacarse la bata sus orbes azules notaron un enorme moretón que gobernaba y se dejaba ver de su costado izquierdo, ubicado en el abdomen justo en donde recordó había sido el peor golpe, pero gracias a su experiencia en colisiones, el logro salvarse, toco sus costillas con la punta de sus dedos y susurro.

– **Esto será molesto, pero ya pasara, al menos no las rompí.–** Él se vestía mientras expresaba con calma **.–Kunihiro, me hubiese gustado llegar esa noche a tu hogar, sin embargo las cosas no me salieron bien, el estar presente en el momento adecuado no fue solo casualidad.–** Termino de colocarse la camiseta negra y se colocaba la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba puesta el día del accidente, para pronto acomodar sus cabellos y disponerse a irse.

Salió de la habitación, se despedía de las enfermeras que lo cuidaron ene estos días, mientras escuchaba a un costado del pasillo.

– **Kunihiro Morinaga… –**

El rubio se giró de prisa, a ver con impresión noto como el castaño ¡Su castaño! Se ponía en pie de una banca y a la vez volvía a escuchar.– **Por acá por favor los resultados están listos.–**

Masaki al enterarse de la realidad en la que ambos estaban en el mismo hospital en el mismo piso causo que su corazón palpitara, lo observaba como el caminaba siguiendo a la mujer de uniformes, Junya había quedado congelado, pero no era momento de estar así, rápidamente se impuso la misión de seguirles.

Él era sigiloso mientras escuchaba de la mujer que se dirigió a Kunihiro.

– **T** **ardo mucho** **debido a que en su sistema hay una fuerte cantidad de drogas supresoras y que evitaron que el resultado fuera claro, sin embargo luego de hacerle la prueba unas horas después pudimos dar con lo que buscábamos, los primeros signos de hormonas de embarazo están presentes...** **¿Quiere que le envié los resultados al doctor Fukushima?–**

– **Si…–**

– **Bien… ¿Necesita una copia entonces? –**

– **No solo… dígame que fue lo que resulto. –**

Aquella dama se acomodó las gafas y respondió de manera directa. – **Positivo, los niveles de progesterona están aumentando, y los niveles de feromonas que demuestran el embarazo esta elevado, así que no cabe duda es positivo.–**

Kunihiro se puso pálido demasiado, tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse y tal parece así fue, Cristiana al estar sola en el laboratorio no sabía cómo reaccionar, logro sujetarlo pero poco podía hacer, cuando Masaki de pronto del lumbral de la puerta un rubio corrió a su lado para sostenerlo y susurrar.

– **Déjeme ayudarla… Kunihiro por fin te encuentro, ¿Oye estas bien? –**

Cristiana observaba a ambos hombres, Morinaga estaba sin color mientras que el otro también estaba así o más pálido que el castaño, entre palabras que no comprendió, la chica quedo sola por fin ya que Morinaga se había ido con el rubio.

Kunihiro caminaba por los pasillos siendo sostenido por Masaki al cual no dejo de ver desde el instante en que había llegado, sus orbes verdes no podían dejar de admirar aquel perfil, agradeció que el rubio fuera tan alto y elegante y que poseyera aquella fuerza en sus brazos además de ese aroma que lo congelo, Junya por otro lado lo llevo a un lugar menos traficado de gente, se sometió a una puerta que daba a las gradas de emergencias y ahí fue donde Kunihiro recobro la cordura y con rapidez se separó de él y con calma se sujetaba a la pared, para dar unos pasos y dejarse caer a las gradas para sentarse y susurrar.

– **Esto no puede ser verdad.–**

– **¿Qué cosa, que este yo aquí o que los resultados hayan salido positivos?–**

Kunihiro elevo su rostro con rapidez y susurro. **–¿Tu escuchaste eso?–**

– **Claro que si.–**

– **¿Me estas siguiendo?–**

– **Para nada.–** Dijo elevando su brazo derecho y mostrando el brazalete en su muñeca, el cual mostraba que había estado internado **.–Estuve hospitalizado, por quince días.–**

– **¿Qué?–** El rostro lleno de preocupación se hizo notar en aquel, Junya se tensó un poco y susurro.

– **Descuida no es nada grave, solo unas pequeñas contusiones y raspones.–**

– **¿Qué, que ocurrió?–**

– **Eso no es importante, lo que importa en este momento es lo que te está pasando… tu y yo debemos hablar.–**

– **Eso es imposible.–** Dijo poniéndose en pie, notando que la rapidez en la que lo hizo lo causo el que se marearse de nuevo. **–Maldición.–**

– **Oye…–** Lo tomo de un brazo y susurro **.–¿Te sientes bien?–**

– **Ya, déjame… no es nada.–**

Masaki sintió el rechazo y la mirada esquiva de Kunihiro, su pecho y su corazón se sintió herido, sin embargo, también logro percibir como la furia se albergaba en su ser, estaba furioso, no solo por el hecho en el que Kunihiro e incluso hasta la mismísima familia Morinaga le había mentido tan vilmente ocultando tan tajantemente la verdadera naturaleza de Kunihiro y de Tetsuhiro. Y por sobre todo estaba molesto, porque ese hombre terco y sin sentimientos sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco con pastillas que el reconoció apresurado.

Kunihiro estaba a punto de beber su dosis del día, puesto que gracias a la grande espera para realizarse los exámenes le impidió beberlas dando como resultado que el aroma de Kunihiro cambiara, sin embargo ni siquiera pudo tomar las medicinas en su mano pues la mano del otro azotaba la suya con fuerza y el frasco también era arrebatado mientras era lanzado por las escaleras, Kunihiro se sobre exalto al punto de gritar.

– **¿Qué estás haciendo loco?–**

– **Evitando que te envenenes y evitando que le hagas daño a nuestro hijo.–**

Expuso con rabia el rubio, acercándose de manera apresurada al castaño quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el aura demandante y el aroma penetrante de Masaki lo atosigo y asusto al pudo de sentirse sumamente indefenso frente a ese hombre, quien elevo un brazo y estampo su mano a la pared que estaba a sus espaldas para susurrar.

– **Tu y yo debemos hablar, de lo que paso y lo que está pasando, vendrás conmigo a mi casa.–**

– **¿A-acaso tú, me estás dando órdenes?–**

– **Así, es y las obedecerás si no deseas que hable, y que les diga a tus padres el flamante suceso.–**

– **Hazlo me ahorrarían las molestias de cargar con esto solo.–**

– **¿Que estás diciendo?–**

– **No debes preocuparte ya hice una cita con mi médico para eliminar al producto... no voy a tenerlo, en conclusión tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.–**

La impresión y el enorme deseo de llorar se formaron en el rubio, aquello. dicho por el otro le sello el habla no sabia que objetar a tan fría y despreciable decisión. el silencio reino por unos momentos mientras que la puerta se abrían y hacían pasar a algún médico que evitaba usar el elevador. ambos estaban ahí ausentes sin decir nada.

Kunihiro miraba al piso, se sentía tan miserable no sabia lo que había dicho hasta que lo pensó con cuidado y razono. **–" Imbécil, tonto, idiota, estúpido... eso y más soy yo. será mejor que te apartes de él, es hora de romper ese lazo… que nos une."–**

Se movilizó apartándose para ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar; sin embargo, alguien lo tomo del hombro con fuerza y lo azoto a la pared.

– **¿Que estas...mm?–**

Un beso desesperado un beso lleno de gritos internos le estaba robando el aliento, Masaki había tomado los costados de su rostro y mientras lo besaba susurraba.

– **Eres tan frio... tan correcto, tan mentiroso.–**

Masaki besaba ese terco hombre lo hacía con tanta intensidad con el único deseo de despertar la pasión dormida en el otro y para lograrlo el inicio a juntar su cuerpo al de Kunihiro, Junya expidió su aroma Alfa al punto en el que abrazo con su aroma y deseo a Morinaga quien tembló de pies a cabeza tanto que sus manos en lugar de apartar al rubio fueron al borde de su saco para apretarlo pues en su cuerpo se libraba una gran batalla. Sus cerebros decían aléjate de él apártalo antes que te hundas y su cuerpo y corazón solo deseaba fundirse con el cuerpo de Masaki. quien percibió como Kunihiro se prendía ante sus besos y su demandó por sexo.

Estaban ambos sumergidos en una boragime pasional ese amor que dormía en ambos iba creciendo más y más, pero... Kunihiro ante sentir que todo su cuerpo se entumecia al enterarse que su alma se estremecía y que el amor prohibido lo engullia decidió cortar aquello.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas aquel cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra la pared con ambas manos las cuales se aferraron a la chaqueta de Masaki y es que no quería soltarlo a pesar de alejarlo, Kunihiro temblaba mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad y concentrarse en tranquilizar los deseos que su cuerpo tenía hacia Masaki, este solo podía observar al de gafas con una expresión llena de tristeza pues notaba el rostro desencajado de Kunihiro. Sus parpados estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus labios y sus mejillas rojas por lo que estaba pasando y sus cejas juntas demostrando el enfado su cabello que estaba perfectamente arreglado hacia a tras se había desordenado y los pocos flecos que reinaban en su frente. fueron apartados por la mano de Kunihiro quien ya repuesto, o al menos eso quería dejar ver el castaño a su opresor, el demostrarle que podía contra sus deseos y contra su imponente naturalidad de alfa.

Kunihiro acomodo sus cabellos, quedando impecables, liberó la otra mano de pecho de Jun y llevo esta misma a su bolsillo del cual saco un pañuelo y limpiando sus labios guardo el pedazo de tela para abrir con lentitud sus ojos. aquellos finos ojos observaban con frialdad al rubio quien sintió esa presencia esa altanería que ese Omega había construido desde que lo conoció. Tan frío tan demandante como si se tratara de un verdadero Alfa.

Kunihiro inicio a caminar no quería decir nada pero **.–Espera un segundo... ¿te vas así sin decir nada?–**

– **No tengo porque decirte algo.–**

– **Por lo menos dime... ¿porque me mintieron? –**

– **Eso no te incumbe.–** Kunihiro inicio a caminar, abrió la puerta notando el sin fin de médicos y enfermeros en el pasillo estaba dispuesto a irse de ese lugar pero.

– **¡Kunihiro! –**

El castaño se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz demandante y seria de Junya aunque se detuvo no hizo nada para girarse a verlo solo logro escuchar de aquellos labios **.– Claro sé que no me incumbe, nunca lo hará ya que no pertenezco a tu familia y son asuntos personales pero...–** en unos cuantos pasos Masaki llego a su lado justo detrás de él castaño a quien abrazo por detrás depositando sus manos al nivel de su vientre, los labios de Masaki se acercaron al lóbulo en la oreja izquierda de Morinaga a quien susurro con gravedad y enfado en sus palabras **.–Pero, lo que llevas aquí si es de mi incumbencia...–**

Su cuerpo de nuevo se tenso estaba en un problema mayúsculo, Masaki estaba reclamando lo suyo y eso era el "producto" que estaba creciendo a velocidades inimaginables en su cuerpo.

– **Ahora que te tengo tan cerca puedo notarlo, tu aroma a cambiado no hay ninguna duda que vas a tener un hijo mío...–** Hizo una a pausa para permitir al otro entrar en pánico. **–Escúchame bien Kunihiro… no voy a permitir que lo arrebatos de mi lado o si quiera lo lastimes… te propongo algo.–**

Masaki hablaba mientras el bullicio del hospital era ajeno a lo que ambos hablaban, Kunihiro solo podía escuchar a lo lejos lo que el otro decía.

Al terminar de decirle su propuesta Masaki se separó de él para irse del lugar no sin antes mirarlo con desprecio y susurrar.

– **Espero tu respuesta... debes apresurarte antes que se note y ya lo sabes... si siento un solo cambio en tu aroma. Toda tu farsa y la de tu familia sera conocida me encargaré de divulgarlo y me encargaré yo mismo que seas enviado a exilio tu y todos los tuyos.–**

Aquella amenaza había sido tan dura, Kunihiro noto como el rubio partía no había forma de ganarle a ese sujeto. pues era igual. de rico que él y tenía una popularidad.

Kunihiro inicio a caminar para buscar la forma de salir de aquel hospital sin embargo no logro hacerlo se dejó caer en una banca y no pudo más se sujeto ambos costados de su cabeza y mientras sus lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos él pensaba.

 _-"Quisiera estar muerto. solo así podría dejar de ser alguien que no soy."-_

*88888888888888*

La tarde había llegado y con el Kunihiro quien se adentraba en la mansión, su rostro era el más deprimente de todos, lo único que le alegraba era no verle la cara a esas brujas Omegas, las cuales estaba seguro les estaba yendo muy mal pues la casa de la playa era un lugar primitivo, no había aire acondicionado y estaba desolado y desértico de seguro se estaban quemando en ese infierno, pensó.

Sus pasos le hicieron llegar a la enorme y elegante sala en donde las Betas Mar y Fiore las más fieles de la familia le recibieron, ellas hicieron una reverencia mientras el castaño cuestionaba **.–¿Y mi hermano?–**

– **El joven Tetsuhiro, su madre y los invitados no se encuentran en casa Kunihiro-sama,–**

– **¿Qué y por qué?–**

– **Pues, su madre decidió que sería interesante ir de compras para los preparativos de la boda señor.–**

– **La boda…–**

– **Hasta que por fin te dejas ver… Kunihiro. –** Expresaba con seriedad una voz grave y un poco tosca, el mencionado elevo su mirada al frente y ahí estaba Souichi el cual observaba con enfado al castaño, este se acercó al peli largo para observarle con atención, algo parecía haber cambiado en ese sujetó pero no sabía que era.

– **Souichi. –**

– **Ven tenemos que hablar.–**

Kunihiro estaba irritándose pues pensaba, ¿De cuándo acta ese omega le hablaba de esa manera **?– ¿Oye… que te pasa, porque me hablas asi?–**

– **Sera mejor que vengas, estamos solos y no tengo motivos para seguir siendo una pelusa insignificante.–**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **Ven ahora mismo conmigo.–** Lo tomo de la bufanda y lo jalo en dirección de los pasillos de la enorme mansión, finalmente lograron llegar a la habitación de Souichi en la cual arrojo al castaño sobre la cama y el murmuraba **.–Honestamente tu eres un mentiroso horrible, una rata despreciable y tremendamente insulsa.–**

– **SOUICHI! –**

– **No te hagas el sorprendido, ahora que estamos solos, vas a hablar.–**

– **¿Hablar de que hablas? –**

Souichi tomo la bufanda y la arranco, Kunihiro llevo a su cuello una mano y murmuro. **–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?–**

– **Descubriendo la verdad. –**

Souichi lo tomo de un brazo lo tumbo boca abajo en el colchón y colocando su mano sobre aquel cuello de camisa descubrió por fin la nuca de Kunihiro, al hacerlo sus ojos se agrandaron con enorme sorpresa, Kunihiro por otro lado susurraba.

– **Ya… basta. –**

– **Tu… estas marcado. –**

– **Suéltame… –** Souichi lo libero, notaba como Kunihiro iniciaba a respirar agitado y deshojaba su corbata para arrojarla la piso, y de paso también sus gafas las cuales cayeron al piso de madera, mientras las manos del castaño se apretaban en sus ojos, el peli largo no sabía que hacer solo permitió que él se desahogara, recordando el por qué el había decidido quedarse a enfrentarlo…

*8888888Recuerdo8888888*

 _Hace unos 10 días atrás…_

 _Había sido el cumpleaños de Kanako y todos hasta la buena señora Morinaga estaba celebrándola, sin duda esa mujer había amado la idea de que esos chicos llegaran a visitarla ya le hacía falta una hija tan tierna y linda como Kanako, aunque honestamente ella pensó que estaba más pequeña sin embargo…_

– _ **¿Cuántos años cumples Kana-chan?–**_

– _ **Pues… son 17.–**_ _Respondió la muchachita, la cual no parecía ser de esa edad pero a Anna le encantó la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños, ellos disfrutaban incluso Tomoe celebraba a su amiga, todos menos dos chicos los cuales se habían apartado._

 _La celebración había sido en patio, habían colocado un mantel a cuadros y una linda bajilla china, la cual contenía dulces, y platillos sumamente deliciosos, Fiore y Mai estaban también degustando y animadas, mientras que Tetsuhiro se había alejado para encaminarse a los jardines de aquella mansión, el peli negro estaba pensativo, su mirada seria y preocupada se reflejaba en el agua en donde dos peces chinos nadaban, aquellos eran sumamente hermosos, con colores blancos y dorados y algunas líneas negras se movían con gracia en la pequeña fuente natural._

 _Un suspiro enorme se formó en sus labios, suspiro que fue escuchado por Souichi, quien se acercaba y susurraba_ _ **.–Oye…–**_

 _Tetsuhiro se juntó de hombros asustado para observar a su peli largo amado, al cual recibió en sus brazos y abrazo con disimulo, ya que no podían demostrar su cariño frente al personal de aquella mansión, su lugar único en donde podían desatar su pasión era la cabaña._

– _ **Souichi… ¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar con tus amigos? –**_

– _ **No puedo si tienes esa cara de angustia, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –**_

– _ **¿Soy acaso tan expresivo?–**_

– _ **Lo eres…–**_ _Confeso el de mirada miel para agregar._ _ **–Y odio verte triste, que sucede.–**_

– _ **Pues…–**_ _Inicio mientras observaba la fuente y finalizaba diciendo._ _ **–Es Kunihiro, ha estado actuando raro, no somos muy apegados, pero él nunca me deja a un lado y creo que él me está evitando, no sé qué le sucede, vive encerrado y escabulléndose por las mañanas, esto me está preocupando… quisiera saber que le está pasando. –**_

– _ **¿Por qué no le preguntas? –**_

– _ **No puedo hacer tal cosa… es mi hermano él es un…–**_

– _ **¿Alfa? –**_

– _ **E si…–**_ _Morinaga noto la inquietud en el pelo largo, se acercó para susurrar_ _ **–Perdóname te estoy preocupando de más… por favor olvídalo y en vamos a celebrar con tus amigos.–**_ _Morinaga se adelantó, Souichi quedo solo, el no podía evitar sentirse sumamente consternado por aquel rostro tan triste de Tetsuhiro, realmente lo amaba demasiado como para poder resistir o no hacer nada para ayudarlo, por lo tanto se impuso como meta ayudar a solventar la situación… por el por su Morinaga._

*8888888Fin fe recurdo8888888*

Souichi llevaba un vaso con agua, quería tranquilizar a Kunihiro, la verdad es que era la primera vez que veía a alguien llorar así, estaba impresionado además del enorme detalle que Kunihiro no era de esas personas que liberaban sus sentimientos frente a otros.

El silencio rodeo y esto desespero al peli largo, Morinaga miraba al piso sus orbes verdes estaban vidriosas, y sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados, era una faceta que nunca creyó ver en ese serio sujeto.

– **Debo… asimilar que Tetsuhiro ya te dijo la verdad. –**

– **Si… ya lo sé todo. –**

– **Entonces… ¿Qué piensas, vas a seguir el secreto?–**

Souichi lo observaba con enfado, chasqueo la lengua pues esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera Tetsuhiro le había hecho, él no era de esos que mentía y odiaba con toda su alma la injusticia, pero ¿Quién era el para evitar que siguiera esta situación? Era imposible que su punto de vista fuera escuchado, pues no tenía motivo ni voz ni voto. Su mirada miel dejo de posarse en Kunihiro ahora se posaba al frente mientras expresaba.

– **No trates de cambiar el tema… necesito saber que está pasándote.–**

– **Eso no te interesa. –**

– **Desde el momento en que me trajeron a esta casa y el momento en que me hicieron tu prometido, me interesa.–**

– **Souichi no soy tu prometido solo es una farsa. –**

– **Como sea… eres el hermano de la persona que amo… y por el sí tengo que golpearte te sacare la verdad.–**

Kunihiro observo con impacto al peli largo quien estaba sonrojado al decir aquello, rápidamente Kunihiro expuso. **–Lo que viste en mi nuca…–**

– **La marca. –**

– **No debió pasar.–**

– **¿Qué has hecho? –**

– **¿Acaso no se nota? –**

Souichi cerro sus ojos y olfateo con cuidado, un aroma suave a canela gobernó en su nariz.– **No puede ser…** –Dijo sofocado y demasiado impactado **.– El castaño se llevó las manos a su cabeza y susurro.**

– **No sé qué voy a hacer.–**

– **¿De quién… es?–**

– **Eso si no te lo voy a decir, pero… debes ayudarme no pueden enterarse, si mi padre ese da cuenta pasaran cosas graves. –**

– **¿Cómo piensas ocultarlo, se notara de aquí a unos meses?–**

– **No será necesario, pienso…–** Souichi se apresuró a llegar a él, elevo su mano y cubrió sus labios para gritarle.

– **Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a mi. –** Kunihiro observaba la impresión en aquellos ojos color miel, luego nació la tristeza en esa misma mirada– **No seas cruel…–** Agrego, apretando sus puños.

– **No puedes obligarme a tenerlo, es mi cuerpo. –**

– **Lo se… pero… ¿Por qué?–**

– **Porque eso arruinaría a la familia, ¿No lo entiendes, soy el primogénito si esto se sabe los bienes las empresas el dinero todo será confiscado por el gobernador de Fukuoka.–**

– **Pero no es motivo, el dinero es solo eso, no hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte, a pesar de que nos e como fue… debes entender que lo que llevas ahí no tiene la culpa de tus actos. –**

– **No quiero, no deseo decepcionar a mi padre, el confía en mi.–**

– **Si el te transformo en algo que no eres entonces, no te ama… ni confía en ti. –** Souichi observo con enfado a Kunihiro **.–En este tipo de casos agradezco no conocer a mis padres, si estuviera en tus zapatos yo no desearía haber conocido a mi padre.–**

– **Souichi…–**

El mencionado se puso en pie, fue caminando hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación, en su cabeza se figuraba una idea la cual expreso. **–Te ayudare a ocultarlo, solo si me prometes que serás fuerte y enfrentaras tus actos y le dirás todo a Tetsuhiro.–**

Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía cómo responder a aquella propuesta, pero en verdad el muy en su interior sentía una alivio tanto así que una luz de esperanza se presentó, de manera esporádica Kunihiro llevo sus manos a su bajo vientre en el cual acaricio y pensó _.–" ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Podre ser fuerte? "–_

Souichi se acercó sigiloso, él se encargó de sentarse a su lado y demostrando un poco de compasión dado a que Kunihiro no se había portado mal con él, es más sentía pena y tristeza por ser un prisionero en su propia familia, decidió darle un poco de apoyo y tranquilidad abrazándole, el castaño hundió su cuerpo en aquel cálido pecho y susurro.

– **Está bien… no sé cómo lo haremos pero…–**

– **Tonto infeliz cara de piedra, ahora escúchame, esperaremos a que Tetsuhiro llegue ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por ahora debes permanecer a mi lado, para que tu aroma no se note y si se nota diremos que es el mío.–**

– **Souichi…–** Expuso con un nudo enorme en la garganta, estaba feliz pero su rostro solo podía expresar seriedad, y un deje de preocupación. Quizás se había solucionado una parte de su complicada vida, pero en realidad solo el tiempo lo diría que pasaría…Por ahora estaba al lado de un gran Omega un ser que parecía ser más fuerte que un Alfa, Kunihiro observaba aquella mirada compasiva de Souichi quien le había dado las enormes esperanzas. Agradeció el que ese sujeto fuera así de descabellado porque ni el mismo hubiera sabido como informarlo a su hermano…

* * *

 _ **Bien las cosas se están complicando, funcionara el plan ¿que pasara?**_

 _ **Quiero darle las infinitas gracias por el apoyo que esta teniendo este fic realmente yo no crei que fuera tan de buen gusto para todos muchísimas gracias… probablemente el que viene tenga mucha sabrosura para las que interesan de leer lemon, pero probablmente no ya que hay que tocar un tema importante y eso es la investigación que llevara y desatara algunas cositas.**_

 _ **Además de que veremos a un nuevo personaje del manga que no ha salido así que espérenlo con ansias.**_

 _ **¡Besos Aurora!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola muy buenas noches!**

 **¡Este día me decidí a actualizar porque una gran amiga cumple años mi querida Malkita Abila espero que goces el capítulo! Ese es el lemon que quería darte espero sea de tu agrado preciosa y que el capítulo en general lo sea para todos y cada uno de los que me han dado su apoyo en esta historia… espero vernos prontos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Aiko: Aquí mi respuesta a tu incógnita.**

 **Excilio: Es un área restringida en donde no hay autoridades, hay depravados, asesinos y cosas muy feas ahí, por eso nadie quiere ir a ese lugar ya que morirán siendo asesinados o violados. Es el infierno en la tierra.**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Hermosa noticia… ajuste de cuentas parte 1."**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro estaba de regreso con su madre y los dos omegas que les habían acompañado al centro de la ciudad, entraban a la sala, Kanako y Tomoe llevaban prendas muy particulares la joven contaba con un vestido floreado y su collar de Omega había sido reemplazado por un listón de color rojo, mientras que su amigo Tomoe llevaba ropa más juvenil, una camiseta a rallas y una camisa manga corta de botones abierta de color celes y sus jeans también tenis, el también llevaba un collar pero en lugar de ser un listón este era un collar mucho más elegante. La verdad es que Anna estaba muy complacida de tenerlos a ambos en su casa y de salir con ellos por eso decidió modificar los collares para que no les vieran con malos ojos, Tetsuhiro por otro lado llevaba una chaqueta de tiro largo negra una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra y un pantalón jean azul, su madre llevaba un lindo vestido de color azul marino y un collar del mismo color sus cabellos catamos se apreciaban impecables y muy ordenados se miraba preciosa mientras ellos acomodaban las bolsas. Tetsuhiro se encontraba muy animado pues había regresado de esas incontenibles horas en el centro comercial más caro de la ciudad. Todavía se preguntaba por qué Souichi no quiso ir, pero quizás sus preguntas serian respondidas en un momento.

Mientras los recién llegados se relajaban en la sala, en otro punto justo en la habitación de Souichi Mai tocaba a la puerta y anunciaba con esa voz aguda y serena. **–Con su permiso.–** la joven chica que llevaba uniformes hizo una reverencia ante ambos. Kunihiro observaba a la joven de manera confusa pues había entrado sin si quiera recibir la aceptación de los ocupantes, estuvo a punto de regañarla cuando de pronto escucho. **–Souichi-sama... la señora y el joven Tetsuhiro acaban de llegar. ¿Quieren que lo lleve directamente a la cabaña? –**

Kunihiro analizaba aquella situación confundido y extrañado pues Souichi asintió y permitió que la joven saliera de aquella habitación mientras que el platinado observaba al castaño y exponía con voz seria. **–Hay que ir a la cabaña ahí podremos explicarle todo a Tetsuhiro.–**

Souichi inicio a caminar estaba dispuesto a encontrar la soluciona este problema lo más pronto posible pues Kunihiro no debía de sufrir solo la carga, en su pensamientos solo tenía la noción en la que confiaba en que su alfa les ayudaría a encontrar al responsable del embarazo en el castaño pero para ellos debían de averiguar primero quien era y la única forma era sacándole la verdad a ese insolente y testarudo Morinaga, con determinación se encamino a la puerta, no obstante sus pasos se acotaron al notar que cierto oji verde no le seguía.

– **Oí, ¿qué te pasa? vamos... entre más rápido le digamos será mejor.–**

– **Souichi... –** le llamo de manera un poco preocupada, Kunihiro al mismo tiempo que tragaba grueso y se tomaba ambas manos para tronar sus dedos el nerviosismo lo estaba carcomiendo. **–Creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento.–** Opino cuidando de no mostrar miedo en sus palabras.

Souichi agrando su mirada elevando ambas cejas observo a Kunihiro de forma confusa tras esas gafas redondas que entonaban sus orbes color miel y cuestiono aturdido. **–Pero ¿Que estás diciendo? –**

El castaño estaba temeroso y nervioso no estaba listo para decirle a su hermano lo que estaba pasando apreciaba demasiado la ayuda del peli largo pero no era el momento no se sentía preparado por lo tanto, busco una forma de evitar la confrontación, recordó la noticia que le dio el doctor Fukushima y aprovechando la información expreso. **–Escucha mi hermano antes que nada… debe saber que tus análisis salieron positivos y conociéndolo es más que seguro que la felicidad lo invadirá. –** El castaño se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y agrego. – **Por esa razón, no quiero opacar esa felicidad con mi desdicha...–**

Souichi al escuchar aquello agrandó la mirada y se quedó tieso lleno de impresión se dio la vuelta lentamente en su mismo puesto aquello lo había choqueado pues él nada más había sospechado de su estado gracias a las teorías y comentarios de Kanako se había hecho la idea de la posibilidad que él tenía de esperar un hijo. de Tetsuhiro, sin embargo, no tenía nada asegurado ante aquella noticia se acercó a Kunihiro y cuestionó.

– **Kunihiro… ¿es eso verdad?–**

– **Lo es, el doctor debía venir hoy pero mi padre le dio órdenes de hacerlo al final del mes, sin embargo, a mí me lo confirmo... ambos están esperando su primer hijo Souichi. –**

Sus orbes color miel se llenaron de lágrimas era imposible creerlo, definitivamente no podía creerlo él siempre fue de una mente liberal pero ahora que aceptaba la realidad y la asimilada al mismo tiempo. se estremeció pues en sus pensamientos figuro.

– _"Una familia... con Tetsuhiro... yo, ya no estaré solo."–_

Sus lágrimas resbalaban sin poder evitarse por sus mejillas, Kunihiro esbozo una sonrisa y elevando una de sus manos al hombro de Souichi lo palmeo y susurro **.–Felicidades.–**

Souichi no podía moverse, aunque quisiera estaba congelado y mudo, escuchando el palpito de su corazón acelerado mientras que Kunihiro se las arreglaba para volver a verse impecable y ocultando con entera devoción su marca. ya estaba listo cuando de pronto en la puerta se escuchó.

– **Souichi sama... Tetsuhiro sama ya está en la cabaña aguardando por usted. –**

El castaño observo con una expresión de felicidad y una sonrisa al peli largo a quien expreso. – **Ve con el.–**

– **Ku...kunihiro...–**

– **Para ustedes esto es algo hermoso, debo admitir que note que mi hermano y tú al verse la primera vez se amaron, lo pude visualizar fácilmente en sus ojos era tan notorio... la luz de de ambos era demasiada que no pude evitar el ayudar a Tetsuhiro para que logrará traerte a casa. –** explico. **–No te contengas por mi desgracia... ve con él y disfruten la noticia, yo me haré cargo de tus amigos.–**

El silencio gobernó en la habitación Souichi estaba perplejo ¿era cierto? desde que lo conoció sintió algo por ese alfa cuya identidad fue oculta por las maneras más erróneas. **–Pero el destino es justiciero.–** Mascullo con gravedad apresurándose a salir de la habitación...

Con una mirada desesperada examino todo a su alrededor no debía llamar la atención, ante ver que nadie lo miraría ir al bosque el se apresuró recorrió con suma prisa los pasillos y se escabullo por el bosque, su corazón latía acelerado ya que a su memoria llego una situación del pasado...

*8888888Flash back8888888*

 _Souichi estaba solo en el centro Habo apenas tenía 12 años y no confiaba en nadie había crecido en un ambiente lleno de leyes y de régimen, creyendo fielmente en las historias en las que los Alfas vendrían a apoderarse de ellos, aunque a el poco a poco eso no le preocupo lo que si era terrible para un niño de su edad era la soledad la oscuridad y la tristeza. estaba sumergido en sus lágrimas pues no sabía porque dolía tanto, la soledad lo consumía y el terrible hecho en el que todos los demás omegas lo observaban con desprecio por ser un Omega único albino de pies a cabeza con esos ojos de color caramelo y esa encantadora sonrisa plena de un joven niño... sin embargo las envidias eran tan crueles que no le permitieron seguir siendo feliz... se prometió a si mismo que nadie lo pisotearía de nuevo y por eso de sus lágrimas se transformó en un Omega fuerte valiente y con un temperamento único._

 _A pesar de las muchas palabras de odio que recibía de los otros los cuales gritaban._ _ **–A ti nadie te elegirá eres demasiado violento eres horrendo tus cabellos parecen los de un viejo eres feo.–**_

 _Gritaba un pequeño Omega, Souichi no hizo caso para él le daba igual lo que pensarán o dijeran sin embargo lo último que dijo su agresor._

– _ **Jamás tendrás una familia morirás solo y abandonado en este centro porque nadie te elegirá eres un Omega roto y horrible. –**_

 _El platinado no soporto más se lanzó a ese niño para darle una paliza que casi lo deja medio muerto sin embargo, el director del centro en compañía de su joven aprendiz exponía._

– _ **Souichi. –**_

 _El ojo miel se apartaba de aquel Omega y observaba con enfado al director a quien le señaló con un dedo y grito._

– _ **Nadie se atreverá jamás a pisotearme, yo elegiré nadie me dirá que hacer. –**_

 _El niño al decir aquello era sujetado por algunos maestros los cuales lo llevaron a la habitación de castigos mientras el director._

– _ **Souji no debes de tener compasión con ninguno de estos omegas... ese chiquillo es un peligro y problema si puedes cuando tengas la edad trata de deshacerte de él primero.–**_

– _ **Si...–**_

 _Ambos iniciaron a caminar perdiéndose por los pasillos en cuanto al jovencito era arrojado sin cuidado dentro de la habitación de castigo en donde no había luz, ni un libro y ninguna cama solo un sanitario, Souichi se lo había buscado pero ese niño también por lo tanto él en su inocente voz susurro con lágrimas y con su garganta apretada._

– _ **La encontrare... encontraré a mi propia familia y no permitiré que me la arrebate y yo seré quien elegirá...–**_

*8888888End Flash back8888888*

Aceleró su carrera, los árboles a su alrededor ya estaban cadavéricos ninguna hoja había quedado en sus ramas la noche se hizo presente una enorme luna se apreció se asomaba iluminando todo. mientras sus vivaces ojos se dirigieron al frente justo aquella cabaña en la cual Tetsuhiro salía de esta el peli negro había estado inquieto y había decidido salir para esperar a su peli largo más no supo cuándo o como este mismo llego a su frente corriendo.

Un abrazo sorpresivo se presentó qué causo que ambos se fueran al piso, Morinaga logro suavizar la caída de Souichi con su cuerpo y en cuanto estuvieron. en el piso el ojo verde cuestionaba.

– **¿So-Souichi?–**

El mencionado había enterrado su rostro en el pecho de Tetsuhiro había hecho algo demasiado tonto e impulsivo, estaba sonrojado lleno de vergüenza cuando de pronto escucho de su ALFA.

– **También me alegra verte.–**

– **Tetsuhiro...–** expuso finalmente mirándole a los ojos por fin. Aquellos orbes miel observaban al otro con intensidad estaba que estallaba por dentro.

– **¿Hum que sucede Souichi que ocurre?–**

Souichi se apartó y se acomodó en la madera para quedarse en silencio mientras que Tetsuhiro se incorporaba y cuestionable de nuevo.

– **¿Qué pasa?–**

– **Kunihiro... hable con él y me ha dicho algo con lo que no puedo yo solo. –**

– **¿Que te ha dicho mi niisan?–**

Souichi giro a ver a Tetsuhiro y con las mejillas febriles confeso.

– **Kunihiro estuvo con el doctor Fukushima y.… mis resultados ya están listos.–**

– **¿Qué?–** Tetsuhiro se acercó a él tomo sus manos y cuestiono **.–¿Dime que fue lo que te dijo, que salió ? Souichi por favor dime.–**

– **Estupido... tonto.–** Inicio con voz grave y suave **.–Vas a tener que hacerte responsable... por qué dio positivo tu y yo… no la familia Morinaga va a tener a su heredero.–**

El estremecimiento se presento en Tetsuhiro quien no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, aunque estaba más que seguro que las cosas resultarían así ahora era real y lo mejor de todo estaba con Souichi y estaría con él en todo momento. Tetsuhiro con la emoción inundándolo por completo se abalanzó a abrazarlo y a darle una muestra enorme de cariño simplemente era una noticia hermosa y que ambos de maneras enormes aguardaban.

Los besos no tardaron en presentarse, causando que ambos se tensaran, el aroma de Tetsuhiro se incrementó tanto que Souichi inicio a sentirse tembloroso, podía percibir como fácilmente su interior reclamaba a su alfa... su entrada vibró y de manera increíble inicio a lubricar el contacto de aquellos labios y esa aura tan abrazados y excitante de Morinaga despertaba a su instinto y su cuerpo reclamaba a su Alfa.

Tetsuhiro. descubrió aquello en su Omega, abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello y susurrar en su oído de manera jadeante.

– **Souichi...te amo... ah... nunca te separes de mi lado... tu calor tu aroma tu pasión todo lo que eres promete que siempre será mío o moriré.–**

– **Idiota... como si pudiera alejarme de ti.–**

Con calma Tetsuhiro se puso en pie para elevar el cuerpo de su delgado peli largo a quien llevo a adentro de la cabaña en la cual.

Aquella entrega se iniciaba sus bocas se devoraban una a la otra mientras sus gemidos y jadeos se ahogaban en sus labios. Souichi sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba en el momento que Tetsuhiro inicio a desabrochar su camisa y se la retiraba dejando ver su piel blanca y tersa, la tela fue deslizándose lentamente por sus hombros hasta caer en el piso y paso seguido las manos de Morinaga acariciaban su espalda mientras Souichi elevaba sus manos y liberaba aquella chaqueta que llevaba puesta su alfa y de paso la camiseta ambos habían quedado desnudez de sus torso sintiendo su calor su aroma el cual se fundía en un olor sumamente excitante y perfecto. Una de las manos de Morinaga se elevó para apartar la coleta que ataba aquellos cabellos y al soltarlos los abarcó con una mano para jalonearlo a un costado causando que Souichi gimiera en ese arranque de tosquedad de su alfa; el de mirada a miel sabía que Tetsuhiro era una persona muy tierna y amable pero también poseía el instinto alfa y el cual amaba cada vez que aparecía le gustaba la forma ruda y apasionada que tenía para amarle. percibiendo los besos en todo su cuello y clavícula una lámina en su lóbulo lo tumbo al punto de gemir lleno de excitación.

Tetsuhiro liberó aquellos cabellos ahora sus manos se movilizaban como serpientes por todo el torso y espalda de Souichi quien besaba su cuello y jadea a diciendo.

– **¡Ah, ah...! Tetsuhiro...–**

– **Te amo... te amo tanto...–**

Bajaba sus pantalones y acariciaba aquellas nalgas con sus enormes manos mientras Souichi estaba volviéndose loco pues, aunque Morinaga no se había quitado la ropa su grueso pene se podía sentir bajo aquellos pantalones pues, el de mirada jade había juntado sus entrepiernas peligrosamente. El estremecimiento y excitación se mezclaron causando un ligero espasmo previniendo lo que se avecinaba y deseaba. Luego de caricias besos apasionados y jadeos intensos por fin ambos estaban desnudez mezclando sus aromas y abrazando el calor de sus cuerpos aun de pie.

Tetsuhiro besaba aquella boca y con ojos entre abiertos observaba. su Omega quien mantenía cerrada su mirada sus finas cejas se habían curvado en excitación apreciaba aquellas expresiones. quería decorarlo por completo desde su alma hasta el más minúsculo trozo de su piel

Souichi estaba temblando, ese preámbulo esa preparación y caricias causaron que su entrada doliera y lubricar a al punto de que aquellos hilos transparentes recorrieron sus tendones y se desparramaban en los pliegues de sus glúteos. Una mano de Tetsuhiro fue a parar a ese sitio y acariciando embadurnó sus dedos susurrando en el oído de su omega de manera grave y sensual.

– **Souichi, estas empapado... ¿es así cuanto me deseas? y yo a ti–** afirmó tomando con su mano libre tomo la de Souichi y la llevo a su hinchado miembro que exigía ser tratado, el peli largo le observo con la mirada entrecerrada mientras al tiempo susurraba.

– **Esto es demasiado. –**

– **Souichi... te amo en cuerpo y alma contigo he conocido mi verdadero instinto y mi cuerpo y también pude conocer el tuyo. –** expuso para tomar en su mano el pene de Souichi quien se tensó y susurro.

– **¿Que estas? –**

– **Quiero darte placer a ti también. –**

Liberando su cuerpo Tetsuhiro lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama en la cual el platinado observaba con atención y mejillas sonrojado a su Alfa. este se había agachado entre sus piernas... con sus labios acaricia el glande de aquel miembro el cual no era tan grueso como el suyo, pero estaba erecto y goteante. Souichi inicio a temblar las piernas se apretaban y sus manos sujetaban la frente y cabellos de Morinaga a quien susurró.

– **No eso... no debes hacer eso Tets...ahhm**.– cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y tembló al sentir la cálida boca de su alfa apoderarse de su hombría **.–Tet...Tetsihiro...aj.–**

El mencionado engullía devorando por completo ese miembro chupeteándolo sintiendo su aroma y su sabor, mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente desde la base de aquel pene hasta la lubricada entrada la cual acarició ensancho y es que quería prepararlo para que no doliera la penetración puesto que a estas alturas de la faena las excitaciones los gélidos de su Omega y su amor tan lleno de excitación lo descontrolo al punto de inflamar su glándula en la base de su pene.

Unas engullidos más y Souichi se corría mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos él confesaba.

– **Ya... no puedo más por favor... no me hagas esperar más.–**

Tetsuhiro se elevó le dedicó una mirada penetrante y salvaje mente sensual, Souichi sintió contraerse ante ver el porte y lo enorme que era su Alfa sin duda pensó.

– _"No puedo contigo... te amo, te deseo me has atrapado...Morinaga Tetsuhiro..."–_

Souichi noto como el chico peli azul oscuro se encargaba de tomar sus piernas y la abría. paso seguido las liberaba posando sus rodillas bajo el trasero de Souichi y una de sus manos se acariciaba en su pecho, especialmente las caricias en su bajo vientre fueron llenas de amor y calma. mientras él se distraía por aquellas caricias Tetsuhiro ya penetraba su pene en aquella entrada la cual lo recibió de tal forma que Souichi presiono sus músculos y exclamó.

– **¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Tetsu...hi...ro ah...–**

Su torso se incorporó un poco de la cama su misión era atrapar con sus manos las nalgas de su Alfa para hacerle entrar más a fondo, el deseo de su cuerpo exigir porque Morinaga llegará a aquel sitio interno en donde estaba su nervio ese nervio que hacía descolocado y gritar de placer. Souichi apretó los ojos al darse cuenta que aquella inflamada base enganchaba su recto y se introducía demandando espacio. Tetsuhiro por otro lado había arrugado las cejas desde el momento en que le penetró no podía creer lo bien que aquel cuerpo lo recibía.

Ya estaban conectados Souichi había apretado contra su entrada el cuerpo de Morinaga había logrado aquello al cruzar sus piernas y susurrar casi sin aliento.

– **Ah...ahhg ajahhh... eres enorme. –**

– **Souichi. –**

Se agachó para besarlo y en ese instante iniciar a moverse, pero era casi imposible hacerlo por aquella inflamada situación, sin embargo, el solo calor y estar conectados fue suficiente. No obstante Souichi desbocado descolocado y necesitado de envestidas movía sus caderas causando un enloquecimiento en su Alfa quien apretó los ojos y confeso. respirando acelerado.

– **So...Souichi ahhh.–**

– **Te... Tetsuhiro yo am.–**

No hubieron más palabras ya ambos estaban corriéndose sintiendo los espasmos eléctricos que desataron la pasión y el palpito y respiraciones aceleradas, Tetsuhiro bañaba aquel interior con su semilla marcaba aún más su olor en aquel delgado cuerpo quien lo apretó en un abrazo y aquellas bocas se besaron de forma que no pudieron separarse más...

*88888888888888*

Los días estaban transcurriendo dos semanas más se había ido como el gua entre las manos, estaba a punto de cumplirse el mes en que Noburo Morinaga regresaría de su viaje de negocios y en la mansión de los hermanos Morinaga se vivía un ambiente bastante voluble. Anna había buscado los mejores salones, los más esperados arreglos florales, cocineros de última élite entre otros. estaba sin duda emocionada con la boda de su hijo primogénito a quien susurraba

– **Kunihiro, esto es emocionante debemos hacer que todo quede perfecto y veras que será la boda del siglo.–**

El chico en concreto estaba distante, observaba sin expresión laguna algún punto medio en la pared de aquella habitación en la cual se encontraban su madre, él y Souichi quien al notar la forma distraída y distante de Kunihiro dedico un golpe con su codo justo en el costado derecho. el castaño rápidamente reaccionó y observó a su agresor con furia susurrando.

– **¿Que sucede porque me pegas? –**

– **Porque tu señora madre te está hablando Kunihiro. –**

Anna noto la confianza que habían creado esos dos, dibujo una ligera sonrisa pues llego a pensar que quizás las cosas se habían resuelto con el peli larga. La señora a Morinaga a diferencia de Tomoe y Kanako no sabía que sus hijos ya habían explicado todo a Souichi.

Kunihiro se sintió un poco fuera de lugar no sabía de qué hablaban no tenía idea todo sus pensamientos y razones de existencia estaban enfocados en una sola persona Masaki y en lo que le estaba pasando; sin embargo, para no quedar mal y no levantar sospechas expreso.

– **Está bien madre lo que decidas estará bien para mí.–**

Aquella forma de hablar de su hijo causo una sensación un poco dudosa en Anna quien notaba que su hijo estaba un poco distraído demasiado raro en él, algo que representaba a Kunihiro era su concentración y oportunas ideas en este caso ese no parecía ser su hijo o quizás algo lo estaba perturbando. Souichi se dio cuenta que la mujer parecía darse sospechar de la forma tan "animada" que estaba teniendo su hijo al hablar de la dichosa boda. sin duda alguna se alertó y aún más se exaltó al notar como su "prometido" se ponía pálido y comenzaba a sudar helado.

– **Kunihiro... ¿sucede algo?–**

cuestionó la Omega de forma apresurada notando que su hijo miraba a otro sitio y apretaba sus manos. En sus rodillas lo que estaba pasando es que los síntomas estaban comenzando a tocarle Kunihiro luchaba contra ese asco horrendo que carcomida su garganta y hacia hormiguear su lengua era horrible estos episodios habían comenzado desde hace tres días en que los ascos y el vómito lo invadió justo a la misma hora.

– _"Ahg no puede estar pasando, no ahora_."– pensó desesperado y apretando los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a su frente para masajear y susurrar con suavidad a su madre **.–Madre perdóname pero no me siento nada bien.–**

– **¿Como que no te sientes bien?–** Anna se puso seria estaba tratando de averiguar el porqué de ese suceso, Souichi se dio cuenta que ella estaba acercándose a Kunihiro y tal parecía estaba dándose cuenta que este Expedia un aroma a muy peculiar.– **Kunihiro... ¿acaso tú? –**

– **Señora Morinaga... disculpe, Kunihiro san está enfermo porque comió algo hecho por Tomoe en el desayuno, le dije que ese chico no sabe cocinar panchos y él insistió. -**

El castaño observaba con impacto a Souichi quien tomo de una mano a Anna y llevándola a la entrada de la habitacion la hizo salir susurrando. **–Permitame atenderlo, seguiremos con esto después, ¿Qué le parece si revisa los catálogos de manteles y arreglos aún no se decide por el rojo? el verde menta ¿verdad?–**

– **¡Oh! tienes razón Souichi...–** Expuso la castaña asomándose por encima de Souichi y aconsejando a su hijo mayor.– **Hijo debes beber un té para que te calme... le diré a Mai que lo prepare, te hare el que mas te gusta Rozas de jazmin.–**

Kunihiro al instante que ella salió, fue directo al baño a desahogar su sensación. estaba soltándolo todo cuando Souichi llego para ofrecerle una toalla y expresar **. –Eso estuvo cerca. –**

El sudor bañaba su frente había sido difícil soportar esos horribles episodios con su madre en los tres días anteriores pero esta vez no había logrado apaciguarlos, el castaño más aliviado se limpió la boca y lavo su rostro, Souichi observaba la nuca de este y cruzándose de brazos expresaba serio.– **Tienes suerte que Kanako haya encontrado la forma de maquillar esa marca, pero no puedes seguir así tarde o temprano se sabrá lo que escondes.–** Morinaga hacia remembranza recordaba como en esos días anteriores había logrado ocultar la marca que dejó Masaki gracias a la increíble astucia de Kanako la cual le colocó un parche mismo que maquillo para que quedará como si no pasaba nada. – **Todo esto te está pasando por tanto estrés.–**

La mirada sufrida de Kunihiro analizo a Souichi, a diferencia suya él estaba como si nada en más estaba más fresco que una lechuga sin ningún síntoma ante esto él se preguntó. **–¿Cómo es que tu no sufres de nauseas? –**

– **No lo sé... lo que si se... es que ya paso un buen tiempo y tu padre está a punto de llegar y no has hablado con Tetsuhiro. –** Respondió Souichi severo, dedicándole una a mirada furiosa. el castaño se sentaba en la tapa del excusado ya repuesto, Kunihiro traía puesta una camisa ajustada a su figura de manga tres cuartos ocres y un pantalón informal mientras que el platinado llevaba un blue jeans y una camisa de botones.

Kunihiro suspiro hondo y susurro. **–Yo ya no estoy seguro si decirle a mi hermano. –**

– **¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –** Cuestiono muy colérico, había estado atrasando el momento de la verdad con su alfa y ahora él se estaba echando para atrás, honestamente no sabía que pasaba por esa cabeza castaña pero rápidamente pensó en lo que más le aterraba **.–No me digas que tú, finalmente decidiste… abor…–**

– **No… no, eso, creo que después de todo no podría hacerlo… no soy un asesino cruel y como tu dijiste este ser inocente no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores. –**

– **Me parece convincente tu respuesta, de cierta forma te creo pero… ¿por qué no quieres decirle a Tetsuhiro?, es el único que puede ayudarnos a pensar que hacer. –** respondía Souichi.

– **Lo sé pero... tengo miedo a como reaccione… esa es la verdad.–** Souichi agrandó la mirada y cuestionó de inmediato.

– **¿Qué, Tetsuhiro, temes el no saber cómo reaccionará? –** Kunihiro asintió. **–Por favor, ¿acaso me quieres ver la cara de tonto? esas son excusas no hay ser más comprensible y tierno que ese tarado. –**

– **Te equivocas totalmente Souichi, mi hermano es un Alfa y por sus venas corre el carácter de mi padre.–**

– **Imposible no es del mismo hombre del que hablamos. –** Arremetió el platinado para sujetarlo de un hombro y agregar. – **Escucha Tetsuhiro fue a casa de Isogai a dejar a Kanako... dijo que regresaría en una horas hoy tiene que ser el día recuerda que tu padre vendrá pronto.–**

– **No me lo recuerdes... que se revuelve el estómago.–**

– **Tranquilo... no sucede nada.–** expuso mientras que el castaño trataba de luchar contra las náuseas que de nuevo estaban atacando...

*88888888888888*

lejos de ahí en la enorme casa del soltero más codiciado se encontraba Masaki ausente acariciaba a su gato y observa a la nada por la ventana, el cielo afuera estaba gris opaco pronto llegaría el invierno y con el la época que más odiaba. sus orbes azules se tornaron vidriosos al recordar lo ocurrido en el hospital central. La verdad es que en su pecho gobernaba la emoción, pero también la zozobra. Pues alguna razón poderosa debía existir como para que Kunihiro y su familia le ocultaran aquello. debía buscar respuesta pero primero estaba dispuesto. espera a ver qué era lo que iba a decidir Kunihiro mientras lo hacía el exponía a la nada.

– **Ya han pasado tres semanas... tu tiempo se agota, Kunihiro que habrás decidido. –** se decía para, ponerse en pie y caminar al frente de la ventana de su sala y mientras observaba los árboles y el clima deprimente su reflejo se apreció. su rostro parecía triste pues a pesar del enfado que le ocasiono aquella enorme marejada de mentiras, Junya quería estar ahí con él deseaba saber respuestas o por lo menos **...–Quiero disculparme, Kunihiro debí aprovechar el momento en el hospital decirte todo lo que tengo guardado para ti...pero… ¿me creerías? –** cerro los ojos y volvió a ver su rostro tan claro tan fresco en sus pensamientos el ambiente y el silencio fueron acotados por una llamada a su celular de último modelo el rubio respondió y expuso con calma.– **¿Diga?–**

– _ **Vaya Masaki pensé que te habías ido del país. –**_

– **Yamagushi, nada de eso. –**

– _ **Qué bueno... oye supe que te accidentaste ¿estás bien? –**_

– **Hierva mala nunca muere Yamagushi. -**

– **Cierto...oye, también escuche que ese Omega Morinaga ganó la carrera de la 500 millas... es muy raro y esto me irritan como es que un Omega es mejor que los Alfas que compiten de seguro el amaño los resultados y ganó con trampa. –** Mientras escuchaba Masaki pensaba a velocidades sombrosas se decía a sí mismo.

–" _Es obvio que gane él es un alfa no un omega...maldición me han visto la cara tonto este tiempo... desgraciados."–_

– _ **Masaki... MASAKIIIIIIII.–**_

– **Si aquí estoy… ya dime que rayos quieres.–**

 **-Te llamaba para avisarte que la carrera de hoy sigue en pie así que te esperamos esta noche... el circuito se cambió para Iwashi.-**

La mirada azulada del rubio brillo al escuchar aquello ya que si las calles de Tokio eran su deleite y las cuales ya se sabía de memoria. la de la ciudad de Iwashi eran su reto a Junya le agradaban los retos con rapidez esbozo una sonrisa y expuso.

– **¿Estás hablando en serio?–**

– **Si asistirán los mejores corredores ilegales de Fukuoka y sabes que hacerlo. es riesgoso podría perder tu título de campeón del mundo. –**

 **Eso solo es un cuadro en la pared... estoy dentro. -** expuso decidido quizás no era momento to de correr pero, dado a que la espera se hacía eterna decidió distraerse cerraba el Mobile y con una expresión de emoción se alistó para ir esa noche al circuito que comprendía las calles de una ciudad real llena de avenidas atestado de gente y de peligros .

*88888888888888*

 **Casa de Isogai...**

Tetsuhiro iba a comparado de Kanako y de Tomoe, la primera fue al frente exponiendo un sincero agradecimiento al peli azul por haberlos hospedado todo ese tiempo y estaban seguros que volverían con mucha emoción. Tetsuhiro asintió y susurro que probablemente los necesitaría para animar a Souichi pues explicaba. **–Les agradecería a ambos que cuidaran de él mientras me ausento, pues como ya saben tendré que ir a otro país… finalmente mi patrocinador me ha permitido correr en el extranjero eso quiere decir que Souichi no podrá ir conmigo... pero regresaré pronto así que debo dejarles a Souichi en sus manos.–**

– **Tranquilo nosotros nos haremos cargo.–** expuso Tomoe emocionado.

– **Gracias, Kanako arigato Tomoe... ¡Oh! es verdad Kurokawa vendrá por ti después...–**

– **Muchas gracias Morinaga-san.–**

– **Vaya vaya escuche voces y si era ella la dulce Kanako a regreso con su Alfa.–** inquirió Isogai apareciendo en el la entrada de la enorme casa **.–Bienvenida princesa.–**

– **¡Isogai-sama!–** se arojo a sus brazos para casi tirarlo al piso.

– **¡Owwww estas pesadas!... etto Tetsuhiro gracias por cuidar de mi princesa.–**

– **Tu tranquilo.–** respondió.

– **Jejejeoh si... Tomoe Kanako pueden ir a adentro debemos hablar de negocios y claro Kanako chan te deje tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños en tu habitación. –**

– **¡Escuchaste Tomoe un regalo!–**

– **Vamos rápido Kanako.–**

Ambos se perdieron dentro de la casa mientras que aquellos dos se miraban con seriedad mientras Isogai liberaba un cigarrillo del paquete que saco de su bolsillo y mientras lo prendía exponía **.–Tu caso esta difícil... hemos logrado obtener un aliado, pero es difícil conseguir al jefe de Naturalización de Japón.–**

– **Isogai agradezco todo. el esfuerzo que haces, pero realmente necesito esa información. –**

– **Y la tendrás solo que irá lento. hemos tratado un plan que afortunadamente pueda cumplirse sin embargo... debo avisarte que tu Omega está siendo muy conocido. –**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **El joven Hatchi se ha encargado de contarles a todos lo que ese Omega hizo con él y como fue perdonado por una familia reconocida de Japón... estoy seguro que la treta que usamos para llegar al instituto Habo se hará realidad es cuestión de tiempo para que a Souichi se le haga una audiencia por lo que le hizo al hijo del gobernador de Nagoya.–**

– **Ese maldito. –**

– **Tranquilízate...–** Intervino Taichirou notando como su muy amable amigo se tornaba enfadado y con un rostro lleno de seriedad absoluta su entrecejo se frunció al punto de poder apreciar un rostro sumamente demoniaco en el peli azul oscuro. – **Debes tranquilizarte, ahora escúchame, lamentablemente tu Omega debe acelerar las cosas con tu hermano... si desea permanecer libre y sin ser enjuiciado, debe casarse cuanto antes solo el apellido de tu familia podría absolver los resultados de sus actos en Habo en ese día. –**

Tetsuhiro suspiro hondo Isogai lo calmo un poco le contó con detalles la reunión que tuvo con Souji Tatsumi y su mujer Hana Tatsumi tal parecía ellos serán de gran ayuda y confianza...

*88888888888888*

Tetsuhiro había regresado de casa de su amigo Isogai, había escuchado buenas y muy malas noticias, todo aquello lo tenía distraído, estaba un poco preocupado, pero también se encontraba satisfecho porque estaba seguro que Isogai y Kurokawa lograrían encontrar a los padres de Souichi. Tenía fe en que eso pasara. Ahora la situación escabrosa era la boda que debía de darse, tenía que aceptar que el amor de ambos no podía ser expuesto a la sociedad debían ocultarse y permanecer así bajo esa enorme pantalla.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala en donde Fiore le recibió, Mai rápidamente llamo su atención exponiendo **. – Tetsuhiro-sama su madre salió, no está en casa.–**

– **Entiendo gracias… ¿Y mi nii-san y Souichi? –**

– **Ellos están en la habitación de Souichi-sama.–**

Ese nombre era lo suficiente como para animar su día, Morinaga se encamino hasta la habitación en la cual el peli plata murmuraba **.–Debes decirle ahora.–**

– **No insisto, no estoy listo. –**

– **Debes aprovechar el momento en que tu madre no está.–**

– **Si, pero…–**

Las voces se hacían cercanas, su corazón salto al darse cuenta de que era la de su amado oji miel, sin embargo, su emoción se acoto al escuchar, de los labios de su amado. **–No hay otra oportunidad Kunihiro… Tetsuhiro debe saber que fuiste marcado y que estas esperando un hijo. –**

Al escuchar aquello, se detuvo al frente de aquella puerta, mientras escuchaba de su hermano **.–Lo sé, pero… debo pensar en las palabras correctas yo…–**

Tetsuhiro abrió de un golpe la puerta, su mirada estaba enorme llena de impresión y aturdido cuestiono. **–¿Qué… que están diciendo, Kunihiro? ¿Souichi… de que están hablando? –**

– **Tetsuhiro.–** Expuso Souichi, acercándose a su peli negro a quien tomo de una mano y atrajo para sentarse a hablar, sin embargo él no se movió de su lugar, Souichi observaba confuso a su alfa **.–¿Tetsuhiro?–**

El ambiente se hizo tenso, Kunihiro logro percibir como el aroma de su hermano se tornaba difuso, estaba enfadado, Tetsuhiro se encamino hacia el castaño ignorando por completo a Souichi, quien noto como este sujetaba a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y cuestionaba.

– **¿Es eso cierto, Kunihiro, estas… tu… tu?–** Percibió el aroma el cual no pertenecía a su querido peli largo y el cual no pertenecía a su hermano tampoco, ese aroma, estaba gobernando en su cuerpo de manera que hizo hervir su sangre **,–¿Qué has hecho?–**

– **Tetsuhiro… yo puedo explicártelo. –**

– **Oi Tetsuhiro.–**

– **Silencio Souichi. –** Grito severo causando que su oji miel se sobre saltar, la mirada del tierno alfa se había tornado enfurecida, pues su hermano no decía palabra alguna de la explicación que prometió dar de sus labios no salía ni una palabra **.–Estoy esperando, ¿Qué hiciste?–** Lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo contra la pared **.–Tu estúpido, has hecho algo que no debías, ¡POR QUE!–**

– **Tetsuhiro. –** Se acercó con rapidez Souichi intentando separar a aquel enfadado hermano el cual le observo con rabia y grito.

– **Sabes lo que ha hecho, nos ha condenado a todos.–**

– **Basta.–** Grito con furia Souichi empujándolo **.–Esto es absurdo, él tiene todo el derecho de ser quien es, ni tu ni tu estúpido padre tienen el poder de ocultar lo que es.–**

– **Souichi tu no entiendes nada.–**

– **No tu eres el que no entiende nada.–** Exclamo molesto **.–Juzgas sin si quiera llegar a la fuente de lo que sucedió.–**

– **¿De qué hablas?–**

– **Souichi no…–** Expresaba Kunihiro desesperado.

– **Tu hermano, fue violado pedazo de idiota. –**

– **¿Qué?–** Morinaga agrando la mirada aún más, llevo una mano a su frente y caminaba de un lado a otro, observaba de reojo a ambos omegas, no podía creer lo que Souichi había dicho y lo que él y su torpe miedo a su padre le causaron ser violento, se calmó, se tranquilizó por completo, se acercó a ambos y expuso con calma **.–Kunihiro… yo… lo siento…–**

– **No tiene por que disculparte sé que en tu lugar yo reaccionaria igual.–**

Ya estaban más tranquilos, Souichi observaba a ambos con atención mientras ellos expresaban ideas **.–No se me ocurre nada, Kunihiro.–**

– **Esto está mal muy mal.–**

– **Si hubiera una manera de ocultarte por todo este tiempo. –**

– **Sería imposible ocultarse…–**

– **Claro que si pueden, ustedes tienen todas las herramientas para hacerlo.–** Expresaba con calma Souichi **.–Un viaje a otro país lo resolvería todo…–**

– **Eso es imposible tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, ayudar a la empresa y una boda lo recuerdas.–**

– **La boda… –** Exponía Tetsuhiro cabizbajo y seriamente triste **.–Olvídense de como ocultaremos tu situación, ¿Qué haremos con el bebé?–**

– **Eso ya lo tengo resuelto. –**

– **¿Souichi? –** Cuestionaron ambos observando al platinado.

–Diremos que fueron gemelos. –

– **¿Qué?–** Cuestionaron castaño y peli negro.

– **No tenemos mucha diferencia de tiempo… –**

– **Souichi… eso es hermoso. –** Dijo abrazándose al peli plata y besándole a los labios, Kunihiro agachaba su rostro y susurraba.

– **Eso… suena bien. –**

– **Sí, ahora solo hay que buscar una forma de esconderte por 9 meses.–**

Las ideas asaltaban a cada uno, pero ninguna se concretaba, por lo pronto lo que podían hacer era seguir como antes, Souichi no se separaría de Kunihiro y este tampoco ni siquiera con su padre presente lo haría, ya estaba entrada la noche conversaban de las distintas ideas que exponían cada uno hasta que finalmente, Tetsuhiro susurro **.–Kunihiro… te ayudaremos, te lo prometo no estarás solo pero… hermano, necesito saber quién fue.–**

Los hombros se encorvaron, su mirada cayó al piso y el enorme deseo de llorar lo invadió, su hermano le observaba de manera preocupada necesitaba saber la verdad, Kunihiro libero sus gafas de su rostro, limpio sus ojos de las posibles lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de estos, con calma y con la garganta agrietada cuestiono.

– **¿Prometes no hacer una tontería si te lo digo?–**

Souichi observo a Tetsuhiro y susurro. **–Créeme que si la hace yo lo golpeare hasta que no sepa cómo se llama.–** Kunihiro suspiro hondamente y expreso.

– **Está bien…–** Apretaba sus puños en sus rodillas y con calma inicio a explicar **.–La empresa estaba a punto de encontrar a otro inversionista, esa ocasión en la que mi celo se descontrolo, llego… yo no tenia idea que fuera él quien fuera el nuevo inversionista pero. Así sucedió, nuestro padre en esa ocasión mando a todo el personal a una fiesta en el primer piso me dejo solo, para hacerme cargo de lo que me pasaba, sin embargo… una de las secretarias dejo pasar al nuevo inversionista y fue ahí donde sucedió.–**

– **¿Quién fue, Kunihiro?–** Cuestiono tratando de calmar sus ganas de romper algo o por lo menos desquebrajar al culpable.

– **El nuevo inversionista, la nueva cuenta que abriríamos iba a corresponder a, Masaki Junya.–**

Las miradas de Souichi y Tetsuhiro se agrandaron el primero grito entonces. **–¡EL CABEZA DE TRAPO!–**

– **¡MASAKI!–**

El asintió, coloco sus manos sobre su frente y tomando algunos cabellos los jaloneo susurrando **.–Hace dos semanas me dieron los resultados de laboratorios en el hospital central, él estaba ahí, estuvo internado por una accidente y escucho todo.–**

– **¿Qué?–**

– **Es imbécil sabe que tu.–**

– **Me amenazo, yo ya había pensado en deshacerme de este problema, pero… él no lo asimilo.–**

– **Al menos en eso estoy de acuerdo con ese imbécil. –** Gruno Souichi.

Kunihiro se silenció, Souichi también lo hizo, el absoluto silencio se vivió en la recamara, cuando de pronto Tetsuhiro se ponía en pie y susurraba **. –Me voy tengo algo que hacer.–**

– **¿Tetsuhiro?–**

– **Oye.–** Expreso Kunihiro poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su hermano **.–Prometiste no hacer nada estúpido.–**

– **No lo hare… –** Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación la cual abrió con rapidez para salir y azotarla con fuerza, Souichi se alerto, enseguida corrió a la puerta la cual trato fe abrir, pero estaba con llave o al menos algo la obstaculizaba, Kunihiro se asusto y el peli largo también mientras gritaba.

– **Estúpido Tetsuhiro que estás haciendo.–**

Tetsuhiro había hecho caso omiso de aquellos gritos, el caminaba con paso acelerado hasta el patio en donde grito o más bien exigió, por su auto, el más veloz, si conocía a Masaki estaba seguro que estaría por ahí haciendo carreras ilegales…

*88888888888888*

 **1 de la madrugada… Iwashi.**

Los autos más finos y tremendamente elegantes se posaban en la línea de partida, la cual había sido pintada en el piso con pintura de aerosol, Masaki y unos cuantos sujetos estaban formados ya para iniciar la carrera suicida, Yamagushi estaba mirando al rubio y apoyado sobre la puerta le indicaba.

– **Masaki esta vez hay buenos corredores seguro que quieres apostar tanto dinero. –**

– **Eso es lo que menos me interesa, apártate está a punto de comenzar.–**

– **Está bien.–** Expuso Yamagushi, para dirigirse a un lugar seguro al lado de los miles de fanáticos a estas carreras, estaban esperando el aviso de partida y el rugir de los motores se hacía escuchar causando mucha más adrenalina de la que ya gobernaba en el lugar, una joven se posaba al frente de aquellos cinco autos los cuales rugieron y sus escapes echaron fuego. Ella elevaba un pañuelo y se preparaba para el conteo, de manera apresurada termino y los autos partieron, en una estela de humo causado por la quemadura de los neumáticos al acelerar.

Masaki fue el primero el encabezar la carrera, Yamagushi se emocionó, al igual que todos los presentes se apuraron a seguir con la vista como se alejaban aquellos autos, el silencio se incrementó, Sin embargo… otro sonido más estridente de otro auto que se aproximaba al lugar los alerto apartándose, aquel carro negro había pasado tan veloz como una bala, dentro su ocupante apretaba el timón con fuerza y su mirada parecía la de un asesino.

– **¿Hey quién es ese?–**

– **Yo conozco ese auto. –** Dijo una chica de trajes no tan llamativos como las otras chicas. **–Es Tetsuhiro Morinaga.–**

– **¿Qué, que hace un omega aquí? –**

En la carrera, los autos recorrían las calles de Iwashi, pasaban peligrosamente las avenidas evitando el choque con algunos transeúntes y autos que transitaban por el lugar, Masaki había perdido a varios de los sujetos los había dejado atrás y expresaba **.–¿Los mejores? No me jodan. –** Dijo acelerando aún más, para disponerse a derrapar, en una vuelta cerrada que lo llevo a una calle de alta velocidad, se trataba de un paso a desnivel, era el único en la calle; sin embargo al dar un vistazo a su retrovisor diviso como otro auto derrapaba igual que él y se incorporaba a la calle que el recorría **.–¿Pero qué?–**

Aunque estaba muy lejos, ese otro corredor tuvo la habilidad de alcanzarlo, forzando y llegando al límite de millas de su auto, Masaki no podía creerlo, con prisa acelero de manera estrepitosa, ambos llegaron a una vuelta cerrada y él con suma agilidad sujeto el freno de mano y acelero con todo lo que tenía para derrapar, la cola de su auto apenas y rosco la pared del edificio, mientras que el otro sujeto hacia lo mismo solo le faltaban unos 5 segundos para alcanzarle.

– **Pero ¿quién mierdas es ese? –**

Masaki aclaró, era la primera vez que su corazón le palpitaba de esa manera tan acelerada y fuerte, sus orbes azules notaron la meta a su frente, se sintió ganador pues a pesar de todo ese extraño corredor de última hora no lo alcanzo o más bien quizás esa era su intención, pues al pasar la meta el desacelero, en cambio el otro no.

Masaki lo vio venir por su parte trasera, todo el público reunido en la calle fue testigo del choque que recibió el elegante auto de Masaki, aquel titán de acero quedo estampado de costado en una pared, de su interior salía Masaki, ileso, ante la vista de los ahí presentes mientras que del otro auto también salió el otro ocupante, y el cual se lanzaba contra el rubio con golpes.

– **Masaki eres un maldito.–**

Escucho apenas el rubio sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca, gracias a aquel puñetazo, sus ojos por fin lograron distinguir a su atacante **.–¡Tetsuhiro!–**

– **Infeliz. –** Seguía golpeándolo, hasta que el otro de defendió, estaban en una lucha descontrolada, cuando sirenas de la policía se escuchaba al fondo, ambos se detuvieron, Tetsuhiro, había tomado a Masaki del cuello con una llave y lo había llevado hasta donde estaba su auto, aun colisionado, pero aun servible, lo arrojo al asiento del copiloto y le dio un golpe más que lo dejo noqueado, rápidamente Tetsuhiro se perdió por las calles con el rubio en su poder…

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Jojoooooo se viene mucha acción señoritas ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO HAYA SIDO ABURRIDO SE LES QUIERE GRACIAS POR EL ¡APOYO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello como andan oh si antes que nada sintonicen por favor en una viñeta aparte la canción de DARREN HAYES ~ Insatiable.**

 **En cierto momento necesitaran escucharla para poder estar en la historia y sentir toda la ricura de ese hombre al cantar babas… ejem ya no las entretejo más noes vemos en los comentarios y muchísimas ¡gracias!**

 **¡Besotes!**

* * *

 **Tradición familiar.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Ajuste de cuentas, insaciable amor por ti.**

El auto recorría las calles de Iwashi entre avenidas, el escándalo y ruidos de sirenas en los autos de la policía los cuales alertados estaban yendo al lugar d la carrera. Tetsuhiro había salido por suerte sin haber sido notado, su automóvil, aunque estaba aboyado tenía la capacidad de seguir corriendo. Morinaga se escabullía con rapidez y en unos minutos ya estaba a unas calles lejos del centro, girando el volante con maestría se sometió a un enorme estacionamiento vertical. Ese tipo de edificaciones era muy popular y útil en diferentes lugares de Japón pues el espacio era reducido y debían aprovechar al máximo aquellas angostas calles no podían abarcar a tantos autos.

Morinaga finalmente llego a lo más alto del estacionamiento justo en la azotea en donde nadie quería aparcar por una simple razón, el sol al amanecer calentaba el interior del auto y aunque la temperatura en esa época fuera fría, el sol se encargaba de hacer calor dentro de la cabina y esto era una molestia a nadie le agradaba ahogarse de calor en su propio auto. sumado a eso que la lluvia era estorbosa. El peli azul detuvo la marcha observando por la barda metálica del edificio como los policías recorrían las calles buscando a los culpables de todo aquel desastre. Morinaga libero un largo suspiro, giro la llave que mantenía encendido su auto ya con las luces y el motor apagado él se tranquilizó un poco observó a su lado a Masaki quien estaba noqueado en el asiento del copiloto y con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana.

Los orbes jade de Tetsuhiro apreciaban al rubio con enfado, definitivamente quería asesinarlo por haberse aprovechado de esa forma de su hermano.

Paso un tiempo y su celular por fin era liberado de su bolsillo en su chaqueta lo prendía y descubría con asombro muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto también, Tetsuhiro estaba dispuesto a leer los mensajes cuando el Mobile vibró y sonó con locura. Desesperado acarició su frente al darse cuenta del nombre en la pantalla era su hermano de seguro las otras llamadas habían sido suyas.

Con insistencia aquel sonido no se detuvo ya que Morinaga no decidió contestar estaba furioso también con su hermano y conociendo el que Souichi estaba con Kunihiro también no se atrevió a responder ya que era probable que su Omega lo logrará calmar.

No quería tranquilizarse debía aprovechar su molestia para buscar respuestas en ese alfa a su lado quien...

El sonido del teléfono taladraba su cabeza la cual dolía horriblemente, sus ojos se fueron abriendo sintiendo el dolor inmediato de los golpes en su rostro, Masaki se acomodó mejor en el asiento tomándose la mandíbula con una mano y apretando sus cejas y ojos en un notorio desahogo de dolor. Tetsuhiro a su lado cuestiono.

– **¿Te duele?–** el rubio rápidamente se alertó observó a su acompañante quien lo observaba con enfado y furia Morinaga sin mediar palabra tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa para murmurar con voz grave y demandante **.–Tu y yo vamos a hablar.–**

Sin darle espacios de recuperarse jalo a Masaki para sacarlo del auto, así como lo metió, Junya rápidamente se liberó al estar afuera y grito empujando a su atacante.

– **Pero ¿qué mierdas te pasa?–**

– **Estoy furioso ¿acaso no se nota?–**

– **Eres un bastardo tratarme de esa manera, ¿porque?–**

– **No te hagas la víctima que no te va para nada. –** expuso Tetsuhiro para lanzarse al rubio tomándolo con fuerza de su camisa y estampando su cuerpo al auto el cual tembló por aquello.

Masaki observaba con susto aquellos ojos verdes los cuales le miraban con furia y aquella voz y aura sobre humana de un Alfa el cual estaba sacando toda su agresividad.

– **Masaki… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a mi hermano? –**

El rubio agrandó la mirada rápidamente detuvo sus intentos para separarse de Tetsuhiro quien al notar como Masaki dejaba de verlo y dejaba de luchar contuvo todo movimiento pues el otro expresaba.

– **Ah... es eso…–**

Aquella forma de decirlo tan despreocupada calentó de nuevo su sangre al punto de gritarle y azotarlo al auto de nuevo.

– **Eres un maldito.–**

Le lanzó un puñetazo que lo hizo deslizarse por el guarda fango y caer al piso sobre sus rodillas su cabello rubio cayó por los costados de su rostro mientras escuchaba de Tetsuhiro.

– **¿Cómo pudiste?, ¡QRESPONDE! –**

El silencio reino por un momento, Masaki se levantaba despacio con la cabeza gacha, pero luego de unos segundos el observaba por entre sus rubios cabellos al peli negro azulado a quien gruñó.

– **Tetsuhiro, si hay un culpable en esto eres tu. –**

– **¿Q-que?–**

Masaki arremetió aun con la sangre gobernando su labio inferior y parte de su pómulo él se encargó de empujarlo de nuevo y gritar.

– **¡Ustedes dos jugaron conmigo!–**

– **¿De qué hablas?–**

– **Uno dice ser un maldito Alfa y el otro dice ser un Omega e incluso acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Qué maldito juego es este? ¿porque me ocultaron todo?–**

– **No cambies el tema violaste te a mi hermano.–**

Masaki agrandó la mirada y sujetando a Tetsuhiro del cuello de la camisa le dejo ir un golpe furioso en su rostro al mismo tiempo que le grito. **–Eso no es cierto... yo, yo...–** sus manos temblaban y también todo su cuerpo Tetsuhiro noto aquella extraña confusión en la mirada de Jun ya quien confeso.– **Yo ni siquiera sabía que era un Omega, pensé que solo era una nueva característica de los Alfas yo no podía distinguir si era o no un Omega.–**

– **¡Mientes!–**

Expresó tomando más fuerza y furia no había excusa válida, lo golpeaba sin contenerse al igual que el rubio a su persona. los puños no sólo se dieron en el rostro Masaki fue golpeado en el costado derecho de su torso con fuerza aquel golpe lo hizo quedar sin aire aquella lesión de hace unos días le paso factura. Tetsuhiro lo tomaba del cabello y tomando su mandíbula apretando la con fuerza le gruñía.

– **¿Porque lo hiciste?–**

La situación se estaba tornando demasiada violenta desde hace un momento Masaki recobró fuerzas y disipó otros golpes más a su agresor finalmente ambos cayeron al piso cansados y golpeados estaban respirando acelerados y adoloridos sin duda una pelea entre alfas limpia y sin armas nunca terminaría.

Tetsuhiro exhalaba con fuerza por su magullada boca el sudor causó que sus cabellos se pegaran a los costados de su rostro mientras observaba el cielo con desesperación. Masaki a su lado estaba igual o peor que Morinaga

– **Ya basta Tetsuhiro... ah... no arreglaremos nada si nos matamos a golpes.–**

– **Yo solo... deseo saber, ¿porque lo hiciste?–**

Masaki se incorporó a costa del dolor en sus costillas, Tetsuhiro lo observó y el rubio ya más tranquilo susurro.

– **Está bien… te lo diré.–** Expreso limpiándose la comisura de su boca y agregando con cansancio **.–Lo que te diré es completamente cierto y no me interesa si me creas o no.–** Junya tomo aire y exclamo al tiempo que apretaba sus puños.– Lo hice porque aproveche el momento para acercarme a Kunihiro.–

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Tetsuhiro yo… no sabía cómo llegar a tu hermano... –** Aquello dicho por el de mirada azul alertó e impresionó a Tetsuhiro quien dé a pocos se incorporó y le observó con suma atención. **–Todo este maldito tiempo he querido que él me notara... desde que fui esa ocasión a tu hogar y lo vi me enamore de él. –**

– **¿Que?–**

– **Es la verdad. –**

Inquirió hundiendo sus hombros.

– **Estaba enterado que solo podía llegar a él estando contigo por eso te propuse como mi omega... pero en realidad yo deseaba que los ojos de tu hermano me vieran… debo admitir que actúe como un idiota que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero... pero dime, con sinceridad ¿qué más podía hacer? Si de algo soy culpable es que aproveche esa oportunidad. –** a este punto las lágrimas en el rostro de Masaki eran notorias. **–Incluso llegue a aceptar el hecho que si algún día… si un único día aquella luz de esperanza se me fuera dada yo lucharía por mantener e incrementar ese lazo con otro alfa.–**

Tetsuhiro sintió como el escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo rápidamente no pudo evitar el cuestionar.

– **¿Estabas...? dispuesto a ¿romper las reglas? –**

– **Por tu hermano hubiera roto todo no me importase si la sociedad nos consumieran vivos, yo solo deseaba tener a esa persona que por años he deseado, mi familia a la cual pudiera acudir cuando estuviera solo...–**

Tetsuhiro se puso en pie al igual que lo hizo Masaki ellos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Morinaga nunca se imaginó esta realidad no podía haber sabido todo eso del rubio hasta ahora y se sintió verdaderamente culpable por haber jugado con él a ser pareja una pareja que nunca existió ni existiría.

Masaki se tomó los costados de su cabeza con ambas manos y mientras temblaba llorando decía. **–Estaba desesperado solo deseaba introducirme en su vida que supiera mis sentimientos los cuales explaye erróneamente.–** liberó sus manos y con una mirada demasiado decaída y casi agónica agregó con una voz grave y rasposa **.– Escuche lo que le dijeron en el hospital... sé que va a tener un bebé y sé que es mío Tetsuhiro no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento, no tienes la menor idea de las cantidades de emociones que pude agolpar en mi pecho.–** Elevaba su rostro para ver al otro, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por los costados de su cara y la sangre era lavada resbalando se en su cuello **.–Pero al enfrentarlo y escucharlo decir que no lo tendría eso... me rompió por dentro.–** Su rostro fue cambiando a uno más severo se acercó a Tetsuhiro con un aura sumamente amenazante.– **No me importa que haga, si Kunihiro llega a lastimar a mi hijo yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlo a exilio, para que pague... no puede no tiene derecho de eliminar a un ser indefenso y tampoco le permitiré que se aleje de mi... –** su mirada era seria y desquiciante. **– Escúchame Tetsuhiro, si ustedes quieren mantenerlo en secreto no me importa lo que hagan tú y tu podrida familia, no me interesa, pero esa criatura nacerá y yo la cuidaré tu hermano se puede ir otro planeta pero a mi familia no le harán daño. –**

– **Entonces lo que te interesa es solo el pequeño. –**

– **Por supuesto que es una de mis prioridades, pero... tu hermano es tan correcto tan frío y se ha convertido en una mentira mutante que no creo que yo pueda caber en ese mundo lleno de mentiras que ustedes han formado.–**

– **Masaki...–**

– **Escucha, le propuse a tu hermano acudir a mí, le dije que yo podría ocultarlo en Suiza, pero aún no me ha respondido. le dije que yo me haría cargo del bebé y que él podía seguir su camino y me tira no me interés sus secretos pero... también le dije que si llegaba sentir algún cambio en su aroma yo los denunciarla sacaría a la luz ese secreto que los está consumiendo.–**

Morinaga acariciaba su cien estaban en un lío enorme, pero también estaba el hecho de que ese sujeto tal parecía amaba a su hermano con un suspiro susurro. **–No te precipites... escucha, dame una oportunidad para hablar con él, debe saber lo que sientes y tú debes averiguar qué es lo que siente por ti. –**

– **Debes aceptarlo Kunihiro no siente amor por nadie ni siquiera por su propio ser ni mucho menos lo sentirá por su hijo. –**

– **No digas esas cosas... ven hablaremos en el camino te llevare a tu casa. –**

– **Es lo menos que debes hacer chocaste mi auto y me dejaste peor que una pintura de picazo... jamás te había visto así de molesto. – -**

– **Tocaste a mi familia no debería ni de ayudarte. –**

– **¿Entonces porque lo haces? –**

– **Porque tengo la ligera sospecha que mi hermano también siente algo por ti.–**

Masaki lo miro asombrado mientras el auto se movilizaba en todo el camino ambos no dijeron ni una palabra...

*88888888888888*

En casa de los Morinaga Souichi se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, aunque con sus ropas aun puestas estaba a haciendo guardia, pero el cansancio lo venció, Kunihiro por otro lado él si se mantuvo expectante. Salía del cuarto de baño limpiando su boca observando la hora y notando que ya eran las 6 de la mañana y que la acidez en su garganta lo Escocia al punto de vomitar. El rugido en su estómago le alertó por lo tanto el decidió ir a la cocina debía de echarles comida a su tan débil estómago antes que esa horrible sensación lo invadiera de nuevo. observaba la nevera con atención y apreciaba la poca variedad decidió beber un poco de leche y degustar un pan. Ya regresaba a la habitación de Souichi cuando escucho que la puerta de la sala se abría y con él su hermano aparecía.

Abandono su vaso y el trozo de pan para ir con el rápido al estar a unos centímetros noto lo golpeado que estaba.

– **¿Pero que te paso?–** Tetsuhiro no dijo nada solo lo observó y cuestionó.

– **¿Qué haces tan temprano hermano? –**

– **¿Tetsuhiro que fue lo que hiciste en dónde estabas? –**

– **Si te preguntas si lo mate... yo...–** Kunihiro trago grueso sin duda al escuchar aquello sintió miedo, pero. **–No pongas esa cara Kunihiro... solo salde una cuenta con Masaki.–**

El castaño respiro aliviado, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho, Tetsuhiro lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba por el pasillo guiándolo a su propia habitación en la cual ambos se encerraron y el pali negro exclamo.

– **Ahora ajustare cuentas contigo. –**

Sus orbes estaban sorprendidos su hermano menor se comportaba con tanta seriedad y determinación que era imposible negarse a esas órdenes, expectante Kunihiro aguardo por la primera pregunta que acribillaría a su espíritu y persona

– **Ahora mismo me dirás ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Masaki?–**

El castaño trago grueso era una situación horrible, pero debía resolverlo de la mejor manera más que siendo sincero con su hermano...

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación continúa cierto peli largo se removida en la cama ya eran el punto de las 9 y finalmente abría sus ojos observaba todo a su alrededor y pensaba cuidadosamente. _–"me quede dormido maldición."–_

Analizó su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba solo, observaba tras las cortinas lo pacífico que era su mañana, dio un largo suspiro y se enteró que el aroma de su Alfa podía sentirse en aquel lugar... sus instintos fueron agudizándose más estaba seguro que Tetsuhiro había llegado. Intento ponerse en pie, pero el sueño lo venció y es que desde hace unas semanas el cansancio estaba gobernando su delgado cuerpo, era curioso tal parecía el aroma de su actual estado tenía una toxina que lo hacía dormir. con movimientos suaves se enterró en las blancas sábanas sintiendo el calor de estas y aferrándose a ella se quedó dormido...

De regreso a la otra habitación la discusión había apenas iniciado, Tetsuhiro observaba con atención a su hermano quien se había tomado la tarea de curar los golpes de su rostro. mientras limpiaba sus heridas expresaba con calma.

– **Si madre te ve te hará muchas preguntas.–**

– **Ya sabré que decirle, pero regresemos a lo que estábamos... !Ahh, auch eso duele¡–**

– **Quédate quieto entonces. –**

Tetsuhiro guardo silencio se dedicó a apreciar el aroma de su hermano mayor, ahora que no utilizaba los supresores podía recordar lo amable y agradable que era su aroma Omega. Las flores de Sakura se mezclaban perfectamente con la canela que representaba su gestación era definitivamente algo muy cálido y hermoso. El ojo verde al notar que Kunihiro dejaba de curarle susurro

– **Estas tranquilo... siento que tu aroma está estable y tu aurora también. –**

– **Contártelo me saco parte del peso enorme que cargo sobre mis hombros. –**

El silencio reino por unos segundos, la verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba Tetsuhiro se había comportado como un verdadero cavernario. Solo su propio hermano sabia lo estrenado y severamente presionado que se encontraba; ahora que lo pensaba mejor para él nunca fue difícil ocultar la verdad de su origen solo bastaba con colocarse el collar y mantenerse tranquilo y asertivo para evitar que lo descubrieran en cambio su hermano... él debía de tomar supresores de celo, cambiantes de olor, reductores de feromonas y formar una personalidad correcta y fría.

– **Lo siento mucho Kunihiro no debí hablarte de esa forma perdóname.–**

– **No te preocupes... lo hecho, hecho. esta el pasado hay que dejarlo a tras...–**

Tetsuhiro observaba a su hermano a los ojos aquellos orbes que denotaban preocupación y un claro deje de miedo se pudo apreciar. regreso su mirada al frente y cuestiono. **–Ahora si ¿vas a contarme la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Masaki en realidad? –**

Kunihiro se tensó, se apartó de su hermano y fue a sentarse en la cama llevo una mano a su nuca y confeso. **–No puedo mentirte a ti... sonará estúpido y demasiado descabellado por la naturaleza de los hechos, pero... yo. –** elevó su mirada para observar al menor **.–Estoy profundamente enamorado de él.–**

Un golpe le llego al estómago junto con aquellas palabras esa forma en la que Kunihiro confesó fue sin duda algo que le partió el alma, Tetsuhiro percibió una marejada de sentimientos formarse en su ser, ellos dos se amaban quien sabe desde cuándo y esa estúpida tradición les había hecho rechazar ese hermoso e inocente sentimiento.

– **Kunihiro...–** Llamo terriblemente triste el peli negro.

El mencionado agachó. su mirada al piso y susurro agregando con esa voz rasposa y triste. **–Soy un imbécil un estúpido... a lo mejor desde hace mucho yo desee que esto pasara... pero no me lo permitía por el miedo que representaba mi posición en esta familia… ahora no sé…–** Trago grueso evitando llorar. **– ¿Tetsuhiro qué voy a hacer, ahora que las cosas se han puesto de esa manera y que la situación se a complicado que es lo que haré? –** Tetsuhiro elevo su mano para acariciar su hombro y **susurrar.**

– **No te preocupes, ya escuchaste a Souichi haremos lo imposible para esconderlo…–**

– **Eso, lo sé pero ¿Y Masaki? a lo mejor con mis reacciones y acciones erróneas lo he alejado y le he dado una impresión totalmente equivocada... –** Se silenció elevando una mano a su frente y confesando. **–Masaki no me molesta él solo actuó por orden de sus instintos.–**

– **Nunca podremos saber eso...–**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

El menor se puso en pie dio unos pasos y observando a su hermano con una sonrisa luminosa expreso. **–Kunihiro, quiero sacar a cenar a Souichi, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso Niisan?–**

Sus ojos se agrandaron y la sorpresa lidero en su rostro cuestionando. **-–¿Pero que cambio más repentino es este? –** se cruzó de brazos y respondió. **–Está bien, ¿cuándo quieres que sea? –**

– **Pasado mañana estará bien quiero provechos que mi padre no está. –**

– **Te entiendo está bien... yo me haré cargo de evitar algunas miradas erróneas, pero ¿A dónde quieres llevarlo es decir yo tendré que estar ahí todo el tiempo? será molesto. –**

Tetsuhiro sonríe se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza de manera que las orbes en este se abrieron de par en par impactadas. – **Gracias Niisan.–**

– **Etto espera, ¿A dónde iremos? –**

– **Te enviare un texto para avisarte en qué lugar será ok.–**

– **Bueno pero espera Tetsuhiro, no me has dicho que sucedió con Masaki.–**

– **Eso no es importante te veo después niisan.–** cerro la puerta y dejo solo a su hermano quien se dejó caer en la cama y susurro.

– **Eso fue bastante extraño.–**

*88888888888888*

El tiempo transcurrió Anna observaba con atención a esos dos Omegas su hijo Kunihiro y a Souichi tal parecía se estaban llevando raramente bien. La señora Morinaga estaba sospechando muchas cosas de su hijo castaño no acaba de entender por qué ellos pasaban juntos todo el tiempo aunque quizás llego a pensar que solo quizás estaban llevando la mentira a un nivel altísimo.

Finalmente Anna dejo de tener ideas y de preguntarse por las acciones de Kunihiro elimino todo lo que la molestaba para concentrarse se decidió mejor alistar todo lo necesario para la llegada de su esposo, Noburo llegaría al día siguiente a las 4 de la tarde y debía preparar una cena digna de su alfa.

Mientras ella se estaba preparando Kunihiro y Souichi hacían lo mismo para esa misteriosa salida, ambos estaban reunidos en la habitación del peli largo en la cual las chicas Mai y Fiore habían dejado sus trajes elegantes la vestimenta era digna de dos hombres solteros y hermosos.

El peli largo llevaba u traje de color crema un chaleco negro y una corbata de color rojo su camisa era blanca por dentro. Estaba alucinante aunque Kunihiro hubiese preferido para el platinado un Kimono masculino, termino accediendo y aceptando a que Souichi se apreciaba sumamente elegante y sensual.

El castaño por su lado llevaba un traje color vino oscuro aquella tela tenía un efecto visual muy interesante, por dentro su camisa azul oscuro y una corbata de color vino también se observó sumamente interesante y elegante.

Ambos ya estaban terminando de arreglarse Kunihiro aconsejaba a Souichi. **–Solo se tú mismo a donde vayamos no permitiré que nadie te trate con desprecio. –**

– **Tranquilo, si alguien se atreve a verme o hacer algo raro sabrá quién soy.–** expresó Souichi para agregar **.–¿A qué hora es la cosa esa?–**

– **En media hora así que debemos irnos...–**

– **Está bien.–** Ambos salían de la habitación enseguida se encaminaron por el pasillo, Anna y Tetsuhiro estaban en la sala el chico esperaba a su hermano y a su "prometido" cuando escucharon voces ambos observaron de dónde venían las voces y quedaron impactados.

– **Por todas las rosas del mundo Kunihiro Souichi se ven hermosísimos. –**

Tetsuhiro había quedado anonadado con ese hombre peli largo tenía un aire demasiado elegante su cuerpo estaba hecho para trajes de alta Costura y su hermano también él seguía viéndose como un príncipe. Sin duda alguna Tetsuhiro estaba impresionado, pero quien también estaba estupefacto era Souichi...

Observaba como Tetsuhiro había causado que su aliento se fuera de su boca pues el peli negro llevaba un conjunto muy elegante y hermoso a la vista, un pantalón y chaqueta negros un chaleco negro al centro y una camisa azul marino con una corbata negra definitivamente hacia juego con sus cabellos.

Pasado el momento de miradas impactadas ellos se dirigieron a la entrada en donde un auto de cuatro puertas color negro y reluciente les esperaba. Kunihiro fue preciso ordenó que el personal de seguridad se quedará en casa esa noche y así aceptaron ninguna seguridad asistiría .

Ya estaban sometiéndose al auto el encargado de llevarlos seria Tetsuhiro pues. – **Es un restaurante lujoso muy nuevo les gustara.–**

– **Te veo emocionado que tan alucinante es ese lugar y que celebramos.–** se preguntó Kunihiro quien viajaba atrás con Souichi y este solo susurraba.

– **Creo saber que celebramos.–**

– **Así es mi querido Souichi tu sí que sabes mis pensamientos.–** Expresó el peli negro azulado

– **Yo no entiendo nada... en fin, cuando lleguemos estaré en el bar para que estén a solas. –** inquirió Kunihiro causando la mirada más severa en Souichi quien susurro.

– **No te atreverás a beber en tu estado.–**

– **No, tomaré un jugo y cuando terminen su cena solo llámenme ok.–**

– **Lo que digas Kunihiro.–**

Expuso Tetsuhiro, las calles eran iluminadas ellos se dirigían a un restaurante sumamente caro y reconocido, establecido en uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas de toda la ciudad. Llegaron al punto de las 8 de la noche, el auto se aparcaba en la entrada en la cual el Bale parquin se encargó de estacionar dicho auto mientras que los tres se movilizaban a la entrada de aquel lujoso hotel. se dirigieron a la zona alta del edificio en donde se encontraba aquel restaurante, una gran alfombra roja decorada con cuadros con fotografías de la ciudad y luces un tanto tenues fue lo que les guio por todo el pasillo hasta por fin llegar a las enormes puertas de cristal cromado ahí Tetsuhiro se adelantó al divisar a la Maitre a la cual dijo.

– **Buenas noches tenemos una reserva con a nombre de Tetsuhiro Morinaga.–**

 **-Señor Morinaga por supuesto su sala privada esta lista...por acá.–** expuso la joven con un vestido sutil elegante a simple vista se notaba que era una beta. La joven los llevo a través vez de las mesas hasta por fin llegar a un área restringida. un salón continuo a los ventanales por los cuales podías apreciar las luces de la ciudad. al instante en que la joven beta abrió las puertas ella menciono.

– **Su otro invitado llego hace unos minutos creo que está en la terraza... en un momento vendrá su camarero. –**

La joven hizo una reverencia y partió, Souichi y Kunihiro observaron a Tetsuhiro quien susurro. **–Vaya es más grande de lo que pensaba... bueno así no tendrás que ir al bar. –**

– **¿De qué hablas y a quien invitaste?–**

Cuestión el castaño siento secundado por Souichi quien murmuro.

– **Que has planeado Tetsuhiro Morinaga.–**

– **Digamos que hay dos mesas, esta es la nuestra.–** señaló una mesa de dos puestos con una luz acogedora sobre ella.–Y la que está ahí al lado de la ventana es la tuya Kunihiro...– Explico para que el castaño se fijará en que de la puerta de la terraza justo al lado de aquella mesa alguien entraba, llevaba un traje blanco y un chaleco interior dorado una camisa blanca por dentro u una corbata del mismo tono del chaleco aquellos cabellos rubios se apreciaron de inmediato. El invitado observó a un costado y noto a los recién llegados a los cuales saludo con una sonrisa.

– **Pero que ven mis ojos... es ese cabeza de trapo. –**

– **Su nombre es Masaki. –**

El rubio ya se acercaba y saludaba con una reverencia exponiendo. **–Buenas noches...Tetsuhiro me tome la libertad de adelantarme un poco.–**

– **Descuida.–**

– **Vaya mira eso ¿Qué demonios te paso?–** exponía directo Souichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía maligno **.–¿Te caíste acaso?–**

– **Tú debes ser ese sujeto Souichi ¿cierto?–**

– **Si... y tú debes ser ese tarado del otro día... con era ¿Yusma?–**

– **E-es Junya.–**

– **Ya déjalo en paz Souichi ven vamos nuestra mesa esta pregunta alla... Masaki te encargo a mi niisan.–** Ambos se apartaron dejando solos a aquellos dos el castaño no había dicho palabra desde que lo vio solo se dedicó a ver su rostro aun maltratado por la pelea de unas noches atrás Masaki con calma susurro.

– **Kunihiro... te ves... espléndido como siempre ¿te gustaría ir a nuestra mesa? –** Él se movió por inercia en silencio reconociendo el aroma cálido y tranquilo del rubio ese tan delicada esencia a chocolate y tabaco gracias al vicio de Junya, aquella esencia lo tumbo era una fiesta para su instinto. le siguió a la mesa y en esta se acomodó para ser observado por el otro quien susurro. – **Espero no te moleste mi presencia.–**

Kunihiro con calma regreso a la realidad y cuestiono. **–¿Qué es lo que haces aqui?–**

– **Tu hermano me invito y pensé que sería buena idea venir... para disculparme por muchas cosas. –** respondió agachando su mirada sobre la mesa en la cual gobernaba la bajilla y la mano de Kunihiro la cual se aventuró a acariciar con sus dedos. Pero dado a que el de gafas no estaba para nada cómodo y feliz con su presencia el apartó su mano evitando el contacto y murmurando.

– **Esto es una cruel broma... –**

– **Kunihiro antes que algo malo pase necesito serte honesto con algunas cosas.–** Junya agachó su mirada y confeso **.–Te he amado desde el primer día en que te conocí... sé que lo que hice fue algo que no debió pasar y me arrepiento de no haber sido sincero y evitar ese brutal a tropiezo, me aproveche me aventaja de tu padecimiento y realmente yo... lo siento.–**

Su cuerpo temblaba no sabía si era por estar al frente de alguien a quien había visto de lejos a quien en secreto había deseado... alguien cuya intención ahora que lo supo no fue solo de momento ni de instinto. El no pudo decir palabra solo logro observar a un costado en donde la luna hacia su fabulosa presencia las nubes se apartaban y permitían los rayos bañarlos a ambos, dio un largo suspiro para aliviar a su apretado pecho de esa emoción intensa que desencadenó Masaki al confesar aquello.

Su mirada regreso al frente en donde Junya le observaba con las cejas curvas en preocupación Kunihiro estaba listo para dar una respuesta pero...

– **Bienvenidos al Kirapalace, mi nombre es Jet y seré su mesero... ¿algo de tomar ante de ordenar? –**

– **Si por favor dos aguas y una copa de Champán para ambos.–**

– **Como usted diga... en momento regresaré para saber qué ordenaran. –**

– **Hai... –** Masaki elevó una mano para sostener su barbilla y mirar de forma enamorada al castaño a quien dijo **.–Ahora que logró verte a los ojos no puedo creer lo lindos que son... además tus gafas te hacen ver más preciosos.–**

Estaba sonrojándose sin embargo aseverando su entrecejo expreso **.–¿Que significa esto, es acaso una broma? ¿De cuando aca eres tan amable conmigo, que es lo que quieres? ¿Tratas de ganar algo conmigo?–**

– **¿Que estás diciendo? –**

– **Es acaso una táctica para que acepte tu propuesta. –**

– **No yo solo...** **–**

Kunihiro. se puso en pie rápidamente y saliendo de aquel lugar Masaki se alertó mientras que Tetsuhiro cuestionaba llegando al rubio.

– **¿Que pasó?–**

– **Creo que esto no funcionará le hice mucho daño... Tu hermano me odia. –**

– **Tu espera…–** exclamo Souichi, apurandose a caminar mientras Tetsuhiro.

– **Souichi espera ¿a dónde vas?–**

– **A hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota... ahora que me lo has contado todo tu hermano me va a escuchar.–**

Tetsuhiro tomo a su Omega de su mano y susurro acercándolo. **–No dudo que tu capacidad de convencimiento ayude a mi hermano, pero esta vez él debe decidir por su cuenta y ambos deben de solucionar sus diferencias y problemas.–**

Ante aquello expuesto por Tetsuhiro Masaki se encamino para ir tras el castaño dejando a aquellos dos solos, el rubio caminaba por el restaurante, mientras lo hacía observaba por entre los comensales pero no lograba verlo, rápidamente se acercó a un camarero y cuestiono.

– **Disculpe… ¿No vio a donde fue un hombre castaño con traje rojo vino?–**

– **Creo que sí, fue al bar, por allá.–** Señalo al ala derecha del enorme restaurant, Masaki se encamino de nuevo a ese lugar en el cual.

Kunihiro se acomodaba en la barra, había pedido un vaso con agua y lo tomaba en sus manos para admirarlo. El cristal de aquel impecable vaso y el hielo que se deslizaba por dentro le hizo reflexionar cuestionándose a sí mismo. _–"Pero que pretende, ¿Acaso quiere burlarse más de mí?"–_ Bebía con calma mientras suspiraba.

No había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando escuchaba que alguien se sentaba a su lado, la profundidad en sus pensamientos y la música de fondo le hicieron desconectarse de la realidad, en ese momento uno de los cantantes más cotizados de la industria estadunidense se encontraba cantando.

Darren Hayes era su nombre y la canción en cuestión era demasiada intensa para ese momento…

 _ **(Insaciable)**_

Ohhh...ohhh... ohh...  
Yeah yeah...

 _ **Oh yeah yeah...  
Mmm**_

Cuando la luz de la luna avanza lentamente por la calle  
Ahuyentando el calor del verano  
Huellas afuera en algún lugar  
El mundo gira y lo dejo ir…

Aquella voz era profunda incitaba al amor y a la pasión, en sus palabras, Kunihiro dio un sorbo más a su vaso cuando escucho a su lado.

– **Hola…–**

Kunihiro se alertó, con calma ladeo su rostro para observar al dueño de aquel saludo el rubio de mirada azul le observaba con pasión y amor mientras que su mano se elevaba y se extendía en un saludo.– **Me llamo Masaki ¿Y tú?–**

– **¿Qué haces? –**

– **Solo quiero conocerte, te vi aquí solo y rompiendo mis miedo decidí que quería conversar contigo.–** Morinaga rodo los ojos e intento levantarse para escapar de Junya quien había entrado a un extraño juego, sin embargo el otro sujeto su brazo y susurro **.–Por favor solo dime tu nombre y prometo dejarle en paz.–**

Quizás aquella situación le pareció ridícula, pero pensando en que quizás Masaki quería recomenzar todo, conocerse como era debido presentarse como nunca lo hicieron y darse una primera oportunidad, en contra de sus convicciones y pensamientos pesimistas decidió aceptar aquel juego y estrechando su mano expuso **.**

– **Morinaga… Kunihiro.–**

– **Morinaga Kunihiro…–**

 _ **Construimos nuestro templo sobre la calle  
Practicamos el amor entre estas sabanas  
Tu dulce aroma  
Baña mi piel estoy grabado en ti  
**_

La conversación se dio tremendamente natural parecían dos personas desconocidas que acababan de conocerse y las cuales no estarían dañadas por el pasado, Kunihiro por primera vez cayo en ese jugueteo y sonreía ante las palabras y ocurrencias de ese alfa, quien lo había atraído a una mesa para dos la más privada entre las sombras en donde le confesaba acercándose peligrosamente al costado de aquel rostro perfilado, elegante y serio del castaño sus labios se avecinaron a su oído causando un estremecimiento en Kunihiro mientras este temblaba por la cercanía Junya quien confesaba.

– **Me encantaría saber todo fe ti lo que eres, me gustaría mudar nuestra conversación hasta una habitación… –**

El calor se pudo percibir en las mejillas del omega, el suave sonido de aquella canción se hizo más persistente, creando un jugueteo de miradas y de deseos que incrementaban más y más.

–" _Creo que ya es hora de abandonar, los miedos Kunihiro..."–_ Pensó mientras asentía y ambos se levantaban de aquella mesa, caminaban por el pasillo en dirección del elevador, en donde Kunihiro cuestiono. **–¿Usted, se está hospedando aquí?–**

– **Si…–** Susurro Junya con una cierta sonrisa cálida en todo lo largo de su delgado rostro. **–Me encantaría hablar de negocios con usted.–** Agrego tomando su mano con cuidado y calma para elevarla y dedicarle un beso tierno, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían despacio. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba en sus pechos, cruzaron por fin el lumbral en aquella puerta de la habitación en cuestión y ya estando dentro de aquella el juego se acorto…

 _ **Y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarte  
Esta lloviendo dentro de mi corazón  
Y yo apenas puedo tocarte  
**_

Masaki al entrar se había girado y había capturado ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretaba a Kunihiro a su pecho de manera que no quería no deseaba soltarlo nunca, el castaño rápidamente sintió que todo su alrededor daba vueltas y sus piernas temblaban, el rostro de Masaki acariciaba su propia cara desando con intensidad besarle, pero el rubio no podía hacerlo ya que no había obtenido una respuesta positiva de sus actos ni tampoco negativa Kunihiro estaba en shock cuando a los oídos de este se escuchó.

– **Kunihiro… ¿Puedo, besarte? –**

El habla se le hizo imposible gracias aquella voz que taladro sus sentidos y corazón, definitivamente no podía contra ese alfa, no habiendo respuesta Junya sujeto entre sus manos aquel rostro como si se tratara de algo valioso y frágil, junto sus frentes y liberando un ligero suspiro confeso.

– **Si no lo hago me volveré loco.–**

La lejanía de aquellos labios fue acotada por Kunihiro quien rosaba con miedo aquellos gruesos labios de Masaki quien cerró los ojos y hundiendo sus labios en aquella boca destilo todo lo que sentía su cuerpo y alma, el aroma de ambos inundo la habitación la cual estaba a oscuras, Masaki besaba aquellos labios con tanta pasión que incluso sus ojos se presionaron al punto de liberar lágrimas. Kunihiro sintió aquellas lagrimas resbalarse por los costados de su rostro y alineando un poco su boca susurro con un cálido aliento que golpeo los labios de Junya.

– **Masaki… desde el momento en que te vi entrar a mi hogar, mi vida cambio mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados y el suelo desapareció ya no sabía en qué sitio estaba parado, por mucho tiempo… yo…–**

– **Kunihiro…–** Su voz era averiada estaba llorando y susurrando. **–Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname necesito escucharlo.–**

 _ **Apaga las luces lentamente  
Tómame, déjame enseñarte que  
Mi amor por ti es Insaciable**_

 _ **Enciéndeme, nunca pares**_  
 _ **Quiero probar cada gota**_  
 _ **Mi amor por ti es Insaciable**_  
 _ **Yeahhh...**_

Las palabras dejaron de deslizarse por aquellos labios, ya ambos se besaban con locura y se movían lentamente por la habitación, apenas tocando el piso, en una danza que los dirigió a la locura en la cual liberarían sus demonios y se destruirían sus errores. Kunihiro estaba siendo acariciado en su rostro mientras sus manos se encargaban de desliar el saco blanco de Masaki lanzándolo al suelo con lentitud, mientras que el fuego en ambos se incrementaba. _–"Esta vez será como debió ser… demostrare que el amor que siento por ti es insaciable, te amo Kunihiro."–_

Los trajes lujosos cayeron al piso alfombrado mientras ellos aún se besaban con desesperación, no perdieron más tiempo, Masaki acariciaba todo aquel cuerpo masculino, de su omega, el cual aceptaba las caricias y fundía su aroma con el suyo, era una mezcla única y sincera. Kunihiro, se movilizo por aquella cama siendo seguido por su rubio quien seguía sus labios mientras el otro se recostaba en el colchón finalmente ya se encontraba acostado en aquel lujoso y pulcro lecho sus gafas habían sido retiradas de su rostro y sus cejas estaban juntas de placer y de un inmenso deseo y miedo, sin embargo, Masaki con un beso más aseguro que no debía tenerlo.

– **Eres tan hermoso… me haces sentir demasiadas cosas que no puedo contenerme. –**

– **Masaki..–**

– **Yo te hace sentir hermoso y te hace sentir amado… nunca lo olvides.–** Tomo la mano derecha de Kunihiro y la coloco en su pecho el castaño noto como el corazón palpitaba acelerado en aquel pecho lechoso de Junya quien explico con una voz grave y delirantemente profunda.– **Esto es lo que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo y ahora que pruebo tus labios no quiero perder esta intensidad que me embriaga este amor que nos trasportara a un mundo en el cual no quiero que pienses en nada en nadie, solo en ti en mí y en lo que está creciendo aquí…–** Dijo posando la mano de Kunihiro en su bajo vientre.

La mirada de Kunihiro era enorme y suplicante, tanto tiempo espero por esas palabras que no pudo evitar que de sus orbes se liberarán lágrimas, Masaki se agacho para besarle, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su omega y el otro sentía como aquel miembro se acariciaba contra el suyo, el roce de aquellos delicados y erectos penes causo que Morinaga sintiera como el fuego incrementaba y su deseo por querer estar con su alfa lo incendiaba y derretía, sus piernas se movían a los costados del cuerpo de Masaki a quien apretó con sus rodillas y dedico un jadeo mientras le besaba.

– **Ahmmg…–**

Ambas almas se estaban conectando, no había nada en este mundo que pudiera interferir en ese gozo en esa entrega de corazones los cuales sentían que tocaban música con el compás del amor de ambos.

Las suaves caricias de Junya causaron en Morinaga que no pudiera soportarlo más, con una mano apretó el cuello del rubio y separando sus labios llego a su oído para confesar **…–No quiero que esto termine… si es un sueño no deseo despertar.–**

– **No lo es…–**

 _ **La luz de luna juega sobre tu piel  
Un beso largo me lleva dentro  
Y caigo dormido dentro de ti  
No hay palabras, solo verdad  
Aspiro, espiro, no hay sonido  
Nos movemos juntos arriba y abajo  
Nuestros cuerpos renacen  
Nuestros pies apenas tocan el piso**_

Pero nadie te conoce como yo  
Este mundo no entiende  
Que crezco fuerte en tus manos  
Oh oh oh...

No habiendo mas palabras ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, aquellas caderas expedían fuego en cada movimiento, Masaki había preparado muy bien a su pareja, hasta al punto en que no pudo lograr contenerse y entrar en su interior, Kunihiro podía sentir la penetración como él se abría paso en su interior, apretó a su rubio en un abrazo y jadeo en su oído.

– **Abrázame el alma, no pares.–**

– **No lo hare.–** Confeso con dificultad, deslizándose dentro, mientras que el castaño temblaba y buscaba sus labios para besarlos con intensidad mientras, ambos iniciaban a moverse, Masaki no aguanto el acostumbrarse a aquella agosta y húmeda entrada, el inicio a mover con suavidad sus caderas en un delirante vaivén que destrozo al silencioso Kunihiro y a quien le hizo gemir de manera magistral.

– **¡Ah!... Mammm, Masaki… ¡Ahhh, ahhhh!–**

– **¡Humg! Kunihiro. –** Gritaba su nombre aferrando una de sus manos al colchón para sostenerse y no aplastar a su castaño, mientras su otra mano, acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos castaños que ya estaban desordenados y agolpándose en su frente adhiriéndose a su piel por el sudor; mientras le penetraba de manera constante y profunda causando en el otro una deliciosa ansiedad de querer más.

Ambos cuerpos estaban desparramando sudor en su espalda y sus rostro, Masaki se sintió herido al percatarse que su rostro aun tenia cortadas, pero poco le intereso ese dolor, lo que deseaba era seguir fundiendo su alma y cuerpo con su Omega…

Aquella intensa entrega les llevo a niveles sorprendentes de intensidad, la posición cambio, Masaki había logrado girar a su enamorado boca abajo, y Kunihiro apoyado en sus rodillas y codos podía sentir como aquel miembro se deslizaba con delicia en su interior, acariciando todo nervio sensible en su interior y haciéndolo perder la cabeza de tal forma que no pudo contener sus gemidos y jadeos, su boca exhalaba bocanadas de aire que descontrolaban a su Alfa, el rubio se agacho apoyando su torso en aquella espalda y apreciando su marca, la cual lamio y beso con cuidado, se maldijo por haber mordido de esa manera tan descuidad a Morinaga y de haberlo marcado de esa terrible forma, ahora lo que hacía era dar lamidas tiernas que causaron que esta fuera ocultándose, no quería causarle muchos más problemas a su chico, por lo tanto decidió ocultar aquella marca.

Continuo envistiéndole hasta el cansancio, hasta que por fin ambos terminaron en una posición mucho más placentera, se encontraban de costado , Junya posicionado tras de Kunihiro, entrelazando una de sus piernas con la suya y abrazando con fuerza el pecho de Kunihiro mientras lo envestía una y otra vez. Junya acerco sus labios al cuello de Kunihiro a quien ahora besaba su oreja lamia su cuello, y hombros, mientras que su mano libre capturaba una de sus tetillas y la apretaba entre dos de sus dedos causando en Kunihiro descolocarse y gemir por lo alto, pues sentir aquellos tratos besos caricias y las envestidas del rubio quien al tiempo cerro los ojos con fuerza pues luego de jugar con esa tetilla su mano se deslizo con suavidad por su torso, el cual detallo con sus mano hasta llegar a su ombligo y bajo vientre ahí se dedicó a acariciar de manera enternecedora aquella piel.

– **Masaki…–**

Besaba su cuello y susurraba en su oído. **–Desde hoy… ahg… nunca me cansare de decirte… no hay nadie en el mundo que pudiera romper mi soledad más que tu… mi alma estará siempre agradecida de haberte conocido Kunihiro…–** Seguía envistiéndole al punto en que ambos apretaron los ojos y sintieron que el orgasmo estaba cercano, Kunihiro sujeto aquella mano que estaba sobre su vientre y le brindo un apretón que causo en Masaki sentirse tremendamente aceptado.

En unas envestidas más y ambos estaban por fin llegando al final de aquella entrega, Kunihiro fue el primero en eyacular, liberando un jadeo y gemido que causo que Masaki se pusiera más excitado, busco aquella boca que emitía el placer que sentía al sentir como su alfa se agrandaba en su interior y se contactabas aún más. Aquellos labios devoraban el aliento y ahogaban aquellos gemidos que ambos liberaban.

– **¡Hummg, ahmg,,, aj!–** Gemía de manera descontrolada mientras besaba a su Morinaga, a quien volvió a llenar con su propia semilla y quien se estremecía y temblaba al sentir como él lo llenaba por completo.

El tiempo trascurría despacio, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas por la posición, se habían optado se habían recostado y relajado en silencio aguardaban a que el anudamiento sucumbiera, mientras esperaban, Masaki acariciaba los cabellos desordenados de Kunihiro quien observaba la ventana la luz que entraba a la habitación era la de una luna demandante y enorme, sentía como las caricias lo transportaban a la tranquilidad, mientras que Masaki cuestionaba ante ver aquella inerte expresión en su castaño.

– **¿En qué piensas, Kunihiro?–**

– **En demasiadas cosas Masaki.–**

– **No lo hagas… no pienses tanto, solo déjalo ir, olvídate de todo en este momento. –**

– **Aunque quisiera no puedo…–** Susurro preocupado, Masaki besaba su hombro y agregaba.

– **No importa lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado siempre…–**

– **Estube pensando en tu propuesta y no me parece descabellada.–**

– **¿En serio?–**

– **Si… pero también debemos hacer algo, un respaldo… no quiero fallarle a mi padre aunque ya lo hice debo salvar el legado de mi familia y tú me ayudaras…–**

– **¿Yo?–**

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, pero Masaki antes de si quiera hablar de ese plan en Morinaga lo beso, con intensidad…

*88888888888888*

Mientras ellos pasaban una noche de entrega en la que todas sus diferencias y las duras situaciones que se suscitaron se trataban de resolver, otros dos estaban terminando de cenar y pasando un rato romántico, Morinaga Tetsuhiro observaba con atención a su peli largo quien al frente aun no podía creer lo que había comido, fue una cantidad asombrosa de comida y es que todo estaba delicioso incluso se había quedado degustando con mucha lentitud el cheesscake de fresa Tetsuhiro sonreía mientras que su oji miel llevaba su tenedor a la boca y cuestionaba con la boca llena.

– **¿Qué tanto me mirash?–**

– **Eres tan lindo, te ves hermoso comiendo. –**

– **No te sentirás de la misma forma cuando me hinche y no quepa ni en la mesa.–**

– **Ja, ja, ja… Souichi eres muy ocurrente.–**

Esa mágica noche para ambas parejas se fue demasiado rápido por desgracia deben volver a la realidad y esa se había adelantado.

.

*88888888888888*

.

 **Mansión Morinaga.**

eran el unto de la 1 de la madrugada cuando un auto se aparcaba en la entrada de este aparecía Noburo con el rostro lleno de molestia había sido un mes horrendo y había adelantado el viaje para volver lo más pronto posible.

A menos la clara tranquilidad llego a su rostro gracias a ese recuerdo que comprendía la noticia en la que Souichi ya estaba esperando al próximo heredero y que la boda se llevaría a cabo en unos meses.

Noburo entro caminando como un real rey a su mansión el ersonaal de seguridad se impresionó al verle uno de ellos saaludo.

– **Bienvenido Norubo Sama.–**

– **Gracias. ...–**

– **¿Sus hijos vienen con usted?–**

– **¿Mis hijos de que hablas?–**

El empleado que había metido la pata se puso pálido rápidamente observó a sus compañeros los cuales se estremecieron y escucharon.

– **¿En donde están esos dos chicos?–**

– **Salieron señor no quisieron llevar seguridad.–**

– **¿Que?–**

Noburo tomo su teléfono y marcó con prisa el numero. de Kunihiro.

.

*88888888888888*

.

El castaño estaba vistiéndose apenas en cuanto escucho su celular sonar, estaba a punto de responder cuando unos brazos desnudos lo atraparon y lo hundieron en la cama dándole besos y caricias que no le permitieron ir por su celular.

– **Masaki espera debe ser Tetsuhiro.–**

– **Bueno entonces le diré que yo me encargare de ti estas noche y te iré a dejar a tu casa por la mañana.–**

– **Espera no que haces...–**

Masaki tomo el aparato y saludo diciendo. **–¡Buenos días cuñadito! Ne… Tetsihiro... Kunihiro esta indispuesto en este momento no te preocupes yo lo llevare en cuanto amanezca a tu casa...–**

Rápidamente el rubio se silencio para saber que respuesta daría el otro hermano pero no obtuvo alguna solo escucho que la comunicación se cortaba.

– **¿Eh me corto?–**

– **Imposible...–** dijo levantándose para tomar el aparato... Kunihiro. sonreía mientras revisaba la lista de llamadas para regresar la llamada de su hermano, pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambio. uno pálido y lleno de pánico. **–No... esto no es posible, no puede ser.–**

– **¿Que sucede?–**

*88888888888888*

En el restaurante ya estaban cancelando cuando Tetsuhiro recibió una llamada y el respondio.

– **Hola...–**

– **¡TETSUHIRO AHORA MISMO TE DEVUELVES A CASA Y TRAE A TU HERMANO!–**

La llamada se desconecto ante la mirada aterrada de el peli negro, Souichi noto aquello y cuestiono.

– **¿Que sucede?–**

No había terminado de preguntar cuando escucho que Kunihiro venía corriendo a la mesa destinado y desarreglar o mientras Masaki también estaba en el mismo aspecto.

– **Tetsuhiro. –**

– **Kunihiro hay que irnos ya... papá regreso antes de lo esperado.–**

– **Lo se…. y tengo un problema. –** expuso desesperado el Cataño **.–Tal parece el llamo primero a mi celular y Masaki respondió... ¿que haremos?–**

Souichi estaba un poco confundido cuando de pronto reaccionó y grito. **–El viejo regreso.–**

El corazón de ambos hermanos palpitaba acelerado pues las cosas de estar bien ahora se pondrían muy negras demasiado negras ya que su padre los exigía y Kunihiro olía a Masaki de pies a cabeza...

.

*88888888888888*

.

En la mansión Morinaga Anna estaba asustada su esposo había regresado y con un humor de los mil demonios el gritaba y desconcertada a su Omega diciendo.

– **¿Que es lo que significa todo esto Anna?–**

– **Querido no sé de qué hablas.–**

– **¿Cómo es eso que Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro están en la calle sin guardia y que hacen con Masaki Junya.–**

 **-Querido ellos solo querían salir a cenar, recuerda que el personal no puede sospechar o se filtrar la información. –**

– **Esa parte la entiendo lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que Masaki estaba con Kunihiro?–**

– **¿Que?–**

Anna estaba estupefacta impresionada a sus memorias regresaron aquella extraña nueva amistad con Souichi y la forma rara de actuar en su hijo mayor no quiso pensar lo peor, pero ahora era cuando analizaba muchas cosas de su castaño.

– **En cuanto regresen Kunihiro me va a explicar que hacía con ese sujeto. –**

– **Querido...–**

La situación se había puesto muy intensa y ese día a lo mejor seria uno mu oscuro para los Morinaga….

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Vaya vaya que se me hizo largo y corto el tiempo a la vez jajaja, ¿Qué les ha parecido? espero haya sido de su agrado. Bueno creo que las cosas se van a poner muy incomodas para los Morinaga, bien antes de que se me olvide el que viene será full personajes ooc ya que hablaremos de lo que hacen las buitres en la playa y el gobernador de NAGOYA además que por fin sacare al otro personaje que hace falta en la historia 7u7 no crean que se me a olvidado es solo que las situaciones no se han presentado para sacarlo por fin gomen Xd**

 **Bueno un enorme gracias a mis amigas que me dan el apoyo para esta historia y a las que lo siguen fielmente n_n se les quiere besos a mi adorada NEKO BLACK espero te haya gustado el lemon XD te queroooo**

 **Un saludo enorme a mi amada Sakura que yo sé que algún dia leera el fic XD**

 **¡Bueno bye besos y nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

 **Por favor lean las notas finales! A calentar motores se a dicho, gracias por la espera y mil disculpas que lo disfruten n.n/**

 **Saludos a mis amadas pinguinitas n.n**

 **A los lectores de HISTORIA el miércoles sale nuevo cap n.n/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 9: "Morinaga Noburo, Alfa"**

Las calles de Fukuoka jamás se apreciaron tan tenebrosas como ahora, Souichi, Tetsuhiro, Masaki y Kunihiro viajaban camino a casa, el nerviosismo era palpable en el de cabellos castaños, Morinaga mayor se mantenía estresado sobre el asiento, con una de sus manos colocada sobre su pierna y la otra fuertemente apretada por su rubio, el cual pudo darse cuenta que su omega estaba temblando y sudando, aquella expresión preocupante en el castaño tornaba a los ocupantes de aquel transporte nerviosos; aunque para cierto platinado esto parecía ridículo, ¿Por qué tanto miedo? ¿acaso no sería mejor romper esa tradición y ser lo que verdaderamente son?.

Durante todo el camino el silencio se hizo presente, Kunihiro veía perdido su futuro y el de su hijo además de el sueño naciente de estar al lado de Masaki. Aquella desesperada situación fue percibida por los ahí prestes.

Podían sentir como el ánimo de aquel omega irradeaba un aroma y feromonas desesperante y asustadas, Souichi intento acercarse, muy a su manera quería zarandearlo y darle fuerzas pero Tetsuhiro le evitó diciendo.

 **-No, Souichi...-**

 **-Escucha Tetsuhiro se que las cosas están difíciles pero, poniendo esa cara y emitiendo tanta feromona no solucionara nada… hay que enfrentar al viejo o al menos… hay que hacer algo para ocultar tu aroma.-**

Kunihiro agrado sus parpados al escuchar al peli plata enseguida grito. **-¡¿Enfrentar a mi padre, estas loco?!-**

 **-Esa no es buena idea.-** Exclamo Tetsuhiro agregando a las palabras de su hermano mayor.

 **-Ah…-** farfullo molesto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con enfado tras sus gafas redondas.- **Ustedes son una bola de cobardes, si yo fuera ustedes me pondría los malditos pantalones para decirle a ese viejo que su estúpido secreto y juego familiar se terminó y que debe aceptar de una vez que ustedes son lo que son.-**

 **-Tu no entiendes.-** Expuso agitado el castaño.

- **Claro que si entendemos, Kunihiro.-** Expuso Masaki observando a Kunihiro de manera molesta.- **Tu padre es un Alfa egoísta, él debería de ser castigado, no ustedes.-**

 **-¡Por primera vez le doy la razón al cabeza de trapo!-**

- **No es…. tan sencillo.-** Inquirió Tetsuhiro, dedicando una expresión preocupada agachó su rostro mientras.

- **Así es… no lo es.-** Siseó cabizbajo el de gafas y mirada verde.- **Si esto se sabe, la familia será destruida, los bienes, el dinero, el nombre, el poder se irá al drenaje.-**

 **-¿Y que?-**

 **-Souichi.-** llamo de manera seria y con molestia su Alfa de cabellos azules, era obvio que el peli largo no sabía la realidad del asunto que componía la pérdida de todo en aquella familia.- **Si eso sucede, tu serás enviado a una casa de subastas y mi familia será enviada a exilio.-**

- **Sin mencionar que no tendríamos derecho a quedarnos con nuestros hijos.-** Expreso Kunihiro verdaderamente cabizbajo.

Aquellos ojos color miel mostraron rabia, uno de sus puños golpeó la puerta y de manera molesta observaba el piso mientras trataba de calmar su frustración, odiaba ser un omega, nadie los tomaba en cuenta, no había justicia para ellos si se reusaban a obedecer órdenes, ese era el equilibrio en ese momento; no obstante no todos los países eran así.

Souichi dando su brazo a torcer expuso entonces.

\- **Entonces es buen momento para que nos des una idea de cómo cubriremos lo que te está pasando y lo que acabas de hacer Kunihiro.-**

Mientras su igual elevaba su mirada para observarle, el peli plata descubrió la faceta que nunca se había mostrado en ese tiempo, por primera vez lograba ver a Kunihiro con una expresión triste y preocupada, anteriormente sólo lo había podido ver serio, impecable molesto desesperado pero nunca en esa circunstancia.

- **Nii-san, ya pensaremos en algo... Por lo pronto cuando lleguemos quédate tras de mi y tú Masaki será mejor que no te vea mi padre o te matara.-**

El rubio dibujo una sonrisa, prontamente acomodo sus trajes y expuso de manera apresurada y orgullosa.- **Lamento decepcionante Tetsuhiro pero esta vez no obedecere.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?** -Cuestiono Kunihiro asustado.

El rubio colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y respondió dando tranquilidad a su omega, aunque para este no había nada que lo calmara.- **Hablo de que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a tu padre, no pienso alejarme de ti.-**

 **-¡Te volviste loco!-** grito Tetsuhiro mientras Kunihiro comenzaba a temblar eso era malo, demasiado, tanto que Souichi cuestiono.

 **-¿Porque demonios es tan malo enfrentar a ese viejo?-**

- **Souichi... usted no entiende, los alfas son demasiado territoriales y posesivos… mi padre no entenderá palabras, esto es cuestión de pelea entre alfas.-**

 **-De que hablas, Tetsuhiro, las reglas y tradiciones cambiaron.-**

\- **No en todos los casos, algunos alfas estando en sus propiedades pueden pelear lo suyo, aunque las reglas hayan cambiado cuando los Omegas eran enviados al centro de donde tu saliste, pero aún hoy en día la pelea entre alfas por la protección de sus pajeras o sus crías es encarnecida.-**

- **No me importa voy a vencerlo y cuando lo haga, llevare conmigo a Kunihiro a un país neutral.-**

 **-¿Un país neutral?-**

Cuestionó aprisa Souichi, descubriendo que su Alfa se impresionaba y observaba con seriedad a Masaki.- **No serias capaz.-**

- **Lo haré para cuidar a mi cría y a mi Omega Tetsuhiro y aunque tu padre se interponga, no me importará reclamar mi lugar, Kunihiro es mi Omega y no voy a dejar que lo aparten de mi lado o que le pase algo ¿Entiendes?-**

El ambiente se sintió demasiado sofocante en ese auto, ambos alfas se observaban con enfado, pues uno quería defender a su omega y otro quería defender las convicciones y seguridad de la familia además de proteger a Kunihiro de los desvaríos de Junya.

El peso de aquellos dos lanzando sus feromonas opresivas y enfurecida causó en los Omegas estragos.

- **Ya basta, me estan haciendo doler la cabeza.-** Expreso por fin el castaño Souichi también sintió que la cabeza le estallara era demasiado fuerte el poder de protección y de tensión en los alfas tanto que afectaba a los omega.

Pasado un tiempo, aquel auto llego al igual que lo hizo el sol y el amanecer, ya en la casa Morinaga el personal de seguridad servidumbre y hasta la esposa de Noburo, se encontraban formados y de pie en el patio aguardando por la llegada de ambos hijos y el omega Souichi, en aquel hogar se había presentado un tormentoso y horrendo tornado el cual había azotado a cada uno de los sirvientes y personal. La cabeza de la familia el señor al cual debían de guardar respeto y al cual debían de tener lealtad se sentía traicionado.

 **-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan dejado irse de esa forma sin protección?!-**

Reclamaba al jefe de seguridad el cual sólo pudo recibir un fuerte empujón en su hombro y al mismo tiempo la corbata y cuello de su camisa eran apretados por la mano de ese Alfa enfadado.- **¡Habla!-**

 **\- Mi señor ellos, dieron ordenes de no ir con ellos.-**

- **Estúpido por tu culpa la peste cayó en mi casa.-**

 **-Querido, por favor cálmate.-**

 **\- Mi omega querida, Mi divina mujer la que trajo a mi mundo la desgracia al darme a unos hijos inútiles y un heredero descompuesto.-** grito empujando a aquel hombre mientras se acercaba furioso a su esposa.- **Mujer mía ¿Cómo es eso que Kunihiro duerme con alguien?-**

 **-¿Qué de que estas hablando?-**

 **-No me mientas puedo oler la mentira.-**

 **-No te miento… te lo juro no se de que me hablas.-** Anna estaba en shock al escuchar aquello no supo como reaccionar pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo la hizo reaccionar.- **Me lastimas Noburo.-**

- **No te ATREVAS a llamarme por mi nombre omega.-** Grito colérico, elevando su mano a punto de golpearle sin embargo.

El ruido al abrirse los protones de la casa y ver entrar a sus dos hijos le hizo apartarse de su omega, la cual temblando se desmoronó de rodillas respirando agitada, mientras las dos sirvientas se acercaban, en cuanto a Noburo el gritaba.

-Largo, lárguense todos a sus labores.-

El personal aunque ropio filas no abandonó el lugar, en cambio la servidumbre a excepción de las dos sirvientes cercanas a la familia, corrieron con prisa; mientras aquellos cuatro llegaban ante la presencia de aquel Alfa, Kunihiro estaba al frente y en cuanto estuvo cerca de su padre, este le examinó.

Un silencio horrible fue el único que se presentaba en ese instante, el rostro de su padre estaba asombrado y luego pálido de pronto su rostro se tornó rojo de furia y lo primero que hizo fue golpear el rostro de su hijo mayor mientras murmuraba.

- **Maldigo la hora en que te vi nacer… maldigo el momento en que acepte conservarte y no permitir que esos infelices del gobierno te llevaran…-**

Kunihiro miraba al piso mientras aún su mejilla sentía el punzante golpe que se padre le otorgó, Masaki deseo ir con el pero Tetsuhiro le evitó el paso, no obstante ante ver que Noburo solamente había iniciado aquella reprimenda no se contuvo.

 **-¡Estúpido!-** Grito tomando la mejilla de su hijo mayor y apretando su mandíbula con su mano.- **Tu me has fallado acabaste con la familia…-**

 **-¡Oiga déjelo!-**

- **No Masaki.-** Llamo desesperado el castaño.

 **-¿Así que, quien eres tu?-** Cuestiono observando al rubio, con más atención.- **Ya te recuerdo eres ese tonto que pedía la mano de Tetsuhiro.-**

 **-Así es usted me mintió nos mintió a todos.-**

 **-Lárgate.-**

- **No me iré de aquí sin Kunuhiro.-**

Aquellos parpados se abrieron enormes, Morinaga logro percibir las intenciones de ese Alfa, giró a ver a su hijo y luego al rubio, enseguida comprendió todo, Noburo dirigió entonces su mirada a los que estaban ahí de seguridad y expuso.- **Sujeten a mi hijo mayor y no lo suelten por nada del mundo.-**

- **No padre.-**

 **-¡Cállate!-**

 **-Espera no puedes hacer esto papá. –**

 **-cállate Tetsuhiro, contigo hablaré después .-**

- **Oiga**.-Grito Souichi.

- **Tu espera que te irás por donde viniste ya no te necesito, no perteneces más a mi familia.** -Dijo a Souichi el cual trago grueso eso significaba que él y Tetsuhiro ya no podían estar juntos, dado a que sus hijos se oponían a la pelea el personal de seguridad obedeció las órdenes de apartarlos y no dejarles pasar.

Mientras aquellos dos alfas se observaban de manera asesina, el más alto y joven no se contendría ni porque fuera el padre de su omega, mucho menos se contendría Noburo.

Aunque Masaki estaba decidido a vencer a ese Alfa su error fue observar a Kunihiro el cual no dejaba de ver con preocupación a su padre. _–"Kunihiro."_ -llamo en pensamientos sin darse cuenta que su oponente ya estaba yéndose encima suyo.

El rubio sintió el primer golpe y una tacleada que lo mando al piso, un puntapié fue puesto en su rostro, rompiendo la piel y dejando ver la sangre en aquel rostro, el mas joven intento defenderse, pero el mayor tenia demasiada opresión tensiones y viejos problemas que estallaron en aquella pelea.

La enorme presencia de Noburo opacaba por completo el aroma de Masaki quien solo logro quitárselo de encima en un descuido, se lanzo sobre Morinaga pero era imposible concretar el deseo de romperle la cara o si quiera ganarle, después de todo es era el padre de su castaño; sus fuerzas decayeron, decidió ceder y la paliza fue peor, Noburo logro girarlo y como un animal roñoso y salvaje inicio a molerlo a golpes, cuando logro controlarlo se puso en pie pateo su costado y coloco su pie sobre la garganta del rubio, mientras apretaba la garganta contra el piso, Junya intentaba sacárselo, la respiración era errática.

- _"Me matará…."-_ Giro sus orbes a un costado en donde Kunihiro observaba todo con el rostro pálido.-" _Lo siento creí que podría pero no puedo lastimarlo…. No si se que sufriras."-_ pensó regresando su mirada al rostro comercio de aquel hombre el cual hacia más presión en el cuello justo en la tráquea, Junya dificultosamente podía respirar. El enfado, los años y las feromonas eran aplastante en Noburo.

 **-¡Déjalo! no, ¡Masaki!-**

Kunihiro intento soltarse.

- **Suéltenme, por favor.-**

 **\- No vaya Kunihiro sama saldría herido.-**

 **\- Lo va a matar.-** expuso angustiado.

- **Tetsuhiro has algo.-** Exponía Souichi observandolo con furia lo que sucedía.- **Detén esto.-**

Tetsuhiro a pesar de lo que se le vendría encima, corrió escurriéndose de los miembros de seguridad, apartó a su padre al cual sujeto de los brazos y grito en su oído.- **Ya basta papá no sigas.-**

 **-Este maldito destruyó mi familia, marco a mi hijo y ahora Kunihiro….suéltame Tetsuhiro.-**

- **No… escucha.-** Decía mientras trataba de controlar a su padre, luchando contra ese temple esa fuerza y furia de aquel alfa, el cual noto como Kunihiro se liberaba gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Souichi y llegaba a Masaki.- **Mira…-** Dijo juntando su rostro al costado de su oreja.- **Ambos se aman.-**

 **-Esa mierda no existe sólo se que tu hermano no debe tener a ese niño.-**

 **\- Por favor, escúchame.-**

 **-Suéltame lo voy a matar.-**

- **Ya recuperaste el honor de tu familia.** -Expuso Tetsuhiro tranquilizado a su padre, mientras que Masaki tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y la tráquea lastimada, Kunihiro lo tono de una mano y susurraba.

 **Vas a estar bien.-**

 **-Soy un idiota.-**

 **-No….-**

- **Kunihiro si no puedo defenderte quizás no deba estar contigo.-**

 **-No digas eso, sólo no te defendiste porque sabías que era mi padre.-** el rubio sonrió.

- **Cierto…-**

El omega se sentía mareado ppr la cantidad de feromonas que emitía su progenitor, pero no se fue de su lado hasta que Junya perdió el conocimiento por la sangre perdida, Los golpes y sin perder tiempo su pareja también cedió el conocimiento se esfumó, aquello había sido demasiado para soportar. Con prisa Tetsuhiro liberó a su padre y al mismo tiempo su madre Anna llegaron a ambos, mientras el menor de los hermanos gritaba que llamarán a un doctor, su padre observaba todo distante.

Souichi aprovechó la soledad de este y susurro.- **A lo mejor no sea nadie para usted, pero déjeme decirle una cosa, el único culpable que todo esto haya pasado es usted.-**

Noburo lo observó con furia pero también el omega lo observaba con una mirada afilada y terriblemente odiosa.

- **Usted y su mentira causaron que su hijo reprimiera su celo, ocultara lo que es… el que más a sufrido aquí es Kunihiro por tratar de ser alguien que no es… no se si escuché mi consejo pero se lo daré… usted tiene la única solución… para que todo esto termine bien o mal… acabe con la tradición y dele a ambos lo que nunca obtuvieron de usted…-**

 **-¿lo que nunca obtuvieron de Mi, bromeas?-** hablo por fin Noburo.- **Les he dado todo.-**

- **No, se equivoca… tonto Alfa ambicioso terco y estúpido…. -** Noburo tomo a Souichi del cuello de su camisa este no le tuvo miedo y agrego.- **Jamás les dio amor, ni siquiera se si se enamoró de su omega…. Usted lo único que quería es continuar el legado…-** Exponía Souichi verdaderamente molesto.- **El destino actúa así para que algúnos cambien para bien… no le diré lo que tiene que hacer pero debería de pensar en que ellos son su familia siéntase afortunado.-**

- **Cállate ya omega.-**

 **-Lamento decepcionarlo pero no soy quien sigue reglas, si vine a usted y obedecí sus órdenes al principio, fue por Tetsuhiro…** -Noburo lo liberó.- **Usted no me provoca ni miedo, ni admiración… es más siento pena por usted.-**

 **-Cállate.-** Gruño.

\- **Si me golpeas vas a saber que yo no soy como ese idiota de allá al cual atacaste cobardemente.-**

 **-¿Te atreverías a levantar tu mano contra mi?-**

 **-Contra usted y contra quien sea, no le tengo miedo a nada.-** expreso furioso el platinado, Noburo por primera vez se sintió intimidado, ese omega lo había engañado se había mostrado sumiso y obediente; sin embargo no sabía que tipo de omega era Souichi, llegó a creer que sus anécdotas no eran sólo un cuento era verdad ese omega había escapado de las garras de otros alfas y faltado a las reglas del sistema.

Removido por aquellas palabras se acercó a su familia, Anna se puso en pie y grito desesperada **.-¡Por favor no sigas Noburo no le hagas daño a mi hijo!-**

El Alfa tomó a su esposa de los hombros y la observó de manera furiosa… sin embargo, aquella mirada fue cambiando tenía una expresión decidida y orgullosa.

- **Por fin… me demuestras tu furia Anna**.- Aquella omega se impactó era cierto después de tantos años jamás pensó enfrentarse a Noburo.

Un abrazo detuvo las lágrimas en aquel rostro sorprendido, el cálido abrazo de su alfa la lleno de calma y de calor, siendo llevada a un tranquilizante respiro mientras escuchaba en su oído.- **Lo siento mucho… por mucho tiempo te reproche, te culpe… de verdad lo siento.-**

 **-Noburo.-**

Dijo ella elevando sus brazos y enterrando sus manos en aquellas ropas, abrazándolo y logrando percibir a ese Noburo lindo del que se enamoró aquel Alfa cuya personalidad era tan amable y radiante como el mismísimo Tetsuhiro y esa perfección y tenacidad que había heredado Kunihiro. El mayor entonces se apartó, enseguida se agachó para cuestionar.

 **-¿Cómo está Kunihiro?-**

 **-No reacciona creo que debemos llamar a una ambulancia.-**

 **-Tranquilo Tetsuhiro…-** Observo a su jefe de seguridad y expreso.- **Llama al doctor de la familia rápido y ustedes encárguense de llevar a dentro a este muchacho.-** ordenó señalando a Masaki, mientras Noburo tomaba en brazos a su hijo siendo guiado por Tetsuhiro y Anna.

Masaki por otro lado fue acompañado por Souichi quien se apresuró a atender sus heridas al igual que las sirvientas, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por las acciones tan prontas y profesionales de aquel omega. Ambas betas se dedicaban a apreciar como Souichi limpiaba las heridas y el rostro mientras ordenaba.

- **Denme unos esparadrapo hay que unir las heridas hasta que llegue el doctor.-**

 **-Aquí tienes.-**

 **-Oi idiota no te mueras… esto no es nada.-** dijo observando el rostro del rubio totalmente inconsciente.

 ***888888888888888***

El tiempo paso, ya eran las 4 de la tarde cuando el médico de la familia salía de la recamara de el mayor de los hermanos, su rostro parecía estar sudoroso, pues la situación era alarmante para el omega. Así pues el galeno cerró la puerta de la alcoba y camino por el extenso pasillo para ir a la sala en la cual Noburo estaba más que nervioso y preocupado, a su lado su esposa estaba tranquilizando su pesar.

La puerta correrías fue abierta y ante los ojos de los ahí presentes los cuales eran Tetsuhiro y sus padres él hablo.

- **Ya despertó.-**

 **-¿Cómo esta?-** Cuestiono apresurado el peli azul. **-¿Cómo está mi hijo Doctor Shinoa?-**

- **Esta muy estresado su temperatura esta alta y su presión también, tiene espasmos y temblores en el cuerpo, el shock fue severo tanto que tubo un pequeño sangrado.-**

 **-Sangrado.-** Expuso Anna asustada.

 **-¿Cómo está el bebé?-**

 **-Afortunadamente esta bien… sin embargo todo este estrés puede ocasionar complicaciones.-**

 **-¿Qué procede?-**

- **Necesito que este en reposo y tranquilo no puede estar agitado, asustado ni siquiera sorprendido… señor Morinaga si quiere conservar a ese niño debe de decirle a su hijo que tome las cosas con calma.-**

 **-Entiendo.-**

 **-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-**

Cuestionó el médico bastante serio, Anna asintió y Tetsuhiro se puso en pie para ir con Souichi y contarle lo ocurrido, mientras que ambos médico y Morinaga se encontraban en la entrada de la sala, el galeno que era un Alfa de ojos negros y cabellos castaños expuso.

- **Noburo-san, ¿Cómo pasó esto?-**

 **-Hubo una discusión sabes que Kunihiro no debía de hacer esto…-**

 **-Lo se…. Escucha, te seré honesto tu hijo llego conmigo hace unos días y me pidió que le practicará un aborto.-**

 **-¿Kunihiro hizo eso?-**

 **-Si.. por eso te preguntaba, ¿acaso el se lastimo?-**

 **-No…. Esto fue mi culpa.-**

Shinoa, suspiro y susurro.- **Como sea, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sabes que escondemos un gran secreto y puedo perder mi licencia, si se sabe que cambie los papeles al nacer Kunihiro.-**

- **No sucederá nada Shinoa, yo me comunicare contigo para hacerte saber que resultó por ahora sólo deseo que Kunihiro sea controlado y tratado….-**

- **Claro, estaré viniendo regularmente cada semana y de paso me encargaré del otro omega.-**

 **\- Es verdad. SOUICHI.-**

 **-Luego hablaremos de él… iré a revisar al otro chico.-**

 **\- Por favor y gracias Shinoa.-**

El galeno se perdió por el pasillo, mientras que Noburo se dispuso a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio, se sentía atrapado por la actual situación, desesperado pues el tiempo corría. No obstante no era momento de pensar en que hacer lo que proseguía era ir a aquella habitación.

Se armó de valor para conducirse por la sala y mientras observaba aquellos muebles y los tantos cuadros en las paredes, el recuerdo de sus dos hijos corriendo por la casa siendo seguido por su padre el cual tenía la dicha de poder tener a ambos hijos en sus brazos disfrutar de ellos, más que todo de Kunihiro su pequeño omega al cual educó como alguien que no era que nunca fue y que nunca sería.

Las palabras que souichi había dicho ahora tomaban forma en sus pensamientos, él tuvo la oportunidad de sobornar al personal medico y mentir al gobierno para que no arrancarán de sus brazos a Kunihiro… el enorme corredor le pareció lúgubre pero más lúgubre fue el recuerdo de presentarle a su padre un año antes de fallecer a su primogénito.

Finalmente y apartando sus crueles recuerdos tomó valor para deslizar la puerta corrediza elevar su rostro diciendo.- **Hijo** …..- Sus palabras fueron sosegadas al ver como el castaño se ponía de pie de la cama y se apoyaba a la pared aún estaba mareado **.-¡Kunihiro que haces!-**

El castaño al escuchar aquella voz se aterró tanto que se deslizó por la pared cayendo de rodillas mientras exponía.- **Por favor no mas… papá yo…-**

Noburo le ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo llevo a la cama, su hijo tenía puesta una bata de color vino y sus pijamas, Kunihiro sorprendido por aquel acto sólo lograba ver a su padre con las cejas juntas y el miedo en todo su rostro. El mayor en cambio no le observaba sólo le ayudaba a aroparsee y a recostarse mientras susurraba.

 **No etas bien, debes descansar…-**

… **-**

Kunihiro observaba a todo lugar trataba de despertar de ese extraño sueño, juraba que se había desmayado de nuevo y su subconsciente había creado una mala película de la misericordia de su padre, no obstante un fuerte cólico en su bajo vientre le hizo caer en cuenta que eso era real.

Noburo noto la mueca de dolor en su hijo, llegó a pensar que su presencia lo lastimada fue entonces que le dijo con voz calma.- **Serénate… no estoy aquí para reprenderte, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, Kunihiro lamento haberte hecho lo que te hice… lo que te dije no es verdad…** -Sus orbes se formaban cristalinos, mientras el castaño sin posibilidad de hablar notaba como su padre liberaba el llanto y expresaba.- **Jamás olvidaré cuando naciste eras y sigues siendo igual a tu madre.-**

 **-Padre…-**

\- **Te quero… pero debes descansar, debes reponerte hazlo por tu hijo**.-

Kunihiro asintió, enseguida se elevó para abrazar sin mediar palabras a su padre y mientras temblaba escuchaba de su progenitor.

- **Tranquilo…-**

 **-Masaki…-**

\- **Él esta bien esta aquí en casa en cuanto esté mejor le diré que venga a ti.-**

 **\- Lo siento.-**

 **\- No debes disculparte.-** Dijo serio, para por fin apartarse y ponerse en pie notando que en la entrada estaba Anna ella había escuchado aquello, Noburo llego a ella y susurro.- **Esta farsa se acabo….-**

 **-Noburo.-**

- **cuando ellos dos estén bien hablaremos de lo que sucederá por ahora no tengo respuestas a nada.-**

 **-Lo que sea que decidas yo aceptaré a ciegas.-**

Aquel asintió.

 ***888888888888888***

El ambiente en aquel hogar cambio de forma impresionante, Souichi lo notaba, observaba desde la ventana de si habitación como por los pasillos Noburo y Anna caminaban y sonreían, estaban muy emocionados por el futuro que a pesar de ser incierto la llegada de nuevos miembros era para estar feliz.

Souichi se apartaba de la ventana y se sentaba en el piso de madera, se sentía tranquilo al menos las locas intrusas no estuvieron presentes en esa discusión, ante sentir tranquilidad él llevo sus manos a su aún plano vientre y susurro mientras acariciaba.

 **Mi buena acción del mes salió bien…-** su mirada fue directo a ese lugar el cual acariciaba, sin darse cuenta un dulce aroma a flores se esparcido, era elegante delicado y tal parecía estaba llamando a alguien.

Y ese alguien caminaba por los pasillo, notando como la noche había entrado, el jardín parecía vivo, Tetsuhiro había reunido a todo el personal en el dojo de la familia y les había hecho jurar que no dirían nada de lo ocurrido, sin embargo aquel aroma dulce y alucinante lo rodeó, caminaba apresurado, hasta que llegó al frente de aquella puerta en la cual las concubina dormían, dado a que Masaki ocupaba la habitación de Souichi este se movió a esa habitación, la suerte era que las sepias Tomoko y Raven no estaban ahí.

Su mano tomó el pequeño hueco de madera en aquella puerta y la abrió con calma, para observar a su omega el cual acariciaba su vientre y lo observaba, aquella imagen se quedó tan grabada en sus pensamientos, Tetsuhiro sin hacer ruido se acercó por detrás de Souichi, se agachó y rozando con la punta de sus dedos los brazos de su peli plata recorrió estos subiendo hasta los hombros, mientras que su rostro se encajaba en el cuello de Souichi al cual beso y susurro con voz grave y suave.

 **Mi omega me llama.-**

 **Tetsuhiro…-**

Aquellos besos en su cuello y esas manos las cuales tomaban los bordes del cuello de aquella yukata, la cual fue deslizándose con facilidad por su pálida piel mostrando parte de aquella espalda de Souichi quien se tenso y susurro.

 **Tu no dejas de ser pervertido incluso con lo que a sucedido.-**

 **Ya todo se soluciono… y mi padre está feliz con la situación me gustaría saber…. Que le dijiste ¿Por qué cambio?-**

El deseo y la tensión fueron desapareciendo, Souichi miraba al frente mientras siseaba con suavidad.- **Solo le hice saber lo afortunado que era tener una familia….-** El de mirada caramelo se apartó cubrió sus hombros y fue en dirección de el fueron para preparar su cama.- **Estoy cansado… buenas noches Tetsuhiro Morinaga.-**

- **Souichi**.-

Observaba como su omega se hundía en las sabanas, ante esto el decidió salir de la habitación, su principal tarea era comunicarse con Isogai y Kurokawa y así lo hizo.

 ***888888888888888***

Lejos de Fukuoka justamente en Nagoya…

Las investigaciones de sus dos amigos se habían visto frustradas, tal parecía los contactos que proporcionó Souji, ya no eran útiles y de nuevo estaban a cero pero ahora contaban con la ayuda de el mismo director del Instituto el cual esa noche había llegado al hotel en donde se hospedaba ambos alfas.

Llevaba la que sería una nueva manera de encontrar el posible acceso a la base de datos del gobierno.

- **Esta es la única forma.-**

 **Es arriesgado, pero me agrada…. Sin embargo necesitamos la ayuda de ese sujeto.**

Kurokawa observaba de manera examinadora el perfil de uno de los principales inspectores de el centro de naturalización.

- **Le gusta la música clásica y es adicto al violín…. Que yo sepa Isogai…. Ninguno de nosotros dos sabe tocar esa cosa.-**

\- **Mi querida Kanako lo hace muy bien…. Pero dado a que este sujeto es un peligro para Omegas ni muerto ofrezco a mi linda omega.-**

- **Lo mismo conmigo.** -expresó Kurokawa.

 **-¿Entonces que hacemos?-** cuestionaba souji.- **Si logramos clonar o encontrar la llave a los registros podremos entrar y averiguar lo que necesitamos.-** Explico.

- **Hummmm**.-Pensaba Taichirou.- **¿Souji-San… de casualidad en su centro no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar?-**

- **No tengo permiso para sacar a los chicos, además no creo que ese sujeto se interese en alguien que ni siquiera tiene un apellido.-**

- **Entonces debemos descartar la idea.-**

Los tres suspiraron hondo, sin embargo el sonido de un violín tocarse a velocidades asombrosas y tener una música única y especial se presentó en la televisión. Los tres giraban a ver, Isogai expuso.

- **Ah, Es el bello Souichi, recuerdo esa fiesta, increíble que sigan hablando de ella.-**

 **-Y para menos, Souichi-san hizo un espectáculo digno de los omegas, incluso por él estan ahora permitiendo a los Omegas formarse en la música, ese sujeto tiene talento.-**

Souji observaba a ambos jóvenes de manera sarcástica claro que conocía a Souichi y era de esperarse que llamara su atención era una joyita, pensó pero también pensó que era la trampa perfecta por lo tanto grito.- **Señores, ya esta….-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-Ese chico nos ayudará.-**

 **-¡¿SOUICHI?!-**

Souji asintió- **¿Estas loco? ese tipo… no lo conoces.-** Grito Kurokawa.- **Es un Alfa en cuerpo de omega.-**

- **A mi me parece tierno, me agrada, Souji san estoy contigo.-**

 **-¡ISOGAI-SAN!-**

El sonido de un móvil los sacó de su pequeño desacuerdo, Isogai agrado la mirada y susurro.- **Creo que el destino dice que debe ser él.-**

 **-¿Quién es?-**

 **\- Es Tetsuhiro.-** respondió a su amigo poniéndose en pie, para tomar la llamada mientras Souji cuestionaba.

 **-¿Quién es Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Pues…-** No sabía si responder a esa pregunta lo que si sabía era que al menos ya tenían un plan sin embargo ¿Souichi desearía participar?

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Wow**_

 _ **Hace mucho que no publicó verdad? Bueno es que he tenido un estallido de ideas pero para otros fandom además estaba superando algunas cosas de KSB. Pero conteste pequeño capítulo sólo les anunció ue ya volví y que me encargaré de mis fics a partir de julio así ue estén pendientes quise sacar este capítulo para que sepan que no estoy abandonando mis fics n.n**_

 _ **En fin cositas hermosas espero les haya gustado… tenía otras cositas preparadas para este capítulo pero al final decidí cambiar el rumbo de la historia…. Para bien mis nenas.**_

 _ **Bien espero no hayan tantos errores mil disculpas si los hicieron un beso.**_

 _ **Aurora.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como estan!**

 **Ya hace un tiempo que no nos leiamos ¿Cierto?**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí y con todas las pilitas puestas n_n bien antes que nada:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA-KUN!**

 **Ahora si a lo que nos cmpete:**

 **Anuncio: Los fics de KSB se actualizaran bimensualmente hasta que termine HISTORIA (fic de Yuri on ice) en cuanto termine con ese fic serán cada mes y serán en masa, pues me he sentido muy a gusto al escribir todos a la misma vez n_n por otro lado los que si queran en HIATUS hasta que termine al menos uno de los que tengo son:**

 **Rush Hour: (A lo mejor saque un tiempo no se pero queda en stand by)**

 **El guerrero y yo: (Ese ya está escrito pero por razones de fuerza mayor no puedo editarlo aun)**

 **En la oscuridad: (Necesito un tiepito para pensar como seguir ese fic tan lol y macabro Xd GOMEN )**

 **Eso es todo muchas gracias por esperar y por seguir mis histrias n_Nu LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR EN SERIO!**

 **Un especial gracias a mi mano derecha que me ayudo a editar estos capítulos n_n no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco de corazón n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas a leer espero hayan releeido los capítulos anteriores en fin besos y nos vemos en los revies!**

* * *

 **Tradición familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 10: "Esos encantadores ojos verdes al son del violín"**

Una semana más había transcurrido desde el incidente en la mansión Morinaga; Noburo había hecho las paces con su hijo mayor, sin embargo si bien había aceptado la actual situación de su primogénito, la realidad es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionar el enorme problema en el que se encontraban; la llegada de sus nietos, particularmente el cachorro de su hijo mayor, se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, cada día era más evidente el aroma natural de su hijo como omega embarazado.

Noburo y Anna estaban en el comedor muy temprano por la mañana; el alfa de la casa llevaba puesto uno de sus elegantes trajes, estaba impecable de pies a cabeza, era un deleite mirarle brillante sin uno solo de sus cabellos desarreglado y sus zapatos lustrados, debía lucir como si todo estuviera normal pues ya no estarían solos.

Tomoko y Raven entraban al comedor, ambas traían sus respectivos kimonos tradicionales y atendían a los señores de la casa; desde que llegaron se dedicaron a servirles pues debían de cuidar su "ahora incierto" lugar en la familia; para Noburo ya no eran necesarias, después de la confirmación del embarazo de Souichi ya no tenían derecho alguno, ni como concubinas; para Tomoko, reconocer aquel aroma tan peculiar y novedoso en la casa Morinaga fue un verdadero desastre, no podían creer que Kunihiro hubiera logrado compartir lecho con un omega macho.

La charola se colocaba en la mesa haciendo un ruido molesto, honestamente Tomoko no era para nada una omega educada; se le había olvidado el arte de servir, esos años con los Morinaga causó que se malcriara, volviéndose una persona extraordinariamente mezquina y egoísta; a leguas se notaba que odiaba formar parte de la servidumbre. Raven por otro lado era sigilosa, atenta y educada; conocía su lugar y respetaba los límites de su nueva situación; Anna agradecía que le sirviera con una sencilla sonrisa en su lindo rostro a diferencia de su compañera; cuando terminaron su labor, se pusieron en pie pero no se movían de su puesto a pesar de que ya habían concluido su tarea; esto inquietó a Noburo el cual cuestionó irritado:

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres Tomoko? –**

La pelinegra aprovechó el momento para salir de algunas de las muchísimas dudas que tenía desde que regresaron; aunque quisieron ocultarlo, era obvio que las cosas en la mansión parecían haber cambiado, la omega se acercó al lado derecho de Noburo y con un tono inquieto y sorprendido empezó a cuestionar:

– **Mi señor… Raven y yo, hemos notado que el omega Souichi ya no ocupa la habitación común, sé que debe estar al lado de Kunihiro-sama, pero tampoco está sirviendo como nosotras, además que rara vez se le ve en casa, también hemos notado que Kunihiro-sama tampoco está… eso …–** planeaba proseguir con su discurso, sin embargo fue interrumpida por un estridente sonido, que la silencio.

Era Noburo, quien azotó la mesa con su puño y molesto expuso: **–Eso no es de tu incumbencia Tomoko porque ni tú, ni Raven, servirán a Kunihiro… y ya que estas tan interesada, tengo nuevas órdenes para ustedes…–** Las observó pensativo y expuso severo: **–… A partir de ahora serán parte de la servidumbre de esta casa, serán asistentes de las gemelas beta… ellas necesitan ayuda para limpiar, desde mañana esa será su nueva encomienda–**

– **Discúlpeme señor Noburo, pero me niego; ese no es mi papel … yo soy una Omega, no una beta…–**

Anna bebía su té con calma y con ojos cerrados como esperando algo; Raven por otro lado agachaba su rostro, sabía que ese actuar rebelde de su compañera le resultaría desastroso y entonces sucedió … Noburo enseguida lanzó todo al piso y grito severo imponiendo su aroma Alfa, acercando su rostro al de Tomoko, la cual inició a temblar y a tragar grueso:

– **¡Que bueno que sabes que eres una omega… así no se te olvida que él que manda aquí soy yo!–** expuso severo con un aroma intimidante y imponente.

– **Noburo-sama, lo entendemos por favor discúlpela–** abogó Raven, tomando a Tomoko del brazo y ambas se apartaron del lado del Alfa, el cual se puso en pie y se fue sin decir nada más, fue seguido por su esposa, quien ordenó:

– **Tomoko… limpia el salón, no quiero que quede pegajoso, ni sucio… Raven ven conmigo–**

Ambas omega se separaron, la pelirroja siguió a su señora; en cuanto la pelinegra quedó sola, apretó los puños y con resentimiento en su voz susurro: **–Esta maldita familia se burla de mí…–** mientras agachaba la mirada y veía la comida en el piso y el té de su señor remojandolo todo, murmuró: **–Me las van a pagar–**

Se puso de rodillas para iniciar a recoger el desorden, y mientras lo hacía recordó algo que sucedió en aquella cabaña de playa, en la que parecía que ambas habían sido aisladas:

 ***FLASH BACK***

 _Raven y Tomoko cumplían otra semana en esa cabaña, el lugar era horrible todo un infierno, la humedad y el calor las tenía hartas, también estaba el hecho que no había personal que las atendiera en aquel lejano sitio; tenían que servirse y buscar comida por su propia cuenta._

 _Raven peinaba su cabello el cual se esponjó debido a la brisa marina, parecía una melena horrenda y roja, mientras lo ataba exponía._ **–¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí? Maldición mira mi cabello parece un horrendo panal–**

 _Tomoko caminaba por la estancia y observaba la playa a través de las ventanas, las olas iban y venían haciendo ese sonido tan reconocible y relajante, ella al igual que su amiga, llevaban puestas ropas livianas y frescas, en su cuello estaba ese collar, que si bien no estaban marcadas, les protegía; mientras la pelinegra ignoraba las quejas y llantos de su compañera, su mirada comenzó a seguir una sombra que se distinguía de entre las rocas del lugar._

 _Súbitamente, un hombre que llevaba un traje negro, observando todo los alrededores, llevando los zapatos en su mano, iba tomando fotografías de ese sitio, a Tomoko le parecía sospechoso. Sin decir nada, abandonó a Raven la cual por último gritaba:_

– _ **¡NO PUEDE SER SE ME ESTÁ CAYENDO, VOY A QUEDAR CALVA! –**_ _gimoteaba desesperada, ajena a todo lo que veía aquella chica de rojizo cabello._

 _Tomoko no le hizo caso, se movió aprisa mientras el viento marítimo azotaba su rostro y cabellos, el sol era un infierno, parecía una lámpara incandescente que se dedicaba a quemar su piel. Finalmente a unos pasos de aquel sujeto el cual se distrajo tomando fotografías le llamo:_

– **Oiga… ¿Quién es usted?–**

 _Aquel hombre hizo una mueca de sorpresa tal parecía lo habían descubierto, con calma el susurraba dudoso_ _ **.**_ **–Señorita… Disculpe, ¿esta es propiedad de los Morinaga? –**

 _Tomoko se la pensó un momento ¿debía decirle o no que estaba en lo correcto?, ella aguardó un segundo y cuestionó:_ **–¿Quién lo pregunta?–**

 _Aquel muchacho examinó el lugar de nuevo, notaba que el sitio estaba solitario y no vio a ningún miembro de aquella familia cerca, ante esto el dedujo que ellas eran personal de servidumbre, esa fue su oportunidad. Observando a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie, expresó con cierto tono sospechoso:_

– _ **Una persona que puede hacer que tus días de servidumbre terminen si me ayudas–**_

 _Tomoko elevó una ceja, enseguida aquel hombre sometió su mano en el saco y con calma extendió una tarjeta, la cual la pelinegra tomó entre sus manos, dudosa y observando aquellas letras impresas leyó con atención mientras su contraparte exponía:_

– _ **Mi nombre es Satoshi Nimura, investigador del gobierno–**_

 _La Omega elevó sus cejas en asombro, ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto ahí? Con prisa aquel tipo se apresuró a resolver las incógnitas que nacían en aquella mujer:_

– _ **Señorita, estoy a mitad de descubrir algo importante ; sería muy grato que trabaje conmigo, si usted me ayuda a averiguar estas cosas que necesito sería mucho más sencillo–**_

– _ **Usted debe estar realmente equivocado y tonto, no hay nada malo con los Morinaga, son la familia más influyente de Fukuoka–**_

 _Aquel hombre elevaba su mano derecha a sus labios y pensativo respondía: –_ _ **Pues mi cliente no piensa lo mismo, él sospecha que hay algo raro en esa familia, parece esta rompiendo las reglas y está cometiendo fraude–**_

– _ **Usted está loco señor , váyase antes que llame a la policía y les cuente que está espiando las propiedades de mis amos–**_ _refuto duramente la omega mientras el otro exponía:_

– _ **Tranquila, me iré enseguida, pero… piense en mi propuesta, si conoce usted algún secreto o sospecha algo por favor no dude en llamarme, quizás mi cliente sea amable con usted por la información recibida, sin mencionar que una gran cantidad de dinero se ha ofrecido para aquella persona que revele información importante de esta familia–**_

– _ **Es mejor que se retire, aquí no hay nada que ocultar-**_ y así sin nuevas pistas o descubrimientos _el investigador se fue, dejándola sola y pensativa. Raven llegó al lado de la pelinegra a la cual cuestionó con prisa:_

– _ **¿Quién era ese sujeto Tomoko? –**_

– _ **No era nadie**_ _– Respondió secamente para retirarse del lugar y volver a la cabaña…_

 _ ***END FLASH BACK***_

Con la molestia a flor de piel y el orgullo resentido, se dedicó a limpiar sin más quejas audibles aquel desastre que su amo hizo en un arranque desesperado por silenciarla.

En otro sitio, Noburo se encontraba en el camino hacia el auto, para reunirse con su hijo menor al cual había sido convocado por su padre, en cuanto estuvo al frente de él, el alfa lanzó una mirada a su personal para que los dejarán solos, los guardaespaldas volvieron adentro y el chofer entró al auto prendiendo la marcha al tiempo que cerraba el vidrio de su ventana. Finalmente ambos quedaban solos en la entrada del portón en ese momento el mayor aprovechó para anunciar:

– **Tetsuhiro escúchame bien, las omegas están haciendo preguntas, necesito que evites que entren a la habitación en donde está Masaki y Kunihiro, si es posible muévanse a otro lugar; consigue un apartamento en otra ciudad o lo que sea pero pronto…-** La preocupación en su rostro era notoria y su hijo lo podía percibir- … **No podemos arriesgarnos a que se enteren de lo que sucede** –

El peliazul asintió, seguía el paso de su padre el cual se dirigió al auto y se detuvo antes de abordarlo escuchando: **–Ya hablé de eso con Masaki papá, el tiene una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y está dispuesto a ofrecerla mientras esto se resuelve…–**

– **Esta bien me parece buena idea–**

– **Padre necesitamos hablar contigo cuando regreses de tu viaje la otra semana–**

– **Es lamentable que tenga que viajar en este momento, pero dado a que Kunihiro no se puede movilizar y arriesgarse a que alguien note su estado debo hacerlo, la empresa a tenido un arranque bárbaro en sus cuentas–** finalmente aquel Alfa entró al auto bajaba el vidrio de su ventanilla y Tetsuhiro exponía apresurado:

– **Padre espera… Souichi y yo necesitamos ir a Nagoya por dos días, te estoy avisando para que no hayan malos entendidos-**

– **De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado Tetsuhiro y no hagas cosas estúpidas en público–**

Finalmente el Alfa partió dejando a Tetsuhiro preocupado, aunque la grata noticia de que la familia sería más grande era importante, se volvía opaca por todos los secretos y embrollo en el que estaban metidos, mientras veía el auto de su padre alejarse él se giraba y sacaba su celular en el cual marcó a su amigo.

– **Isogai… ya está todo arreglado, Souichi y yo llegaremos mañana por la mañana–** sin decir más corto la comunicación y se introdujo a su casa, al elevar su mirada notó a Souichi caminar por los pasillos en dirección de la habitación de las omegas eso lo asustó, rápidamente se fue a su encuentro y expuso: **–¿Souichi que haces aquí? –**

– **Olvidé mis gafas en esa habitación–**

– **Olvídate de eso, debes ir con mi hermano o las omegas notarán la diferencia de aromas–**

El omega irritado se regresó por donde vino no obstante al darse la vuelta se encontró con Tomoko la cual observaba a ambos con atención, Tetsuhiro se había quedado estático tragando grueso, la pelinegra entonces susurró:

– **Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué tu aroma a cambiado así Souichi? –**

– **¿De qué estás hablando, mujer loca? –**

– **Este no es momento de pláticas Souichi, vamos mi hermano te necesita. –** decía Tetsuhiro

– **Si…–** en el instante en que el peliplata pasaba al lado de Tomoko esta lo tomó por el brazo y olfateo; en un acto instintivo, Tetsuhiro al notar aquello tomó a la omega, la cual soltó a Souichi a quien dijo:

– **Souichi ve con mi hermano–**

–…– El agarre de Tetsuhiro era fuerte, demandante y denotaba molestia, tanto que la pelinegra se estremeció y se asustó, ese aroma y feromonas que el menor de los hermanos lanzaba no era para nada de un omega; Tetsuhiro la observaba con seriedad mientras está no decía nada, solo leía con atención todas las expresiones del otro. El cual soltó a la omega y susurró serio:

– **Tomoko, ¿has visto las gafas de Souichi? Dijo que las dejó olvidadas en la habitación que comparten-**

– **Yo no las he visto–** respondió tajante y sería; Morinaga con prisa se apartó de ella tratando de seguir al peliplata, en cuanto esté se sometía a los pasillos de la casa Raven aparecía y observaba con impresión al hijo menor que paso a su lado y quien prácticamente corría mientras ella acercándose a su amiga decía:

– **¿Qué le pasa? –**

– **Eso quisiera saber–** expuso cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra **–¿Y tú… a dónde fuiste? –**

– **Pues a la habitación de la señora, me pidió que hiciera unas maletas–**

– **¿Maletas? –**

– **Sí….–** respondió retomando su camino y yendo a la habitación que les pertenecía, Tomoko se quedó pensando, había algo extraño, ¿que ocurría en aquella mansión? Pero lo que había ocurrido con Tetsuhiro era lo más raro.

– **Ese aroma que tiene Souichi no es el que se percibe en los pasillos, además Tetsuhiro… me recuerda al aroma y feromonas que tenía Kunihiro-sama la primera vez que intentaron hacernos aparear –**

Todo era confuso y muy misterioso; pensativa, se dio a la tarea de investigar que ocurría y no perdería tiempo lo haría esta misma noche, no obstante…

 ***888888888888888***

En la habitación de Kunihiro, Masaki ya estaba más recuperado y aliviado; aún se notaban los golpes en su rostro pero ya podía andar sin tambalearse , además de hablar con normalidad, el rubio se encontraba en la cama del omega, le abrazaba y posaba su mano sobre su plano abdomen acariciando con calma y amor, mientras susurraba con suavidad.

– **Esto salió mejor de lo que pensé–**

– **No es verdad… todavía estoy en observación por el estrés que me causó todo esto–**

– **Relájate, ya pasó–** expuso el rubio besando su cuello y emanando su aura protectora, envolviendo a su omega de calma y calidez, mientras que el castaño exponía preocupado y embriagado:

– **Masaki no hagas eso, las omega regresaron y podrían descubrir todo–**

– **Pero es que necesito darte todo el amor que poseo, mi querido Kunihiro, para que te repongas–**

Un beso suave se presentó en los labios del castaño el cual escuchó como la puerta se abría y por esta entraba Souichi, el cual se veía sonrojado al ver aquellas muestras de cariño de ambos, con calma Kunihiro se separó y susurro: – **Souichi** –

– **No quiero ser entrometido pero Tetsuhiro me dijo que regresará–**

– **Te ves agitado… y tu cara esta roja** \- expuso Masaki siendo analítico, sus agudos sentidos alfa estaban regresando.

– **Y como no estarlo, esa arpía de Tomoko por poco se da cuenta de todo –** se excusó el omega, sin embargo tenía otro motivo para estar así.

– **¿De qué hablas? –** cuestionó angustiado Kunihiro sintiendo un fuerte espasmo en su vientre que le hizo arrugar las cejas y quedarse callado.

– **Kunihiro, cálmate–**

Al lugar se presentó Tetsuhiro el cual cerró con llave la puerta y se acercó a Souichi, brindando un aroma de protección y hacerle relajarse; se aproximaron a la cama en donde estaba la otra pareja; observó con atención a su hermano y al rubio al cual dijo: – **Mi padre aceptó… debemos movernos e ir a vivir a tu casa cuanto antes Masaki–**

– **Entonces no se diga más–**

– **Tetsuhiro ¿qué está pasando?** – cuestionó con las cejas juntas el castaño.

– **Las omega hermano, ellas sospechan algo, estoy seguro… no podemos correr riesgos debemos irnos** –

Souichi asintió y agregó: **–Estoy de acuerdo con irnos pero… Kunihiro no puede moverse si lo hace puede sufrir una recaída o peor aún…–**

– **Es verdad Tetsuhiro… aunque quiero irme de aquí no puedo sin que eso represente un riesgo para mi cachorro–**

El de mirada verde entonces suspiró profundo, aunque era preciso moverse no podían hacerlo por lo delicado que estaba su hermano, dado a esta situación él observó a su amigo rubio y luego a su hermano exponiendo:

– **Entiendo entonces, deberemos explicarles a esas omega que tuviste un accidente sólo así nos las quitaremos de encima por lo menos hasta que Souichi y yo regresemos de Nagoya–**

Los tres observaron al peliazul oscuro quien les observaba decidido, no cuestionaron los actos del alfa menor de aquel hogar, ni quería saber en qué peligros se estaba metiendo su hermano, lo que deseaba era descansar y mejorar un poco al menos hasta que pudiera moverse y así irse de esa casa; Masaki por otro lado no quería meterse en los actos de su amigo de carreras, tenía una necesidad instintiva por proteger a su familia, no los dejaría por ningún motivo.

Pero quien sí quiso respuestas fue Souichi, salían de la habitación con dirección a la de Tetsuhiro, el cual al entrar y cerrar la puerta escuchó del pelilargo: **–¿Qué cosa debo hacer en Nagoya? –**

– **Pues la verdad no tengo idea pero debemos ir –**

Morinaga tomaba las manos del omega y exponía: **–Sólo sé que nuestra presencia se requiere para continuar la investigación de tu pasado Souichi –**

El ojimiel agrado sus ojos y enseguida susurro: – **Mi pasado… estas cumpliendo tu promesa –** se ruborizo un poco más.

– **Si, pero debemos estar allá mañana así que es necesario partir hoy–**

Souichi asintió, mientras que Tetsuhiro lo observaba con una mirada que desbordada amor y deseo, avivados por ese sutil aroma a felicidad que rara vez se dejaba percibir en ese rudo omega, el ojimiel expresó ante la penetrante mirada de su alfa: **–¿Por qué me ves así?… Pareces demente con esa mirada tan penetrante–**

Tetsuhiro, embriagado por el aroma que su nariz percibía se acercó, le tomó por la cintura y enseguida susurro en su oído con voz grave y suave: – **Es que también estoy feliz** – Dijo comenzando a besar su cuello y bajar lentamente a su clavícula para después besar sus labios y hacer gemir al omega el cual inició a temblar, pues la abrasadora sensación de deseo y esas feromonas que inundaron el ambiente provenientes de su Alfa eran imposibles de ignorar; Souichi sintió que sus piernas iniciaron a temblar tan sólo con esos besos, Tetsuhiro lo transformaba en alguien distinto, capaz de entregarse al deseo y a la pasión que solo él le hacía sentir, tanta excitación que no pudo evitar gemir en sus labios y estremecerse ante cada estímulo que Morinaga le daba; debido a la certera estimulación, su entrada inició a lubricar.

Y es que no era para menos, no sólo eran las hormonas jugando con sus propias emociones y necesidad de cercanía, Souichi se sentía seguro en aquellos brazos, lo cual le permitió entregarse en un inicio; además de eso se sentía amado, se sentía hermoso y se sentía deseado, combinación exacta y peligrosa para que éste arisco omega se dejara hacer y se entregara completamente al amor y a la pasión del alfa que su cuerpo instintivamente eligió como compañero. Quien iba a pensar que después de tantos alfas a los que engaño y de los que ingeniosamente huyó, hoy portara una marca en su cuello con orgullo y además estuviera esperando con alegría disimulada a su primer cachorro, suyo y de su amado. Si, Souichi deseo esto, no podía negarse a ese tonto alfa que lo incitaba a más.

Tetsuhiro enseguida incrementó más su deseo y sus besos, encaminó a Souichi a la cama en donde el fuego de aquellos besos y las feromonas lo invadieron todo, Tetsuhiro mordisqueaba el labio inferior del omega quien con los brazos apoyados en el pecho del Alfa jaloneo la camisa de éste, el cual confesó: **–Souichi… Necesito amarte–**

– **Ahg… hormonas de mierda–** gruñó por lo bajo, el embarazo era ahora su mejor excusa para ceder a sus instintos.

Con lentitud acomodo a Souichi en la cama, y se apartó de aquel cuerpo, con calma desabotonaba la camisa de color verde del omega, éste temblaba lleno de deseo, mientras observaba con su propia mirada como su Alfa le desnudaba; la ropa cayó por el borde de la cama en la cual Tetsuhiro se dedicó a devorar el cuerpo de su omega, siendo sus tetillas rosadas su primera parada; las lamia con deseo e intensidad tornándolas duras y erectas, el sudor iniciaba a presentarse en ambos aperlando su piel. Tetsuhiro bajaba por su abdomen hasta situarse en aquel bajo vientre, que a este punto ya se estaba haciéndose notar, la elevación en ese sitio era un agasajo, un evento hermoso de su naturaleza, el resultado de un amor que si bien parecía ser obligado terminó siendo algo que ambos desearon.

Dedicando tiernos besos en ese abultado lugar, Tetsuhiro susurro: **–Mis pequeños por favor… crezcan sanos–**

Souichi arrugaba sus cejas en placer y observaba con ojos entrecerrados lo que su Alfa hacía, sin darse cuenta o escuchar realmente lo que dijo, hundió su cabeza en la almohada al sentir como aquella cálida y vigorosa mano tomaba su pene y lo acariciaba, en tanto la otra mano acariciaba su entrada; sentía perderse entre aquellos suaves, tiernos y pecaminosos besos, Tetsuhiro por otro lado se sorprendió al sentir como una mano aventurera de su omega se movía entre su pecho y encontrando su pene se encargaba de masturbarle, Morinaga trago grueso, arrugó sus cejas y detuvo aquel hecho diciendo:

– **No… hagas eso Souichi–**

– **Yo… también quiero hacerte sentir–**

Tetsuhiro hundió sus labios en los de su pelilargo, mientras lo besaba expuso en sus boca de manera excitada y jadeante: **–Ya…. Ya lo haces –**

Con calma ambos fueron invadidos por el éxtasis el deseo, la excitación y la locura; Tetsuhiro enseguida se acomodó entre las piernas de su omega y elevó un poco su cadera y acercó su erecto pene a aquel lugar que estaba severamente humedecido y palpitaba ansioso por el deseo, sin pensarlo mucho se sumergió en su interior, causando que pelilargo cerrará de golpe sus ojos y gimiera en un sensual grito que causó que Tetsuhiro sintiera un espasmo recorrerle toda su entrepierna, aquella boca de su omega respiraba llena de jadeos. Y es que sentir como era llenado por ese enorme y grueso pene lo descontrolada, al punto de sentir el instinto de abrir más sus piernas y dejarlo entrar a lo más profundo de su ser.

En cuanto Morinaga terminó la penetración se detuvo un momento para controlarse, pues esa angosta entrada y ese calor húmedo lo envolvía y le invitaba a de una vez por todas iniciar el anudamiento. No obstante se tranquilizó, aunque el sudor bajaba por su frente y por su boca se ahogaban los más ricos y graves gemidos él logró obtener el control; inicio a embestirle mientras pensaba: _ **–"Te amo… no vayas a olvidarlo nunca…."–**_

Liberando una mano de aquellas piernas, la llevó al vientre de Souichi, y comenzó a acariciarlo con calma y amor, causando que el omega se estremeciera de excitación, esos actos de protección que su alfa le transmitía le daban seguridad y estabilidad, su cuerpo entonces liberó aún más su deseo y entregándose a la pasión por completo.

El vaivén de aquellos cuerpos era el acto perfecto, como estos se gritaban uno al otro y se sumergían en un sinfín de sensaciones y de excitación, esa mañana fueron uno de nuevo; Souichi estaba demasiado sensible, y no ayudaba el hecho de escuchar sus propios gemidos y los de su Morinaga cerca de su oído, tenerlo ahí provocaba que instintivamente le diera más espacio al alfa e invitarle a que no dejara de besar y lamer su cuello.

Llegó el momento en que ambos dieron una pequeña pausa sólo para cambiar la pose adquirida, entre besos se separaron, Souichi se colocaba a cuatro, frente a un extasiado alfa que lo vio sostenerse de sus manos y rodillas y notar como agachaba su torso ofreciendo sus nalgas a la enorme erección de su Alfa, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces sometió su pene a aquel delicioso lugar, mientras sus manos afirmaban las caderas de Souichi y embestía con ritmo y fuerza, acariciaba su espalda llena de sudor además de sus cabellos que se habían pegado a la piel. Tetsuhiro se agachó, buscó la nuca de su omega y le mordió suavemente, causando en este un gemido demasiado desbordado.

– **ah, ahh, Tetsuhiro–** llamó con voz temblorosa apretando los puños sobre la sábana y sintiendo como su Alfa se comenzaba a inflamarse en su entrada. – **Ahhhg… mmm–** inicio a jadear y a resoplar mientras sus párpados se agrandaban sintiendo como su alfa crecía mientras lo embestía y se hacía difícil la penetración aquello lo volvía loco al punto de dejar caer hilitos de baba de la comisura de su boca, Tetsuhiro una vez más había mordido a su omega en el instante en que él sintió el orgasmo y el anudamiento presentarse, ambos temblaban.

Pero mientras ellos estaban por fin atrapados por el nudo, Tetsuhiro no dejó de provocarlo, movió una de sus manos al abdomen del omega, toco su vientre, el cual acaricio y siguió más abajo iniciando a masturbar a Souichi quien no resistía tantas sensaciones y dejó caer su rostro a la almohada y gemir en esta: **–ahh, ahh, noo ahg–** se aferraba a las sábanas y se dejaba hacer, no sabía cuánto disfrutaba de las atenciones que su alfa le daba.

– **Souichi** – susurro el alfa en su oído, frotando un poco más duro y sonrió de lado al sentir como su omega llegaba al orgasmo entre espasmos que lo hicieron elevar su espalda sin lograrlo, pues el enorme alfa estaba sobre él, pero eso no evitó que eyaculara de manera irremediable y liberadora.

Souichi estaba abatido por el placer, los segundos de placer fueron como horas, sentía que todo su ser palpitaba y vibraba ante el orgasmo; definitivamente Tetsuhiro era un Alfa devastador, el cual no sólo se preocupaba por su propio placer, si no también se ocupaba del placer de su pareja… y así, entre lamidas, mordidas, y gruñidos se quedaron disfrutando a que el nudo cediera y seguir.

 ***888888888888888***

Ya era de tarde y se estaban dando una merecida ducha, el agua recorría sus cuerpos, limpiando y refrescándolos; se besaban dulcemente mientras se enjabonaban.

Tetsuhiro se agachó, besando aquella elevación en el abdomen del omega, Souichi observaba aquellas, ya nada nuevas, muestras de cariño de su alfa; se dejaba seducir y embriagar por su fuerte aroma alfa, su mente se nublaba por tenerlo ahí pegado a él, en esa regadera, la cual, si fuera porque tenían que irse, sería el lugar más indicado para volver a amarse.

El agua cesó, se envolvía en toallas mientras Tetsuhiro se pegaba a él y lo envolvía en un abrazo, con la clara intención de impregnarlo de su aroma y reclamarlo suyo, le besaba los labios y estimulaba su cuerpo mientras decía con voz ronca: **–Eres hermoso, me haces perder la cabeza … Souichi te amo** … –

El omega, escuchaba aquellas palabras llenas de amor y de sinceridad, agradecía en ese instante sus años de rebeldía y buena suerte, mismas que le había salvado de aquellos alfas que quisieron imponer lo que Tetsuhiro tenía a manos llenas: _**–"Tú… has hecho que mi mundo se viniera abajo, lo pusiste de cabeza… yo no quería ser la pareja de un Alfa, pero agradezco tanto que hayas sido tú… no podía ser nadie más–**_

Sin decir nada se separó, abrió la puerta de vidrio y salió en silencio, mientras el otro le seguía y cuestionaba – **¿sucede algo Souichi? –**

– **No…..–** respondió mientras se secaba el cabello y escuchaba como el sonido de un celular distraía al alfa, rápidamente este fue en dirección de la mesa de noche y ahí tomó el aparato por el cual un severamente agitado Isogai se escuchó:

– **Ya estamos de camino, Isogai –**

– _ **Debes darte prisa Tetsuhiro no quiero que lleguen tarde a la audiencia que difícilmente conseguimos –**_

– **Tranquilízate llegaremos a tiempo** – Morinaga corto la llamada y se prepararon para partir; no obstante en cuanto llegaron a la sala Anna les encontró y cuestionó de manera apresurada:

– **Hijo, ¿puedo saber a qué van a Nagoya? –**

– **Es un asunto personal Madre… vamos a liberar un papeleo del centro de donde saque a Souichi–**

– **¿Por qué no pides que te los envíen? –**

– **Pues porque…–**

– **Anna-sama… disculpe que me entrometa pero, hable con el director y el dijo que debo firmar para poder liberar los documentos…–**

Anna observó con atención a Souichi el cual le dedicaba una mirada seria y segura, ella entonces dijo. – **Esta bien… Ten cuidado –**

– **Sí mamá… por cierto, papá ¿hablo contigo? –**

– **Si y yo iré con ustedes a donde vayan ya hice mis maletas… así que si debo ir a otro país ahí estaré, quiero cuidar de mis nietos –**

– **Eso suena genial mamá** – Tetsuhiro le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces se despidió de ella para reanudar su camino, Souichi le había salvado el cuello ya que sus padres no debían conocer el porqué de este viaje a Nagoya.

Habían atravesado todo el patio hasta la salida, a lo lejos Tomoko los observaba con atención, ella al observar que habían partido, aprovechó para inmiscuirse y adentrarse a hurtadillas a las habitaciones…

 ***888888888888888***

En tanto esto sucedía en Fukuoka, en Nagoya otra situación se vivía, en los edificios gubernamentales de la ciudad, Hatshi, hijo del gobernador, se encontraba en una de las oficinas privadas del nosocomio, ahí se encontraba el hombre que había estado a cargo de la investigación hacia los Morinaga; Satoshi mostraba el material recabado de sus seguimientos en los cuales el claramente expuso:

– **Joven Hatshi esta petición que me ha hecho podría causar represalias y castigos monetarios a su padre** – exponía cruzándose de brazos el investigador – **claramente no hay nada que la familia Morinaga tenga que esconder… todo está bien, incluso su auditoría en sus empresas resultó impecable, por otro lado no logre entrar a la mansión, no tuve la oportunidad de crear una treta pero en conclusión sus sospechas son nada más que eso–**

El joven ricachón arrugaba las cejas y murmuraba serio: **–¿en verdad no encontró nada? –**

– **No y preferiría que no me volviera a contactar para sus caprichos, me retiro –**

– **Maldita sea, esa familia… estoy seguro que oculta algo…–** Se puso en pie y fue en dirección de la enorme ventana la cual daba a los edificios cercanos y por donde aún podía ver el enorme cartel publicitario de su padre como un reconocido gobernador, el muchacho estaba cegado por el poder que su progenitor tenía y por mucho tiempo deseó vengarse de cierto Omega que le brindó una tremenda zurra hace varios meses atrás. Lo había perdido de vista pero desde que se enteró que él era el prometido de Morinaga Kunihiro decidió vengarse aunque para hacerlo necesitaba acabar con la familia entera.

– **Sólo así tu te pudrirás en exilio maldito lunático –**

Expuso con rabia, acariciando su mejilla aún recordando el dolor de los golpes a los que fue expuesta su odiosa persona, lo detestaba a muerte, honestamente quería verlo sufrir por alzar la mano contra él. Con todo ese odio en su ser se apartó de la ventana, y se dispuso a esperar la oportunidad.

Los autos recorrían las principales vías, los negocios estaban abiertos y trabajando, los alfas, omega y betas caminaban por las aceras de la ciudad, el mundo se había vuelto lo que antes fue, tranquilo y monótono, con la diferencia que ahora las normas en ciertos países eran más severos.

Ya la noche estaba llegando y con ella el nerviosismo que gobernaba en cuatro personas, Hana había llegado esta ocasión a la base de operaciones de Isogai y Kurokawa, la mujer había rogado a su esposo poder ir a ayudarles, pues a pesar de que los esfuerzos eran en pro de otras personas, ellos aprovecharía y buscarían los datos de sus hijos. Luego de discutirlo con Isogai, se aceptó a la mujer que servía café a los ahí reunidos, mientras Kurokawa explicaba con seriedad:

– **Entonces esto es lo que pasará… mañana Souichi y Tetsuhiro asistirán a la audiencia, en la cual él tocará el violín mientras Tetsuhiro se inmiscuye en la oficina del objetivo–**

– **Así es nada puede resultar mal, fui especifico con el Alfa, le dije que el omega que tocó en la fiesta de compromiso de los Morinaga iría a ofrecer respeto por haber nacido en esta ciudad y que sería acompañado por su cuñado–**

Souji estaba aún sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba el arma secreta no pudo creerlo, pues ese muchacho había sido su dolor de cabeza en todos los años que estuvo internado en el Instituto que dirigía:

- **No puedo creer que Souichi esté con ustedes, ese muchacho es un cabeza dura-** Inquirió serio y añadió **: -En todo caso me alegra que sea él pues es un maestro para los engaños y escapar-**

 **-Ya decía yo que ese omega tenía un pasado pero esto es verdaderamente impresionante-** expuso Kurokawa leyendo el informe de Souji que proporcionaba toda información mientras estuvo en HABO.

 **-Jajajaja yo no puedo creer que Tetsuhiro lo haya domado y emba… auchhh-** Isogai fue silenciado por un golpe en su costilla, había hablado de más. Dicho golpe le hizo ver a los ahí reunidos con rostros confusos, la omega se había quedado en silencio y Souji observaba dudoso al platinado el cual aclaró: **-Quiero decir… Kunihiro jajaja.-**

Hana y Souji dejaron eso de lado, ahora la castaña pensaba con profundidad la situación, ella se preguntó internamente si esos chicos tendrían alguna idea del vestuario que usarían los omegas, pues según había leído el oficial encargado de los archivos tenía un gusto demasiado exquisito y exigente. Ante esto ella cuestionó:

– **Por favor disculpen pero quisiera saber si… ¿ya pensaron en que tipo de vestuario usarán ambos? –**

– **¿A qué se refiere Hana-san? –** decía Isogai.

– **Mi amor ¿Qué quieres decir?–** cuestionó Souji a su omega, ella enseguida expresó inquieta.

– **Bueno es una audiencia importante, según sé ese Alfa no acepta a cualquiera y el muchacho de cabellos largos a logrado llamar su atención por algo y eso es que desea verlo tocar ¿cierto? –**

– **Correcto hemos alquilado el violín más elegante fino y caro para la ocasión–** inquirió Isogai serio.

– **Creo saber a qué se refiere Hana-san, Isogai…–** interrumpió Mitsugo – **No tenemos trajes para Souichi y Tetsuhiro–**

– **¿Trajes? –** cuestionó abatido Souji.

El grupo apresurado inicio a pensar, eran ya pasadas las 12 y no habría tiempo en alquilar trajes elegantes para ambos omegas, eso era una omisión importante y enorme problema, pues los kimonos debían de ser impecables y de última moda. Ante la atosigada situación Hana interrumpió el pánico de aquellos alfas:

– **Si me permiten yo poseo dos kimonos, los utilicé para un par de eventos a los que Souji y yo asistimos –**

– **Hana los trajes de gala, creí que los habías vendido –**

– **No pude hacerlo… no vendería algo que me trae tantos recuerdos Souji –**

Dicho esto Isogai tomó las manos de la omega y cuestionó: **–Hana-san ¿podría ir por ellos y estar aquí a las 6 am para preparará a los chicos? –**

– **Por supuesto–**

– **Iré con ella–** expresó Souji apresurado poniéndose en pie y ambos tomar camino; sería una noche larga pensaron ambos chicos los cuales suspiraban, al menos el enorme problema había sido resuelto ahora sólo faltaba que aquel Alfa se lo creyera…

 ***888888888888888***

Mientras tanto en el tren bala, que recorría de Fukuoka a Nagoya, Tetsuhiro dormía mientras que su querido Omega se había despertado por uno de los malestares que demostraba su estado, el estómago se le había revuelto al ver la ventana y había ido a desahogarse al sanitario del elegante tren, ahora se sometía a la cabina y se acomodaba al lado de su Alfa el cual despertó y cuestionó:

– **¿Ya estás mejor? –**

– **Si… espero que no me de náuseas cuando estemos frente a ese sujeto–**

– **Resultará bien tranquilo–** Dijo abrazándolo y hundiendo su cuerpo a su pecho para acariciar sus cabellos y cabeza, Souichi se había hundido en ese aroma era tan relajante que le llenaba de paz, inundando sus sentidos. Cada vez soportaba menos estar lejos de ese embriagante olor que tanto le gustaba.

Pasó un tiempo y por fin llegaban a la estación a eso de las 5:45, rápidamente ambos tomaron un taxi y fueron directamente, mientras transitaban las calles de Nagoya, Tetsuhiro susurraba a un cansado y soñoliento Souichi:

– **Casi lo olvido…–** dijo entregando las gafas de Souichi quien sorprendido susurro:

– **Mis gafas…–**

Tetsuhiro acercó su rostro a su oído y con suavidad susurro: – **estaban bajo la cama…–** el peli plata se sonrojo horriblemente, tanto que Tetsuhiro dibujó una sonrisa triunfante: – **Te ves increíblemente tierno cuando te sonrojas –**

 **-No digas cosas raras-** expuso molesto, irritado y sonrojado el platinado.

Tetsuhiro se apartó de su lado después del reclamo del omega, puesto que por fin el destino estaba cercano; al llegar al frente del hotel ambos bajaron del taxi y se dispusieron a ir adentro, mientras lo hacían Morinaga contactan con Isogai el cual le dio instrucciones. Subieron al elevador y ahí esperaron hasta llegar al piso y habitación indicada, en la cual ambos fueron sorprendidos por la castaña de cabellos largos quien dijo:

– **Isogai…. Me equivoque, pero ya lo resolví… ese sujeto tiene un gusto más exquisito–**

– **¿De qué habla Hana-san? –**

– **A él le gustan los trajes de etiqueta… especialmente los que tienen, camisas blancas y pantalones negros –**

– **Isogai que está pasando… ¿quién es ella?–**

 **-Yo se quien es… es la médico de HABO y el es el director-**

 **-Solo somos amigos-** Expuso Souji saludando **-Que bueno es volver a verte Souichi-**

– **CIERTO ES UNA AMIGA, DENSE PRISA Y SIGANLA –** ordenaba Isogai metiéndolos a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Al instante, ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones, Hana los observaba con atención ambos compartían un aroma floral demasiado dulce y más fuerte en el omega de cabellos largos, instintivamente ella descubrió lo que ocurría, elevó sus manos a su boca y dijo: **–Isogai mo me dijo que estaban en cinta–**

– **¿Eh? –**

Tetsuhiro soltó una pequeña sonrisa, gozaba con esas confusiones en las que le creían Omega y es que el tiempo le había enseñado a ocultar su casta real, y camuflarse con el aroma de embarazo de Souichi le fue demasiado fácil.

– **¿Qué hace aquí la médico de HABO y además el Director? … ¿qué está pasando? –**

– **Shhh no lo digas Souichi** , **ahora mismo solo soy una amiga… creo que tu eres Tetsuhiro, ven conmigo–** dijo llevándolo a la cama y depositar sobre sus manos los trajes que le correspondían, una camisa de vestir blanco con botones azules y un pequeño corbatín del mismo tono azul que el de los pantalones, envío a Morinaga a cambiarse para luego apoderarse de Souichi el cual observó con atención y minuciosidad, aunque ya era notorio su estado ella sabría ocultarlo y disimularlo un poco, le otorgó una camisa manga larga blanca, un pantalón negro.

En cuanto ambos salieron del cuarto de baño ella acomodó todo, peinó los cabellos desordenados de Tetsuhiro haciéndolos hacia atrás, sólo dejando un travieso flequillo al centro de su frente y con respecto a Souichi, ella se acercó dulcemente y tomó la cintura del muchacho, el cual rebelde expuso apartándose:

– **¡¿Oiga qué está haciendo?! –**

– **Eres muy tímido sólo quiero bajar el tiro porque veo que está apretado… ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –** Souichi se sonrojo pues la verdad es que solo tenía dos meses y ya se notaba eran increíbles las dimensiones que estaba tomando su esbelto cuerpo.

– **Pues…–**

– **Según mis cuentas, son apenas dos meses–** Se adelantó Tetsuhiro.

Hana agrado sus párpados, pero luego suavizó su mirada y susurró: **–De seguro son tres –** reía tiernamente para sí misma.

– **¿Tres? ¿de qué habla? –** preguntaba confundido e indignado.

Ella acomodó el borde de aquel pantalón para que fuera cómodo para el de cabello largo, luego sacó un poco la camisa para disimular aquella elevación y también se encargó de peinar los cabellos de Souichi los cuales estaban sueltos y sedosos.

– **Ya está justo a tiempo, ahora sólo un último toque…–** expuso humedeciendo su dedo índice en vaselina de labios sabor vainilla, para untarla en las bocas de ambos.

Listos salieron de la habitación, al hacerlo los tres alfas quedaron impresionados por lo bien que se veían: **–Lastima, me hubiese gustado ver a Tetsuhiro de Kimono jajajaja–**

– **Isogai…–**

– **Lo siento Isogai, pero ese sujeto cambia de gustos cada mes–** expuso Hana.

– **¿Pero qué tipo más loco es ese? –**

- **Uno muy molesto según veo-** Inquirió Isogai **-No perdamos tiempo ya es hora de llevarlos a la audiencia, por favor no hagan nada estúpido, si no logran conseguir lo que queremos no se arriesguen-** expuso preocupado el platinado de cabellos cortos el cual ya se movilizaba con ambos y mientras se despedían agradecía a Hana la valiosa ayuda…

 ***888888888888888***

Edificio mayor, en la enorme oficina más lujosa se encontraba un Alfa que jugaba con los hielos de su elegante vaso de cristal en el cual se vertía un poco de Ron, estaba por demás aburrido con la persona que estaba a su frente, este era el director de registros, el cual exponía preocupado:

 **-Intentaron hackear la base de datos en dos ocasiones, ¿esta seguro que no debemos hacer algo?-**

- **Completamente… avísame si hay algún cambio o descarga, yo mismo investigar quién logró entrar si eso pasa… recuerda con quien estas hablando, soy el creador de esa base de datos y tengo todo fríamente calculado, ningún intruso podrá entrar a mi base-**

 **-Como usted lo diga Oficial Daisuki-**

Enseguida el hombre abandonó la oficina; con movimientos lentos el otro se puso en pie para irse de su puesto a una habitación adjunta, en la cual se acomodó en un sofá tapizado de terciopelo en el cual él se dejo caer y cruzando una pierna desató sus corbata mientras presionaba el intercomunicador y cuestionaba con cierta voz grave y algo sosa:

 **-¿Raiko… ya llegó la cita de las 9?-**

 **-Si ya está aquí… ¿Quieres que los haga pasar?-**

Aquel Alfa observó el reloj y susurro **-Mmmmm, muy temprano, me agrada… si por favor, estoy en mi salón**

 **-De acuerdo-**

Cortó la comunicación y se acomodó de manera masculina sobre el sofá…

 ***888888888888888***

Afuera en la sala de espera, la cual era un enorme salón con pisos de baldosas grises con negro, ambos se mantenían a la expectativa, para Tetsuhiro había sido una tarea titánica aguantarse a besar a su omega se veía hermoso, atrayente y distinguido con sus cabellos largos y esa vestimenta, además de apreciar como afinaba las cuerdas de aquel instrumento musical que había sido reemplazado por objetos más vanguardistas. Souichi apretaba los tornillos que ajustan las cuerdas mientras con sus dedos acariciaba estas para saber si estaban en tensión o sueltas.

El sonido de unos tacones golpear el piso les alertó, ambos giraron a ver al frente por donde una mujer de cabellera ondulada y extensa, con maquillaje impecable y un traje rojo que delineaba su figura se acercó y cuestiono:

 **-¿Quién de ustedes es Souichi Morinaga?-**

Todavía no lograba adaptarse al apellido, Souichi al escucharlo se tenso y respiro hondo: **-Soy yo-**

 **-¿Y Tetsuhiro Morinaga, debes ser tú?-** señaló al de mirada jade el cual asintió, ante esto la mujer sonrió y susurro:

 **-Vaya, eres perfecto… ejemmn vamos vengan el señor los espera-**

Ambos la siguieron de cerca, mientras caminaban se adentraron a los pasillos por donde no se miraba ni una mosca, ese piso sólo estaba siendo ocupado por el oficial en cuestión; ambos analizaron el sitio, habían puertas por todo lados y una particularmente enorme al final del pasillo, al costado de ésta estaba el enorme escritorio de esa mujer, la cual abrió las puertas de aquella oficina y ambos continuaron caminando siendo guiados por ella, finalmente al llegar a la última puerta de madera corrediza, susurro:

 **-Al señor no le gusta que lo vean a los ojos-**

Souichi observaba a Tetsuhiro el cual admiraba la oficina que estaba a sus espaldas con atención.

 **-Gracias Raiko puedes irte-** Se escuchó una voz al fondo de aquella extraña habitación que sólo estaba iluminada por pequeños huecos en la ventana, estaba decorada con una pared de cristales los cuales iluminaban un pequeño sofá taburete de tela de terciopelo con bordes de cuero, al lado de este estaba un biombo metálico que daba a una sensación moderna al lugar.

Raiko salió y cerró la puerta mientras aquel Alfa se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ambos Omegas, el primero en tensarse fue Souichi, mientras a su lado Tetsuhiro susurraba:

 **-Tranquilízate-**

Al frente ya se posaba aquel sujeto, el cual fue analizado de pies a cabeza por los omegas, traía unos zapatos brillantes y elegantes de diseñador, un pantalón color vino un cinturón negro y mientras subían la mirada notaron un chaleco de satin negro, con una camisa de color azul que le acompañaba, un saco de color ocre y su corbata negra que estaba un poco desatada.

Querían seguir subiendo su mirada, pero la advertencia de aquella mujer lo hizo imposible, mientras que terminaban de analizarlo este caminaba alrededor de ambos y susurraba:

 **-Vaya me trajeron dos lindos Omegas hoy-**

Expuso coqueto y haciendo una paisa admirando al peli largo.

 **-Que lastima que mi estrella…-** dijo tomando un mechón del cabello de Souichi **-…Parece que ya está reservado-** expuso mientras se animaba a ir al frente de Souichi y con la misma mano que toco su cabello descubrir su cuello y ver la marca mientras Souichi escuchaba: **-… Y tal parece ya está marcado y no sólo es eso… percibo por tu aroma que, ya estas esperando crías-** el de mirada ojimiel se enfado elevó su mano y atrapó el antebrazo de aquel molesto sujeto el cual impactado cuestionó con voz un poco descuadrada **-¿Pero qué haces?-**

Tetsuhiro con prisa intervino, se posó al frente de Souichi el cual liberó a aquel Alfa y escuchó de parte de su Morinaga.

 **-Mi señor, mil disculpas mi cuñado está muy nervioso-**

Las orbes de Tetsuhiro observaban con piedad a los ojos del otro el cual había agrandado la mirada y demostrado esos bellos orbes cafés y ese cabello castaño que se encontraba desordenado sobre su frente al momento en que esos ojos verdes lo vieron un temblor se presentó en su cuerpo, Morinaga se dio cuenta de su error agachó el rostro y susurro:

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-He… visto a un ángel-**

Susurro asombrado el castaño, el cual tomó las manos de Tetsuhiro y expuso:

 **-Me llamo Hiroto Daisuki… ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermoso Angel?-**

 **-Ah….-**

 **-¿Qué?-** cuestionó Souichi notando como aquel sujeto se acercaba a SU Alfa a su cuerpo y tomaba su barbilla exponiendo:

 **-Tu no estás marcado y no tienes aroma a otro alfa… por fin he encontrado a mi pareja-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

 **-Oiga-** Reclamo Souichi molesto **-¡Quiere escuchar música o no!-**

 **-A si, es cierto la música….-** Expreso regresando la mirada al platinado quien observaba con enfado al dueño de aquella habitación, la etiqueta y reglas se habían roto por lo que se notaba. **-Mis queridos Omegas son bienvenidos y bien recibidos, gracias a este angelito no hay problema que me vean a los ojos-** expuso emocionado y con tono fantasioso y emocionado. Tomando a Tetsuhiro de la cintura expuso **-Mi querido ángel ven siéntate a mi lado y escuchemos la música que nos tiene preparado tu querido cuñado-**

 **-Heee… yo difiero-** inquirió Tetsuhiro por fin llevando al castaño a la silla y dijo: **-Por favor siéntese, yo iré a ayudar a mi cuñado-**

Ambos se apartaron de la cercanía de aquel Alfa, Tetsuhiro llevó el estuche a Souichi y mientras sacaba el instrumento exponía: **-Souichi no te estreses le hará daño a los bebés-**

 **-Pero ese infeliz te está tocando demasiado-**

 **-¿Estas celoso? Que lindo-** Expuso por lo bajo mientras agregaba: - **Escucha hay que aprovechar esa distracción-**

 **-pero….-**

 **-Tu sólo preocúpate de tocar tan bellamente como acostumbras … de acuerdo-**

 **-Bueno… pero me debes algo a cambio por esto-**

 **-Lo que quieras-** ambos se miraron seductoramente quedándose con las ganas de besarse.

Finalmente, Souichi quedó solo sobre el sofá, había puesto su violín sobre su hombro cerrado sus ojos y se preparaba para tocar, cuando escucho: **-Tetsuhiro, me encantaría que fueras mi omega-**

 _ **-"Ese infeliz está muy cerca de él"-**_ Gruñía enfadado el pelilargo, intentaba concentrarse y recordar una letra que le apasionara y alejará a ese tipo de Tetsuhiro _**-"Debo hacer que sólo se fije en mí"**_ \- pensaba y de pronto recordó una de las melodías más apasionadas y hermosas de su repertorio.

El sonido de aquellas cuerdas se esparcio de manera apresurada dando como resultado captar la atención del castaño, el cual impactado dejo de ver a Tetsuhiro y al fijar su atención en Souichi susurro: **-La Stravaganssa de Vivaldi eso… eso nadie lo ha podido interpretar en vivo… ¿Qué es esto?-** expuso complacido, sintiendo una marejada de emociones en cada uno de los cambios que Souichi con perfección realizaba, era increíble y alucinante tanto que no se dio cuenta que Tetsuhiro le dejó:

 **-Tengo que ir al baño…-**

No podía por más que quisiera retirar la mirada, el omega era iluminado por la luz que entraba de los cristales y sus cabellos lo hacían más brillante al reflejarse en estos, Hiroto estaba perdido en esa música. Pero mientras él seguía extraviado y capturado por aquello, Morinaga se movilizó por toda la oficina, abría cada cajón a fin de obtener algo pero no había nada, salvo un computador de última generación en cual el susurro:

- **La llave debe estar aquí-**

Tecleo para poder entrar pero no le dio acceso a nada pues era una clave la que se necesitaba, el tiempo corría y Tetsuhiro sudaba: ¿Cómo obtener lo que querían si estaba en ese sitio?

 **-Claves… que claves serán las que ese tipo utiliza… ¡Vamos Tetsuhiro piensa!-**

Rápidamente analizó todo el lugar, tal parecía habían adornos de todo tipo querubines, violines de colección, terciopelo… estaba demasiado indeciso… ¿Qué hacer?

Adentro, estaba intentando llamar más su atención no obstante el otro buscaba con la mirada al otro omega, Souichi se asustó, rápidamente se puso en pie y aún tocando fue con él. Hiroto estuvo a punto de ir a buscar al Omega pero Souichi le evitó el paso, elevó su pierna y colocó sobre el sofá impidiéndole el paso, el Alfa trago grueso pues los finos y hermosos ojos de Souichi lo observaban directamente causando que se acalorara, el trago grueso mientras seguía escuchando la música que salía de aquel violín y las feromonas de el peliplata se esparcían en todo el sitio. Hiroto llegó a sentirse incómodo con tanta sensualidad y el sonido que lo embriagaba, estaba perdido bajo la magia musical de aquel omega.

En tanto en la oficina, Tetsuhiro tecleaba por segunda vez la alguna posible clave de acceso, sin embargo no había cambio alguno hasta que se dejó vencer y susurro: **-Este sujeto… ¿Cuál será su clave? Es un poco molesto llamándome Ángel y…-** abrió sus ojos grandemente y se acomodó mejor en el asiento e intentó con eso; tecleo aquella palabra y por arte de magia el computador le dió acceso: **-Eso es-**

Dicho esto elevó su mano rápidamente a su collar de omega del cual sacó una pequeña micro SD la colocó en el puerto y enseguida marcó a Isogai cuestionando **-¿Qué es lo que debo buscar? date prisa la pieza que Souichi está tocando llegará a su fin en unos minutos…-**

 **-Busca todo lo que tenga que ver con carpetas oficiales-**

Tetsuhiro copiaba todo lo que podía afortunadamente la máquina era tan rápida que fue cuestión de segundos **-Listo-**

 **-Salgan de ahí antes que los descubran-**

 **-Si-** Tetsuhiro guardó de nuevo aquella memoria y enseguida se movilizó a la habitación en la cual Souichi estaba más que cerca de aquel castaño, quien embelesado no dejaba de verle, Tetsuhiro llegó al lado de ambos y tomando uno de aquellos finos vasos depósito Ron y hielo, se acercó y le dijo:

 **-Mi señor espero haya quedado complacido con Souichi, el toca como los mismos ángeles-**

 **\- Si que lo hace, pero tu… ¿a dónde te fuiste Angel?-**

Ahora era turno del peliazul en seducir al oficial, el cual tragando grueso notó como el omega se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía beber de aquel vaso, mientras juntaba sus labios a su oído diciendo **-Eso no interesa, olvídalo y disfrutemos de este momento-**

 **-Tengo otra melodía, le gustaria escucharla-**

 **-Claro que si-**

De nuevo aquella música se deslizaba por sus oídos, pasó una hora y por fin ambos salían del edificio de manera disimulada; Souichi temblaba y Tetsuhiro sudaba, al pasar la seguridad todo fue tranquilidad y hasta que se fueron en auto todos se relajaron, la misión había sido un éxito.

Sin embargo, Hiroto acalorado salía del cuarto de baño se dirigió a su escritorio muy tranquilo mientras exponía **-Eso fue muy entretenido-** sonreía vivamente mientras colocaba sus codos en su escritorio y sostenía su barbilla con ambas manos y exponía: **-Ese angelito y su cuñado… todos un Diablillos, pero…-** se silencio dejando esa pose de soñador para teclear en su computador y revisar las cámaras de seguridad y ver lo que su "Angelito" había hecho, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla. Acaricio su cabello hacia atrás y susurro:

 **-¿Realmente creíste que no sabía que eran unos pillos?-**

Sus cejas se arrugaron, mientras pensativo trataba de decidir qué hacía con ellos: ¿llamar a la policía? Eso sería lo correcto, ¿exiliarlos? O quizá… Investigar qué era lo que querían. Pensativo se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y elevando su mano derecha al comunicador expuso:

 **-Raiko…. Por favor llama a esos omegas nuevamente y convócalos a un audiencia esta misma semana-**

 **\- Si señor-**

Él se ponía en pie y observaba por la ventana como la ciudad sucumbió ante la noche…

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Oh vaya creo que los descubrieron igual!**_

 ** _que les parecio?_**

 ** _espero les haya sido de su agrado cuidense mucho y muchisimas gracias por leer nos vemos en un mes y medio n_n con nuevas actualizaciones besos!_**

 ** _Aurora_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

 **Mucho tiempo a pasado pero, ya estoy aquí las disculpas de caso pero poco a poco estoy recuperando el ritmo… no es fácil pero con p asion y amor lo hago.**

 **Bueno antes que lean darles las gracias a los lectores y votantes en wattpad y en fanfiction arigato!**

 **Y un saludo enorme a mi manada y grupo de FB! Además de las lindas personas que le an like a mi página:Aurora la maga fan fic.**

 **Recuerden que pronto saldrá el nuevo plan del tomó 11 yayy!**

 **Un enorme GRACIAS A MI AMADA EDITORA TE AMO ADORO LAMENTO PRESIONARTE U.U**

 **Y bueno a leer n.n/**

* * *

 **Traición familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Pasado oculto, celos de omega, venganza".**

Luego de aquel engaño ambos partieron en dirección del hotel en el que Isogai y compañía se encontraban; el nerviosismo estaba haciéndose sentir en ambos, pues habían irrumpido en un edificio de gobierno y engañado a uno de los más poderosos agentes encargado de guardar información que era esencial para ambos.

Aunque la adrenalina se había ido de sus cuerpos y la zozobra los inundaba, Souichi ya no le daba importancia y dio paso a otra emoción; observaba con fastidio la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del auto; aunque nunca expresaba mucho, el omega rara vez se mantenía quieto y dubitativo como lo estaba en ese momento; Morinaga había notado su silencio desde que salieron de aquel edificio y también podía sentir el aroma de omega molesto que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, por lo cual cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **\- Nada… no quiero hablar de eso, lo que quiero es quitarme de encima este asqueroso olor... ese maldito sujeto... estoy a punto de vomitar por su nauseabundo aroma -**

Expresó molesto el platinado usando su aroma como una barrera entre ambos, la cual Tetsuhiro no pudo derribar; le dejo tranquilo por unos momentos, pensó en como solucionar el mal humor de su omega, cuando observó al conductor del taxi en el que ambos se encontraban; Tetsuhiro con calma y costumbre elevó su mano a su cuello tocando el collar omega y notando por el retrovisor como aquel conductor lo observaba con atención y le miraba con deseo; y es que a diferencia de Souichi, que se encontraba en estado y además era distinguible la marca en su cuello, Tetsuhiro seguía siendo asediado por alfas y hasta betas. Todos se confundían y sentían atraídos por la sutil mezcla de aromas que su Alfa desprendía.

Incómodo por la perversa mirada, Morinaga se alejó de su omega y se acomodo en su lado del asiento, intentando escapar de la vista del sujeto, le era incomodo y lo estaba irritando, tanto que Souichi comenzó a percibir el drástico cambio en el aroma dulce y suave de su querido ojiverde.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su pareja y lo notó fastidiado, observando con disimulo por la ventanilla, tratando de evitar que aquel chofer continuara con el acoso; era obvio aquel insano juego de miradas entre ellos, uno buscando y otro intentando escapar de la asquerosa sensación que le hacía sentir, enseguida Souichi reclamo furioso:

– **¡Viejo asqueroso, ya es suficiente... deje de verlo de esa manera!–**

– **¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿qué haces gritandome Omega?–**

– **Souichi...–**

– **Silencio Morinaga–** Expuso severo **–Estoy harto de que todos estos infelices te vean como un maldito pedazo de carne que quieren comer, ultrajar y violar –**

– **Estupido Omega–** Murmuró el conductor aparcando el taxi en la transitada avenida de forma imprudente, entonces gruño: **– ¡Salgan los dos de mi taxi! –**

– **Con todo el maldito gusto… pervertido–**

– **¡Souichi!–** Reclamo Tetsuhiro agitado, observando a todos lados, la verdad es que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente atestado de varios aromas amenazantes y otros nobles; Tetsuhiro reaccionó un poco y susurro:

– **Lamento que mi amigo le este molestando, por favor continúe, yo le pagaré el doble al llegar a nuestro destino–** Ofreció una humillante reverencia, la cual fue aceptada por el chofer con una sonrisa mezquina y lamiendo sus labios, mientras que Souichi estaba hirviendo de furia, mientras escuchaba lo último que podía soportar.

– **Claro que si… por un Omega tan lindo y sumiso hago lo que sea–** Tomo la barbilla de Tetsuhiro y acaricio su rostro, a lo que Souichi reclamó:

– **¡Esto es el colmo alejate de él escoria!–** Lo golpeó directamente en la mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que Tetsuhiro gritaba:

– **Pero… ¿Qué has hecho?–**

Souichi tomó el dinero que Morinaga llevaba en el bolsillo, cortesia de Isogai, lo arrojaba en el asiento del copiloto y sale del auto por su lado, mientras Morinaga trataba de despertar al chofer; sin embargo este estaba sumergido en una siesta involuntaria, repentinamente la puerta se abrió a su lado y unas manos tomaron bruscamente al alfa de su brazo y sacándolo del auto mientras gruñía:

– **Vamos ya Morinaga–**

– **Pero Souichi… ¿Porqué hiciste eso?... ¿Ahora cómo volveremos al hotel?–**

– **Pues como sea pero menos en ese asqueroso taxi–**

 **.**

 ***888888888888888***

 **.**

Ambos caminaban sin saber el camino o en donde estaban; el silencio fue total en esa hora a pie, Tetsuhiro observaba preocupado la zona, hasta que descubrió un lugar reconocible y expuso: **–Souichi espera–**

– **¿Ahora qué?–**

– **Vamos a ese hotel, ahí llamare a Isogai y en lo que lo esperamos me vas a decir que te tiene tan de mal humor.–** Le dijo tiernamente, tomando su mano y cruzando la calle, la gente los observaba raro, fueron comidilla de los transeúntes, algunos decían que eran dos Omegas que a lo mejor se habían escapado de sus alfas e incluso observaban con desaprobacion a Souichi pues era notorio lo avanzado de su embarazo; totalmente molesto por las miradas insistentes y los murmullos, se quejó gritando a todo el mundo:

– **¿Qué tanto me ven?, ¿acaso nunca vieron a un omega preñado? ¡pedazos de basura!–**

Morinaga suspiraba hondo con sonrisas nerviosas susurraba en su oído: **–Souichi no sigas, si llamas la atención llamaran a la policía y será peor...–**

– **Es que mira, nos observan como si tuvieramos una enfermedad, como si estuviéramos locos–**

 **-Calma… ven, es por acá -**

Tetsuhiro logró llevarlo al lobby del hotel, recordaba que ahí se había hospedado antes, su hermano y él mismo hace mucho tiempo atrás en la gran ciudad de Nagoya, rápidamente el ojiverde llego al mostrador y dijo: **–Necesito una habitación, por favor –**

La recepcionista no queria hacerle caso, sin embargo Morinaga sabía que debía mostrar de qué familia provenía para lograr ser atendido; con prisa la mujer al conocer el apellido del visitante les ofreció la habitación más elegante; sin perder más tiempo fueron al elevador, en donde ya la gente quedó atrás y el agitado Souichi respiraba hondo y se apoyaba en la pared de acero de aquella cabina, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su abultado vientre y exponía:

– **Maldición –**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Ahorrate el regaño... no me interesa lo que quieras decirme... no ahora...–**

– **Pero ¿porqué estas tan molesto?-**

– **¿Molesto yo?–**

– **Si, tú… acaso ya se te olvidó que estas esperando a mis… –** Bajó la voz y se acercó a su oído para susurrar: **–Por favor tranquilizate, puede hacerte daño... mis niños sienten lo que tu recuerdalo–** El peli largo tomó aire profundamente y asintió; al llegar al piso indicado ambos fueron a la habitación en la cual Morinaga fue directamente al teléfono y el omega al sanitario, todo aquel enfado le había terminado por revolver el estómago.

Mientras él liberaba su enfado en arcadas, Morinaga hablaba por teléfono, tratando de explicar a Isogai lo que ocurrió:

– _ **¿Dime qué demonios paso Tetsuhiro?–**_

– **Eso no importa ahora, todo está bien… Souichi y yo estamos en el Hotel del Centro... escucha, ya cumplimos con la misión, dejare en recepción lo que necesitas en un sobre y avisame si te sirvio–**

– _ **¿Tú qué harás?–**_

– **Tratare de averiguar qué le sucede a Souichi–**

– _ **Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado… estaré en el hotel en media hora–**_

– **Si...–**

La comunicación se cortó; vió salir del cuarto de baño a su omega, el cual parecía pálido y cansado; él se levantó del sillón en que estaba y fue con él para abrazarlo, impregnarlo con su aroma protector y de sus feromonas alfa, las que mantenía escondidas; Souichi se sintió intimidado, sumamente sensible y además vulnerable; Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta, entonces tomó su mentón y elevó su rostro, paso seguido inició a besar su cuello y luego fue acercándose a sus labios, no obstante Souichi lo alejo y murmuro:

– **No quiero… no estoy de humor...–**

– **¿Ah?–** Notó como su pelilargo se alejaba y se sentaba en la cama molesto y evitando todo contacto, la expresión en el rostro de Tetsuhiro fue de terrible desesperación; quería averiguar por que su querido platinado estaba tan molesto y evasivo, como si fuera un cachorro se acercó y sutilmente le abrazo por detrás cuestionando: **–¿Souichi que esta pasando que es lo que te tiene tan molesto?–**

– **¿En verdad quieres saberlo?–**

– **Si, por favor...–**

– **Te lo dire si tu me dices… ¿Qué has hecho mientras has actuado como Omega? ¿qué clase de bajezas has hecho todo este tiempo Tetsuhiro?–**

La mirada de Souichi era severa y molesta, enseguida el pelinegro azulado se apartó y agacho su mirada observando el cobertor de aquella cama en la que ambos estaban; a simple vista estaban cerca, sin embargo estaban más alejados que nunca, con calma y sin más opciones, Morinaga inicio a relatar:

– **Souichi, mi vida no ha sido nada fácil... tuve una instructora personal para que me enseñara a ser quien no era, a como ocultar mi verdadera casta y a cómo controlar mi caracter frente a los demás... fui pisoteado, fui discriminado, ya que mi padre me puso en una escuela en donde los omegas no eran aceptados, pero dado a que yo era uno de los hijos más importantes de la zona me dejaron entrar, sin embargo siempre fui hostigado…–**

– **¿Dónde estaba Kunihiro en ese momento?–**

– **Trate de no involucrarlo, él tenía tutores personales… mi hermano no podía ocultar bien su verdadera casta, fue hasta la edad de los 18 que el inicio a controlar...–**

– **Pero entonces cómo sobreviviste a ese maltrato...–**

– **Eso… no te va a gustar–**

– **Habla–** Expuso serio el pelilargo causando que Morinaga se encogiera de hombros y susurrara:

.

 ***8888888FLASH BACK8888888***

.

 _Apenas estaba en el primer año y los maltratos de los niños alfas no se comparaban con los maltratos de los adolescentes, era terrible…_

 _Tetsuhiro Morinaga asistia una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Fukuoka, en la cual se congregaban alfas masculinos y femeninos; el joven de apenas 16 años siempre fue maltratado por el collar en su cuello; en esa ocasión una de las alfas lo empujaban y le ataron una cadena en su cuello, en señal de pertenecer a un nivel bajo._

– _ **Eres patético, ¿por qué no te defiendes?–**_ _Obviamente no podia, ya que golpear a un alfa significaba la perdición para su familia, el resistia todos esos maltratos hasta que un día..._

 _Un nuevo estudiante de intercambio llego, el joven tenía dos años más que él y era un alfa muy guapo y tenia una popularidad impresionante; además de él, también llegó a la escuela su hermano, el cual realizaría su último año para entra a la universidad, finalmente la luz en el túnel se pudo divisar en los ojos del menor de los Morinaga el cual antes de recibir otro golpe de aquella chica, una mano lo evito. La mujer se enfureció y enseguida grito:_

– _ **¿Quién demonios eres tú?–**_

– _ **Es lo mismo que te pregunto... ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ PARA MALTRATAR A MI PROMETIDO?–**_

 _Las chicas y los que estaban observando se apartaron, Kunihiro llego hasta su hermano y le ayudo a retirar la cadena y levantarle con calma, mientras susurraba:_ _ **–"De verdad lamento que pases esto Tetsuhiro"–**_

– _ **No te preocupes Niisan… estas chicas solo estaban jugando un rato conmigo–**_

– _ **Eres tan dulce, mi amor… pero estas infelices no volverán a tocarte en tu vida… o sabrán a lo que se atienen–**_

– _ **¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE?–**_

– _ **Oye, Haruka creo que lo conozco... mi hermana me hablo de él, es… ese chico es Masaki Junya...–**_

– _ **¿El bastardo Junya?–**_

 _Rápidamente el rubio observo con enfado a la alfa y gruñó, mientras la tomaba del cuello de la camisa observándola con ojos afilados y llenos de odio:_ _ **–Vuelve a llamarme así y te demostrare que no me importa que seas una mujer alfa, te romperé las piernas y te arrancaré los colmillos para que no marques más nunca a nadie–**_

 _El aroma fuerte y sofocante de Junya inundó todo el lugar, causando sofocacion, está afecto directamente a Kunihiro el cual susurró mientras se tomaba la frente:_ _ **–Hermano ven te llevare a la enfermería–**_

– _ **Si... Niisan–**_

 _Masaki dejo aquello por la paz, se calmo y fue tras sus amigos y su nuevo prometido._

 _Los dias, meses y años pasaban, Junya siempre trataba de acercarse más y más a Tetsuhiro; incluso en una ocasión en la que Kunihiro entro en celo tuvo que actuar como su hermano y cubrir su puesto, dando un primer beso a Masaki el cual aceptó como promesa de noviazgo y el cual terminaría en una boda arreglada; sin embargo eso nunca pasó ya que el padre rechazo a Junya, pues no tenia padres y no contaba con nada de capital económico, en otras palabras era un don nadie. Masaki, dolido en su orgullo decidió mudarse y reiniciar su vida, la cual estaría llena de muchos logros todo para alcanzar a su querido Omega, Tetsuhiro Morinaga._

 _._

 ***888888888888888***

 _._

Mientras Tetsuhiro finalizaba su historia, Souichi observaba su rostro y lloraba de impotencia, mientras exponía: **– Tú… sufriste todo eso … por el estúpido secreto familiar, y por tu hermano...–**

– **Si… lo hice, porque con eso quería demostrar que mi existencia valia algo, Souichi soy el segundo hijo de una familia poderosa yo...–**

– **Y Masaki… ¿Cuantas veces te beso?–**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **¿Alguien más te ha besado?–**

– **¿Ah… a qué te refieres?–**

– **Dime la verdad… ¿Debo saber algo más?–**

– **Souichi...–**

– **Esto me molesta… no sé si por seguirles ese estúpido juego… hayas hecho algo que...–**

Morinaga relajo su mirada y dedico una seductora sonrisa, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a Souichi tomando sus manos y susurrando:

– **No hubo nada, no hay nada que no haya sido un beso Souichi...–**

buscaba su rostro para, con mucho amor, iniciar de nuevo a besarle los labios y el cuello; mientras Morinaga hacia aquello el platinado inició a temblar, aquellas demostraciones de amor y deseo era una deliciosa invitación que no iba a desaprovechar, por lo tanto liberó sus manos del agarre del alfa y tomó aquel collar que llevaba puesto en su cuello, el cual tenía como función ocultar la verdadera casta de Tetsuhiro; lo tomó con fuerza y una mueca molesta se formó en su rostro curveando sus cejas causando en su pareja una sincera y dulce sonrisa, por su parte el pelilargo desató el molesto cuero de aquel collar para retirarlo y arrojarlo por algún lugar en la habitación, acarició a su querido alfa y tocó su rostro, al tiempo que Morinaga le iniciaba a retirar la camisa y apresaba su cuello.

Souichi inició a sentir espasmos y una conocida sensación en la que su corazón latía acelerado y aquel vacío en su estómago ganó terreno; agregado a todas esas sensaciones, los pequeños en su vientre, que ya iniciaban a hacerse notar, los sentía haciendo una revolución en su interior y también percibía aquellos besos que lo volvían loco, le hacia estar deseoso de obtener mucho más de aquellos dulces y excitantes tratos.

– **Souichi… Puedo asegurarte que yo aguarde, hasta que llegaste tú...–**

Aquello lo desarmó por completo; se dejó caer sobre aquel lecho totalmente a merced del alfa; su cuerpo ya estaba desnudo y ansioso, su pecho estaba humedecido por el sudor y por la rapidez de sus respiraciones. Morinaga besaba con devoción y pasión aquella clavícula, embriagándose del delicioso y excitante aroma de su omega el cual gimió:

– **Tetsuhiro… ahg–**

Las caricias de aquellas poderosas manos en todo su sensible cuerpo le estremecía tanto que temblaba, su cuerpo le exigía, le pedía que su alfa lo poseyera; como pudo resistió aquel deseo de arrebato y se dejo acariciar, besar y devorar por su ojiverde, el cual le observaba con ojos entrecerrados, los cuales en pequeños momentos se cerraban por completo al besar sus labios, los cuales mordisqueaba con total locura y deseo mientras que la tímida lengua del omega intentaba acariciarlos de igual forma; estaban envueltos en una placentera sensación en la que las emociones estaban desbordándose, el sudor inicio a gobernar en sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones se agolpaban y se encontraban en cada roce de ambas bocas.

Souichi había tomado el cuello del alfa con sus brazos, y lo aprisionaba a su cercanía, deseando sentir las caricias de aquella hombría, la cual rozó su bajo vientre y esto causo que se sintiera arder y sin remedio el pelilargo inicio a lubricar su entrada, estaba por demás excitado y entregado, no podia evitarlo al sentir aquel aroma, caricias y besos que lo excitaban.

– **Souichi...–** Le llamo de manera necesitada mientras lo observaba de manera deseosa y excitada **– Todavía no puedo creer que te haya encontrado, te juro desde el fondo de mi ser que te protegeré y cuidaré con mi vida... cuando todo ésto termine estaremos juntos como se debe...–**

Souichi se abrazó aún más a su cuello y sin pensarlo inicio a besar su su nuca, dedicando pequeñas mordidas, confesando con poca voz: **–Quiero...–** Expresó con suave voz grave **–Necesito, marcarte… –** Tetsuhiro agrandó su mirada mientras escuchaba **–No quiero que nadie más... que nadie más… te vea… que nadie te tenga, como yo lo hago...–**

– **Souichi...–**

Sintió la tierna mordida en su cuello y la succión de aquellos labios, este hecho lo excitó más; con total delicadeza recorrió con sus manos los costados de aquel delgado cuerpo de su Omega el cual se aferraba a su cuello y jadeaba mientras lo impregnaba con sus feromonas y hacia que su alfa entrara en él; Tetsuhiro abrió con cuidado sus piernas y acaricio su hombría contra los bajos y aquella entrada que estaba más que lista para recibirle, con profunda calma fue presionando y entrando lentamente causando en Souichi un espasmo que le hizo respirar acelerado, mientras hundía su frente entre la barbilla y el pecho de su alfa, llevó su mano a su abultado abdomen, dedicando una caricia a sus criaturas, mientras se daba un toque rápido en su erecto pene; finalmente colocaba su mano sobre una de sus piernas y luego la posaba sobre la espalda de su alfa el cual al penetrar causó en Souichi el orgasmo; estaba sensible y todo sus músculos se tensaron sintiendo como su miembro eyaculaba y remojaba su abultado vientre en tanto a Tetsuhiro este susurraba:

– **So...Souichi… Te amo–**

A pesar de los espasmos en aquel esfínter inicio a penetrarle más, de manera rítmica y llena de amor; Souichi abria sus piernas y acariciaba la espalda de su alfa, mientras este jadeaba en su oído una y otra vez llamando su nombre. El pelilargo no podía con lo que sentia, todo y todos desaparecieron en ese momento solo eran ellos, sobre esa cama, reclamando y practicando su amor, uniéndose, quemándose en aquella pasión, que por un momento los volvió libres.

La pose cambio, Souichi fue puesto de costado, mientras su alfa lo penetraba con profundidad y le daba placer a manos llenas mientras besaba su hombro, además de morder en ocasiones el lóbulo de su oreja tornando la faena mucho más excitante.

Una vez más, buscaron otra posición; Souichi recostó a su alfa a la cama y lo montó viéndolo de frente, aquellos cabellos platinados se había pegado a su espalda gracias al sudor. Tetsuhiro acariciaba el pecho de su Omega, subía y bajaba, acariciando sus pectorales y llegando hasta aquel abultado y hermoso vientre en donde yacian sus hijos. Souichi movía sus caderas, sintiendo como aquel miembro se introducía una y otra vez en su interior, sus cejas estaban curvadas en placer y no podía, por mas que quisiera, tranquilizar su respiración y aquel insano deseo de ser llenado por aquel grueso miembro, le hizo jadear y gemir como nunca, mientras sentía como aquellas manos jugueteaban, acariciando su cuerpo hasta posarse en los costados de sus caderas y apretar con fuerza estas causando que Tetsuhiro elevara su torso y le penetrara más profundo y sin aviso.

– **Ah, ahhh, Tetsu… hiro ahhh–**

Luego de aquella embestida, el platinado se dio cuenta que su querido alfa estaba por llegar al final y este susurro:

– **Souichi… ahh...–**

Con calma cayó de nuevo en la cama, de costado, dándole la espalda a su alfa el cual gustoso le penetro; tomo una de sus piernas y la abrió para tener libertad y entrar a aquel lugar que exigía ser penetrado, le embestía una y otra vez, el ojimiel cerró sus ojos con fuerza y abrió su boca exhalando bocanadas de aire mientras jadeaba y gemia, inició a sentir como su pareja se hacia mas grande en cada embestida y el apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, mientras sentía como la boca de su alfa buscaba su cuello y ayudado por su mano libre apartaba su cabello, besaba con brusquedad queriendo morderlo para reafirmar su lazo; finalmente el clímax llegó y Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar el morderlo, dejando a Souichi sin aliento; mientras se descargaba en su interior y lo envolvió en su orgasmo y feromonas las cuales lo reclamaban como suyo.

– **Ah… ah–**

El pelilargo respiraba agitado y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como Tetsuhiro liberaba sus dientes de su cuello, lentamente recuperaba el aliento, dejandose caer con suavidad, completamente exhausto, entre las almohadas dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Tetsuhiro respiraba tranquilo, sentía el calor de su Omega, su suave respiración y su descansar tranquilo; le abrazaba por detrás y lo olía mientras trataba de tranquilizar su agitado cuerpo; no podía creer lo feliz que se encontraba, parecía un sueño, uno que hace mucho tiempo quería alcanzar; estaban hechos el uno para el otro, encajaban bien y todo debía de salir bien. Su mano se movía, tocando aquella piel desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, bajando por los costados de su cuerpo a la cintura y finalizar en aquel hermoso vientre en el que la vida crecía lenta y constante.

Tal parecía que dormírian en un lecho de rosas; sin embargo Morinaga tuvo que liberarse del interior de su querido omega; debía entregar lo que con mucho trabajo consiguieron de las oficinas del gobierno. Con tranquilidad, aguardó a que su nudo bajara para no lastimar a su pareja; pasado un tiempo se movió, sentándose en la cama y brindándole un beso tierno en el hombro se despidió momentáneamente.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

En el lobby del aquel hotel, Isogai se presentaba; parecia agitado y no era para menos, pues no sabía que sucederia si los descubrieran, el pelicorto se la pensó al ver a la recepcionista en el mostrador, se preguntó a sí mismo si seria buena idea ir directamente a pedir lo que Morinaga había dejado para él; pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era aguardar un poco, pues había mucha gente todavía y aunque ellos no supieran qué era lo que traficaban prefirió ser paciente.

Decidido ésto se movilizó, para sentarse en las sillas que estaban en el lado izquierdo de aquella enorme recepción, ahí junto a la ventana en un lugar en donde no había nadie cerca aguardó, acomodaba sus gafas oscuras y nervioso tomaba su móvil para revisar la hora, pensó que lo mejor era llamar a Morinaga, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo éste se sentó a su lado y le observó de manera serena y despreocupada:

– **Hola–**

– **¿Tetsuhiro?–**

Expuso bastante agitado casi saltando de su asiento, esta situación lo tenía nervioso y estresado al alfa de cabellos platas el cual analizó mejor a su amigo y notó el rubor en sus mejillas e incluso algo rojo que comenzaba en su cuello.

– **¿Pero qué demonios es eso?–**

Tetsuhiro soltó una tierna sonrisa y expreso con tranquilidad y coqueteo: **–Es una marca–**

– **Si eso veo… por Dios, no me digas que ese miserable del gobierno te mordio–** Isogai se asustó y grito **–!Morinaga acaso ese tipo!... ¿MORINAGA TETSUHIRO, QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE PARA OBTENER ESTA INFORMACIÓN?–**

– **Shhh… baja la voz, no es eso, no fue eso… escuchame, esta marca me la hizo Souichi–**

Isogai arrugó sus cejas y cuestionó **–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?–**

Tetsuhiro torno sus ojos enamorados y respondió: **– Él es muy celoso, pensó que marcarme de esta forma alejaría a todos esos alfas que pretenden cortejarme... ¿Acaso no es lindo?–**

– **Tú y él están locos, pero eso no es mi problema...** – Expuso observándolo de manera suspicaz : **–¿Lo tienes?–**

Morinaga asintió, sometió su mano en su bolsillo y lo pasó con disimulo a las manos del platinado pelicorto, el cual lo guardó y susurró: **–Hubiera sido un problema si lo dejas en recepción, me alegra haber esperado a que llegaras–**

– **Lo sé, bien… esta noche partiremos Souichi y yo a Fukuoka, por favor hazme saber de cualquier hallazgo que hagas acerca de su pasado–**

– **Te lo prometo, por seguridad cambiaremos el lugar de operación, iremos a casa de Tatsumi-san–**

– **Entendido–**

– **Bueno… debo irme, te mantendré informado–** Expuso poniéndose en pie y estrechando su mano, ambos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento algo paso por sus mentes, un mal presentimiento que les erizó la piel, Isogai no quiso decir nada así que decidió colocarse las gafas y partir mientras que Tetsuhiro solo se dedicó a observar como se alejaba, con calma el respiró hondo y observó a la ventana, admiraba su reflejo y pensaba:

–" _ **Algo no esta bien… espero que no nos hayamos metido en problemas"–**_

Suspiro hondo y partió de nuevo a la habitación que le correspondía, por derecho; en cuanto el pelinegro dejó el lobby y se introdujo en el elevador, un hombre que se mantenía leyendo un periódico, dejó de fingir y bajó el papel para contactar con su móvil a su jefe.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

La noche callo en Fukuoka y con está la maldad se movía por entre los pasillos de aquel hogar, en el cual Tomoko se escabullía por entre las sombras; ella tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo, se preguntaba demasiadas cosas: ¿por qué sí Souichi no estaba, se podia sentir un aroma dulce y bastante misterioso proveniente de las habitaciones? rápidamente, y sin hacerle caso a Raven, se introdujo a las habitaciones principales en donde sabía estaba Kunihiro y la señora Anna; ella se apresuro en llegar a la habitación de su amo y susurrar:

 **-Lo que sea que esta pasando lo voy a descubrir ahora mismo...–** Sentenció frunciendo el ceño.

Dentro de la habitación del castaño, Masaki velaba su sueño pues su querido omega estaba durmiendo con calma y tranquilidad, esto causó que Junya iniciara un monólogo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y expuso: **–No puedo creer por cuanto tiempo ocultaste lo que eres, sin duda alguna Tetsuhiro y tu son muy fuertes… han sufrido mucho–**

Tomoko habia alcanzado a escuchar lo suficiente, ubicándose estratégicamente entre la puerta y el pasillo.

– **Kunihiro… cuando estén fuera de peligro, te prometo que saldremos de este país y te llevare a un lugar neutral, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y menos a nuestro pequeño que crece en ti… te amo Kunihiro–**

– **¿QUE…?–**

Susurraba apenas la omega, mientras sentía como el calor protector de Masaki y sus feromonas se hacían presentes e inundaban todo el lugar, causando que Kunihiro despertara y susurrara angustiado:

– **Ma… Masaki no hagas eso, las omegas pueden sentir tus feromonas y van a sospechar–** Tomoko estaba impactada, una mueca de pánico se formó en su rostro; enseguida ella apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba a punto de irrumpir en la recamara, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y escuchó:

– **Ya estoy harto de esta farsa... Kunihiro si por mi fuera te llevara conmigo ahora mismo, pero dado a que tuviste una amenaza de aborto no podemos...–**

– **Ya vendrá el momento, por ahora deja de hacer eso, no sigas...–** Tomó con una débil mano su cuello y con pocas fuerzas le acercó para besar sus labios y ambos juntar sus frentes, mientras sentían como el ambiente se liberaba de aquellas feromonas.

Tomoko se aparto de la puerta al hacer esto, un sonido de chirrido se escuchó, tanto Masaki como Kunihiro se alertaron, el rubio se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta la encontró abierta y salió a ver al pasillo, pero no había nadie, regreso a la cama y se sentó al lado de su castaño exponiendo: **–No hay nadie–**

– **Esto no me agrada Masaki–**

– **Ni a mi tampoco… escucha sé que prometi que esperaríamos a tu padre para exponer nuestro plan, pero creo que es mejor que comencemos todo de inmediato–**

– **De acuerdo… ¿Qué necesitas de mi?–**

– **Necesito que me digas en donde estan los documentos de las acciones de la empresa y yo ahora mismo iré a buscarlos e iniciare todo con mi abogado–**

– **De acuerdo, en la mesa hay una llave, es la de mi oficina, lleva mi carnet … explícale al personal de seguridad que yo te envié, por orden de mi padre y recoge esos documentos...–**

– **Entendido–** Masaki tomó sus manos y las beso con calma mientras exponía con suavidad **–Tetsuhiro llamó hace una hora, dice que estarán aquí en la noche, yo regresare en la mañana, por favor si surge algo llamame–**

– **No te preocupes, estaremos aqui esperandote–**

El rubio asintió y beso con enormes deseos aquellos labios, Kunihiro tomó una de sus mejillas y respondió a aquel beso mientras juntaba su frente a la de el ojiazul exponía: **–Ten cuidado–**

– **No pasará nada, deja de preocuparte… Recuerda que te amo Kunihiro, por favor cuidate mucho, por ti y por nuestro cachorro–** Junya besaba nuevamente aquellos labios y enseguida se acercó a su abdomen y dijo mientras acariciaba aquel pequeño y apenas notorio vientre:

– **Por favor se fuerte, debes recuperarte y ayudar a tu madre… te amo y te estamos esperando con enorme felicidad-**

El castaño observaba con expresión preocupada al rubio, quien de nuevo le beso y susurró mientras besaba su frente: **–No quiero separarme de ti… pero es necesario iniciar a movernos–**

– **Ve tranquilo–** Expuso, en tanto lo hizo Anna entro a la habitación, traía algo para comer para su hijo mientras Masaki pasaba a su lado ella cuestionaba:

– **Masaki-san ¿a dónde…?–**

El rubio observó a su suegra y expuso: **–Por favor cuide de él, regresare al amanecer...–**

– **De acuerdo–**

Finalmente partió, dejando a ambos solos en aquella enorme mansión, en la cual una omega furiosa había corrido hasta la habitación entre el bosque, aquel lugar en donde les llevaron cuando entraron a aquel palacio por primera vez…

Tomoko estaba furiosa, no podia dejar de ver con odio y pánico aquel lugar, mientras recordaba con prontitud su primer dia en aquella cabaña…

.

 ***8888888FLASH BACK8888888***

.

 _Se encontraba más bella que una flor, había sido escogida de entre varias Omegas de alta clase que estaban destinadas a pertenecer a las grandes familias solo para cumplir un propósito: traer al mundo al primogénito y heredero de las distintas familias de aquella prefectura, para eso había sido educada; esa tarde las criadas le vendaban los ojos mientras exponían:_

– _ **Al joven Kunihiro, no le gusta que lo vean, por favor no se retire la venda de los ojos–**_

– _ **Pero que tontería y como podré...–**_

– _ **Por favor, solo escuche lo que desea que haga… además esta venda es una tradicion que por generaciones a pasado por la familia, es significado de fidelidad y amor incondicional–**_

 _Tomoko aceptó, no le quedaba opción en realidad, y fue vendada mientras ella se encontraba aguardando por la llegada de su señor, el que realizaría su propósito como Omega; aquella venda aunque parecía una tontería de algún modo le llego a excitar tanto que sus manos temblaban y sudaban; escuchó la puerta abrirse, ella no se daba cuenta pero se trataba de ambos hermanos; Kunihiro observaba a la mujer mientras su hermano observaba a Kunihiro con cierta mirada vidriosa, habían discutido antes de ir ahí pues Tetsuhiro fue obligado a encontrarse con la omega a la cual se acerco lentamente, tomó su rostro y escuchó:_

– _ **Tomoko–**_

 _Tetsuhiro observó a su hermano quien había hablado, mientras Tetsuhiro en silencio inició a acariciar a la Omega la cual tomó aquella mano y con calma desabrochaba la cinta de su elegante traje, con suavidad este cayó deslizándose por sus hombros al piso; Tetsuhiro cerró sus ojos al notar como aquella tomaba su mano y la llevaba a uno de sus pechos._

– _ **Mi señor permítame ser la madre de sus hijos–**_

 _Kunihiro observaba a su hermano de manera seria, pero el ojiverde abrió sus ojos y observó a su hermano negando, en cuanto el castaño observó aquello, se acercó silenciosamente a su hermano, al cual apartó de la omega y esta inicio a temblar, mientras cuestionaba:_

– _ **Mi señor–**_

– _ **Dame un momento...–**_ _Susurró Kunihiro de forma molesta, sacando a su hermano y cerrando de un portazo la puerta; afuera a una distancia lejana, Kunihiro cuestionaba:_ _ **–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?–**_

– _ **No quiero hacerlo...–**_

– _ **Pero Tetsuhiro–**_

– _ **Esto es una estupidez, prefiero el exilio a tratar de amar a alguien que no quiero–**_

– _ **¿Mi señor que quiere que hagamos?–**_ _Cuestionaron las criadas gemelas a un castaño decepcionado que dejó partir a su hermano y al cual dijo:_ _ **–Disculpenme con ella, que vaya a la habitación común… por favor–**_

 _ **.**_

 ***888888888888888***

 **.**

Tomoko respiraba con rapidez y elevaba su mano a su frente murmurando: **–Es… es imposible…. ¿nos han visto la cara de idiotas todo este tiempo?–**

Un grito furioso se dejó escapar desde el fondo de su pecho mientras golpeaba y tiraba todo a su paso; murmuraba colérica: **–Se burlaron de mi... eres un maldito Kunihiro Morinaga... eres una maldita farsa, tu no eres más que un omega mentiroso, eres…. eres escoria, toda tu maldita familia es escoria… miserables, jamás les perdonaré la humillación que me han hecho–**

Grito más, mientras se revolvía y jalaba los cabellos, estaba furiosa, pues por mucho tiempo creyó que no era lo suficientemente buena para enamorar a Kunihiro, sin embargo: **–Siempre fuiste un maldito perro omega–**

Decidida a terminar eso, decidio vengarse.

– **Me las pagarán–**

.

. ***888888888888888***

.

En Nagoya, un joven alfa se encontraba aburrido mientras contaba todos los millones que su familia poseía, una llamada le sacó de su concentración, el joven Hatchi tomaba esta y reclamaba:

– **ESPERO QUE SEA ALGO BUENO, YA QUE LO QUE TE HE PEDIDO QUE AVERIGUES NO ME HAS DADO BUENOS RESULTADOS–**

– **Esto es bueno se lo juro, señor–** El jóven esperó un poco y escuchó interesado: **–Tengo en la otra línea a una omega de la familia Morinaga...–**

– **¿Y eso qué?–**

– **Ella tiene cierta información que podría interesarle–**

– **Comunicame con ella–**

La mujer omega desahogo todo en esa llamada, Hatchi se incorporó de su asiento, en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Souichi y los Morinaga sus ojos brillaron, se puso en pie y camino con total coqueteo como si se tratara de un buen contrato con el que ganaría millones y no era para menos, por mucho tiempo su familia trato de comprar la empresa contable de los Morinaga y tratar de conquistar la prefectura, controlar y politizar el país era su meta y esa familia les estaba estorbando:

– **Interesante...–** Expuso mientras agregaba **–A los del Ministerio de naturalización les encantará todo esto–** Susurró, para sentarse y colocar sus piernas sobre el escritorio y divertirse con el plan que estaba fraguando en el teléfono…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Mientras eso sucedía, en la zona de edificios de Nagoya...

En la humilde casa del director de los centros HABO, Hana les ofrecía café a todos; Hirakawa ya había descifrado algunos códigos y resuelto algunos problemas, de concordancia con las fechas, ahí estaban todos los datos de cada uno de los omegas que habían sido enviados a los distintos centros; lo principal en ese momento era resolver el pasado de Souichi y lo estaba logrando; fue fácil llegar a la fecha de su nacimiento, el lugar y la hora exacta estaba descargandose además de los progenitores.

Souji se encontraba en su propia busqueda tambien, junto a Isogai buscaban las fechas de sus otros hijos, el momento en que ambos padres sabrían quienes eran sus hijos estaba a punto de llegar; Hana se sentó al lado de su esposo y sin comprender mucho de aquellos códigos en la computadora cuestionó:

– **¿Qué está pasando Souji?–**

– **Ya estamos cerca cariño –**

– **Aquí está... esta fecha coincide con la fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos–** Expuso Isogai tocando la pantalla, señalando la fecha, hora y el código del omega, consiguió mostrar una fotografia, Souji y Hana se pusieron palidos al ver aquello, al igual que Isogai quien dijo sorprendido: – **IMPOSIBLE** –

– **Lo encontré… encontré a los padres de Souichi, Isogai... tal parece el nombre de su padre es...–**

– **Souji Tatsumi–** Se apresuró mientras Mitsugo elevaba su rostro y exponía:

– **¿Eso… quiere decir que usted… y la señora Hana son…?–**

La mencionada soltó en llanto y abrazándose a su esposo susurró entre lágrimas: **–Souji… los tuvimos tan cerca todo este tiempo–**

– **Lo sabia… te lo dije, Souichi, Tomoe, Kanako…. son nuestros hijos Hana–**

Isogai y Kurokawa se juntaron permitiendo que ambos padres acariciaran la pantalla del ordenador, observando las fotografías de sus hijos que a pesar de haberselos arrancado en la dura elección, el destino se encargó de tenerlos cerca, tan cerca que no supieron que eran ellos.

– **Isogai...–**

– **Si–**

– **Creo que debemos decirles que somos sus alfas–**

– **Se los diremos después, por ahora deja que disfruten el momento–**

Un padre que a sufrido la perdida de sus hijos podía comprender lo mucho que les hacía feliz el conocer el nombre de sus hijos perdidos, es una sensación que solo se puede parecer al nacimiento de un hijo, eso era lo que estaban sintiendo los Tatsumi, en ese momento…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Pero mientras unos disfrutaban, otros estaban apunto de sentir el dolor de la separación…

En el hotel de Nagoya…

Una comitiva de policías se esparció por todo el lugar, llegaban al hotel y se sometieron a los pasillos del piso 14 en donde se encontraban Tetsuhiro y Souichi; ambos se estaban alistando para partir a Fukuoka, cuando irrumpieron en la habitación y enseguida golpearon a Tetsuhiro, el pelilargo enseguida gritó:

– **!Morinaga!–**

Un arma apuntaba al rostro del joven pelilargo mientras le decían: **–Silencio, no se mueva–** Notaba como esposaban a Tetsuhiro inconsciente y lo llevaban por el pasillo, mientras a él también lo esposaron y lo empujaban para caminar…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

En Fukuoka…

La noche se habia ido rápido, Anna se encontraba dormida en una silla al lado de la cama de su hijo, el cual estaba dormido, los primeros sonidos de los pájaros la despertaron además del sol que se colaba por las cortinas, la señora Morinaga, se rasco los ojos y con calma, se acercó a su hijo, verificó que no tuviera fiebre, emitió una pequeña sonrisa al verificar que estaba bien y susurró:

– **Kunihiro… despierta, Hijo–**

– **Madre… disculpa, me quedé dormido–**

– **Descuida, iré a prepararte algo de comer y le dire a las chicas que esten listas para cuando Masaki regrese–**

– **Si madre muchas gracias–**

– **Antes de irme necesitas algo–**

– **Por favor ayudame a llegar al baño–**

– **Si–** Estaban en eso cuando escucharon gritos, Kunihiro se asustó, mientras que Anna exponía:

– **¿Qué es eso?–**

Al lugar llegó apresuradamente una de las gemelas, la cual angustiada expuso: **–Mi señora...–**

– **¿Qué sucede?–**

– **Es la policía, están buscando al señor Kunihiro y al señor Noburo–**

El castaño observó a su madre de manera angustiada: **–Yo me encargó –** Dijo ella, no obstante en cuanto ella se dirigía apenas a la puerta, aquel grupo entraba tirandolo todo y gritando.

– **Kunihiro Morinaga, quedás bajo custodia del gobierno–**

– **¿Qué?... ¿pero por qué? –** Gritaba Anna mientras se interponia entre los agentes y su hijo, al lugar entró un sujeto con traje y expuso de manera seria y llena de molestia:

– **Ese omega será enviado a juicio web donde se dictará su sentencia en exilio por romper las reglas, nadie engaña al sistema y sale bien librado, su mentira se terminó... Kunihiro Morinaga de seguro quedaras sentenciado a vivir en el exilio… Y usted señora Anna Morinaga, queda arrestada... todos los bienes y la empresa de su familia quedan confiscadas por orden del gobierno de la prefectura de Fukuoka–**

No sabía que decir, ninguno de los dos supieron que decir, más que solo callar y enfrentar los cargos, a los que fueron expuestos, Kunihiro fue esposado mientras su madre exponía: **–No por favor... tengan piedad él está delicado–**

– **No vamos a tener piedad con un Omega mentiroso que engañó a todo el sistema por más de 25 años–**

– **¡NO!–**

El alboroto sacó a todos de la casa de aquella familia; Raven apreciaba la escena y se preguntaba qué habia ocurrido, para que todo resultara así, rápidamente notó a las gemelas llorar enseguida cuestionó: **–¿Qué esta pasando?–**

– **No le digas–**

– **Por todos los demonios, no es momento de esconder las cosas… anda dime ¿qué pasa?.**

– **El señor Kunihiro, la familia está en problemas... el no es una alfa–**

– **Eh, ¿qué quieres decir?–**

– **El siempre fue un Omega, el alfa es el señor Tetsuhiro… y ahora se lo están llevando, lo peor es que esta delicado, perderá a su hijo–** Soltó a llorar la chica mientras su hermana la consolaba. Raven apretó sus puños enseguida pensó:

– **¿Pero qué has hecho Tomoko?–**

Salió de la fila y paso de largo a los policías los cuales le amenazaron con volver a la fila ya que por ser nada más una trabajadora en el lugar no tendría cargos sin embargo ella cuestiono: **–¿Y que cargó me darán si golpeo al infeliz que lidera este desastre?–**

– **Te enviarían a exilio omega, vete de aquí–**

– **Entonces iré con él** – Golpeó con fuerzas al hombre de trajes y le escupió, ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño quien no entendía su actuar, la esposaron y la colocaron al lado de Kunihiro gritándole:

– **Tu, maldita omega, también serás enviada a exilio–** Gritaba con fuerzas aquel hombre con la cara hinchada y sangrada por el fuerte golpe; Kunihiro aprovechó la distracción de los agentes y susurro:

– **¿Qué haces?–**

– **Ir con usted… señor Kunihiro no resistira ni un día en Exilio, yo podría ayudarles a sobrevivir ahí hasta que salgamos de esto–**

– **Por favor Raven, cuidalo–**

– **Se lo prometo Señora Anna–**

Ambos, hijo y madre fueron separados, Kunihiro trató de resistir el alboroto, pero al ver que lo subían a una camioneta en la cual cerraron las puertas de su libertad no pudo evitar el sentirse mal y sentirse asustado e incompleto; la situación se había vuelto un caos.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Masaki llegaba a la mansión Morinaga, sin embargo se encontraba custodiada por la policía, eso le extraño; intentó marcar a Kunihiro pero no le respondió.

– **Kunihiro, ¿qué pasó?–**

En cuanto a Tetsuhiro, el resultado era él mismo, nadie respondió a sus llamadas y esto empezó a preocuparlo; desesperado, el rubio no supo a quién más llamar:

– **¿Noburo-san? Algo raro está sucediendo...–**

El ojiazul informó de la rara situación, el señor Noburo complicó más la situación, al decirle que no podía salir del país en el que se encontraba, pues sus cuentas habían sido congeladas, todo eso le dio un mal presentimiento y enseguida dijo:

– **No, señor Noburo no venga a Japón–**

– **Pero...–**

– **Vaya a una tienda de conveniencia y llameme cuando este ahí, le enviaré dinero para que vaya a Suecia, lo necesito a salvo mientras yo investigo que esta pasando–**

– **Masaki, escucha...–** Expuso el Morinaga en la línea **–Creo que descubrieron todo… sí es así, es posible que Kunihiro haya sido enviado a exilio–**

– **Por favor no diga eso...–** Expuso afligido, mientras cortaba la llamada y trataba de encontrar a Tetsuhiro en la linea pero no había respuesta.

Todas las interrogantes que el rubio tenía serían resueltas por una de las gemelas, la cual lo reconoció en la calle y lo llevó a su casa, ahí le explicaría lo que había sucedido…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Nagoya…

La oscuridad era inmensa, Tetsuhiro y Souichi se encontraban sentados en una silla amarrados de pies y manos, el pelinegro estaba aún desmayado, cuando poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido; Souichi se alegro, enseguida le llamó al escuchar el chasquido de su lengua y quejarse de dolor en su cabeza:

– **Tetsuhiro–**

– **¿Qué está pasando Souichi?–**

– **Ni idea, nos metieron en esta habitación, ¿cómo estás tú?–**

– **Me duele la cabeza por el golpe, pero estoy bien–** Recordó el estado gestante de su Omega y enseguida preguntó: **–¿Cómo estás tú?–**

– **Estamos bien, parece que estos bodoques son fuertes...–** Expuso con calma, mientras escucharon como una puerta se abría y con ella las luces se encendían; enseguida Hiroto entró, elegante y con una sonrisa de por más decir complacida, se acerco a ambos y dijo:

– **Buenos dias–**

– **Eres ese tipo raro–**

– **Y tú eres el chico del violín, y su omega, o debo decir su Alfa–**

– **¿De qué está hablando?–** Susurro Morinaga.

– **No puedes intentar engañarme más querido, se que eres un alfa y no un omega, la noticia se ha esparcido por toda la ciudad; tu fotografía está en todos lados y la de tu familia también...–** Tetsuhiro observaba con pánico al castaño quién expuso: **–Tu eres el único que no a ido a parar a la cárcel o a Exilio, pues primero debo saber, ¿para que robaste mi base de datos del centro de naturalización?–**

– **No te diremos nada...–** Expuso Souichi furioso.

– **Cariño, no estoy hablando contigo... estoy hablando con tu Alfa... –**

– **Y yo te estoy diciendo a ti que no hablaremos ni diremos nada a un asqueroso y raro sujeto como tú –**

– **Bien… tienes agallas Omega–**

– **Suéltame y sabrás cuantas agallas poseo–**

– **Tranquilo, yo no pienso pelear ni corregir a un omega embarazado… ahora escúchame bien, te quedarás callado y sumiso como todos los tuyos–**

– **Pobre idiota...–**

– **Souichi...–**

– **Nunca te has encontrado con un omega como yo... puedo partirte la cara cuando quiera solo sueltame–**

– **Tan salvaje...–** Expuso el castaño de ojos grises **–Sabes por esa razón los separamos de sus familias, para romper esa tonteria de que ellos pueden ser mejores que los alfas... son omegas como tú los que han causado que este sistema se haya iniciado… ningún omega tiene derecho a sobresalir... nadie, entiendes–**

– **No, solo entiendo que el ego de algunos alfas es más grande que el maldito mundo en si–**

– **Así es... y es por esa razón que debemos tenerlos a raya a ti y a los tuyos... romper sus vínculos y no dejarlos hacerse fuertes, por qué aquí los únicos que tenemos derecho de pisotearlos e imponer respeto somos los alfas, somos líderes... somos lo que hace al mundo moverse–**

– **Basura, ustedes no son nada sin nosotros… se debe a los omegas que los alfas existan–**

– **Souichi por favor–**

– **Desafortunadamente así es, pero jamás en la historia habrá un omega que gobierne o que siquiera pueda cambiar nuestra forma de actuar y de educar los omegas, solo estan para servir y adornar nuestras camas, no pueden opinar, no pueden ni pesar–**

– **Eso no es verdad–**

– **Claro que si… y el que lo intente hacer recibira su castigo–** Expuso Hiroto mientras se movilizaba hasta una pantalla de televisión **–Y para muestra un botón... reconoces a ese omega que quiso jugar a ser un alfa–**

Ambos observaron el monitor y enseguida, gritaron: **–KUNIHIRO–**

– **Así es, debes mantener a raya a los revoltosos o el equilibrio se romperá, pronto tendríamos omegas presidentes o gobernadores y eso seria una ofensa para nuestro ego–**

Ambos se silenciaron, al notar las imagenes de como era llevado a aquel lugar del cual todos temen, rápidamente Hiroto apago el televisor y ahora se sentaba al medio de ambos y susurraba con terrible sonrisa macabra:

– **Ahora diganme, para que buscaban mi documentación... ¿y en donde demonios esta la copia que hicieron?–**

Ambos se observaban mutuamente, confundidos y sin saber cómo proceder; sin embargo, Morinaga entendió que Isogai al parecer había logrado evitar ser descubierto, eso era un alivio, pero ahora la familia había sido separada, Kunihiro y su cachorro estaban en riesgo y ellos sin posibilidad de salir de ahí.

¿Cómo lograrán salir de esto?

* * *

 **MI bebé Kunihiro!**

 **MI niño hermoso, y mis lindos tortolitas Souichi y Morinaga! Buahhh espero actualizar pronto y espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Nos vemos en los comentarios se les quiere muchisimo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Aurora reportandose, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien les agrade, las cosas se pondran interesantes, hare un pequeño crossover de dos animes que me encantan asi que mil disculpas pero necesitaba esos personajes para la trama 9u9 a que no saben quienes seran xD bueno... dejod e dar spoiler!**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y QUE COMENTAN ESTE Y TODOS MIS FICS se les agradece MUCHO MUCHO!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Un especial gracias a mi querida editora que siempre me guia por el buen camino besos! la quiero mucho n.n**

 **sin mas a leer! espero sea de su agrado y no este aburrido lol**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

" **Sentencia… el puente de la muerte... EXILIO"**

La camioneta en la que fue llevado a las oficinas de aquella corte dónde sería definido su destino finalmente aparcó al frente de un sinfín de fotógrafos y reporteros quienes estaban esperando su llegada; el clima era nuboso, el día se había oscurecido por completo y amenazaba con llover.

Nadie entre aquella multitud podían creer lo que había pasado, el sistema había sido burlado, un Omega había dirigido toda una empresa y una ciudad completa, el impacto era nacional y lo que más se preguntaban los medios era: ¿Cómo era que un simple Omega, había llevado una prefectura entera a tan altos niveles de seguridad, empleos y alimentado a toda la ciudad? Claro está que los Morinaga eran así de bondadosos y organizados; Kunihiro había hecho cambios en pro de la comunidad completa. Afortunadamente, además de los medios también estaban aquellos ciudadanos que lo defendían y no tuvieron miedo a dar su punto de vista o protestar frente a la fachada de aquel edificio, quienes junto a la entrada protestaban y gritaban consignas a favor de que fuera liberado, ya que no había hecho nada malo y que se le concediera el perdón.

Sin embargo, aunque hubiera sido el principal motor de toda una ciudad eso no importaba en la alta jerarquía… ya el fiscal y el juez habían sido sobornados y comprados por los **Prise,** apellido que llevaba el gobernador en Fukuoka y que buscaba ser gobernador de las demás prefecturas.

 **-Date prisa camina-** lo jaloneaban mientras era sacado de la camioneta.

Por un breve instante tuvo la oportunidad de observar sobre su hombro a la multitud que lo apoyaba, y pudo sentirse tranquilo de que al menos algo de su mentira había obrado bien.

Raven fue también sacada del trasporte ella se situó a su lado susurrando:

 **-Por ellos debe ser fuerte amo-**

 **-Yo ya no soy tu amo…-** expresó el castaño siendo guiados dentro del edificio sin ningún cuidado y llevado por un pasillo hasta la enorme y lujosa sala de juicios en la que se celebraría su corte y en donde al entrar reconoció a Hatchi Prise; aquel alfa lo observaba con entero odio y desagrado; a su lado se encontraba Tomoko, observándole de la misma manera, en cuanto esto sucedió Raven susurro:

 **-No puedo creerlo, no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza-**

 **-Raven… no te sofoques… el mal siempre obtiene su recompensa... tarde o temprano llegará la suya-**

 **-Lo siento mi señor-** Dijo ella observando al castaño, este parecía estar sudando y su mirada era preocupada, al menos le habían dejado sus gafas, la decadencia de su señor le hizo sentir miedo y enseguida cuestionó: **-¿Cómo se siente?-** le dijo más que preocupada cambiando el tema.

 **-Estoy bien-** Mintió dándose cuenta que los cólicos y los mareos lo estaban atormentando desde que vio entrar a esos sujetos a su casa, habían sido las horas más terribles de su vida, fue tratado peor que un animal y eso sólo comenzaba.

El juicio se llevó a cabo, Morinaga no teniendo abogado únicamente podía controlar sus deseos de romperse, no solo por la dolorosa situación si no también por el hecho que sentía la ausencia de Masaki, trato de controlar ese grueso nudo en su garganta que significaba que en cualquier momento el rompería en llanto; sin embargo…no lo haría, jamás se vería débil frente a la omega que exterminó a su familia o mucho menos frente a los que querían verle desmoronarse. Con una expresión orgullosa recibió su irremediable sentencia:

 **-OMEGA KUNIHIRO MORINAGA, SE LE SENTENCIA A VIVIR EN EXILIO... DESTERRADO y sin posibilidades de salir bajo fianza o apelación-**

El martillo de madera fue azotado dando por terminada la sesión y él fue tomado bruscamente por ambos brazos al igual que Raven; mientras abandonaban la sala el castaño observó a la omega pelinegra la cual agachó su mirada, Kunihiro se detuvo por un momento al lado de esta y susurro:

 **-Espero que seas feliz… lamento, haberte engañado…-**

Los párpados de Tomoko se agrandaron y sus orbes temblaron al escuchar aquello; Kunihiro avanzó, dando a lugar a que Raven pasará al lado de la omega, está no dijo nada, solo escuchó de Tomoko decir angustiada:

 **-¿Esperen y ella a donde la llevan?**

 **-Ella eligió ir con ese omega-**

 **-¡Raven!-** Expuso bastante preocupada, mientras tomaba el brazo de la pelirroja la cual la observó con una expresión llena de odio.

Tomoko soltó su brazo y solo pudo ver como se los llevaban, al igual que todos salían de la sala, al instante la prensa rodeó a Hatchi, el cual agradeció la pronta intervención de la policía y exponía a los medios:

 **\- La Ley debe ser justa, no hay lugar para Omegas en el poder, ellos pertenecen a la cama… son adornos que nos acompañan, son fábricas de crías nada más… nosotros somos la casta más poderosa y ellos deben recordarlo-** Hizo una pausa y arrugando sus cejas en enfado agrego **-Todo Omega que desobedezca debe de ser enviado a ese lugar en donde no hay esperanza y escapatoria -**

Dicho aquello tomó a la pelinegra de un brazo y la sacó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina desocupada, en la cual se encerró en conjunto de tres guarda espaldas:

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-Tu… omega tonta… prometiste que también Souichi estaría en esa casa-**

- **¡Claro que estaba ahí!-**

 **\- Pues no estaba -**

Tomoko agrando su mirada y enseguida susurró: **-Pero dijeron que llegarían ayer por la noche... ese asqueroso debió haber llegado ahí por la mañana-**

 **-¿Te atreves a decirme mentiroso?-**

Sujeto su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza mientras ella trataba de liberarse: **\- Tú no me sirves para nada… llévenla a la casa de subastas… a lo mejor algún alfa viejo quiera comprar a una omega vieja e inservible-**

 **-¡Prometiste que me uniría a tu familia!-**

 **-¿Ah? … ¿Piensas que soy idiota?-**

Expuso Hatchi severo.

 **-Si fuiste capaz de traicionar a la mano que te daba de comer... ¿Tú piensas que seré tan imbécil el aceptarte en mi familia?** \- Prise chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato tomaron a la omega, a la cual se llevaron violentamente, de manera que ella inicio a gritar desesperada.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al octavo piso; ahí se encontraba la clínica del edificio; ahí Raven y Kunihiro fueron separados, la muchacha se asustó y cuestionó apresurada:

 **-¡Esperen que están que harán con el!-**

 **-Tranquilízate omega loca, sólo van a hacerle un chequeo rutinario y tu también irás al doctor vamos… camina-**

El pasillo se quedó en silencio, aquellas paredes de color gris era lo único que se apreciaba, hasta que en una esquina dos enfermeras y una médico entraban a éste, una de esas enfermeras se juntó a la mujer de cabellos rubios la cual tomó el archivo de Morinaga Kunihiro.

Leyó con atención el nombre de la persona que lo había traído al mundo y quien había desobedecido las leyes: - **No puede ser doctor Shinoa…-**

- **Dicen que lo están buscando por evadir al Ministerio de Naturalización-** expuso una enfermera a lo que la médico suspiró y cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué tenemos?-**

 **-Su temperatura es alta y su presión arterial está por las nubes, precisa un ultrasonido para saber cómo está el embrión-**

 **-Entendido… mientras realizo el ultrasonido, necesitaré 50 cc de medicación experimental-**

 **\- Si doctora-**

Una de las enfermeras se fue por otro camino mientras la otra entraba a la sala en donde Kunihiro se le había ordenado sentarse custodiado por dos guardias, la médico enseguida refunfuño **: -Por dios este omega no irá a ningún lado en su estado, salgan de aquí...-**

Ambos hombres salieron de la sala y aquella rubia se acercó a su paciente, este observaba con atención todo lo que hacia:

 **-Cielos… estoy frente a un Omega muy valiente-**

 **-¿Qué va a hacerme?-**

 **-Solo trataré de ayudarte… antes de ser enviado a Exilio-**

 **-¿De qué habla?-**

Mientras preguntaba aquello la enfermera le pedía ponerse en pie y lo hizo con calma, aún esposado le retiraron la camisa de botones blancos y sin oponerse se le retiraron los pantalones en su lugar se le fue puesta una bata y se le ordenó recostarse en una camilla. Ahí la médico inicio a explorar el abdomen de Kunihiro mientras este apenas y sabía que estaba pasando, la fiebre lo aturdió de manera que apenas y escuchaba lo que sucedía.

El ultrasonido fue llevado a cabo la mirada preocupada de la médico se hizo presente mientras la enfermera a su lado exponía

 **-Si no recibe el tratamiento no habrá forma de salvarlo-**

 **-Por eso estamos aquí…-** Dijo apagando toda máquina y rápidamente iniciaron a conectar diferentes intravenosa en los brazos del castaño quien sólo pensaba en…

 _ **-"Masaki… "-**_

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

El rubio recorría furiosamente las calles en su auto, después de ser informado de lo sucedido por las gemelas, se dio la tarea de ir en busca de Morinaga Tetsuhiro; estaba llegando a Nagoya cuando una llamada desde un teléfono privado se presentó en su celular:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Masaki Junya-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Gracias a Dios que te** encuentro- expuso feliz aquella voz en la otra línea.

 **-¿I-sogai?-**

 **-Si….Escucha debes venir a Nagoya necesitamos tu ayuda-**

 **\- No hay tiempo debo buscar a Tetsuhiro-**

 **\- Lo sé... es por esa razon que te estoy llamando-**

Masaki escuchó aquello y aceleró todavía más su vehículo, yendo directamente a la dirección que el peliplata de cabellos cortos le indicó; mientras recorría aquella interminable carretera, sus cejas se juntaron preocupadas, movió su mano derecha y la llevo a su pecho exponiendo:

- **Kunihiro… resiste por favor-**

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Mientras eso sucedía a eso de las 7 de la noche, luego de unas ocho horas de la captura, Kunihiro por fin despertaba de su inconsciencia; a su lado las enfermeras retiraban los fluidos y se acercaban a la cama para colocar un aparato en su frente y tomar su temperatura exponiendo:

- **Temperatura estable-**

 **-Su presión también bajo-**

Expuso la otra mientras la médico llegaba a la habitación y exponía: **-Es hora de colocarle la última dosis…-**

 **-Si-**

Al escuchar aquello sólo pudo ver como inyectaban un líquido extraño en su brazo aquello le hizo desmayar de nuevo. Después de aquello, las enfermeras salían de la habitación dejando al Omega inconsciente pero estable, mientras un hombre de ropa militar entraba y exponía:

 **-¡Oiga doctora que cree que hace!-**

 **-Tranquilízate, me dieron órdenes de cuidar de ese omega-**

 **-¿Y quién demonios le dio esa orden?-**

 **-Pues el director de el Ministerio de Naturalización quién más?-**

 **-¿Qué tan mal esta este sujeto?-**

 **-Eso usted no lo** entendería- Expuso la mujer furiosa mientras aquel hombre de malas pulgas gritaba:

 **\- Esta atrasando la extracción es un camino de 7 horas-**

 **-Horas que él no resistirá si no obtiene este tratamiento-**

 **-¿Y es usted la única que puede proveerle ese tratamiento-**

 **-Obviamente -**

 **-Entonces habrá que tomar medidas... -** tomó su radio y expuso apresurado **-Olviden la camioneta, traigan el autobús a la entrada... enseguida bajaremos con el prisionero-**

 **-¿Qué está haciendo?-**

 **\- No es momento de que el omega descanse… debe estar esta noche en Exilio-**

 **-Usted no entiende debo controlarlo-**

 **-Claro por eso vendrá con nosotros-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Andando…-**

Los hombres movilizaron a todas aquellas mujeres, y colocaron al Omega en una camilla asegurada en aquel gigantesco camión en el que partieron a su nuevo destino…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

El zumbido de un motor era constante en sus oídos, por instantes su cuerpo se removía bruscamente y a veces sentía que dormía sobre un barco, o podría decirse de un tren, la sensación de vértigo le hizo abrir los ojos de manera inesperada; rápidamente descubrió luces que alumbraban con fuerza su rostro, además de eso también percibió las esposas en sus manos que estaban puestas al frente reposando en su abdomen, aún traía puesta la bata y aún había una guía que conectaba su vena con otra bolsa de sueros. Kunihiro analizó todo a su alrededor, ese sonido era el de un motor de vehículo y esas luces eran las del interior de un autobús, ladeo su rostro y notó a la doctora a su costado totalmente dormida y a su otro extremo:

 **-¡Kunihiro sama!** \- reconoció la voz de Raven la cual se acercó a los barrotes de su celda individual, el castaño enseguida susurro:

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-Vamos en camino a exilio-**

Raven notó como él se levantaba despacio, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

 **-¿Cómo se siente Kunihiro sama?-**

 **-Me… me siento…-** el castaño se dio cuenta que todo el dolor se había ido incluso la fiebre y los mareos eran cosa del pasado **-Bien…-**

 **-¿Pero cómo?-**

 **\- Es un suero concentrado, nos ha ayudado a salvar a Omegas que han estado en peligro de pérdidas neonatales… ayuda en la formación de membranas y a combatir infecciones-** escucharon ambos la voz de la médico.

 **-Usted… salvó la vida de mi cachorro-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-**

La rubia observó al castaño de forma triste y confeso **-Porque el gobierno lo a querido así…-**

El autobús se detuvo en cuanto lo hizo Raven observó por la ventana y susurro:

 **-Rayos…-**

 **-¿Qué sucede Raven?-**

 **-Llegamos… al camino donde no hay retorno Kunihiro sama-**

 **-¿Camino sin retorno de qué hablas?-**

 **-Ella habla del puente de la muerte… es un puente que se extiende por todo el mar japonés hasta llegar a tierras Rusas-** explicó la medico.

 **-¿Rusia?** \- cuestionó Kunihiro asustado, el siempre evitó todo tipo de información de el origen o de los asentamientos de Exilio.

- **Después de la gran devastación, Rusia se convirtió en la más enorme cárcel del mundo-** Explica Raven de manera nostálgica **-Se construyeron cinco muros que dividen Rusia de sus países vecinos y en las costas hay vigilancia constante las 24 horas… Exilio es todo el suelo ruso-**

Kunihiro la observó de manera pensativa, estuvo a punto de cuestionar cómo o porqué sabía tanto de aquel horrendo lugar, pero el transporte se movió de nuevo, aquel llamado "puente de la muerte" tenía solo un camino y un único sentido y eso se debía a que el auto o transporte que entraba, era el mismo que regresaría.

Le llamaban el "puente de la muerte" porque los mismos Omegas que fueron condenados a ese sitio fueron sus constructores y muchísimos murieron en su edificación. Dicho puente Conecta Sapporo, Japón y Amgu Amy, Rusia.

La travesía en aquel puente de cemento y hormigón fue casi eterna y tortuosa, el silencio entre los Omegas y la médico fue total, puesto que esta fue la orden de aquellos que les acompañaban.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

En las costas de Exilio, ya una comitiva esperaba el autobús, algunos perros se encontraban ansiosos por cumplir su función, la cual era olfatear el autobús para indicar que no traía intrusos abordó o algún explosivo, ellos eran sumamente desconfiados, nunca se sabía que cosa venía en cada autobús.

Luego de unas horas, a eso de la 1 de la madrugada del siguiente día, las luces se dibujaban a lo lejos; fue entonces que se dispusieron a realizar la primera revisión de las cinco que se harían. Aquel transporte aparco, pasó la primera y más importante inspección, sobre una rampa varios agentes analizaban las ruedas y toda la maquinaria además de que dos agentes subían para recibir y firmar la primera revisión :

 **-¿Ahora que nos trae?-**

 **-Un prisionero diplomático y una mujer omega-**

 **-Interesante nos divertiremos-**

Salieron del transporte y permitieron dejar pasar al autobús, Kunihiro apreciaba el primer muro, esté era completamente de metal, no pudo ver que tal alto era pues la noche no se lo permitió, pero en cada punto de revisión descubrió que las paredes eran demasiado gruesas e imposibles de ser penetradas o rotas.

Al llegar al último punto, los soldados japoneses ya no tuvieron jurisdicción; los oficiales que controlaban todo Exilio provenían de diferentes países pero en ese momento estos eran rusos, tomaron la documentación y observaron al castaño y cruzaron algunas palabras que no pudieron escuchar, acto seguido tomaron a la pelirroja y luego a Kunihiro, la médico se mantuvo expectante observando como lo empujaban, ella enseguida grito en ruso:

 **-¡Oiga tenga cuidado!-**

 **-Sea o no un prisionero diplomático es un delincuente y debe ser tratado como tal-**

 **\- ¡No es verdad!-** reclamó seria y molesta.

 **-Jajaja-** Los guardias rieron a carcajadas y la apartaron para llevar consigo al omega. Rápidamente al bajarse los separaron, Raven enseguida gritó:

 **-Mi señor por favor búsqueme cuando salga-**

Kunihiro fue llevado a las instalaciones y le llevaron directamente a una habitación oscura, ahí de prisa le quitaron las esposas; además de eso le retiraron la bata y le colocaron un uniforme de color naranja, además de un collar que más bien parecía un dispositivo el cual fue activado enseguida el sintió el frío fierro cubrir su cuello.

 **-Bienvenido a Exilio… Morinaga Kunihiro…-** Saludo un hombre de uniformes el cual tenía el acento de la zona. Aquellos ojos verdes sólo observaban con atención al hombre frente a él: **-¿No dirás nada?-**

 **-… No tengo nada que decir-**

 **-Bien… esto será rápido entonces-** Expuso - **El estúpido gobierno de tu país quiere a tu cachorro… eso es raro, no se para que la quieren a lo mejor… piensan darte una lección por lo que hiciste-**

 **-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-**

 **-Si… según los archivos médicos estuviste a punto de perderlo, vaya… en fin.. debes preguntarte... ¿Qué es ese objeto en tu cuello?-**

Kunihiro elevó su mano a su cuello tocando con sus dedos aquel collar.

 **-Es un dispositivo que contiene sensores, nos hará saber cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes en unos meses y también nos indicará el lugar en que te encuentres…-** Ese hombre se acercó a él, parecía un alfa de los que aterraban sólo con la mirada - **Además debo advertirle que…** \- tomó su mentón con una mano **-Es un imán de bandidos… quizás el gobierno quiera a tu cría pero si mueres adentro no será asunto mío así que… sólo nos bastará decir Upsss…-**

Los guardias en la habitación soltaron a reír, mientras aquel hombre susurraba: **-Un omega mentiroso como tú… debería… matarte ahora mismo por lo que hiciste-**

Morinaga tragaba grueso.

 **-Ya largo... sáquenlo, y veamos cuanto tiempo dura…-**

 **-Vamos camina-**

 **-Por cierto, Kunihiro… sólo para informarte, ese collar tiene un explosivo poderoso, estos se activan si pasas uno solo de nuestros muros, así que si tratas de escapar, tendrás un pequeño dolor de cabeza-**

El sudor bajaba por su frente, con calma él se movió hasta ser dirigido a la salida. Aunque era de noche mientras transitaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía una base, logró ver edificios de la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

La costa solía ser un campo abierto, lleno de pasto y de cabañas sin embargo la sobrepoblación del país causó la construcción y destrucción de todo el ecosistema y lo que era aquella fértil tierra. Ahora parecía un basurero lleno de edificios en ruinas, maleantes y podredumbre.

Cruzaba las puertas y al hacerlo el asqueroso olor a podrido le inundó de inmediato, además de voces y risas las cuales decían:

 **-Vaya miren eso…-**

Algunos prisioneros que estaban pasando el rato en la cercanía de la puerta de salida de aquella base, notaron al castaño salir, los orbes verdes de Morinaga analizaron a aquellos que ya se levantaban y se acercaban asechantes; Kunihiro pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que todos eran alfas. Su primer instinto al estar solo en un lugar así fue dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

 **-Miren que lindo omega-**

 **-Y es diplomático-**

 **-Vaya… es la primera vez que veo un collar diplomático en un omega-**

 **-Y por su aroma, creo que está cargado-**

 **\- Cielos nos hemos ganado la lotería, los Omegas embarazados son más apretados y dóciles….-** Ya lo estaban rodeando cuando Kunihiro sintió que chocaba con alguien a sus espaldas, giró su rostro rápido y sintió alivio al ver a su amiga pelirroja, la cual tomó su brazo y susurró:

 **-Camine señor Kunihiro-**

Raven tornó su mirada llena de enfado, sus feromonas fueron de rechazo mientras jalaba del brazo del castaño. Aquel grupo soltó a reír mientras exponía:

 **-Ya te encontraremos de nuevo omega-**

Ella giró a ver mientras caminaban con prisa, enseguida se apartaron de esos maleantes, la pelirroja a la cual también le pusieron un uniforme pero en su caso azul lo guiaba por entre los edificios caídos y la chatarra, ese lugar parecía haber sido atacado por algo o alguien… una media hora después Kunihiro la detuvo.

Kunihiro estaba aterrado, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, sentir como aquellos alfas lo desnudaban con la mirada y lo iniciaban a invadir con sus feromonas lo angustio; sin embargo supo que era mejor tranquilizarse, más sin embargo la duda que se había iniciado en el autobús, se presentó de nuevo y trataría de resolver ese enigma a continuación:

 **-Aguarda Raven… quiero preguntarte algo-**

 **-¿Dígame?-**

 **-Tu… te comportas como si ya hubieras estado aquí-**

 **-Kunihiro-sama…-** le llamó preocupada **-Yo… nací aquí** -

 **-¿Qué?-** el de cabellos castaños la observó confuso, rápidamente la chica expuso con calma:

 **\- Viví en el centro de Rusia, pero a los 7 años mi madre y yo escapamos... sin embargo ella, perdió la vida al cruzar y yo caí en manos de un vendedor de omegas-**

Mientras ella relataba con prisa y sin detalles su pasado, por entre los orificios de una pared alguien les observaba, Raven lo notó y de inmediato expresó:

 **-Señor Kunihiro, debemos llegar al centro de Rusia ahí hay mejores personas... este lugar es peligroso para usted… y más en su estado-** inquirió tomando su brazo de nuevo y agregando: **-Si llegamos al centro del país, podré protegerlos, ya que ese collar en su cuello es un imán para todos esos locos aquí… y yo no soy tan fuerte-**

 **-Raven…-**

 **-Vamos a prisa-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo iniciando a caminar, cuando de imprevisto, la presencia de una persona les impidió seguir, tanto Raven como el castaño se pusieron nerviosos pues las feromonas alfas eran intensas, un ruido se escuchó y de pronto aquel alfa se presentaba al frente de ambos. Para su sorpresa, notaron a una niña que les observaba curiosa, sus orbes cafés brillaban debajo de la luz de un farol en la calle que apenas y alumbraban, ella se quedó ahí quieta dejando ver sus cabellos platas.

 **-¿Una niña?-**

 **-No se confunda es una alfa-**

Raven se acercó con mucha calma y desconfianza, no podías, no debías confiar en nadie en ese sitio, no obstante la niña enseguida dijo:

 **-Escuche su conversación…-**

 **-"** _ **Esa niña tiene un poder hormonal enorme… acaba de desarrollar su instinto alfa"-**_ pensaba Raven mientras observaban como está se movía sigilosa acercándose a ellos, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, una coleta que estaba atando sus finos cabellos platas. Ambos escuchaban atentos a aquella chica de al menos 13 años **\- Mis padres, mis tíos y yo vivimos cerca, tenemos espacio y la casa está a media hora de aquí, también vamos al centro de Rusia… sí gustan podrían venir conmigo-**

Ambos se observaron de manera preocupada:

 **-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-** cuestionó Raven.

 **\- Es mejor no decirlo por ahora-** dijo ella girándose y dando la espalda para que aquellos le siguieran.

 **-¿Podremos confiar en ella?-** Cuestionó la omega.

 **\- En este punto, da igual en quien confiemos Raven… necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche y hacer un plan-**

 **\- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo se siente?-**

- **Estoy bien… al parecer esa medicación funcionó muy bien…-** Expuso el castaño con suave voz, claro que lo físico estaba curado pero no lo emocional, Raven podía notarlo en el aroma de su señor, esté había disminuido y su mirada parecía opaca sin luz, ella suspiro hondo y pensó:

 **\- El estar tan lejos de su alfa… es peor que cualquier herida….-** siguieron a la niña para ver a donde llevaría aquello.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

En Nagoya…

Hiroto trataba de sacarles la verdad, en donde se ocultaba el respaldo de la información robada y para que la querían; pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer eran fieles a su decisión de no decir nada.

Se sentaba en el sofá y expresaba: **-Ustedes son molestos-**

 **-No tanto como tu-** Grito Souichi.

 **\- No lo entiendo porque tanto orgullo... ¿porqué un omega y su alfa quieren tratar de hacerme ver una tontería como esta?-**

 **-Porque aunque te duela en el orgullo, los Omegas también somos fuertes-**

 **-Souichi…-**

 **-Deberias escuchar a tu alfa, pequeño idiota-** el ojigris se acercó y tomó el rostro con su mano y un pañuelo **-Tú eres el motivo del porqué los alfas tenemos el control, si hubieran más Omegas como tú nuestro sistema se vendría abajo-**

 **-¿Qué sistema?** \- cuestionó Souichi sarcastico **\- Separar a las familias y romper los lazos para hacer menos fuertes a los Omegas, ¿esa es la visión enferma de los alfas?-**

 **-Asi es… nosotros los controlamos ¡YO SOY EL CONTROL!-**

Tetsuhiro observó atento al castaño de ojos grises y enseguida susurro: **-Un segundo... usted no es sólo un director de seguridad del ministerio… usted es… HT….-**

 **-A mi me importa una verdadera mierda quien sea, escuche con atención... por mi vida le juro que haré que todos los Omegas habrán sus ojos y se revelen contra este gobierno absurdo…. No sabrás que te golpeó no sabrás cómo de nuestro corazón saldrá tanta furia y los haremos pagar por tanto dolor-**

 **\- Es suficiente…-** Hiroto chasqueo los dedos y enseguida tres hombres entraron **-Alisten todo para este sujeto, quiero que vaya a exilio a más tardar mañana-**

 **-¡No Souichi!-**

 **-Eres un bastardo cobarde-**

 **\- Pero al menos yo gane -** dijo severo el de mirada gris, mientras sus subordinados se acercaban al omega sin embargo al liberarlo de la silla, esté se escabulló y de prisa fue directo a Hiroto; el cual se giró y al hacerlo un duro golpe fue puesto en su cara y en su entrepierna mientras las manos de él peli largo lo ahorcaban.

 **-¡Ahhh quitenmelo!-**

En el alboroto Tetsuhiro aprovechó, logró abrir sus esposas y rompió sus amarres sin embargo se mantuvo sentado, mientras observaba a Souichi el cual le dibujo una sonrisa el plan había funcionado, lo apartaron de Hiroto el cual tocia diciendo:

 **-¡Eres una bestia platinada ah!-**

 **-Tu espera que vendré y te arrancará los cabellos-**

Se llevaron a Souichi mientras por fin quedaban solos y el ojigris susurraba **: - Tienes unos gustos muy extraños… niño alfa-**

 **-¿Qué harás conmigo?-**

 **-Ahora que esa bola de pelos va directo a Exilio te doy dos opciones… la primera, no me importa que seas un alfa te quiero en mi cama… y la segunda, ir a la cárcel de la prefectura por robar la información del centro de Naturalización-** Hiroto se giró para darle la espalda mientras Morinaga pensaba y susurraba:

 **-Sus opciones son muy tentadoras… pero, yo ya tengo planes y prefiero no elegir ninguna-** el castaño estaba a punto de beber un poco de licor cuando las cadenas de las esposas se colocaron en su garganta, Tetsuhiro lo había atacado por detrás. La lucha entre ambos fue tremenda, pero finalmente el que venció fue el alfa de cabellos azules quien susurro:

 **-Ahora estas son mis opciones... libera a Souichi o…-**

 **-¿O qué?... ¿Vas a matarme angelito?-** cuestionó coqueto **-Te recuerdo que estas en el edificio más vigilado del país y no creo que sea buena idea tener de rehén al presidente de Japón-**

Tetsuhiro trago grueso eso era cierto… parecía qué no había escapatoria alguna...

¿Qué hacer?

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

En tanto a Souichi lo llevaban por el elevador, escuchaba las órdenes vía radio de los guardias, mientras las compuertas se abrían descubriendo un enorme autobús.

 **-Vamos-**

Lo jalonearon sin cuidado mientras el pensaba **-¿Tetsuhiro que ocurre?-**

 **-¿Y qué haremos con el?-**

 **-Directo a Exilio, son órdenes del presidente-**

Souichi al escuchar aquello, agrando sus párpados y enseguida giró a ver al elevador de donde habían salido **-"Tetsuhiro…. No"-** el miedo inició a invadirlo, tal parecía que aquel sujeto no era lo que él creía, sino era el ser más importante de todo su país; su poder era tal que hasta incluso pensó en que asesinaría a su alfa; el corazón le latía rápido, la desesperación, el pánico de separarse de su alfa y el peligro que esté corría le pasaron factura:

 **-Vamos entra-**

 **-¡No, sueltenme!-**

 **-Debiste cooperar cuando se te ordenó-** gritó uno de los guardias, el más enorme de todos y el cual lo tomó por el cuello para llevarlo hasta la celda interna del autobús en cuanto lo sentó le observó y susurro: **-Es una lástima eres bastante lindo…-** un momento de silencio se presentó, mientras aseguraban sus muñecas y tobillos al asiento ya sin posibilidad de moverse.

 **-Listo-**

 **-Vamos, muevanse ya-** Ordenó aquel guardia quien ahora observaba a Souichi y susurraba: **-Tu aroma es tan dulce que podría tomarte aquí mismo… pero lo haré al llegar al puente de la muerte-** aquel guardia acerco su rostro al del platinado y sin ningún miramiento lamió la mejilla del omega, cosa que Souichi le hizo hervir la sangre, intentó evitarlo pero fue imposible.

 **-Andando-** Gritó alejándose.

 **-Entendido... preparen el autobús en 6 horas estaremos en Sapporo-**

Souichi observaba hacia la ventana, su corazón latía apresurado y sus pensamientos, aunque estaba furioso, regresó la preocupación por Tetsuhiro, malas ideas recorrían su cabeza a mil por hora ¿Qué había pasado? ¿porqué Tetsuhiro no le habia salvado? ¿le habrían hecho algo?

Toda aquella situación le hizo temblar, se observaba a sí mismo, lo habian sometido al autobús y le colocaron varios cinturones mientras escuchaba:

 **-Este omega es un salvaje, debe estar completamente inmovilizado y tengan cuidado cuando lo bajen-**

 **-Entendido-**

Souichi fue encerrado y entonces aquel autobús inició su camino, mientras su zozobra aumentó.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Arriba el asunto era otro, Morinaga por fin pensó lo que haría, tomó a Hiroto y esposo su mano con una de la suya exponiendo:

 **-Vamos iremos a dar un paseo y será mejor que no digas nada-**

Colocaba un arma en su nuca mientras Hiroto susurraba **-Estas loco se darán cuenta que es una treta-**

 **-Tu les dirás que te estoy llevando a recuperar la información robada, si te piden ir contigo les diras que no…-** sintuó el cañón del arma que le había quitado en su cien y la cargó haciendo que el ojigris susurrara:

 **-De-de acuerdo… tú ganas….-**

 **-Dame tu celular-**

 **-Esta en mi bolsillo-**

Marco de prisa un número en particular y susurro:

 **-Aguardaremos hasta que mis amigos lleguen...-**

Dijo mientras notaba el reloj en la pared, el tiempo estaba corriendo y Souichi estaba en riesgo; se contacto con Isogai y este casi salta de alegría, Tesuhiro explicó el plan y enseguida le dieron una hora estimada en la que ellos estarían al frente de aquel edificio, sólo quedaba aguardar…

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bueno y que les parecio espero les haya gustado y les de curiosidad quien es esa chica bueno me voy antes que me maten por lo que le paso a Souichi por cierto...**

 **Se que don Hiroto esta algo OOC pero pronto muy pronto sabran por que, 9u9 jejeje les tengo preparado algo xD muajajaja en fin gracias por su preferencia y espero verlas en los comentarios ademas de ver juntas el nuevo capitulo del manga!**

 **recuerden entrar a mi pagina de FB Aurora la maga Fanfics AHI TENGO MATERIAL interesante para los fans de KOISURU BOUKUN gracias!**

 **Aurora**


	13. Chapter 13

**Queridos lectores, Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de esta historia que con mucho empeño escribo y que con amor mi veta me ayuda a corregir!**

 **Antes de que lean quiero aclarar que los personajes de este fan fic pertenecen a su autor y no son de mi propiedad además que el crossover que continuación leerán es absolutamente necesario para que la trama llegue a su desenlace y prontamente dar paso al fin de esta historia que con humildad comparto.**

 **Mil gracias por sus lecturas y votos además de sus valiosos comentarios!**

 **Espero verlos pronto en mis otros fics que poco a poco iré actualizando por favor si quieren saber más de los personajes nuevos lean los créditos finales n.n**

 **Un beso y feliz lectura y un enorme y fabuloso saludo y abrazo a mis seguidores y miembros de el grupo de Koi suru boukun!**

 **Con profundo amor Aurora.**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo** **13:**

" **Una vida tras los muros…**

 **contra el tiempo…"**

Mientras caminaban en dirección desconocida, su corazón latía acelerado, algo le decía que estaba mal confiar en una niña alpha, pero era eso o ser devorado y ultrajado por los maleantes de la zona. Él no era una persona de gran fuerza física, nunca fue entrenado para enfrentar a otros alphas y aunque Kunihiro se hizo pasar por uno toda la vida, no lograría superar la fuerza de ningún alfa; mucho menos en su actual condición. Su rostro se tornó preocupado, observaba aquel horrible sitio a su alrededor, la oscuridad que lo invadía y las tenues luces que iluminaba el camino y el cabello platinado de aquella misteriosa chica.

Mientras avanzaba, pensaba en lo único que nublaba su mente desde que todo aquello comenzó: Masaki, su dulce mirada reapareció en sus recuerdos y estremeció su cuerpo, de inmediato la marca en su nuca le ardió; además de una sensación de decaimiento que rodeó todo su ser. Necesitaba a su compañero, sentir su calor, su protección, su aroma... lo ansiaba, al punto de, sin querer, emanar un sutil aroma que alertó a todos los alfas cercanos, evidenciando lo débil e indefenso que estaba.

La peliplata se detuvo de golpe, observó a Kunihiro con mirada atónita, de inmediato corrió a su lado, y le dio una fuerte bofetada gritando: **-¡Basta, no hagas eso!... Deja de hacer esta idiotez -**

Su rostro ardió, llevó su mano a su mejilla herida tras el impacto y elevó su mirada avergonzada para observar a la joven; aquellas orbes cafés lo observaban asustada. La niña respiraba agitada y susurraba mientras se cubría su rostro avergonzado:

 **-Perdona, no quise golpearte pero… tus feromonas me están afectando... si alguien más las percibe y nos encuentra, nosotros... tú serás…-** se silencio al escuchar ruidos en las cercanías, tal parecía que ya era tarde, un grupo de alfas se acercaba en busca de ese delicado y delicioso aroma.

 **-Ya están aquí…-** expuso la niña.

Raven fue al lado de Kunihiro y expresó: **-No es su culpa mi señor, deje de preocuparse... fue sin querer, debí darme cuenta que estaba lanzando feromonas-**

 **-Manténganse unidos…-** expuso la chica mientras los veía salir de sus escondites uno a uno, acechantes cual depredadores hambrientos de entre aquellos edificios abandonados. La peliplata tragaba grueso pero también se estaba preparando para pelear, internamente se preguntaba: _-"¿Por qué no me quedé con papá y mi tío…?"-_

 **-Que delicioso y dulce aroma-**

 **-¿Alcanzará para todos?-**

 **-Yo quiero a la omega femenina-**

 **-Miren… una niña Alfa-**

 **\- Que adorable -** expuso con malicia uno de los 15 sujetos que ya les rodeaban; los tres estaban asustados sin duda, pero la joven niña se preparó para atacar; el silencio se reunió en ese preciso instante en que se preparaban para atacar y de un momento a otro el más alto de ellos se abalanzó para sujetar a Kunihiro de un brazo; sin embargo ese fue un enorme error. La joven niña gritó con fuerza y se lanzó sobre aquel alfa, saltó tan alto que se trepó a su pecho y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos le aplicó una llave que torció el cuello de aquel sujeto el cual cayó al piso sin vida.

Tanto Kunihiro como Raven se asustaron, esa niña parecía una asesina salvaje, los demás alfas se dispusieron a atacar, no obstante un disparo se escuchó; las miradas fueron puestas al final de la calle en donde dos hombres se divisaban, uno tenía su vista en la mirilla de su escopeta y el otro dejaba caer unos sacos de tela al suelo, mientras exponía ferozmente en su idioma natal.

 **-Mataré al que se atreva a tocar a mi hija-**

El grupo de Alfas reconocieron de prisa a aquel hombre y con suma prisa expusieron: **-Es ese traidor... la vergüenza de Rusia-**

 **-Que buen momento para matarle… y cobrar la recompensa que dan por tu cabeza… Viktor Nikiforov-**

 **-¡Papá¡-**

 **\- Tú espera ahí Victoria... esta vez pasarás castigada todo lo que queda del viaje -**

 **\- Pero papá… Lo siento-**

Tanto Raven como Kunihiro observaron asombrados a aquel hombre de cabellos platas cortos, el cual se enfrentó uno a uno a todos los alfas que intentaban matarlo; ambos Omegas se mantuvieron expectantes, observando como entre él, su hija y el otro muchacho de cabellos negros se enfrentaban a esos maleantes, sin compasión ni duda en su actuar.

La lucha terminó, cinco murieron y diez lograron escapar con vida, pero muy mal heridos; Viktor y su hija se reunieron en un conmovedor abrazo que no fue más que una trampa del platinado mayor para atraparla de su oreja y exponer furioso:

 **-¡Victoria! tú madre me matará si algo te pasa, no debiste separarte-**

 **-Ay, ayyy… papá duele-**

 **-Te dolerá más cuando le diga a mamá que estabas haciendo-** Gruñó el alfa de ojos azules.

 **-Viktor-** llamó el chico pelinegro, señalando a Kunihiro y a la pelirroja.

 **-¡Papá, ellos…!-**

 **-Ellos nada Victoria vamos…-** expuso molesto jalando a su hija del brazo mientras abandonaban a los dos Omegas a mitad de la nada. Victoria se resistía y exponía con toda su fuerza:

 **\- Pero papá, tú me dijiste que debemos ayudar a los más débiles, yo solo estoy tratando de seguir tus enseñanzas… ellos son Omegas y uno de ellos trae un collar como el tuyo-** Viktor se detuvo de inmediato, observó a su hija con aquellos ojos que demostraron enfado, pero al notar su mirada vidriosa y esa nariz respingada que le recordaba a su omega, suspiro y susurró:

 **\- Ahhggg, ¿porqué eres tan linda? Te pareces a tu madre en lo chantajista...-** Sujeto sus mejillas las estiró mientras exponía más sereno: **-Te quedarás sin tus programas nocturnos y ya no vendrás con nosotros, ese será tu castigo-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Pero nada-** expuso el platinado mientras tomaba a la niña de los hombros y le ordenaba: **-Recoge los víveres y espera aquí... ¿entendiste?** \- Viktor se elevó y observó a su compañero, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la cercanía de ambos Omegas a los cuales observó con detenimiento, prontamente Kunihiro los vio acercarse y se dio cuenta que aquellos alphas eran altos, más que la mayoría de población que vivía en su país. En cambio Viktor también pudo notar que el castañp de gafas era el único que llevaba aquel collar, que el también portaba.

Viktor al estar al frente del castaño se dio cuenta que aquel aditamento en el cuello de ese omega era lo que a Victoria le llamó la atención, además de darse por enterados que esos omegas parecían ser japoneses, ante esto Nikiforov se acercó al castaño y con cuidado intentó acercar su mano al cuello de Morinaga quien se apartó mientras Viktor se detenía y exponía en japonés.

 **-Lo siento… escuchen mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, este es mi amigo Otabek Altin y aquella niña es mi hija Victoria… -** El silencio invadió ese momento ambos Omegas estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad de habla en su lenguaje terrenal **-¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?-**

Pelirroja y castaño se voltearon a ver entonces Kunihiro respondió: **-Mi nombre es Morinaga Kunihiro, ella es Raven de la familia Morinaga-**

La joven observó de manera sorprendida al castaño ¿acaso ya formaba parte de un apellido? La joven entonces relajo su rostro y sonrió, aunque no era momento de felicidad, ella se sintió por fin aceptada, formaba parte de algo después de tanto tiempo.

 **-Por lo que veo son japoneses, expuso-** el había estado hablando en japonés hasta que cambió su idioma al inglés al igual que su hija todo el tiempo: **\- ya veo por que mi hija les ayudaba….-** Dijo suspirando derrotado: **-Esta bien, vengan con nosotros; hay una cama que pueden compartir, comida y agua… deben estar cansados…-**

 **\- ¡Se lo agradecemos! -** expuso el castaño siguiendo al platinado; fueron caminando un gran tramo, quizás como una media hora a pie, los pies y todo el cuerpo les dolían, sin embargo ese viaje le hizo olvidar por un momento la separación de su alfa.

Al punto de las 3 de la mañana lograron llegar a un complejo de edificios abandonados; Victoria los guiaba encabezando la comitiva, cuando entraron a uno de esos edificios en los cuales una luz de bombillo amarillo iluminaba todo el pasillo. Kunihiro se impresionó era el único sitio con luz interior, la mayoría de las luces eran sólo el alumbrado eléctrico de las calles. Emocionado entró al lugar en cuanto lo hizo escucho:

 **-Victoria Oneechan!-**

 **-Par de bobos-** Expuso la niña recibiendo a dos cachorros de unos 7 años que se abrazaban a sus piernas, eran gemelos idénticos que contaban con cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina, como los de aquel hombre llamado Viktor.

 **-¿Qué nos trajiste?-** cuestionaron al unísono.

 **-Pues nada... pero si les debo contar hoy mate a un Alfa ¡YO SOLITA!-**

 **-¿Qué dijiste Victoria?-**

Se escuchó la voz suave y asustada de otro hombre, Kunihiro presto atención ya estaban en lo que parecía la entrada a una de las habitaciones de aquel multifamiliar, Viktor enseguida llego a su hija y le tapó la boca mientras que el otro hombre salía del interior de la casa y cuestionaba:

 **-¿Viktor de que habla Victoria?-**

 **-Yuuri… ah… pues…-**

 **-¿Yuri?-** cuestionaron tanto Kunihiro como Raven.

Enseguida fueron testigos de como aquel que parecía el omega de aquella relación ponía a su pareja y a su hija mayor, ambos alfas, en un rincón para que meditaran y dejaran de poner en riesgo su vida y luego de castigarlos y de gritarles, se dirigió a Altin al cual dijo severamente:

 **-Otabek… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? -**

 **-Si… hay agua limpia en las bolsas además de cobertores y mantas-**

 **-Bien… Yurio no pasará de esta madrugada… a tenido dolores toda la noche, temía que no llegarás a tiempo-**

 **-¿Cómo está ahora?-**

 **\- Está estable pero percibir tu aroma en el área aceleró las contracciones y son cada vez más seguidas y más intensas… Otabek, me alegra que Viktor pudo traerte de regreso-**

 **-Si… este mes sin mi Yura fue terrible, ¿Puedo verlo? lo necesito -**

 **\- Y él te necesita, su nido ya no es suficiente-** expuso el pelinegro dejándole pasar, mientras observaba a los nuevos inquilinos **\- ¿Y ustedes… quienes…?-**

 **\- Ellos son la razón de porqué Victoria se separó -** Respondió Viktor **-Ambos son japoneses-** decía con su rostro contra el muro y boca de corazón, quería ser perdonado.

 **-¡Como tú mamá!-** agregaba la pequeña platinada con su rostro contra el muro.

 **\- Silencio, sigues castigada niña-** Expuso molesto Yuuri; se acercó al castaño y expresó: **\- No sé por qué mi hija los trajo aquí, pero sean bienvenidos... por favor siéntense -** expuso mientras aplaudía y exponía: **-Toshiya, Alek… traigan agua para nuestros invitados-**

 **-Por favor no es necesario, ya les hicimos arriesgarse mucho, por favor mil disculpas-** Expresó Kunihiro avergonzado **-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no es seguro para ustedes que yo esté aquí-**

Yuuri se acercó con mucha calma, elevó su mano al cuello de Kunihiro y susurró: **-Tú… eres un omega, ¿pero porque llevas ese brazalete en el cuello?-**

 **-Creo que esa es la razón de porqué Victoria le ayudó Yuuri, entiende…-**

 **-Ya veo…-**

Mientras estaba observandole y trataban de comprender cómo y porqué Kunihiro tenía algo así en su cuello o porqué era un prisionero diplomático, Altin salía de la habitación en la que otro omega llamado Yurio se encontraba, al hacerlo llamó angustiado:

 **-¡Yuuri!… creo que ya está pasando-**

 **-Claro que ya está pasando, ese niño se negaba a parir hasta que llegaras… Me sorprende todo el dolor que aguanto solo por esperarte-** Dijo el pelinegro observando a ambos omegas **-Rápido, vengan conmigo-** ordenó mientras corrían los tres a la habitación en la cual Otabek se posicionó abrazando por la espalda a un joven rubio de cabello largo quien respiraba agitado sobre la cama y sudaba mientras sufría los dolores más horribles que existen: el dolor del parto.

Kunihiro notó la escena...

 **-Beka… ahhg-** llamaba aquel rubio pelilargo arqueando su cabeza sobre el hombro del que parecía ser su alfa, puesto que fue el único capaz de entrar sin permiso, a ese mundo de ropas y almohadones al que llamaban nido.

 **-Respira Yura, tú puedes hacerlo… ya estoy aquí, con ustedes-** Expresó con suavidad junto a su oído, mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado y duro por las contracciones y besaba repetidas veces su cabeza con ternura; Altin le daba ánimos a su omega con su sola presencia, le dedicaba suaves caricias con su nariz y esparcía sus feromonas por el lugar para protegerlo y mantener clara su advertencia para cualquier intruso. Yuuri por otro lado, corría de un lado a otro mientras expresaba a la pelirroja:

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Ra-Raven-**

 **-¿Y tú amigo como se llama?-**

 **\- Es Kunihiro-**

 **\- Bueno dile que me ayudará a traer a esos gemelos al mundo-** expuso mientras Raven iba con su señor y exponía:

 **-Señor Kunihiro no entiendo cómo nos metimos en esto pero debemos ayudar-** el asintió y esperó órdenes.

 **-Otabek voy a revisar a Yurio, por favor sostén sus brazos y evita que me golpee-**

 **-¡NO ME TOQUES CERDO!-**

 **-Yurio no es momento-**

 **-¡AHHHHG, AYYY NO PARA… DUELE!-**

Yuri había metido su mano en el canal de parto y dijo con emoción **-¡Yurio ya estás listo para pujar!-**

 **-¡Crees que no lo sé? Están dentro de mi cuerpo … Baka-**

 **-Jajaja, ¿ves como sí podrías?… Tener el aroma de tu alfa te ha devuelto ese instinto de lucha que necesitas, eso está bien porque todavía falta lo peor -** le trataba como a un hijo, uno muy necio, pero le quería y protegía como a sus cachorros; era su primer parto sabía que estaba asustado y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo.

Observó a Raven y expuso: **-Por favor, usted sostenga su pierna… Otabek tú haz lo mismo con la otra-**

 **-Si…-** comenzaba a alejarse pero el Omega no lo permitió, se aferró a sus ropas y enterró su rostro en el cuello del alfa, impidiendo que se separara

 **\- Yura -** dijo Otabek, quien miró a Yuuri y esté dijo:

 **-Esta bien Yurio, se quedará donde está… pero entonces debes ayudarnos -** Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y acomodó sus piernas, mientras seguía escondido en el pecho de su alfa.

 **-Yuuri necesitas ayuda... los niños están asustados-**

 **\- No viktor, estamos bien… quédate con ellos y explicales que su tío va a tener a sus bebés, eso es todo-**

 **-Okay-**

Kunihiro observaba todo aquello, se estaba mareando ¿realmente era esto por lo que los Omegas pasaban a la hora de parir? un miedo intenso se formó en su persona, no obstante al ver a Otabek hablarle al oído a su omega y este escucharlo y aferrarse a una de sus manos le dio más fuerzas, el lucharía para poder estar con Masaki cuando llegase el momento. Se animó para expresar:

 **-Dime que hago-**

 **-Toma esas mantas limpias y una botella con agua tibia, cuando salga el primer bebé tómalo y limpia su rostro… asegurate de que llore y respire-**

 **-S…si-**

 **-Ah, ahh… No puedo más…-**

 **\- Tú puedes hacerlo Yurio… me has ayudado en todos mis partos sabes como hacerlo-**

 **-Tks… ¿cómo te… te has atrevido a pasar por... ésto más de una vez?... Beka idiota no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme… Ahhggg… Duele -**

 **-Cuando estén aquí cambiarás de idea... ¡Vamos! en la siguiente contracción puja duro-**

 **-Humg….-** su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, sus cabellos rubios y largos se habían pegado a sus mejillas y en su único ojo visible se pudo apreciar que se formaban lágrimas mientras él pujaba duramente y en silencio.

 **-Bien Yurio vas bien, sigue…. Estás coronando-**

Expuso emocionado mientras el joven soltaba una bocanada de aire, respiraba acelerado y pesadamente, de nuevo el dolor recorrió su espalda y piernas además de su vientre, tomó aire y pujó con fuerza de nuevo, la pequeña cabeza se estaba asomando, Yuuri la divisó y expuso:

 **-Eso es Yurio, ya casi está aquí tu primer cachorro-**

 **-Ah… ah… Beka…-**

 **\- Sé que es duro pero hazlo por nuestros bebés Yura-**

De nuevo otro intento, Kunihiro observaba atentamente la situación, su corazón latía acelerado mientras notaba como aquella cabeza salía de ese pequeño orificio y en cuanto esto ocurrió Yuuri dió indicaciones:

 **-Detente-** el joven de cabellos negros giró a la criatura y le sacó el cordón enredado en su cuello para ahora si gritar: **-Otro pujido más Yurio -**

Un grito ensordecedor y lleno de dolor se escuchó en la habitación, pero seguido de este se inició el llanto de un bebé, colmandolo todo con esa agridulce melodía.

Yurio se lanzaba hacia atrás sobre los brazos de Otabek, buscando ese aroma que en tantas ocasiones le quitó la cordura, pero que ahora le hacía mantenerse cuerdo ante el dolor que experimentaba y aquel que todavía aguardaba; trataba de recuperar fuerzas y aliento para continuar. El alfa por su parte lo abrazaba posesivamente del cuello con un brazo y acariciaba dulcemente con su mano libre el aún abultado vientre, liberando feromonas que atenuaban su agitada respiración; definitivamente no había mejor analgesia que los brazos de su alfa para ese Omega rubio que se negaba mostrar debilidad.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri ofrecía al pequeño cachorrito a Kunihiro y exponía **.-Es un varon…-**

 **-Escuvhaste eso Yura… tenemos un niño.-**

 **-Ah..hmm.-**

Kunihiro con mucho cuidado le tomó en brazos y como le ordenó el pelinegro limpio aquel rostro, también notó cómo el joven pelilnegro de gafas trabajaba en el cordón umbilical atándolo con una cinta que sacó de una bolsa de plástico limpia.

Mientras todo eso ocurría el rubio, levemente recuperado, animado por los mimos del alfa a sus espaldas, inició a quejarse y exigir:

 **-¡Date prisa cerdo tengo otro más aquí!-**

 **\- No comas ansias recupera aliento-**

Raven observaba a su señor, el cual observaba embelesado a ese diminuto ser de cabellos claros; era un pequeño milagro, dejó de llorar en cuanto su padre alfa liberó su aroma, al parecer las mismas feromonas tranquilizaban al cachorro y su madre; iniciados los quejidos de Yurio, rápidamente Yuuri se alistó para recibir al otro…

Afuera los gemelos pelinegros preguntaban preocupados:

 **-¿Va a estar bien el tío Yura?-**

 **\- Si no se preocupen, "hierba mala nunca muere"... Se ha de sufrir un poco antes de tener una felicidad plena-** respondió su padre dándoles calma y acariciando sus pequeñas cabezas, abrazándolos a su cuerpo, cómo lo hizo con Victoria cuando ellos nacían.

De regreso adentro, un pujido más se dio, seguido de tres más pero nada pasaba, el rubio estaba mareándose y tal parecía estaba entrando en Shock por el dolor y falta de aire en sus pulmones.

 **-No está funcionando algo anda mal-** expuso Yuuri observando a Otabek con una expresión preocupada.

 **-¡YURA!-** Otabek le llamó al sentir que su cuerpo yacía flácido y sin fuerza alguna en sus brazos.

 **-Beka… no… no está saliendo, no puedo… ya no… -** Elevó su mano al rostro del pelinegro, este la sujeto y con ojos vidriosos le dijo:

 **\- No tengas miedo... Yura vas a estar bien, tú y mis cachorros… mis 3 bebés … te necesito a mi lado… -** le hablaba con su rostro junto a su oído, con besos dulces en sus cabellos revueltos y pegados a su rostro.

 **-Señor Yuri-** Expuso Kunihiro asustado **\- El bebé está muy inquieto … -**

Yuri se asustó, giró a ver a Yurio y susurro: **-no puede estar pasando… acaso el otro está…-**

 **-En mala posición-** Terminó de decir Raven la cual rápidamente fue vista por el pelinegro quien cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué hacemos?-**

 **\- Déjemelo a mí-** Dijo ella para ceder su lugar y limpiar sus manos al mismo tiempo que metía su mano en el canal y expresar: **\- Presione su vientre firmemente, intentaré girarlo... mi mano es más delgada y pequeña-**

 **\- Esta bien... Yurio resiste esto sí te va a doler-**

 **-¡Ahhg!-**

La maniobra duró apenas cinco minutos y el tiempo era su enemigo, pues un cachorro estaba en riesgo. Viktor entró a echar un vistazo, pero al ver la locura que había en esa habitación, tomó a sus hijos pequeños e intentó distraerlos, mientras que Raven después de ocho minutos gritó:

 **-¡Esta de cabeza... puje joven Yurio!-**

El rubio no dudó y dio todo lo que tenía, sujeto la mano de aquel alfa a sus espaldas, tomó fuerzas y del último aliento y del último pujido liberó, por fin, al segundo cachorro de sus entrañas; Raven recibió al pequeño, el cual estaba azulado, no se movía, no luchaba, no lloraba.

 **-E… es una niña**.-luego de exponer aquello el silencio volvió a reinar.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente de nuevo, solo se escuchaban los jadeos de aquel rubio Omega, el cual yacía agotado en el regazo de Otabek.

Esperaban una señal que no parecía llegar, el silencio de aquella habitación se volvió desquiciante, cada segundo era tortuoso; los segundos se volvieron minutos dolorosos; nadie respiraba, nadie se movía y el bebé no lloraba, que era lo peor.

De la nada, Yura se alejó del regazo de Otabek, sentado en aquel futon improvisado y expresó en ruso:

 **-Por favor …. Denme a mis hijos-** estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida y el cabello hecho un lío. **\- Son míos… denmelos -** y después de esto se desplomó, las fuerzas no le alcanzaron más, siendo sujetado por Otabek, siempre a sus espaldas, siempre protegiéndolo.

Raven y Kunihiro llevaron a ambos pequeños en brazos sujetándoles firmemente contra su pecho; el bebé que tenía Kunihiro se movía errático, inquieto y buscando liberarse; no había mucha distancia entre los dos Omegas adultos y de pronto algo dentro de Kunihiro pareció entender lo que aquel recién nacido buscaba desesperado.

 **-Mis bebés… denmelos -** delirando, clamaba por sus crías; y ese acto le hizo comprender a Kunihiro lo que quizás hacía falta.

 **\- Hagamos lo que pide Raven -** dudosa siguió a su señor.

Le entregaron a los cachorros en sus débiles brazos y esté los sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho; Yurio acariciaba las pequeñas cabezas y la mejilla descolorida de su segundo cachorro, mientras lloraba silencioso; Yuuri observaba aquello con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Viktor entraba asustado y exponía:

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **\- Los cachorros, no sé si vayan a sobrevivir... el parto fue duro y la niña... pasó mucho tiempo sin oxígeno…-** Viktor abrazo a su pelinegro mientras lloraba, Kunihiro se acercó a Raven y susurró:

 **\- Está sucediendo -** frente a sus ojos, el primer cachorro, sonrosado e inquieto buscaba impasible a su pálido hermanito, ambos aún conectados por ese cordón de vida que les unía a su madre… sus manitas, su cuerpo movía al de su hermano, lo tocaban y sus llantos resonaban en la habitación.

 **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -** preguntaba Raven

 **-Los gemelos tienen una conexión especial, al uno estar despierto y otro no el otro lo reciente… creo que… -**

Yuuri se apartó de Viktor y susurró: **-Cierto, Yurio trata de dar masajes sus espaldas, cortaré los cordones, también ayuda a tu primer cachorro a estimular a su hermano -**

 **-No…-**

 **-Yura….-**

 **\- … -**

 **\- No te dejes vencer tan pronto… tu bebé está luchando por su hermana, ¡haz lo mismo! Clamaste por ellos por mero instinto… hazle caso, tu calor y su hermano podrían hacer el milagro -** expuso Yuuri furioso. **\- Hemos sobrevivido a este infierno juntos y estos niños no serán la excepción… ten fe y verás que pronto estarán bebiendo de tu pecho… ¡vamos!-**

Mientras ellos se movilizaban, el rubio aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y un enorme nudo en su garganta masajeo su pequeña espalda tratando de reanimarlo; finalmente ambos estaban separados, los cordones habían sido cortados y Otabek , se abrazó a ellos y susurró en kazajo:

 **-Por favor… por favor, no te vayas -**

No se dieron por vencidos hasta que el primer movimiento de aquel pálido ser se presentó seguido de aquel débil llanto y el color sonrosado que apenas se esparcía en aquella pequeño cuerpo.

El llanto de frío y hambre, se hizo doble causando al rubio derramar todas aquellas lágrimas contenidas, al igual que su alfa quien le abrazo y agradecidos cubrieron a los pequeños en el pecho de su madre. Llenandolos de sus aromas.

 **-Ella es igualita a ti Yura… desde pequeña da problemas y es revoltosa.-** Susurro Otabek observando a su hija mientras que Plisetsky sonreía aún llorando.

Después de tantas emociones, Yuuri había terminado de asear al rubio, al cual observó con una sonrisa aliviada y susurro: **\- Pudiste hacerlo… -**

 **-Sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado, gracias… yo… -** las hormonas lo traían loco, lloraba por nada y eso no le gustaba: **\- Hormonas de mierda -** susurró maldiciones rusas, kazajas y japonesas todo al mismo tiempo.

 **\- Descansa -** expuso el de gafas, mientras se levantaba y dejaba solos a los cuatro, para que disfrutarán su tiempo como manada.

Afortunadamente habían salido victoriosos de esta.

Afuera en el sofá, Raven, los niños y Viktor estaban dormidos mientras que Kunihiro estaba despierto, observando el deplorable paisaje. El horrible muro se podía ver en el horizonte, la desolación de aquel pueblo o ciudad era impresionante parecía una ciudad atacada y en continua guerra.

El castaño escuchó pasos y al descubrir de quién se trataba susurro: **-¿Cómo están los cachorros?-**

 **-Bien… ya están muy bien…-**

 **\- Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso -**

 **-ahora te recuerdo, Yo… te conozco….-** Expuso Yuuri con suavidad **-Eres Kunihiro Morinaga el alfa que dirige la empresa contable en Fukuoka -**

 **\- Como lo notaste, eso no es verdad…-**

 **-¿Pero… como?-**

El castaño de gafas negó y susurró: **-No soy un alfa, soy un omega que los engaño…-**

 **-Así que por eso tienes ese collar, además ese aroma… ¿estás esperando un cachorro también?-**

 **-Si… por esa razón debo irme, tu familia corre peligro conmigo aquí… me pusieron este collar para saber mi ubicación-**

 **\- Se lo que hace ese collar… Viktor tiene uno también -**

 **-¿Cómo lo obtuvo?... ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?... ¿Cómo llegó usted aquí?-**

 **-Es una historia larga… te la contaré cuando las cosas se normalicen por ahora ve a descansar, desayunamos a las 11 -**

Kunihiro obedeció, se sentía tan cansado que sobre sus hombros podía percibir algo pesado, no obstante también se sentía aliviado de poder haber sido intervenido por la médico antes de salir de su país, a este paso, hubiera perdido a su cachorro hace mucho.

Con paso lento, siguió a Yuuri a la que sería su habitación junto con Raven.

.

 ***888888888888888***

 **.**

 **Japón**

El proceso de extracción del presidente había sido un éxito, nadie lo notó pues Morinaga lo había vestido como personal de limpieza, desordenado sus cabellos y puesto una mascarilla para que no lo reconocieran; además de haberle sellado la boca para que este no dijera nada.

Aquel alfa estaba furioso, pues al llegar a la casa de los Tatsumi rápidamente fue lanzado a una de las camas y mientras Isogai discutía con Tetsuhiro, Kurokawa amarraba al alto dignatario y decía:

 **-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! secuestraste al presidente... ¡te volviste loco Tetsuhiro!-**

 **-¡Lo mismo le dije yo!... has puesto en peligro a estas personas!-** gritó Taichirou enfadado con el peliazul, el cual estaba más preocupado de comunicarse por teléfono con Masaki.

 **-¿Ya estás cerca? Bien… date prisa necesitamos apresurar el paso antes de que Souichi llegue al puente de la muerte-**

Al decir aquello Souji reaccionó, a su lado Hana susurró: **-¿Querido ese muchacho está hablando de nuestro Souichi?-**

 **-Si… -** Se acercó al joven y rápidamente cuestionó **-¿En dónde está Souichi?-**

 **-Hubo un problema... y lo enviaron a Exilio -**

 **-¡No… mi hijo! -**

 **-¿Su hijo?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendido el ojiverde, a su lado Isogai lo atrajo a un costado y susurró:

 **\- En la información que robaste están los datos familiares de todos los omegas, Souichi es hijo de Tatsumi Souji, el director de uno de los centros educativos-** Tetsuhiro agrandó su mirada y emocionado expuso:

 **-¡¿Es verdad?!..? Encontré la familia de Souichi-**

 **-Si… y no sólo eso, ellos tuvieron dos hijos más…-** isogai se silencio y le observó contento:

 **-Increible, ¿Eso es cierto? Tomoe y Kanako acaso ellos son…?-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Tal parece el destino se encargó de reencontrarnos-** hablo cautivado Souji; a su lado Hana habló angustiada:

 **-¿En dónde está mi hijo… por favor dime?-**

Tetsuhiro tragó grueso; rápidamente tomó la mano de aquella omega y susurró decidido: **-Le prometo que pronto lo tendrá a su lado…-** Aquella madre estaba preocupada, pero esa misma desesperación se reduciría un poco en cuanto abriera la puerta.

El timbre de aquella se hizo escuchar rápidamente se alertaron, Isogai en conjunto de Tetsuhiro fueron a ver de quien se trataba, pues nadie conocía su ubicación excepto Masaki; pero él estaba a unos minutos de llegar no obstante Taichirou se acercó al pequeño orificio en la puerta para ver quien era y sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta que su sorpresa había llegado acompañada de dos de sus sirvientes.

 **-Esta bien Tetsuhiro no pasa nada-** Dijo mientras abría la puerta y ante hacerlo los dueños de aquella casa observaron a cuatro personas, dos de ellas tenían capuchas, con prisa les hicieron pasar mientras que Isogai susurraba: -Pasen por aquí- tomó la mano de la silueta más pequeña y llevándolos a ambos a la cercanía de Hana y Souji, el platinado expresó:

 **-Señora Hana, señor Souji… ellos son sus hijos -**

Al escuchar aquello ambos chicos se descubrieron observaron a Isogai y la pequeña Kanako cuestiono **-¿Isogai-sama?-**

 **-Pequeña mía… estos son tus padres, ellos los han buscado a ambos por mucho tiempo y ahora podemos confirmar que son ellos -**

Hana inicio a llorar, recordaba aquella ocasión en la que la más pequeña de su camada había nacido, para luego ser cruelmente arrebatada de sus brazos, no podía creer que todo este tiempo estuvieron en sus narices, sus pequeños sus amados hijos. Kanako estaba asustada y su hermano también el cual expuso:

 **-¿Están diciendo que... Kanako y yo somos hermanos?-**

 **-Asi es-** respondio Mitsugo a su lado, acariciando una de sus mejillas y exponiendo: **-ellos son sus padres-**

 **-Director Tatsumi… enfermera Hana…-** Susurraron ambos, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas, pues de manera apresurada algo se presionó en sus pechos algo de verdad los hizo soltar el llanto; ambos padres se movieron para acercarse a ellos y abrazarse, en cuanto lo hicieron aquel calor reconocible nublo las orbes doradas de Souji y las cafés de Hana, no dejaban de acariciar a sus pequeños. Los cuales no podían creerlo.

Tetsuhiro sintió como con alegría ellos estaban por fin reunidos y eso es lo que pasaría con todos los Omegas arrebatados, esa era la misión, la encomienda que Souichi le pidió, aunque al inicio sólo era recuperar el pasado de su omega, nunca se imaginó que al encontrar las raíces de su pasado encontraría las de todos los Omegas.

Souji elevó su rostro y susurró: **-Gracias… gracias por traer a mis hijos… pero.. aún falta Souichi-**

Kanako y Tomoe cuestionaron: **-¿Souichi?-**

 **-Si mis niños, él es su hermano mayor-** Confesó Hana besando sus frentes.

 **-¡En serio!-** Gritó Kanako impresionada.

 **-Vaya, estuvimos juntos todo este tiempo… pero… ¿a dónde fue mi nii-san?-** cuestiona preocupado Tomoe.

 **-Es momento de averiguarlo-** expuso Tetsuhiro furioso, el cual se acercó a la cama en donde destapó el rostro de Hiroto quien le observaba molesto, pero también asustado **-¡Ahora mismo... si quieres vivir, me dirás cómo será llevado Souichi y que ruta tomarán-**

Tomó con sus dedos la cinta que cubría su rostro y la arranco sin cuidado. El castaño arrugó su rostro en dolor y expuso de manera aquejumbrada: **-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿porque tanta violencia?-**

 **-¡Habla!-**

 **-Claro, claro… bueno un convoy lo estará escoltando por carretera, en este momento van por la Interestatal para llegar lo más rápido a Sapporo-**

 **-¿De cuántas unidades estamos hablando?-**

 **-¿Me viste cara de agente de la policía?... Yo no lo se-**

 **-Entiendo… tu vendrás con nosotros-**

 **-¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo loco, cromañón-**

 **-Espera Tetsuhiro cómo demonios piensas ir a rescatar a Souichi sólo somos tres-**

 **\- No me detendré hasta tener a Souichi y a mi hermano de regreso-**

 **\- Esta bien ¿pero cuál es el plan?-**

 **\- Se quién podrá ayudar….-** observó a Souji y a Hana luego a los Omegas y susurró: **-Regresare pronto… lo prometo-.**

Saco su celular, mientras tomaba a Hiroto de un brazo y expresaba: **-¡Masaki cambio de planes te veo en los límites de la ciudad-**

 **-¡Estas loco ahí sólo hay delincuentes, ni siquiera la policía se mete en esa zona y yo moriré al sólo entrar!-** gritaba Hiroto; Isogai por otro lado suspiraba y a su lado Kurokawa cuestionaba:

 **-¿Qué hay en ese lado de la ciudad?-**

 **-Ya veo… jajajaja, Tetsuhiro nunca me decepciona, será mejor que te prepares Kurokawa esto se pondrá interesante-**

 **-Isogai dime ¿qué hay ahí?… Isogai quiero vivir-**

Por fin salían de aquel hogar en el cual Souji abandonaba a su esposa diciendo: **-Iré con ellos-**

 **-¿Pero querido?-**

 **\- No puedo dejarlos solos, Souichi me necesita…-**

 **-Ten cuidado por favor-**

Corrió hasta llegar al auto de Tetsuhiro, el cual cuestionó: **-¿Souji - San, está seguro?-**

 **-Si…-** expuso completamente serio: **-Mi hijo me necesita-**

 **-Vamos entonces-** se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto en aquella camioneta negra, en ella llevaban en el asiento trasero a Hiroto, quién era sujetado por Isogai y Kurokawa a los costados.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **Límites de la ciudad**

Masaki aguardaba por Tetsuhiro; se encontraba a un lado de la carretera en la oscuridad; observaba las luces de aquella ciudad a la que se dirigían y la cual estaba dividida por árboles de las buenas ciudades.

Aquel lugar el cual llamaban "zona zero" poseía los habitantes más rebeldes, rudos y ladrones de la más baja calaña de toda Nagoya. En ese sitio habían opositores rebeldes que no seguían la ley del Gobierno y el Ministerio de naturalización. Era un lugar en el cual si entrabas era para morir…

Divisó las luces de la camioneta y enseguida se bajó de su auto, a su lado Tetsuhiro aparcó y dijo: **-Sígueme Masaki-**

 **-¿Tetsuhiro estas seguro?-**

 **-Si… me la debe…-**

 **-¿Pero tú crees que él se va a acordar que te debe un favor?-**

 **-Claro que si... y si no lo hace, se lo haré recordar a la mala-**

Dio marcha y prosiguió, Masaki subió a su Honda y le siguió; en cuestión de minutos entraron a la ciudad, en la cual, como supuso, cuatro autos negros los rodearon y finalmente les cerraron el paso. Al hacerlo, de uno de estos bajo su conductor, era un sujeto alto de cabellos rubios alborotado traía ropas azul con negro y masticaba goma de mascar; los otros pilotos también bajaron y les apuntaron con armas mientras adentro Hitoro se escondía y decía:

 **-Se los dije nos van a matar a todos-**

Tetsuhiro bajo y susurró: **-Yo me encargo-** al estar por fin al frente de aquel muchacho susurró:

 **-Quiero ver a Eiichi-**

 **-Je…-** rompió a reír mientras los suyos también reían: **-¿Este tipo… no esté omega exige ver a nuestro líder?-**

Las risas eran eufóricas, Tetsuhiro arrugó el entrecejo, sin mediar palabra le golpeó sin aviso en el estómago, para luego colocar un arma frente a su rostro apuntando hacia su frente, su paciencia se había terminado hace mucho desde que le arrebataron a su omega estaba furioso y haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su platinado y a sus cachorros.

 **-Yamato…. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías llévame con Eiichi... él me debe un favor…-**

 **-¡INFELIZ!-**

Estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea a golpes cuando rápidamente un auto se aparcó, de este bajo un peli negro de mirada dorada; rápidamente todo se detuvo, los movimientos del rubio se contuvieron y este susurro:

 **-Tienes suerte…-**

 **-Síganme…-** habló aquel misterioso sujeto de cabellos negros, rápidamente lo alcanzaron, fueron directamente hasta el centro de aquella pequeña Ciudadela.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Las horas transcurrían apresuradas, Souichi podía darse cuenta de esto, pues ya estaban fuera de la ciudad de Nagoya; ahora aquel autobús entraba a una autopista de cinco carriles, que le llevaría por todo lo largo y ancho del país hasta su destino.

 _ **-"Tetsuhiro…"-**_

Pensaba mientras sentía como sus hijos se movían en su interior; estaba asustado, si entraba a ese lugar de seguro no duraría mucho, sin embargo aceptando su futuro susurro… **-Lo primero que haré es encontrar a Kunihiro…** **Tetsuhiro espero que no te haya pasado nada -** sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de ser un omega fuerte y autosuficiente, también sentía y sus hormonas en conjunto de la separación de su alfa le comenzaban a cobrar factura.

 **-Deja de llorar… omega idiota, que sólo me estás excitado más-** expuso aquel guardia que había amenazado con hacerlo suyo en cuanto llegarán al puente. El pelilargo molesto le observó derramando lágrimas, mientras él reía y se apartaba de su celda provisional.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Las luces y música estridente de aquella ciudad era molesta, Tetsuhiro por fin llegaba al edificio más alto de todo ese sitio, en el cual todos hacían lo que querían. No había leyes, no había nadie que se opusiera al mandato de aquel líder. El hombre más temido en las calles y el cual había perdido en una carrera callejera contra un omega.

Souji observaba al peliazul a quién cuestionó: **-¿Cómo conociste a este tipo?-**

 **-Es una historia buena para contar no crees Tetsuhiro-** Expuso Isogai sonriente y burlón.

 **\- No es momento Isogai…-**

 **\- Pero tu suegrito te pide respuestas-**

 **-¡Ah!-** giró a ver al alfa a quien le dedicó una sonrisa angelical y dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado: **-Pues… como ya sabe todos piensan que soy un omega-**

 **-Eres bueno en engañar a los demás, eso me lo explicaras luego** \- inquirió el pelilargo de barba.

 **\- Si, se lo prometo… en fin… ese sujeto estaba interesado en mi-**

 **-¿Y quien no?** \- cuestiono Hiroto **-Eres un angelito travieso-**

 **-Tu me estás cayendo bien, si no fueras un dignatario cabeza hueca te haría mi amigo-**

 **-Jum… no me junto con gente como tu-**

 **-Ya cállate-** le dijo Kurokawa al ojigris.

 **\- Bueno… Él intento obligarme a ser su omega pero… lo rete a una carrera, le dije que si él ganaba, yo haría lo que él quisiera y si yo ganaba pues…-**

 **-¿El haría lo que fuera?-**

 **\- Si pero quedó tan avergonzado frente a todos que huyó -**

 **-¿Qué?-** cuestionó Hiroto **-Oh vaya que lo avergonzarse… ¿venciste a Eiichi Otori en una carrera?-** Casi se le salían los ojos.

 **-¿Qué hay con eso?-** cuestionó Souji interesado.

 **\- Señor Tatsumi Eiichi es el número uno en carreras ilegales callejeras; además de ser el culpable de los atracos a camiones blindados y entre otras cosas… lo hace todo por su gente-** explicó Hiroto: - **Ese maldito sujeto, hemos intentado capturarlo por año** s -

 **-Viéndolo así… no parece un mal tipo, hasta yo me impondría a la opresión de este ridículo gobierno y velará por la seguridad de nuestra población-**

 **\- Si claro…. A mi me arrancarán la cabeza si me bajo-** expresó el presidente amargado.

Por fin llegaron y bajaron con rapidez, al instante fueron rodeados y entonces Yamato y el pelinegro separaron a Morinaga, Masaki con prisa expresó: **-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-**

 **-Nuestras órdenes son precisas, el único que debe subir es este pedazo de mi…-**

 **-¡Yamato, no hay que hacer esperar a Eiichi!-**

 **-Si… claro Kira-** empujaron al de mirada verde y le hicieron entrar…mientras los demás custodiaban a Masaki y a compañía.

El elevador llegó al último piso, en donde sólo se encontraban los más cercanos a aquel sujeto llamado Eiichi Otori; en ese momento Tetsuhiro entró mientras Kira y Yamato le seguían; por fin entró a la habitación en la que estaba aquel sujeto, tenía a su lado a dos Omegas, Tetsuhiro podía percibir el aroma de esos omegas, eran únicos, había feromonas por todo lados, aquellos dos Omegas acariciaba a aquel sujeto de cabellos castaños gafas y ojos color violetas, un beso se posaba en el lunar que reinaba en su barbilla del lado izquierdo.

Tetsuhiro pudo darse cuenta que un omega era de piel morena y el otro de piel blanca como la leche, abrazaba al alfa líder; Eiichi tomó con suavidad la barbilla del chico de tez morena y acariciando su mejilla expuso mientras besaba.

 **-Cecil…-** luego observó a su otro extremo en donde el chico de cabellos lilas claros y ojos de color gris le beso y al cual también llamó: **-Shion…-**

Ambos Omegas entendieron se pusieron en pie y caminaron en dirección de Tetsuhiro, este les aprecio, tenían trajes que apenas y cubrían su cuerpo, pasaron a su lado, el moreno dedicó una mirada severa a Tetsuhiro y este sólo logró ver un tatuaje en su pecho del lado derecho y la mrca en su nuca, el otro joven de piel blanca también paso a su lado este le observaba de manera inexpresiva, también tenía la marca en su nuca…

Finalmente solos, el castaño de gafas se cruzó de piernas y expresó, mientras veía a Yamato, Kira y a otros dos chicos más unirse en aquella habitación.

El silencio gobernó hasta que Morinaga hablo: **-Eiichi…-**

 **-Shhh…-** le silencio mientras se ponía en pie, traía puesta una chaqueta larga de cuero negra una camisa a botones azul por dentro y pantalones con bolsillos a los costados del mismo color que la chaqueta con paso lento y dedicando una mirada penetrante se acercaba para expresar de manera severa: **-¿Qué haces en mi territorio acaso vienes a entregarte por fin a mis deseos?-**

 **\- Creo que estas mejor que acompañado…-**

 **-Ah… siii….-** Expuso complacido **-Cecil… mi omega expresivo, con esa piel tan preciosa y única, que le da un toque sensual a mi cama; Shion mi querido e inexpresivo cordero… deberías escucharlo cuando lo hacemos, su voz es la de los mismos dioses... Son mis Omegas, que han sabido complacerme y que pronto me darán crías… pero tu… -** Dijo rodeándolo y posando su mano sobre su hombro: **-Tú eres ambos en uno… eres rebelde fuerte… y no sabes las ganas que te cargo-**

- **Lamento decepcionarte pero tú y yo ya discutimos ese asunto … ¿debo recordártelo?-**

Eiichi se detuvo y expuso: **-Te juzgue mal… vienes a cobrar la deuda -**

 **-Si….-**

 **-Entonces qué debo hacer para que tu linda boca se quede callada y no destroce mi nombre?-**

 **-Quiero que me ayudes a impedir una extracción a exilio -**

Los chicos que estaban ahí se sobre exaltaron, Yamato grito: **-Este tipo esta loco!-**

 **-No cometeremos una locura… Eiichi-** Corto Kira.

 **-Eso suena interesante-** expuso el más bajito de todos - **Eiichi siempre quiso probar los autos con blindaje y las armas-**

 **-¡Nagi no le des ideas!-** gritó un joven de cabellos castaños al más pequeño y de cabello rosa: **-Nii-san, no** **debes aceptar-**

 **-Dejenme solo-** expreso el de gafas, para luego ver que nadie se movía: - **¡Largo!-**

Finalmente después de dejarles a solas Eiichi soltó a reír y sujeto a Tetsuhiro del cuello de su camisa mientras exponía y le observaba con esos ojos violetas que lo querían asesinar: **-Tú maldita basura…-** Lo olfatdaba y tenblaba de rabia.- **¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Tú, no eres un Omega… ahora me doy cuenta eres un alfa-**

 **-Por fin te das cuenta-**

 **-Dame una razón para no matarte-**

 **\- Me la debes perra-** expuso furioso aquel ángel, el cual no tenía nada de inocente cuando se enfadaba, era un alfa fuerte. **-Oculte tu vergüenza por mucho tiempo... no le conté a nadie ahora cumple-**

 **-¿Y tú crees que ahora me interesa?... Simplemente puedo decir que no eras un omega-**

 **-Claro… dilo y pierde tu puesto de líder alfa-**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Hasta en las grandes manadas saben que si otro alfa vence al líder, es porque no merece ser mas el líder -**

Eiichi gruño estaba atrapado, enseguida se calmó y cuestionó: **-¿Qué es lo que hay de importante en esa extracción?-**

 **-Mi omega y mis cachorros están en ese autobús no puedo permitir que me los quiten-**

Aquel castaño le observó de manera entusiasmada, se la pensaba pues en su interior aquella lógica giraba en su mente Tetsuhiro tenia razón si su pueblo se enteraba que otro alfa le gano en una simple carrera su fin seria inevitable finalmente luego de pensarlo el chasqueo su lengua y expuso: **-De acuerdo, te ayudare y saldaré mi deuda… pero debes prometerme algo antes-**

 **-Lo que sea-**

 **\- Me darás la revancha... correremos en Zero y limpiare mi nombre-**

 **-Lo que quieras... sólo ayúdame a traerlo de regreso-** Tetsuhiro elevó su mano y aguardo a que Eiichi tomará la suya, lo cual pasó. Al tiempo que el alfa decía:

 **-Es un trato….-**

Ambos estaban listos para la mayor prueba de sus vidas: evitar la extracción de un omega a Exilio… el tiempo estaba transcurriendo rápido y sólo la luz del nuevo día sería testigo de la gran proesa que se avecinaba en contra de aquellos que tenían cautivo a Souichi.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Si han llegado hasta acá es que les a gustado mucho el capítulo, espero no haberlas traumas con el parto n.n y que hayan disfrutado todo… se vienen cosas muy buenas como en cada capítulo muajajajja**

 **Ahora los créditos finales:**

 **Los animes que tome para personajes son los siguientes…**

 **YURI ON ICE**

 **UTA NO PRINCE SAMA MAJI LOVE LEGEND STAR. (El grupp HEAVENS y un miembro fe starish)**

 **Les colocó en wattpad la imagen de estos… mil gracias y espero que pasen un feliz resto de semana.**

 **Ps: LAMENTAMOS LOS ERRORES QUE SE NOS HAYAN ESCAPADO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa**

 **Aurora desde los aposentos… deablos me enferme y feo pero ya estoy mejor nos tardamos un poquito pero aquí está el desenlace del rescate espero que les agrade!**

 **Quiero primeramente darle las gracias a mi beta hermosa que le hecha ganas y me ayuda a corregir a los que leen, comentan y votan por esta y mis otras historias.**

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Con respecto a mis otros fics, estoy pasando por unos problemas en mi trabajo y apenas y saco tiempo pero ya estoy en ellos sólo hay que tener paciencia mil gracias por esperar n.n/**

 **Sin más distracción a leer y un enorme saludo a las pinguinitas n.n/**

* * *

 **Tradición Familiar**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 14:**

" **Desafiando lo imposible…**

 **Reunión"**

El trato había sido pactado, Eiichi dibujaba una sonrisa emocionada, quería comprobar una vez más que su equipo era el mejor y haría hasta lo imposible por hacer ver al gobierno como un idiota nuevamente. La emoción era demasiada, tanta que decidió olvidar lo sucedido en el pasado, Tetsuhiro había revivido su voluntad y nuevamente la adrenalina corría por sus venas: impasible, imparable, delirante.

Frente al edificio, Masaki y los demás estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería; luego de la desesperante espera, de la puerta principal del edificio apareció el pelinegro de mirada dorada; se acercó con paso seguro hasta el rubio, el cual aprecio su vestimenta, que al igual que todos los demás llevaba pantalones negros estilo militar, arriba un chaleco sobre su camisa azul de manga larga, sus guantes y su arma a un costado de su cadera.

Se situó por fin frente a Junya y expresó de manera suave y misteriosa:

 **-Eiichi… quiere que pasen-** esas fueron las únicas palabras que el joven Kira expuso.

Acto seguido, Souji, Isogai y los otros bajanron de la camioneta; Kurokawa sujeto a Hiroto, quien contra su voluntad camino frente a todos aquellos sujetos que les habían rodeado, afortunadamente nadie lo reconoció, ya había cantado victoria; no obstante al llegar arriba al piso tres en el cual se les despojó de toda arma, Yamato lo reconoció:

 **-¡Un segundo!-** se acercó al castaño de orbes grises y expuso violento: **-¡Este sujeto es Hiroto Daisuke!-**

Rápidamente el ambiente se tornó tenso, pues se cuestionaron que estaba sucediendo y qué hacía ahí esa escoria burocrática como el dignatario. Kira se contactó con Eiichi, este en compañía de Morinaga llegaron al piso indicado y justo entonces Otori sujeto violentamente a Tetsuhiro de un brazo cuestionando:

 **-¿Qué significa esto?... ¿es acaso una trampa?-**

 **-No… Eiichi cálmate, este tipo es mi rehén-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¡Ehhh, imposible Eiichi no le creas!... De seguro este tipo y toda su pandilla son policías-** les apuntaban amenazantes con sus armas justo frente al rostro, rápidamente el caos reinó y separaron a Hiroto, el cual expuso:

 **-¡No me toquen con sus sucias manos!-**

 **-Habla Tetsuhiro ¿qué está pasando?-**

 **-Eiichi, escucha…-** Expuso de manera determinada **-Te lo voy a explicar… mis amigos y yo recuperamos la data del Ministerio de naturalización; tenemos la información de cada Omega y para hacerlo tuvimos que engañar a este tipo… pero nos descubrió y nos atrapó, por esa razón enviaron a mi Omega a Exilio y yo estaría muerto si no lo hubiera capturado y tomado como mi rehén…-**

 **-¿Tienes la data?-**

 **-Si-**

Los más cercanos a Eiichi escucharon aquello; Eiiji enseguida observó a su hermano al cual expuso:

 **-Nii-san, eso significa que pronto podremos ser como los otros países independientes-**

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa información Tetsuhiro?... -** cuestionó totalmente interesado **-... Y lo más importante que harás con ese sujeto?-**

 **-Con él aún no estoy del todo seguro pero… los datos, Souichi me pidió que hiciera pública la información** \- Eiichi dibujó una sonrisa emocionada al escuchar aquello; tal parecía Morinaga era alguien como él y los suyos, luchaban por una causa en común.

 **-Así todos los Omega serán capaces de conocer sus orígenes-** inquirió serio el más pequeño, emocionandose con la posibilidad, pues él también era un Omega; y a diferencia de los que vivían en aquella Ciudadela, es decir Eiichi y los demás, no conocieron a sus familiares, a excepción del líder quien se opuso al Ministerio para no entregar a su hermano.

 **-¡Eiichi… esta es información de gran valor!-** expresó Kira llamando a la cordura y tratando de calmar a Yamato.

 **\- Escucha, aún no se que haré con Hiroto, creo que todo dependerá de él... si coopera obviamente-**

 **-¡Ahhhhh claro que cooperare!, cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran-** intervino el propio castaño de mirada gris: **-Soy un buen sujeto, todo lo que ven en la televisión es mentira-**

 **-Si… claro-** gruñó Hyuuga enfadado.

 **-Tengo la ligera sospecha que no te caigo bien muchacho-**

 **-Eiichi déjame matarlo-**

 **-Yamato, tranquilo… tengo una mejor idea…** \- Se acercó a Hiroto y lo liberó del agarre que le propinaba el alto rubio: **\- Irás con nosotros a recuperar al Omega de Morinaga-**

 **-¡Eso no!-**

 **-¡Ya escuchaste al jefe camina!-**

 **-Maldición-** gritaba el castaño; ya resuelto el dilema Otori susurraba:

 **-Te juzgue mal, no eres ningún débil, mucho menos un cobarde... Tienes madera de héroe, al igual que tu omega, según lo que he escuchado es de temer-** expuso orgulloso el de gafas, estrechando la mano de Morinaga en señal de respeto.

Un pequeño silencio se formó mientras que el castaño de mirada violeta iba hacia al centro de sus chicos; no estaban todos sus muchachos pero los observó cómo el equipo que eran, posó su mirada en cada uno de los que se encontraba ahí y dijo orgulloso:

 **-Llegó la hora de comprobar y demostrar nuestro poder…-**

 **-Nii- San ¿estás seguro que lo lograremos?-**

 **-Siiii-** Gritó extasiado, enseguida chasqueo los dedos y ordenó: **-Yamato, lleva al elegante presidente al taller… démosle el trato que se merece-**

 **\- Cómo diga jefe... Ven conmigo preciosura -**

 **-Ya está bien… no empujes-** el rubio de mirada café dibujó una sonrisa, se iba a divertir torturando al castaño:

 **-Tetsuhiro... Tú ven conmigo-**

El grupo se movilizó; Nagi, Eiiji y Kira siguieron a su líder mientras que en el transcurso se les unió Shion quien fue visto por el de mirada violeta de manera deseosa, pero luego de notar que su Omega había dejado su habitación cuestionó:

 **-¿Shion que sucede, todo en orden?-**

 **-Estoy aburrido-**

 **-Se lo que quieres y la respuesta es no… Debes quedarte con Cecil-**

 **-Nada de eso Eiichi-** escucharon todos una nueva voz que pertenecía al muchacho de ojos verdes y tez morena; el cual se unió a ellos, ambos Omegas se encontraban con ropas más adecuadas para disponerse a ir con su alfa el cual:

 **-Cecil, Shion... lo siento pero, no puedo permitirlo... ¡los dos se quedan!-**

Ambos omegas observaban a Eiichi y luego al peliazul, quien percibió las feromonas molestas de ambos chicos; tal parecía estaban marcando territorio, exigían mediante su aroma que ese intruso "omega" se alejase de su alfa. Eiichi comprendió lo que sucedía, finalmente les permitió ir con él hasta el taller, luego les haría regresar a las habitaciones, pensó ingenuamente el ojivioleta; caminaron hasta llegar a otro elevador en el cual entraron y comenzaron su descenso hasta el estacionamiento de aquella edificación.

El ambiente era pesado en aquel reducido espacio, los omegas estaban celosos del exceso de atención que su alfa le brindaba a ese peculiar Omega, admitían que era lindo, ambos se sonrojaron de solo ver sus dulces ojos, su buen cuerpo y barbilla definida.

 **-Oí, oí… no podré controlarme si siguen liberando esos dulces aromas a mi alrededor… -** inicio a abrazar y pegarse a los cuerpos de ambos chicos, atrayendo su atención.

 **-¿No ven que he intentado contener este insano deseo que me generan?... Traviesos-** comenzó a delinear sus finas facciones con su nariz, estaban tan juntos que no se sabía de quién era el brazo de quién. Los Omegas parecían hipnotizados, envueltos en un fuerte y sensual aroma proveniente de su alfa, esté intentaba calmarlos y así lo consiguió. Pues aunque su verdadero deseo fuera disfrutarlos, marcar con sus dientes en sus cuellos y reclamar sus cuerpos con sus manos, ahora no sería posible. Se conformaría con llenarlos con sus feromonas y saciar sus ganas con leves roces y suaves toqueteos.

Fue entonces que Morinaga carraspeó, haciéndose notar, no quería terminar en medio de aquella orgía.

 **-No seas aguafiestas… ¿no ves que no les he atendido apropiadamente por tu culpa?... Además, seguro que vas a estar igual cuando encontremos a tu Omega… -** dijo sensual lamiendo una oreja a Shion: **\- los Omegas reclaman atenciones y es deber… mmhg-** hubiera continuado de no ser que Cecil le robó un beso.

 **-No me espanto, es solo que…-** se sonrojo **\- estamos por llegar…-**

 **-Ohhhhhh ¿Es eso entonces?... De acuerdo, hagamos esto de una vez para poder celebrar como se debe…-** se clavó en los cuellos de cada Omega a su alcance y susurró dulces cantos en sus oídos solo para ellos.

El elevador anunció sus campanas y así como se unieron, se dispersaron y acomodaron sus ropas; sin embargo disfrutaban presumir orgullosos sus marcas de pertenencia fueran visibles o no.

El elevador se abrió y el primero en salir fue Eiichi, sin embargo se giró sobre su cuerpo y dijo:

 **-Vamos todos-** dijo coqueto el alfa quien extendía sus manos a los demás llenandolos de seguridad y protección.

En aquel lugar se podía escuchar música estridente mientras un grupo de hombres trabajaba en las máquinas; estas eran seis Honda color azul negro y una camioneta de última generación Hummer del mismo color.

Estaban terminando de ajustar los tornillos de aquellas ruedas cuando se presentó el de gafas y compañía, además de Yamato, quien ya estaba en el taller desde hace un rato torturando a Hiroto; al entrar aún se podía ver la chispa de alguien que soldaba algunos detalles bajo la Hummer. De prisa uno de los mecánicos apagó la música y el que se encontraba bajo del auto expuso molesto:

 **-¡Oigan!... ¿Qué pasó con la música?-**

 **-¡Van!** \- Gritó Eiichi haciendo que el mencionado saliera de debajo del auto y le observaba retirándose las gafas de seguridad.

 **-¿Eiichi-chan?-** sorprendido notó a varios sujetos ahí reunidos con su líder **-¿Acaso hay alguna fiesta y no me enteré jejeje?-**

 **-Van… ¿Cómo vas con los arreglos de los autos?-** cuestionó mientras se adentraban entre aquellas máquinas, orgulloso el castaño de mirada chocolate, llegó hasta Otori a quien dijo extasiado:

 **-¡Hemos terminado!-** gritó **-los ganchos están sujetos a la carrocería y el cableado al nitrógeno… Si mis cálculos no fallan, arrancaremos las puertas blindadas de los camiones tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé-**

 **-Eso suena genial-**

 **-El cañón de partículas también está listo, aunque tarda un poco en cargar, volaremos cualquier barricada que se nos atraviese-** Van estaba flipando tanto que expuso emocionado: **-¡Ya quiero probar los ganchos para destrozar esos camiones blindados y llenos de dinero Eiichi-chan!-**

Otori sonrió, al único que permitía hablarle de aquella forma tan maleducada era a Van Kiryuin su mecánico, genio, profesional en armamentos de ataque y cómplice de aventuras. Todavía no podía creer que su amigo hubiese aprendido todo lo que sabía en internet y videojuegos; tenía una capacidad e imaginación sin igual, podía convertir un simple auto en una máquina de ataque infernal; complacido de ver aquello, el líder expuso:

 **-Excelente…-** estaba dibujando una sonrisa psicópata pero luego observó a Tetsuhiro y expuso serio **-¿Qué tal un autobús de extracción a Exilio? -**

Van llevó su mano a su barbilla y enseguida respondió: **-Esos son más difíciles habrá que asegurar todos los ángulos y… espera…-** Sus orbes cafés observaron a su lider al cual dijo asustado **\- Eiichi no me digas que vas…-**

 **-¿Están listos dices?-**

 **-Si.. pero…-**

 **-Kira, reparte los radios no quiero a nadie incomunicado-** Ordenó para luego volver a ver a Van y cuestionar: **-¿Están los tanques llenos de combustible?-**

 **-Están hasta el tope... pero... Eiichi-**

 **-¿El nitro?-**

 **-Está dividido en cuatro compartimentos como siempre-**

 **-Van, este día tu trabajo será expuesto al mundo-**

 **-Eii…chi-** No dijo nada más, sólo observo como éste se emocionaba y expresaba con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, Otori estaba animado.

 **\- Tetsuhiro tu vendrás conmigo los demás repartanse…-**

 **-¡E.. espera Eiichi-** expuso el mecánico angustiado.

 **-Confío en tus arreglos... debemos partir ahora mismo, hay que alcanzar un convoy que ya debe estar en otra prefectura a este momento y cada segundo se acerca más al punto sin retorno -** el castaño asintió, tomó un radio comunicador y enseguida gritó a todos:

 _ **-¡Presten atención!... en el tablero hay tres botones dos azules y uno rojo, los azules son el Nitro, que se utiliza para acelerar, solo tenemos dos oportunidades sepan usarlas... el rojo es para extraer las pieza que queremos extraer… los ganchos se activan con el interruptor de la derecha en el timón y las armas para lanzar los ganchos están en el asiento trasero, deben ir en parejas o como quieran pero seguros, no quiero imprudencias o se las verán conmigo-**_

 **-¡Yamato!-** grito Eiichi señalando la Hummer - **Tú y uno de los del grupo de Tetsuhiro se encargarán de la extracción para la identificación correcta del objetivo-**

 **\- De acuerdo-** observo a Masaki y gritó: **-¡Oye tú, niño bonito ... vienes conmigo!-**

Junya se acercó a Tetsuhiro y enseguida cuestionó: **-¿Tetsuhiro crees que esto funcione?-**

 **-Nada más nos queda esperar a que así sea Masaki…-** El rubio caminó lentamente, no estaba para nada emocionado, sin embargo Tetsuhiro le detuvo y dijo **:-Masaki, quiero que sepas que luego me encargaré de averiguar cómo traer de regreso a Kunihiro y mi sobrino-** el rubio asintió y fue en compañía de Yamato más convencido de esto.

Al acercarse, rápidamente Hyuuga dijo de nuevo: **\- ¡Vamos… apresúrate niño bonito! -** Masaki no entendió el porqué de ese comentario, este vestía con un jeans azul y una camisa negra ajustada mangas tres cuartos lo más chic de lo chic en Suiza.

 **-Espero que sepas conducir así como gritas-** dijo el rubio.

 **-Tranquilo, vas a conocer a la fiera sobre ruedas-** Masaki negó y subió inmediatamente a aquella camioneta marca Hummer.

Se habían dividido, Eiichi subía a uno de los autos a su lado Tetsuhiro le observaba y exponía:

 **-Será mejor que yo conduzca-**

 **-Tranquilo, tu eres invitado en mi zona además no tienes de qué preocuparte… he cambiado desde la última vez… tu encargate de recuperar a tu…-** Eiichi se detuvo al ver a Shion subir en un Honda en conjunto de Kurokawa, se comunicó con él por radio y cuestionó: _**-¿Shion… que estas haciendo?-**_

 **-Sabes que los siete corremos juntos… no pienso dejarte solo-**

 **-Ni yo tampoco...-** escuchó a su otro omega entrar al auto instalándose en el asiento de atrás **-Sabes que necesitas a alguien con experiencia para disparar el gancho...-**

 **-Cecil…-**

 _ **-Nii-san…-**_ escuchó por radio: _**-necesitamos toda la ayuda que tengamos -**_

 **\- Entiendo… ya me las arreglaré después con ustedes dos... Les enseñare modales y disciplina-** expuso pícaro mirando al Omega a sus espaldas; después volvió a su modo serio y expuso por radio:

 **-¡** _ **Escuchen todos…!-**_

Eiiji y Souji estaban en un auto; Isogai y Hiroto quien se había escapado de Yamato estaban con Kira en otro.

Nagi se preparó con otros dos chicos más de su ciudad, estaba emocionado. Van quien se encontraba con otros tres chicos se alistaba mientras escuchaban.

 **-SE QUE ESTO ES ARRIESGADO... HEMOS LUCHADO POR REVELARNOS CONTRA EL SISTEMA… PERO SOLO HEMOS JUGADO HASTA AHORA… UN NUEVO RETO SE NOS HA PRESENTADO Y SI PODEMOS EVITAR UNA EXTRACCIÓN... ENTONCES SEREMOS INVENCIBLES -**

 **-¡Estamos listos!** \- Gritó Yamato observando a Masaki a su lado.

 **-¡Entonces andando!-** expresó el de mirada violeta animando a sus chicos.

A su lado Morinaga agradecía en silencio su ayuda, la de todos esos chicos que arriesgaban sus vidas por su líder y por salvar a su omega y con él, a su familia. Esta guerra apenas comenzaba.

Ambos alfas observaban como el portón se abría frente a sus ojos y de manera acelerada los siete autos rugieron motores y emprendieron camino; el estruendoso sonido de estos vehículos causó conmoción en toda la ciudad; rápidamente la comitiva salió en dirección de la carretera interestatal… el tiempo estaba en su contra.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **Punto de peaje prefectura de Sendai…**

Militares vigilaban cada sección de ciudad, aquel autobús y las cinco camionetas que la custodiaban pasaron por el lugar sin detenerse; faltaba la mitad de camino pues debían de pasar Hokkaido y su enorme puente todavía; ya era de medio día y el transcurso seguía, debían llegar antes del anochecer.

Souichi observaba a los guardias, eran al menos seis de ellos y el piloto; observaban por las ventanillas que tenían barrotes de hierro, otro revisaba los radares, todo estaba tranquilo y sin aparentes contratiempos, sería una maniobra de rutina y sin problemas hasta al filo de las 3 de la tarde, entraron entonces a una vía de cinco carriles a un costado tenían un acantilado que daba al mar, en el cual no se permitía el acceso a ningún civil…

Atrás, en el punto de peaje, los militares estaban relajados; miraban un programa de variedades a todo volumen, haciendo caso omiso a los monitores, hasta que en un pequeño momento de silencio, escucharon un zumbido a lo lejos; uno de ellos se asomó por la ventana, parecían motores de autos que venían a una velocidad inimaginada y potente; a lo lejos pudieron divisar autos negros.

De la nada todo se volvió una locura, lo único que se les ocurrió fue cerrar las plumas de metal y concreto que evitaban el acceso, mientras gritaban por altavoces:

- _ **Este paso es restringido, deténganse para guiarnos a la carretera regular-**_

Dentro de los autos Eiichi tomó su radio y comenzó a mover a sus chicos:

 **\- Yamato… abre el paso-**

 **\- Con mucho gusto...-**

Observó al frente, mientras liberaba un tablero que estaba puesto en el portavasos, ahí expuso a Masaki:

 **-Cuando te lo diga teclea S-K-Y -**

 **-Entendido-**

 **-Yamato...-** El rubio escuchó por el radio la voz de Van: **-... no lo fuerces-**

 **-Tranquilo Van... no romperemos tu juguete-**

Las alertas seguían de parte de los guardias, pero no se detuvieron; es más, seguían acelerando. El feroz rugido de motores se hacía más intenso, el rítmico vaivén de los cilindros y pistones, con movimientos acelerados, podrían haber establecido un nuevo récord de velocidad al atravesar esa distancia en menos de dos horas.

Eiichi observaba por entre sus gafas a su presa; odiaba con entero placer a los militares y policías, sus siete ángeles también sentían ese sentimiento.

La formación en aquel momento se tornó en V, dejando a Yamato en el centro y a su lado derecho Otori le dio una señal, exponiendo por radio:

 **-Reagrupense... sigan a Yamato-**

 **-Sí señor-** Respondia Nagi, desacelerando mientras Kira se colocaba tras de Eiichi; ya conocían sus posiciones y una vez ordenados seguirían a la Hummer.

 **-Impresionante-** expuso Souji mientras observaba al joven chico a su lado de cabello castaño, rostro de ángel con ojos color violeta y una sonrisa hermosa; en tanto Isogai y Hiroto tragaron grueso. El castaño se ocultó tras el asiento mientras Isogai exponía: **-Más rápido-**

En el último auto, Shion finalizó la formación tras de Van, mientras que a su lado Kurokawa, el peligro que le acompañaba se aferró a lo que pudiera y gritaba **: -¡No quiero morir!-** Shion a su lado expuso:

 **\- Que molesto…-**

Eiiji tomaba con fuerza el timón y anunciaba: **-Señor Tatsumi... sujétese-**

De regreso a la Hummer; Masaki podía ver que se estaban acercando rápidamente a la pequeña base de pronto cuestionó: **-Oye… dime cuando...-**

 **-¡AHORA!** -

Gritó Yamato con prisa; aquel armamento nuevo de partículas destruyó por completo las barricadas y el grupo pasó con extrema rapidez. Mientras que Eiichi exponía en el transcurso:

 **-Shion…-**

El chico ya estaba preparándose: **-Sí… cortando comunicaciones-**

El joven de cabellos lilas lanzó una pequeña granada, esta cayó rebotando dentro de una de las cabinas que apenas había quedado en pie; un guardia aturdido la observó gritando: **-¡Granada!-**

Huyó a esconderse, sin embargo aquel aditamento era inofensivo para los humanos, iba dirigida al sistema eléctrico y de comunicaciones; enseguida aquel dispositivo explotó, lanzando un impulso eléctrico a la base, cortando toda la electricidad en el puesto, el joven exponía orgulloso:

 **-Está hecho… -**

 **-Buen chico-**

Aceleraron aún más, habían recorrido una distancia abismal y aún habiendo alcanzado velocidades descomunales; Tetsuhiro aún no podía creer que por fin alcanzaron el paso de aquel autobús; Eiichi divisó a lo lejos la comitiva y susurró:

 **-Llegó la hora-**

 **-Eiichi… si salimos de esta te prometo que las cosas cambiarán-** dijo Morinaga

 **\- Por supuesto que lo harán…-** observó entonces a su omega por el retrovisor, el cual se colocaba sus guantes y sujetaba aquella arma colocándola en su hombros y susurraba:

 **-Estoy listo Eiichi-**

 **-Muy bien… escuchen todos, Shion… ve al frente del autobús en cuanto el camino esté libre, Van y Nagi irán por el costado izquierdo… Eiiji y yo iremos al derecho… Kira tú ve atrás y Yamato …-**

 **-Estaré a tu lado Eiichi... cuando ordenes estaré listo-**

 **-Bien… entonces… ataquen cuando los demás autos estén fuera... se ubicaran en sus puestos y lanzarán los ganchos-**

 **-¡Si!-** gritaron todos en conjunto.

La locura inicio…

Dentro del autobús todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte impacto y acto seguido una de las patrullas que los escoltaban voló por los aires y fue a parar al muro de contención de la carretera, de prisa la alerta se inició:

 **-¿Qué está pasando, háblame radar?-**

Grito el guardia más robusto y que tenía amenazado a Souichi.

 **-No los puedo ver en el radar-** expuso acelerado aquel hombre que observaba el aparato sin comprender cómo es que los atacantes no se reflejaban en la pantalla.

Atrás, Eiichi y los otros emboscaron aquellas patrullas mientras que el de gafas exponía en el radio:

 **-¡El prototipo anti radar funciona Van!-**

 **-¡Excelente!-**

 **-¡Aquí va otro!** \- Yamato gritaba como loco, mientras Masaki lanzaba disparos y se deshacía de dos patrullas más **-Solo faltan tres-**

 **-Si…-**

Estaban a punto de disparar pero una de estas patrullas decidió atacar, desaceleró y desde adentro intentaron disparar, a los Honda y a la Hummer.

 **-¡Ten cuidado Yamato!-**

 _ **-¡Descuida Eiichi!, pero ¡Ahg!... si necesito que me lo saquen de encima … ¡el cañón no a cargado aún!-**_

 _ **-¡Te dije que no lo forzaras!-**_ Gritaba Van por radio igual.

Esquivaban al que les atacaba mientras la otra patrulla también se disponía a enfrentarlos; no obstante, de la nada Shion aparecía, y siendo ayudado por Kurokawa, lanzó una Espiga eléctrica a aquella patrulla, la cual al quedar sin control de la máquina inicio a derrapar.

 **-Rayos-** expuso Yamato: **-Cuidado Shion-**

Sus orbes grises se agrandaron pues a la velocidad que iba estaba a punto de chocar **-Humg-** esquivó el golpe pero no lo que sucedería después que fue atacado por la otra patrulla.

De manera asustada ambos Kurokawa Y shion notaron como el vehículo giraba descontrolado, pero después de unos segundos Amakusa y Mitsugo recobraron el control del volante y lo regresaron al camino.

 **-¡Shion!-**

 **-Estamos bien… Eiichi Nagi sácame de encima a este tipo-**

 **-Con gusto-** gritaba el menor del grupo quien se colocó al costado de aquella patrulla y le disparó en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que uno de sus neumáticos explotó y terminó girando.

Aún hacía falta uno, Van y Kira se encargaron de él; el peligro se colocó detrás y Van delante entre ambos dispararon para romper los cuatro neumáticos: **-¡Genial!-** gritó Isogai emocionado.

 **-Ya está libre el paso Eiichi!-** exponía Kira tranquilo.

 **-A sus posiciones-** Grito Eiichi.

Kira se colocó atrás del autobús, Van y Nagi a sus respectivas pocisiones; Eiichi y su hermano al costado izquierdo, sólo faltaba Shion; con prisa este aceleró la marcha y se puso al frente; Kurokawa observaba y exponía:

 **-No falles-**

 **\- No lo haré-**

 **-Señor Tatsumi,** **perfore** **la puerta-**

 **-Claro, Eiiji-**

 **-Cecil…-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Isogai-**

 **\- No te preocupes muchacho-** dijo al joven de cabellos negros.

Van y Nagi observaban a los que les acompañaban, uno estaba herido pero aún así se alistó para disparar.

Dentro del autobús, apuntaban a los autos pero al darse cuenta de lo que harían el más alto expuso: **-Prepárense están apunto de abordarnos-**

 **-También nosotros estamos preparados-** Expuso el jefe que manipulaba el volante observando el Honda a su frente, del cual se generó el primer disparo y seguido a este otros seis más, los ganchos se aferraron en el metal causando nerviosismo a los que estaban dentro, excepto Souichi, quien pensaba de manera angustiada:

 _ **-"¿Ahora que está pasando?"-**_ estaba asustado, pero su angustia se reduciría al notar un sutil y conocido aroma, lo que hizo que los cachorros en su vientre se emocionaran; buscó entre los atacantes y vió como en uno de los autos se apreciaba Tetsuhiro; su corazón pálpito acelerado y sus cachorros se removían fuertemente. De inmediato, intentó safarse, sin embargo aquellas esposas estaban severamente fuertes.

En la carretera, una vez asegurado el autobús, Eiichi dio la orden que causaría el desmantelamiento del mismo: la paredes de metal a los costados se despegaron cayendo al suelo quedando atrás, el último gancho en sacarse fue el de enfrente:

 **-¡Malditos!-**

 **-JAJAJAJAJA... ¡Van … Funcionan!-**

El viento agitado entró por los orificios, la puerta había sido arrancada y entonces el chofer expuso molesto: **-¡Malditos! cometieron un grave error-** entonces aceleró e embistió el auto de Shion.

El joven Omega junto sus cejas y molesto observó por el espejo lateral el rostro del conductor de aquel autobús el cual aceleró más: **-¡Rayos, Shion!-**

 **-Ah… ese maldito-** expuso por fin mostrando enfado en sus facciones neutrales, de prisa escuchó la voz de Eiichi en su radio.

 **-¡Shion sal del camino!-**

El mencionado intentaba apartarse pero uno de los fierros retorcidos se había clavado en la carrocería.

 **-Eiichi…-** Expuso asustado: **-¡No puedo!-**

 **-Kurokawa-** Expuso angustiado Isogai, al escuchar aquella precaria situación, en el auto en el que su amigo se encontraba Tetsuhiro estaba asustado, rápidamente dijo:

 **-Hay que ayudarlos Eiichi-**

 **-Shion…-** El castaño rápidamente grito: **-Nagi… Kira… ayudenlo-**

 **-Enseguida-** Ambos se movilizaron para intentar alcanzar a Shion, no obstante aquel autobús se movió bruscamente, embistiendo a Kira, quien casi choca contra el muro de contención, pero ante hacer aquello el enorme autobús liberó al pequeño auto, el cual perdió el control completamente.

Pero gracias a los reflejos de Shion logró apartarse, sin embargo no pudo evitar chocar contra el muro; Kurokawa al notar lo que sucedería, sujeto a Shion para protegerlo pues el golpe sería de su lado no obstante el golpe fue de tal impacto que los alcanzó a ambos.

 **-¡Shion!-** Grito Eiichi al igual que Cecil.

 **-¡Kurokawa!-** gritaron Tetsuhiro e Isogai; Eiichi se enfureció de manera inmediata, gritó a Cecil:

 **-Toma el volante-**

 **-SI…-**

 **-¡TETSUHIRO VAMOS!-**

 **-HAI…-**

En tanto Eiiji junto con Nagi, desaceleraron y giraron para ir por Shion y el pelinegro; en cuanto a los otros, Yamato estaba también molesto por lo que había pasado; se acercó a la puerta tras el auto de Eiichi quien saltó al estar cerca, además de Tetsuhiro; ambos cayeron seguros dentro mientras que Cecil se apartaba y también iba al lugar del accidente.

Dentro Eiichi recibió un disparo en el brazo, pero era más enorme su furia por la pérdida de su omega que un disparo; decidido, avanzó y a pesar de dolor, arrancó de sus manos el arma de aquel que le disparó y lo golpeó con la misma; Tetsuhiro también luchó contra otros dos más, ambos eran golpeados con fuerza.

En tanto en la puerta del autobus, la Hummer se acercó, Yamato estaba furioso y exponía:

 **-Oye niño bonito, encargate del volante...-**

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-Voy a ayudarles-**

 **-De acuerdo-** salto y se metió con rapidez mientras ayudaba a los dos alfas a sacarse de encima al más alto y fornido de todos; Tetsuhiro al liberarse corrió a la celda en donde Souichi, al verlo, gritó su nombre:

 **-¡Tetsuhiro!-**

 **-Souichi… Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí…-**

 **-¡Cuidado!** \- gritó alertando a su alfa de un feroz golpe que daría aquel tipo quien se había sacado a Eiichi y a Yamato de encima, ambos estaban en el suelo siendo atacados por otros dos guardias; fue entonces que ambos se observaban furiosos y la pelea inicio.

Morinaga golpeaba a aquel enorme sujeto pero apenas y podía hacerle arrugar su rostro:

 **-¡Tu puedes! Derríbalo-** gritó invadido de zozobra el pelilargo, aquello dicho por su omega le hizo tomar fuerzas, se lanzó sobre el alfa enemigo y lo lanzó a un costado en donde estaba una serie de controles que hicieron liberar a Souichi. Este se puso en pie y observó como los que acompañaban a su alfa acaban con los que les atacaban.

Las cosas estaban pasando rápido, tanto que no notó que el guardia al estar siendo vencido por Tetsuhiro liberó su arma y le apuntó a la cara; Souichi se movió aprisa, tomó el enorme brazo y en cuanto lo hizo el disparo fue realizado, aquella bala traspasó el cráneo del conductor a lo que pronto el volante se giró de golpe y Souichi y los otros cayeron al piso. Estaban sin control alguno y se encontraban en la cercanía de la bahía de Hokkaido.

Yamato tomó a Eiichi pues estaba mal herido, mientras que Tetsuhiro ignoró al guardia y tomó a Souichi gritando: **-¡Vamos!-**

En la Hummer Masaki había liberado los seguros del techo y este salió volando, en ese momento, Yamato y Eiichi saltaron para caer en el asiento trasero, en cuanto Morinaga tomaba en brazos a Souichi y enseguida gritaba:

 **-Sostente-**

 **-…-** se aferró a su pecho, a las ropas que llevaba puestas y cerró los ojos, percibiendo como saltaban y ambos caían sobre el asiento... libres; el golpe fue severo para Morinaga pero para el pelilargo sólo fue una sacudida. Ya adentro, Masaki frenó; observando como aquel autobús rompía el muro de contención y caían al vació.

El palpitar acelerado y la frustración se podía sentir en los que estaban ahí reunidos; Eiichi observó el cielo, se sentía desesperado, sentía un vacío extraño en su pecho, quería correr, quería gritar, necesitaba buscarlo pero se contuvo; Tetsuhiro también había cerrado sus ojos de manera decaída.

En tanto Souichi susurro:

 **-Tetsuhiro…-**

 **-Están a salvo…** \- susurró abrazándolo de manera fuerte, el silencio reinó por un largo tiempo y entonces…

 _ **-Eiichi… oi, Eiichi-**_

Elevó su mano para tomar el radio y cuestiona: **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 _ **-¿Están bien?-**_

 **-Si… Nagi… todo está bien… recuperamos la carga preciada-** Expuso cabizbajo.

 _ **\- Me alegra escuchar eso-**_ Escucharon la suave y algo calmada voz:

 **-¡Shion!-**

Tanto Morinaga como Yamato se emocionaron.

 _ **-Oye... Morinaga Kurokawa todavía tiene muchas vidas... ¿Cómo estás Sou-chan?-**_

 **-Ese tipo de nuevo-**

 **-Vamos para allá-** expreso con rapidez Otori.

En la zona del accidente, Cecil y Nagi revisaban a Shion por décima ocasión, el de mirada gris exponía con tranquilidad: **-Estoy bien sólo denme una bandita-**

 **-Si claro y ¿el hueso en tu pierna volver a a su lugar solo con eso?-** expuso serio Cecil **-Eiichi se enojara… lastimaste tu linda piel-**

 **-Lo que importa no es sólo eso Cecil-san-** habló el más pequeño Del grupo: **-Shion no quería decirle nada aún a Eiichi pero esta en cinta también-**

 **-¿En serio?-** cuestionó emocionado el de mirada verde; abrazo a Shion quien sólo observaba neutral a la nada y escuchaba: **-¡Que emoción no estaré solo en ésto!-**

 **\- Que cosa más rara-** expuso Hiroto un poco confundido: **-¿Ambos son Omegas de ese tipo?-**

 **-Shhhhh... calla Hiroto-chan o te degollaran-**

 **-Sin duda esto fue muy emocionante y todo salió bien, al menos ya quiero ver a mi hijo-** decía Souji sutilmente ansioso.

 **-Y aquí viene-** expuso contento Isogai, descubriendo como aquella Hummer se acercaba velozmente a los ahí reunidos; Eiichi saltó del auto y fue con sus Omegas, les abrazó y acarició sus rostros con sus manos y los pegaba a su cuerpo con añoranza, susurraba asustado:

 **-¿Cómo están?-**

 **-Yo estoy bien… Shion se rompió una pierna y el amigo de tu amigo está ileso-**

 **\- Eiichi… Él me protegió de no haber sido por su pronta ayuda estaría muerto o aplastado por los fierros retorcidos-**

 **-¡Bien hecho baka!** \- Isogai golpeaba la espalda de su amigo el cual gritó:

 **-¡Eso duele Isogai!-**

 **-Ustedes dos par de idiotas, no volverán a salir del cuartel a menos que yo lo diga…-** decía el de lentes restregando su rostro por todo el cuerpo de sus tercos Omegas: **\- No permitiré que nada les suceda, y tampoco me dejaré convencer… una vez volvamos a casa tendremos una sesión exhaustiva de obediencia… -** dijo aquel sujeto con la mirada perdida y las feromonas a flor de piel. Se acercó lentamente a cada uno, robándoles un beso casto pero posesivo a cada uno: **-No volverán a convencerme tan fácilmente-** los chicos no hacían más que ceder a sus deseos, después de todo para eso vivían.

Ya estaban todos reunidos, el momento en que Souichi bajo del transporte todos le observaron, enseguida él hizo una reverencia y susurro:

 **-Se los agradezco… a todos-** visualizo al grupo y se encontró con Masaki al cual dijo: **-Tú también cabeza de trapo gracias-** recorría a todos con su mirada hasta que: **-¿Director Tatsumi?-**

El mencionado dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se acercó, sin poder evitarlo le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi deja sin aliento el pelilargo quien cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué… pero que… está?-** de manera inmediata sintió como aquel sollozaba y lo inundaba de su aroma protector, las hormonas y aquella agradable sensación de sentirse a salvo, nubló su vista; sus orbes miel juntaron lágrimas y entonces susurro imprecionado: **-¿Por qué… estoy llorando?-**

 **-Por que tu cuerpo reconoce a tu padre Souichi-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Le observaba con toda la sorpresa en su rostro sus gafas en su rostro dejaron ver aquellos orbes miel los cuales eran idénticos a los del director.

 **-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… hijo-**

Tetsuhiro observaba complacido a su suegro y a su omega, se sentía pleno de poder haber cumplido su promesa, sin embargo aún había cosas pendientes; todos habían hecho un gran trabajo, era tiempo de reagruparse y planear su siguiente paso, ahora serían un blanco fácil y ubicables, debían estar listos para todo; mientras se preparaban para regresar a Zero, Tetsuhiro descubrió a Masaki de pie observando hacia la lejanía en dirección del muro. Se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

 **-Masaki… mi hermano está bien; él es fuerte se que podrá resistir… por ti y por su cachorro-**

 **-Su condición es crítica… siento algo muy dentro de mí que dice que mi cachorro aún vive dentro de él, luchando por sobrevivir… no puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada, están allá solos y yo… soy un desastre, no pude protegerlos-**...decía con voz desgarrada y angustiada, estaba desesperado, a lo que Morinaga respondió:

 **-Yo… yo te prometo que iremos por él, pero por ahora debemos recuperarnos-**

 **-No puedo estar tranquilo… me necesita más que nunca… lo sé, siento su angustia...-**

Expuso el rubio demostrando su gran preocupación en su mirada y en todo su ser, la añoranza era más que palpable en el rubio, pero por ahora debían de recuperarse y reunir fuerzas… y armar un plan.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **Rusia**

El ambiente era sumamente silencioso; poco movimiento se podía notar a esa hora del día, ni en ninguna otra puesto que en ese lado del país casi no habían habitantes; los que quedaban varados en este desolado paraje no eran personas que valian la pena, es decir, la mayoría eran maleantes y asesinos, humanos que perdieron la perspectiva y que lastimaban a otros por el mero deseo de infringir el dolor.

Kunihiro despertó desorientado en aquella cama que compartió con Raven, se sentó en la orilla de está y comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la madrugada pasada y a intentar aliviar el dolor, su cuello dolía.

Aquel molesto collar no le hizo descansar, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y se empezó a movilizar por los pasillos del edificio hasta encontrarse con Viktor y el joven Altin, ambos hacían guardia.

 **-Buenos días-** Susurró observandoles tímidamente; Nikiforov se acarició el rostro y dejando su cansancio expresó:

 **-¡Buenos días!-** en japonés rápidamente el castaño de gafas expresó en inglés.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Descuida a Yuri también le pasa lo mismo a veces, confunde japonés con inglés y quiera Dios que no comience a hablar kazajo pues no le entenderé nada jajajaja… al menos ya dejó de hablarme en Ruso eso sí que da miedo-**

Kunihiro intentó reír, pero en su actual situación el deseo no se mantuvo por más de un instante; Víctor y Otabek se observaron entre ellos y entonces el platinado susurró:

 **-Oye… ¿Por qué no te quitas esa ropa? Llamas más la atención de ese modo -**

 **-¿Pero… qué usare?-**

 **-Afortunadamente eres de mi estatura-** Expresó una nueva voz entrando a la sala, Yuuri se situó frente al castaño y ofreció ropa. Morinaga la tomó entre sus manos, agradeciendo el gesto y la nueva ayuda que recibía; entonces fue directo al baño para cambiarse.

Cerró la puerta con mucha calma, aprecio las paredes de cemento y la diminuta ventana además de la abandonada tina, al menos el retrete funcionaba y había agua. Estaba agradecido por no sentirse tan mal, nada comparado a cuando lo sacaron de su hogar en Fukuoka; apenas estaba iniciando su embarazo y las náuseas matutinas ya no eran tan fuertes, su cachorro se estaba comportando como el pequeño guerrero que era, se estaba aferrando a la vida y soportando todas las pruebas que le ponían, sí ese diminuto ser estaba luchando ¿porque él habría de desistir? Sería su fuerza, sería su motivo y quizás lo único que le quedaba. Paso sus manos por su todavía plano estómago y brindó un saludo y una caricia silente al ser que en él residía.

 **-...-** sonrió con más ánimo, solo para su cachorro, ¿quizá no todo era tan malo?.

De manera apresurada se retiró ese feo traje naranja y se colocó los pantalones café de tela y una camisa de botones, también se puso un suéter de lana un poco gastado pero que lo protegía del frío de aquel horrible lugar.

Estaba observandose en el espejo roto, cuando escuchó los gritos de los gemelos pelinegros y de su hermana Victoria siguiendolos y haciéndoles reír; no obstante Yuuri les silenciba puesto que los recién nacidos y su madre dormían aún. Agachó su mirada y pensó en su alfa:

 **-Masaki… trataré de sobrevivir aunque... quizás nunca salga de aquí y eso signifique que no volveré a verte-** trago grueso y cerró sus ojos con fuerza pues quizás su futuro sería como el de esos hombres; con la diferencia de que estaría solo, no tendría a su pareja a su lado en su parto y el inminente peligro de que se lo arrebataran.

Ante aquella realidad se preguntó de nuevo: **-¿Seré capaz de resistir sin ti Masaki?-**

Entre abrió sus ojos y observando su reflejo nuevamente, notó cómo había cambiado; sus cabellos que antes estuvieron bien peinados y alineados, ahora parecían estar sueltos, sobre su frente y costados de su rostro, como recién levantado. Sus gafas estaban sucias y con manchas en los cristales; por último, vio esa ropa prestada y desgastada de nuevo y suspiró...

Suspiró tan hondo que por primera vez fue capaz de ver un ligero bulto debajo de su ombligo y se maravilló del hecho; contuvo el aire nuevamente, observándose y dijo: **-Debo... debo resistir por ti, perdóname… siempre olvido que ya no estoy solo… y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado... pequeña -**

Finalmente, salió de ese espacio para observar que Katsuki reunía a sus chicos; ellos habían sacado una pequeña máquina con cuatro quemadores, rápidamente el Omega de gafas y cabellos negros ordenó a sus chicos a ir por los utensilios que necesitaban, impresionado se dio cuenta de lo bien organizado que tenían todo y todos en el lugar, además de tener lo básico para hacer un desayuno completo y así lo habían estado haciendo desde que habían llegado a ese sitio, se dió cuenta de que quizá tendría mucho que aprender de ese grupo tan peculiar.

Yuuri dirigía y organizaba todo, los más jóvenes acomodaban apropiadamente la mesa al estilo japonés y Victoria servía el té, con la delicadeza de una geisha, los alfas mayores les proveían de lo necesario a los niños o a Yuuri en la preparación de la comida para así tenerlo todo lo más impecable posible. Estando listos los primeros platos, el Omega pelinegro llamó a Otabek para que se los llevará a la habitación y comiera con Yuri, el Omega rubio que recién hace unas horas había parido a sus cachorros.

 **-Recuerda que debe beber la leche-** le daba instrucciones al más joven.

 **-Sabe que a Yura no le gusta-**

 **-Si, lo sé… es tan raro, se comporta como un gatito y no le gusta la leche... pero ahora la necesita…-** se quedó pensando un momento y siguió: **\- De hecho, a Yura no le gustaban muchas cosas…-** se le quedó viendo con esa dulce sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro - **... Pero todos tenemos una excepción... sé que te las ingeniaras para que la tomé, así como lo has hecho con todo lo demás… así que, sorprendeme... -** Altin creyó entender lo que decía y dijo levemente sonrojado:

- **Si señor-**

 **\- Ahora ve… que si no él y los cachorros van a empezar a reclamar tu presencia y a llorar por hambre -**

El joven se fue con ambos platos y solo una cuchara, entonces todo estuvo listo para servir el desayuno; Victoria y su padre colocaron los platos con comida caliente y entonces Raven apareció aún somnolienta, todos la observaron y Katsuki susurró:

 **-Buenos días dormilona-**

 **-Ah…Gomen-** respondió aún bostezando, la pelirroja descubrió a su señor ayudando a servir las porciones y sus nuevas ropas **-Señor Kunihiro ¿que hace?-** gritó ella apresurandose a retirarle los objetos de sus manos.

 **-Estoy ayudando-**

 **-¡Pero…!-**

 **-Relájate y siéntate Raven… ya no estás en la mansión-**

La joven asintió y detrás de ella todos se sentaron a la mesa; Yuri enseguida dio gracias por los alimentos y todos se dispusieron a comer; Víctor le daba un buen sorbo al café negro que Yuuri había preparado mientras que los chicos refunfuñaban:

 **-No me gusta el tomate-**

 **-Toshiya…. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, debes comer tus vegetales.-**

 **-Pero papá...-**

 **-Pequeño, si quieres ser como yo debes comer bien-** expuso Víctor acariciando su cabeza, desordenado los cabellos de su hijo el cual asintió y comió, aunque no le gustará nada los vegetales debía comerlos porque él realmente quería ser como su padre.

Se dispusieron a disfrutar la comida en agradable silencio y ya después de terminar, ya sólo se encontraban los adultos en la mesa; Yuri observaba a Kunihiro y exponía: **-No puedo creer que los hayas engañado-**

 **-Fue un secreto familiar… en nuestra prefectura no está permitido que haya un primer heredero omega… si eso sucede la tradición es despojar a la familia de sus bienes-**

 **-Es una estúpida tradición-**

 **-Lo es señor Viktor, pero ya debe haberse dado cuenta que los japoneses no rompemos las reglas… al menos no tan fácilmente -**

 **-Lamentablemente lo sé... y por eso estamos aquí, no ¿Yuri?-**

 **-Sí…-** respondió cabizbajo el joven pelinegro.

 **-¿Cómo es que ustedes…? ¿Porqué terminaron en un lugar como éste…?-**

 **-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?... Es una linda y muy interesante historia-** Dijo el peli plata, tomando la mano de su querido Omega **\- Todo comenzó hace algunos años, viaje a Japón por asuntos de trabajo...-**

 **-Eras un espía-** agregaba Yuuri al relato del alfa.

 **-Si… pero tuve que dejar ese mundo por el hechizo de tus lindos ojos cafés Yuuri-**

 **-¿Era un espía?-**

 **-Sí…-** Respondió Víctor enseguida dijo:

 **-En aquel entonces había un grupo al cual pertenecía, planeabamos destruir el muro y liberar a Rusia del encierro que todos los países habían causado, para poder lograrlo fui a Kyushu, en donde supe que había un hombre que poseía claves importantes y planos del muro, sin embargo en el camino conocí a Yuuri... -**

 **-Yo era el asistente de aquel hombre importante-** agregó Katsuki al relato - **Viktor trato de robar las claves y los planos sin embargo lo descubrieron … no obstante todo pasó a ser sólo un mal entendido pues el se hacía pasar por un patinador de hielo artístico profesional…-**

 **-Sip… mi misión pasó a segundo plano cuando conocí más a Yuuri… supimos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, no obstante aquel hombre no lo quería así y planificó ponerme una trampa puesto que obligaría a casarse a Yuuri con él… sin importarle que Yuuri no quisiera o que yo fuera su alfa destinado-**

 **-Ahora que lo menciona recuerdo esa situación, los medios no dejaron de hablar de eso por mucho tiempo; pero no puse atención a la historia en general, sólo supe que habían arrestado a un extranjero por intentar robar al Omega de uno de los alfas más importantes de aquella ciudad-** expresó Kunihiro.

 **-Ese era yo-** expuso divertido el peliplata quien ahora puso su rostro nostálgico y dijo: **-En ese país están todos muy mal, no respetan las leyes de la vida, nadie les habla de los alfas y omegas destinados-**

 **-¿Destinados…?** \- Susurraba Kunihiro.

 **-Eso es verdad señor Kunihiro…-** Intervino Raven **– Quizás usted no lo entienda por que no asistió a un centro pero, nos someten a centros y nos hacen olvidar el verdadero propósito y nuestros sentimientos… nos reprimen y matan nuestro corazón… aún recuerdo que Tomoko encontró a su alfa destinado pero no fue con él porque fue elegida para la familia Morinaga** \- Kunihiro observaba a la pelirroja con una mirada arrepentida.

 **-En los días que fui libre conocí todo el mundo, en tu país se está generando un régimen de odio y frustración que no terminará bien… nadie les dice cómo es que viven los demás países… sus dignatarios les esconden la verdadera felicidad-**

El castaño temblaba se llegó a preguntar cuál era el verdadero Exilio: ¿Japón o Rusia?... Entre tanta platica Yuuri susurró.

 **-Cuando supe que enviaron a Víctor a este lugar me desesperé y por eso robe los documentos que Víctor necesitaba, los memorice y escapé; sin embargo en el momento en que me capturaron sufrí un accidente y perdí esos recuerdos…-**

 **\- No puede ser…-**

 **-Lo se… Es una pena, tengo los planos y los sitios estratégicos para desmantelar el muro en mi cabeza, sin embargo… no puedo recordar, a veces tengo sueños que muestran porciones de algún plano sin embargo no logró recordar nada-**

Tristemente aquellos suspiraban, mientras que Kunihiro recordaba: **-Ahora que estamos en eso… me gustaría saber Raven… ¿cómo escapaste?-**

 **-Pues…-** Se juntó de hombros… **\- No me enorgullezco de eso pero… cada cuarto de Milla del muro tiene una cloaca, está junto a algún lago o depósito de agua. Madre y yo decidimos salir por ahí… aunque la parte en que lo hicimos es muy peligrosa, el agua es helada y te quema hasta los huesos… -**

 **-¿Pero cómo respiraban?-** cuestionó Viktor mientras que Yuri estaba silencioso observando hacía un punto en específico.

 **-Cada cinco metros hay un compartimento hueco, ahí sacamos nuestra cabeza y…-**

 **-Compartimentos huecos…-** Susurró el pelinegro de mirada café, aprisa se puso en pie de manera apresurada Viktor se asustó; Kunihiro trato de tomar el brazo de Yuuri y cuestionar qué ocurría sin embargo Viktor lo detuvo:

 **-No lo toques, el entró en trance-**

 **-¿En trance?-**

 **-A veces recuerda cosas y empieza a dibujar o escribir un plano o las partes de uno... ¡Victoria la libreta, date prisa!-**

 **-Sí papá-**

Yuuri enseguida que tuvo en dónde hacerlo, se puso a dibujar sin parar mientras garabateaba números y palabras en japonés de manera apresurada; Kunihiro examinaba aquella libreta y había logrado encontrar la razón de cómo ellos eran los únicos que tenían electricidad… la robaban del muro, que, en realidad, no estaba tan lejos.

 **-¿Por qué le pasa esto?-** cuestionó el castaño de gafas preocupado.

 **\- El es un genio, a logrado resolver ecuaciones y crear de la nada cualquier máquina que puede imaginar; estoy seguro que algún día encontrará en sus recuerdos esos planos…-**

 **-Viktor…-** Susurro por fin Yuuri volviendo en sí y exponiendo: **-Hay líneas telefónicas y de radiofrecuencia de alto alcance en el muro, debajo de los remaches a unos 360 grados de longitud-**

 **-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con esa información Yuuri?-**

 **-Podríamos conectarnos al exterior y…-**

 **-Conectarse al exterior?-** cuestionaba Kunihiro angustiado pero también emocionado.

 **-Sí… aunque es posible que sólo tengamos una hora de libre acceso antes de que nos descubran o quizá menos…-**

Se observaron con atención y empezaron a tomar decisiones cuidadosas para utilizar apropiadamente esa valiosa información; las comunicaciones estaban restringidas en todo el país, al menos para la población común; el centro de Rusia estaba incomunicado también, pero poseían su línea de electricidad… ese era uno de los privilegios que les dejaron a los pobres habitantes que quedaron encerrados dentro, y aunque poco, era un lujo que Exilio no tenía.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **De regreso a Zero…**

Ya era noche y la mayoría de los habitantes celebraban aquella tan valerosa acción de Eiichi y los otros chicos; aunque eran héroes y regresaron a su ciudad, los vigilantes incrementaron la seguridad en todas las vías de acceso, se comunicaban con radiofrecuencias de menor rango.

 **-Recuerden vigilar cada punto de acceso chicos, nadie ajeno debe pasar-**

 **-Si señor Kuruso-**

El pequeño rubio era el líder de la vigilancia constante en Zero y era quien avisaba a los otros de lo que había entrado a su ciudad; en esta ocasión su misión era no dejar pasar a nadie pues estaban en ese momento recuperando fuerzas.

En las instalaciones del edificio más alto, justo en la enfermería, se encontraban dos hombres uno de cabello azul recortado y lacio y otro de cabello negro un poco desordenado, ambos revisaba a los dos omegas que habían llegado. Y estos eran Souichi y Shion, y al costado de cada uno estaba su alfa correspondiente.

 **-¿Todo bien doctor Ichinose?-** cuestionaba preocupado Tetsuhiro, aquel beta que revisaba con un escáner el interior de Souichi el cual se quejaba:

 **-Ya le dije que estoy bien… no me paso nada ahora deja de hacer eso o si no...-**

 **-Usted es muy rebelde ¿lo sabía?...-**

 **-Créame es el Omega más temerario,fuerte y necio que existe…-** decía Morinaga divertido.

Eiichi observaba y susurraba: **-Vaya Omega que te encontraste Tetsuhiro ...-**

Souichi le molestó la familiaridad de su charla, observó al tipo de gafas y expuso molesto: **-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? ¿quienes son estos tipos Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Pues jeejeje…-**

 **-Listo todo está perfecto, sus cachorritos están bien y el nivel de líquido amniótico es normal es un milagro que no les haya pasado nada después de tanto ajetreo… en verdad son muy fuertes-** dijo el pelo negro quitándose los guantes y limpiando la abultez del platinado a quien dijo: **-Recomiendo reposo por unas semanas un embarazo gemelar es muy peligroso en los omegas…-**

 **-¿Un que?-**

 **-Souichi…-** los ojitos de Morinaga se iluminaron como estrellas y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron de manera entusiasmada Tetsuhiro dedicó besos en su rostro y sus labios y susurró en su oído:

 **-Souichi ¿escuchaste eso? ... ¡Tendremos gemelos!-**

 **-Mhg…-** Se sonrojo mientras susurraba - **Eso… eso sólo significa que no volveré a dejar que me toques… pervertido -** Tetsuhiro se frotaba contra él, lo impregnaba con su aroma, causando que el pelilargo se tensara y empezará a ceder a su tacto, enseguida el médico interrumpió y dijo:

 **-Reposo absoluto… no quiero sorpresas, eso significa que deben ser cuidadosos... si van a tener sexo-**

 **-¡Jajajaja!-** Soltó a reír Eiichi mientras palmeaba la espalda de un Tetsuhiro que lloriqueaba ante la restricción; el alfa de anteojos exponía: - **Tranquilo, ya tendrán tiempo para eso-**

Souichi se trataba de sacar de encima a su alfa pero aunque quisiera no podía contra el amor que sentía por él, derrotado dejó que el pelinegro de cabellos cortos hiciera caricias en su abultado vientre y hablará a sus hijos; ver a ese alfa de rodillas abrazado a su cintura, aprisionándole, incapaz de alejarle era como un sueño, uno que se alegraba de estar viviendo.

Mientras que al lado, el otro médico expresaba:

 **-Tokiya ya termine de colocar el yeso en la pierna de Shion, podrías ser tan amable y revisar si todo está bien con su cachorro?-**

 **-Claro Masato-**

Eiichi escuchó aquello enseguida observó el rostro de de su Omega quien por todos los medios intentó ocultar su mirada, pero fue imposible; Otori lo tomaba de su pequeña mandíbula y cuestionaba: **-¿Shion… acaso tú también?-**

 **-No quería decírtelo…-** fue su respuesta.

Eiichi dibujó una sonrisa y juntó su frente contra la del otro mientras susurraba: **-Definitivamente debo poner más atención en ti y disciplinarte… eres tan sutil y silencioso que no logró percibir tu aroma-**

 **-…perdóname-**

 **-¿Por qué?... ¿por hacerme feliz? ¿Doblemente feliz?-**

 **-Si ya terminaste, voy a revisar si no hay problemas con el feto-** expresó serio el obstetra de mirada seria y enfadada, Ichinose Tokiya siempre era así de serio y molesto.

 **-Claro, claro… perdón Tokiya-**

 **-Relájese joven Amakusa-**

Eiichi tomó su mano y observaba con emoción lo que hacía aquel doctor, en cambio Masato, se acercó a Morinaga y terminando de poner una bendita a su ceja derecha y expuso: **-Señor Morinaga, señor Souichi ya pueden ir a descansar, lo mejor es que se queden aquí un tiempo para controlar que no haya algo mal con su embarazo…-**

 **-Y también deben quedarse aquí pues la policía los está buscando-** Agregó Otori.

 **-Eres muy amable Eiichi pero debemos regresar…-**

 **-Creo que esta vez deberíamos hacer caso… tengo miedo a que nos separen de nuevo-** Expuso Souichi tomando su mano. Ambos dejaron la habitación y fueron guiados por Masato a la que sería su recámara; en el camino se encontraron a Masaki y a los otros, que se reunirán en la habitación de Tetsuhiro y Souichi para hablar de que pasó seguir a continuación.

En la enfermería, Otori observaba con amor e ilusión a su Omega mientras susurraba: **\- No pensé que estarían en cinta los dos al mismo tiempo…-**

 **-Es lo que te ganas por tener dos omegas Eiichi y por andar de caliente-** arremetió Tokiya.

La compuerta se abrió dejando entrar a Cecil el cual también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Shion, su compañero: **-¿Shion está bien?-**

 **-Si… ¿verdad?-**

 **-Si…** \- Respondió Tokiya observando a ambos Omegas y luego al de gafas a quien expuso: **-Los dos están en las mismas 12 semanas y tu alfa de pacotilla debes cuidar de ambos… mismas atenciones y misma dedicación, así que será mejor que entrenes y mejores esa resistencia-**

 **\- No me des órdenes, claro que lo haré-** expuso.

 **-Bien llamaré Otoya para que lo lleve a su habitación…-**

Los tres quedaron a solas, Eiichi sienta a Cecil a un costado de Shion y mientras acaricia el rostro de ambos y exponía: **-Son tan hermosos y vibrantes, me hacen muy feliz, los amo-** Eiichi acerca su rostro y lo pega al rostro de sus omegas, emitiendo feromonas protectoras que derrochaban amor y cariño.

 **-Mmmm-** Cecil comenzaba a caer en los encantos del momento, los dulces besos se conviertieron en arrebatados besos y mordiscos de labios. **-Con que ¿era por eso que estaban soltando esos dulces aromas?... Me están volviendo loco con esas feromonas que sueltan… no quiero imaginar cómo estarán cuando estén de más semanas… Me van a dejar seco-**

 **-Será divertido… ¿no Shion?-**

 **-...-** Eiichi hubiera terminado en la cama de Shion, con ambos Omegas debajo de él a no ser que llegaron con la silla de ruedas para llevarlo a su habitación. Fueron reprendidos por actos tan rudos teniendo un Omega herido. Los separaron y llevaron al líder a que tomara una ducha con agua helada.

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la habitación que correspondía a Souichi y a Tetsuhiro se encontraban reunidos todos aquellos que se habían unido, por una razón u otra, a la causa.

Masaki se encontraba aislado en una esquina de aquella habitación, que tenía una buena vista de la ciudad; mientras que Souji y los otros observaban a Tetsuhiro y a su hijo, este último no podía creer que por fin su vida había cambiado.

 **-Isogai… ¿hiciste lo que te pedi?-**

 **-Si los chicos de Eiichi fueron por ellos y esté tonto de aquí-** Señalo a Hiroto esposado y con mirada severa y enfadada - **Ordenó liberar a tu madre… de tu padre no se nada-**

 **\- El está bien-** Expresó la voz distante de Junya… **\- Se encuentra en Dubai, en una de mis casas-** Expuso poniéndose en pie y masajeando su cien **-Si me disculpan debo tomar un poco de aire -** Expuso mientras que todos lo observaron salir.

Kurokawa entonces susurró: **-¿Qué sucede con él?-**

 **-Mi hermano…-** Explicó Tetsuhiro **-Masaki** **es el alfa de Kunihiro-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** cuestionó apresurado Taichirou siendo observado por su amigo y por Souji y Souichi el cual dijo:

 **-Fue enviado a Exilio… debemos sacarlo de ahí pronto-**

 **\- Eso sí que no se podrá** \- Expresó Hiroto de manera orgullosa **\- en ese lugar sólo entran y salen algunos lugareños residentes inofensivos de Rusia, ni siquiera sus países vecinos pueden entrar o salir sin una razón bastante fuerte-**

 **-Sabes mucho de eso-** expuso Tetsuhiro **-Será mejor que nos cuentes todo… ¡Ahora!-**

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **Rusia…**

El momento desagradable había pasado, ya era más del medio día y Yuuri seguía armando un pequeño computador que encontró averiado; con objetos de los autos chatarra, logró reactivar aquel aparato, luego se las ingenio para reparar un radio de uno de los helicópteros caídos de los vigilantes del muro.

Kunihiro observaba todo con atención sobre la mesa, no había duda que la pasión por las máquinas y cuestiones técnicas estaba en ese chico de gafas y mirada chocolate, se acercó y cuestionó con voz calma:

 **-¿Qué está planeando?-**

 **-Tratar de comunicarme con el exterior-**

 **-¿Con qué propósito?-** cuestionó intrigado el castaño de gafas, observándole confundido. Katsuki se detuvo, dejó lo que hacía en la mesa y se aventuró a tomar la mano de Kunihiro para responder:

 **-Trataré de localizar a tu Alfa… y le dirás que estás bien y en buenas manos… quizás eso te de la fuerza de seguir adelante-**

Un pequeño estremecimiento se formó en su cuerpo, que le hizo juntar lágrimas en sus ojos agachó su vista y Yuuri susurró:

 **-Se lo que se siente estar lejos de tu alfa… y más cuando estás esperando un cachorro de él-**

 **-Gra…gracias-**

 **-Ahora bien necesitaré ubicarlo-**

 **-¿Cómo harás eso?-**

 **-No te preocupes Kunihiro, Yuuri es muy listo... él podría encontrar una aguja en un pajar-** Katsuki asintió y explicó:

 **-Todos los celulares tienen GPS, podría encontrar una radiofrecuencia que esté cercana a él para que alguien lo contacte-**

 **-¿Y qué sucederá si alguien que no debe escucha la transición?-**

 **-Si de algo sé de comunicaciones es que los de la armada y gobierno usan sólo una estación, hay muchas bandas libres así que usaré la que esté libre en la zona-**

 **-De acuerdo-** Expresó el castaño otorgando el número de celular de Junya mientras que su hija se alistaba al lado de su padre el cual decía:

 **-Recuerda que debes estar atenta y vigilar-**

 **-Sí papá-**

 **-Si ves algo raro, desconéctate rápido y regresas-**

 **-¡Si señor!-**

Kunihiro no entendía nada _**¿porqué preparaban a Victoria?**_ Pensó y luego lo dijo: **-Espera ¿porque Victoria va a salir?-**

 **-La única forma en que podamos conectarnos es con un cable coaxial... mi hija es muy escurridiza y ella no será fácilmente descubierta por los sensores, pues es pequeña y no les representa amenaza-** Explicaba Yuuri.

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Es peligroso-** Agregaba Raven a las palabras de su amo.

 **\- No te preocupes Kuni-san, yo puedo hacerlo-** Katsuki se acercó a su hija la cual llevaba un cable enrollado en un brazo y exponía observándola de manera nerviosa: **-Recuerda ser precisa en las coordenadas... es importante que sueltes los tornillos que te dibuje en la libreta, además de hacer la conexión en la entrada correcta...-**

 **-Si, no te preocupes!-** Yuri acarició sus cabellos luego los cubrió con un pequeño gorro negro y beso a su hija en la frente para susurrarle: **\- Procuremos ser rápidos... cuando conectes calcula 10 minutos-**

 **-¡Sip!-**

 **-Pero Victoria si hay problemas...-**

 **-Desconecto y regresó deprisa-**

 **-Si-**

Ambos padres la abrazaron, ella se sonrojo y susurró: **-Basta, regresaré en un momento-** se separó mientras que el Omega Plisetsky llamaba a Yuuri a su habitación; Otabek había ido a traer a Katsuki para llevarle hasta donde su rubio chico, el cual en la habitación dijo furico: **-¡Katsudon!… escuche que mandan a Victoria al muro, acaso te volviste loco!-**

 **-Yurio es por una razón importante-**

 **-Como sea... ya pensaron en cómo demonios sabrán cuando ella haga la conexión-** el rubio les observaba furioso, envuelto en aquellas sábanas y con sus dos cachorros en sus brazos. Demasiado tierno para creer que estaba tan enojado.

 **\- Se me olvidó ese detalle-**

Yo sé que puede ayudar, expuso Otabek, tomando una pequeña linterna y susurro: **-Antes se utilizaba las luces para avisar a los demás, esta linterna es potente-**

 **-Sin embargo su brillo podría fallar-Interrumpió Kunihiro -** **Quizás deberían usar un espejo el reflejo nos indicará que hay conexión-**

 **-Si-** Yuuri tomó los elementos extras y fue con su hija, ella entendió las indicaciones y partió; sus hermanos la observaron partir, mientras que Yuuri alistaba todo en su pequeño ordenador, en el cual sólo se podía ver una pequeña pantalla sucia y tintineante: **-Vamos Victoria…-**

La joven chica salió de la seguridad de su hogar; a su lado su padre le seguía, el cual dijo que haría guardia para vigilar su camino y el refugio; en tanto la joven se encaminó hacia el muro, estirando a su paso el cable que llevaba; muy bien calculado estaba esté, ya que en cuanto llegó aún le sobró un pequeño trozo.

Antes de entrar en contacto con la enorme pared de metal observó hacia arriba **-¡Vaya… es enorme!-** Dijo sin lograr ver bien el final de aquel enorme muro. Dejo eso y sacó la libreta de su madre, enseguida descubrió que los datos eran preciosos.

Liberó su destornillador y rápidamente liberó la pequeña compuerta; se aseguró que al quitar la tapa no hubiera alguna alerta, al darse cuenta que no pasaba nada se movió deprisa, habían diferentes cables y muy al fondo se encontraban las conexiones que su padre le indicó. Con prisa enroscó el difícil cable y rápidamente sacó su linterna para iluminar el espejo y dar la señal.

En el refugio Viktor vio la señal y enseguida silvo, Yuuri de pronto expresó: **-¡Estamos conectados!-**

 **-¡Genial!-** gritó Raven con ganas. Mientras el joven de gafas y cabello negro tecleaba con rapidez en la pantalla.

Kunihiro sentía que se el corazón se le salía del pecho… ¿Será posible?... ¿Escucharian su mensaje?

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **En zero…**

Masaki caminaba por el edificio, se dirigió a una zona más tranquila, ahí se sentó en el sofá observando la ciudad con verdadera nostalgia, cubrió su rostro y derramó lágrimas mientras murmuraba su nombre; su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, ni siquiera sabía si su pequeño había sobrevivido a la extracción, aunque algo le decía que seguía ahí luchando.

No sabía nada de Kunihiro y eso lo preocupaba… lo hacía sentir el peor alfa del mundo por no poder cumplir su misión.

En el mismo edificio, el equipo de vigilancia controlaba las radiofrecuencias, invadiendo el canal de la policía y los militares; el encargado de esa zona tenía cabellos naranjas y ojos celestes, caminaba entre sus técnicos cuando uno de estos inició a escuchar un ruido desconocido, como estática.

 **-¡Ren escuchó algo extraño en el canal libre!-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

El joven de cabellos naranjas tomó uno de los auriculares y movió con su mano libre la perilla rodandola y llegando a la difusión correspondiente; enseguida escuchó una transmisión que repetía una y otra vez en Japonés.

 _ **-"Ubicación…-**_ la señal se cortaba: - _ **orificio profundo… tres colores somos los que estamos condenados… necesitamos contactar con Junya… Masaki… Junya… Masaki…"-**_

Ren pensaba de manera apresurada y cuestionaba a su equipo: **-¿Hay alguna forma de responder?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-¿Qué crees que sea Ren…?-**

 **-Creo que es un mensaje…-** observó a la ventana: **-Desde Exilio…-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¡LISTO REN!-**

 **-Comunicación establecida… puedes decirme ¿quién eres?... ¿estás hablando desde donde creo que estas?…-**

- _ **"Positivo… no puedo dar detalles, es poco tiempo... sólo necesitamos que des un mensaje…."-**_

 **-¡Natsuki, inicia a grabar!-**

Aquel equipo se movilizó; estaban recibiendo aquel mensaje y lo grabaron para tenerlo como prueba…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **En el muro…**

La comunicación se cortó, Kunihiro dejó de hablar y de prisa Viktor se angustió; pues observó a donde se encontraba Victoria y luego miró hacia arriba, asegurándose que los guardias no se presentaran; entonces esto confundió al platinado, con prisa Yuuri dijo:

 **-Algo debió pasar-**

 **-¡Victoria!** \- exclamó, dispuesto a ir hasta donde ella.

 **-¡No vayas Viktor el sensor de tu collar puede…!-** Yuuri no pudo detenerle, rápidamente el ruso salió corriendo, mientras los gemelos pelinegros angustiados, querían seguirle; Raven los detuvo y Katsuki rápidamente le siguió tras el Kunihiro dijo:

 **-Quédate con ellos Raven-**

 **-¡Espere Señor Kunihiro!-**

Los gritos llegaron a Otabek el cual salió, a su lado el joven rubio llamado Yurio, con uno de sus cachorros en sus brazos: **-¿Qué está pasando?-** cuestionó el Omega.

 **-Papá y mamá fueron a ayudar a onessa-**

 **-Están cerca del muro-** Agregó Toshiya a las palabras de su hermano.

Yurio observó a su pelinegro y expuso en ruso: **-¡Es peligroso... el collar!-**

 **-Quédate aquí Yura-** expuso saliendo rápidamente.

De manera apresurada Viktor se había adelantado cada vez se acercaba más y logró divisar a su hija la cual estaba siendo rodeada por otros habitantes del lugar ellos gritaban: **-¡Encontró una salida!-**

 **-Rápido niña abre la puerta!-**

 **-¡No, no es eso… suéltenme!-**

 **\- ¡No nos mientas! -** gritó uno de ellos que la tomó por un brazo y la jaló fuertemente; en cuanto eso pasó Victoria se defendió, sin embargo eran demasiados; con prisa la voz se corrió y más fueron saliendo de todos lados, Kunihiro se asustó; sin embargo Yuuri le alcanzó y gritó:

 **-¡Kunihiro! … No te acerques más -**

 **-¡Pero Victoria!-**

 **-Yo me encargo… tú estarás más en riesgo por el collar-**

 **-¡Yuuri!-**

 **-¡Otabek date prisa detén a Viktor!-**

El kazajo corrió más rápido, mientras Yuuri aceleraba el paso, mucho más rápido; mientras lo hacía descubrió que habían dos sujetos con collares eso entonces le asustó, enseguida gritó: **-¡Victoria sal de ahí!-**

La joven niña abandonó el lugar escurriendose de entre la multitud, Viktor fue derribado y contenido por Otabek y Kunihiro observaba todo desde atrás; en cuanto a Victoria ella corría hasta donde estaba su madre; mientras lo hacía escuchó un zumbido tétrico, ladeo su rostro y descubrió que ese sonido provino de los dos prisioneros con collares, los cuales al estar abierto el orificio en el muro el sensor les detectó como un intento de escape.

Yuuri llegó a su lado y con prisa la escondió tras un enorme montón de escombros mientras que Otabek y Viktor a lo lejos protegían a Kunihiro.

 **-Rápido ven conmigo-** Gritó Altin, Morinaga así lo hizo pues el zumbido era estridente.

Los que habían rodeado y atacado a Victoria muy tarde se enteraron; los gritos de los que estaban cerca de ambos prisioneros se dieron sin embargo no pudieron escapar. El estallido fue inmediato, al ser dos collares la explosión fue mortal.

Victoria lloraba en el pecho de Katsuki, a ambos les cayeron todo tipo de escombros pues estaban más cerca, Yuuri al no haber más ruido salió y gritó: **-¡Viktor!-**

 **-¡Estoy bien!-**

Yuuri se reunió con él, se abrazaron y se besaron entre llantos y la felicidad de estar a salvo; Kunihiro y los demás observaron con horror cómo la nube carmesí se disipaba; de los que estaban atacando a Victoria no quedó ni rastro, sus orbes no podían creer el poder que contenían aquellos collares; Kunihiro cayó de rodillas al piso, no había escapatoria de ese sitio no si poseían ese dispositivo.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos Yuuri se separó de ellos y fue acercándose al lugar de los hechos; se acomoda a las gafas y examinaba de lejos el orificio que Victoria había hecho, este se había abierto más y todo por dentro de ese agujero se había desmoronado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo tensar el cuerpo y juntar las cejas de pronto todo fue claro.

Rápidamente y antes de que llegaran los guardias, se fueron del lugar, incluso tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron la estructura; mientras viajaban en uno de los autos que había reparado Katsuki, Kunihiro observaba como un sinfín de guardias y de personal de seguridad llegaba al lugar mientras ellos escapaban para no ser interrogados…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

 **Zero…**

Ren llevaba en sus manos una grabación importante; información del muro y un mensaje para alguien que según los que se comunicaron estaba en esa ciudad. Llego hasta la habitacion de Eiichi el cual aún estaba mimando y malcriando a sus omegas; cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eiiji:

 **-Nii-san, perdona que te moleste … pero Ren tiene algo que mostrarte –**

 **-Enseguida regreso pequeños-** dijo el de gafas poniéndose en pie, mientras dejaba un beso en cada frente de los chicos en su cama; se fue con su hermano y ambos se situaron al frente del pelinaranja el cual expuso:

 **-Este día, mientras hacíamos nuestra guardia alguien se filtró en el canal libre-**

 **-¿Y eso qué tiene de importancia?-**

 **-Es un mensaje… desde Exilio -**

 **-¿Qué?-** Eiichi se impresionó y de manera interesada prestó atención a la grabación…

.

 ***888888888888888***

.

La noche había caído y con ella un día más sin su Omega y su cachorro, todo estaba perdido, no había forma de poder verlo o si quiera saber si todo estaba bien; su rostro y mirada eran decaídas, sus cabellos rubios se deslizaban a los costados de su rostro al igual que dos lágrimas, estaba destrozado.

Aún recordaba la última vez que lo vio, tan frágil tan necesitado de su protección: **-¿Porque lo dejé solo…?-** Susurró entrando en terrible depresión, misma que invadió todo su ser y decidió pensar en algo… si él no podía rescatarlo entonces quizás debía ir hacia el.

Observaba las luces de aquella ciudad tal y como en aquella noche en el hotel… necesitaba el olor dulce de su Omega, ver su rostro y escuchar su voz… lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Estaba inmerso en la miseria, cuando escuchó pasos, a los cuales no les tomó importancia; pues estaba sentado en un sofá en el pasillo de uno de aquellos pisos; no había sido capaz de entrar a la habitación que Otori le ofreció, con real desesperación le parecía vacía y enorme sin él. Al escuchar aproximarse aquellos pasos elevó su rostro y susurró:

 **-¿Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Masaki ven conmigo rapido-**

El rubio negó se puso en pie y dijo: **-Pienso ir a Exilio… no soporto más estar sin él-** confesó desesperado; Morinaga lo tomó de la mano y en contra de su voluntad lo llevó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en donde los encontró a todos reunidos y dijo:

 **-Ven, siéntate...-**

De manera desganada se sentó, no entendía de razones sólo quería irse de ahí... permitir que Tetsuhiro y su Omega fueran felices no obstante…

- _ **"Masaki…"-**_

Sus orbes se agrandaron y su corazón inicio a latir acelerado, escuchaba la voz de Kunihiro ¿o es qué acaso fue su imaginación?

- **"Masaki…"-** escucho otra vez - _ **"Si estás escuchando, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien… ambos, lo estamos... lucharé para que podamos reencontrarnos aunque pasen años... quiero que sepas que te amo… que estamos bien… tu hijo y yo"...-**_

El mensaje fue corto, pero consiguió que el fuego y la esperanza en su corazón se avivará; rompió en llanto, frente a todos los que se encontraban ahí; Isogai observó a Tetsuhiro; este observó a Souichi al cual sujeto de su mano y a su lado su padre se preguntaba qué ocurría, no obstante recordó al joven castaño que una vez llegó a su centro y comprendió todo al ver a Tetsuhiro. Comprendió que finalmente los habían descubierto y que ese chico había sido enviado a Exilio.

Eiichi, Eiiji y Ren se sintieron un poco impotentes ante aquella situación; Kurokawa observó a Hiroto, el cual observaba a Masaki llorar de manera desgarrada.

Se puso en pie y susurro: **-Esto… no está bien-**

 **-Hasta que logras entenderlo-** Expresó Souichi furioso - **las estúpidas leyes hacen eso... separar y herir-** Gritó tomando al castaño del cuello de su camisa.

 **-Lo entiendo, lo comprendo todo… pero no puedo hacer nada no puedo por más que quisiera no puedo remediar lo que en años se construyó-** expuso.

 **-Hay que destruir ese muro-**

 **-Apoyo esa idea** \- Expuso Souichi a lo que dijo su querido alfa.

 **-¿Destruirlo?-** cuestionó Hiroto.

 **-Si…-** Respondió Eiichi **-Según esa grabación hay puntos débiles... utilizaremos esa información y estaremos pendientes de la comunicación... Ren si vuelve a contactar, házmelo saber enseguida-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Amigos descansen, esto ya se volvió mi problema y el de todos, vamos a liberar a esa gente que está ahí por error y vamos a romper las reglas... el mundo debe volver a lo que era antes, libertad para todos-** con aquellas palabras los chicos asistieron esperanzados en un mejor mañana.

Masaki estaba felíz y más tranquilo, por lo menos estaba seguro que Kunihiro y su cachorro estaban bien y seguían vivos; además Eiichi le hizo saber que estaban en compañía de buenas personas; con esto decidió relajarse y elevar sus ánimos. Pondría todo de sí para ayudar en el nuevo plan; sin embargo, había que recuperar fuerzas y planear cómo desmantelar aquel enorme monstruo de metal que les separaba... y también saber cómo podrían llegar hasta él...

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado cuidense mucho.**

 **Nos vemos luego**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

 **Fue hace mucho que no nos leemos!**

 **Pero ya estamos aquí! Mil gracias a mi querida amiga que me ayuda a hacer algunas correcciones pero por si se me paso alguna mil disculpas!**

 **Bien no las entretengo más que pasen una linda navidad!**

 **Si pueden pasen a la pagina de facebook aurora la maga fan fics en fin de año n.n/ también, ya esta arriba el ultimo capitulo en español de KSB.**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer n.n/**

* * *

 **Tradición familiar.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

" **Más cerca a Ti"**

La noche llego nuevamente en aquella ciudadela en donde nuestros chicos se encontraban ocultos y seguros, la agitada sensación que había dejado el rescate de exilio terminó, se podía hacer el recuento de daños para con alegría darse cuenta que al menos el rescate había salido bien.

A pesar de la angustiosa situación, lograron rescatar a Souichi de las garras de aquel horrendo destino, no obstante otro asunto aguardaba, faltaba ver la forma de como recuperar a Kunihiro; aunque para Eiichi eso sólo seria un pequeño mérito él quería hacer algo más grande, como por ejemplo destruir el muro que mantenía cautiva a toda una nación, además de rescatar a los prisioneros que fueron enviados debido a la corrupción; quizás si había delincuentes ahí, pero sería cuestión de unirse a los miembros policiacos de Rusia para capturarlos y darles un juicio. Esa era la expectativa del joven de ojos violetas no obstante, lo que importaba en este momento era Morinaga Kunihiro, era de principal prioridad, dado a que la comunicación que se permitió hizo darse cuenta que él se encontraba bien y esperando por ser rescatado, aquello permitió a Masaki respirar de nuevo y descansar al menos por unos días.

Tetsuhiro y Souichi en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, aún se encontraban en aquel edificio alto e imponente en el cual, los Tatsumi por fin estaban todos reunidos, se acostumbraban a ser finalmente la familia que eran y que no habían podido ser, a causa de imposiciones tontas de un gobierno autoritario.

La reunión fue sumamente emotiva, tantas emociones desbordadas y tanto amor contenido, los cinco miembros de aquella familia se dejaron envolver por aquella enorme sensación; con profunda incredulidad se dieron cuenta que siempre estuvieron cerca, cuidándose mutuamente; aquel asombro generó en el omega pelilargo estar de buen humor. Por primera vez el rostro de Souichi cuyo apellido era Tatsumi se mostró sonriente, relajado y lleno de tranquilidad. El embarazo le sentaba bien y él sentía su vientre igualmente pleno, los pequeños en su interior tenían su propia celebración y aunque era incómodo a veces, todo se le olvidaba por la felicidad de saber que sus cachorros no sólo tendrían un padre, sino un apellido y una familia que siempre los amaría y los protegería.

 **-No puede ser que…-** Habló al centro de sus familiares **-En el sitio que más odie… siempre...-** cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no estaba seguro si las lágrimas se juntaban por el momento tan emotivo o por las jodidas hormonas que corrían libremente por su cuerpo; haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse logró finalizar su oración: **-Qué irónico es saber que en ese odioso lugar, se encontraba mi verdadera familia-** Su voz temblaba, mientras dedicaba una mirada de asombro a esas conocidas personas, sus rostros ya no eran de desconocidos, ahora eran sus padres y a sus hermanos, su familia.

Kanako sonreía, la felicidad era notable en su rostro el cual observaba con atención a su padre Souji; Tomoe por otro lado se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor agregado:

 **-El caprichoso destino decidió que aunque no supiéramos nada, estaríamos juntos en aquel lugar… pero ¿Es esto… verdad, será esto cierto o es que acaso es un sueño?-** su rostro lucía preocupado y lleno de zozobra, sus ojos se tornaron brillosos amenazando con comenzar a llorar ya que la duda se albergó en su pecho, cosa que Hana impidió al aproximarse a él, tomó la mano de su hijo y la puso cerca de su corazón, se miraron tiernamente y entonces las dudas se disiparon; ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y Hana observó a ambos hermanos a los cuales cuestionó:

 **-¿Perciben eso?-** se silencio, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando hondamente.

Tomoe, Kanako e incluso Souichi cerraron sus ojos, aspiraron con suma calma inhalando un aroma bastante delicioso y sutilmente conocido; el alpha de la familia se acercó a ellos para unirse a aquel abrazo y fue ahí donde los hermanos percibieron aquel poderoso aroma, noble e infinitamente tierno, eso emanaba de las feromonas de Souji y Hana. El calor los abarcó, sus cuerpos se estremecieron al sentir esa calidez y ese ambiente de protección al estar con esas personas.

No cabía duda alguna en sus corazones… eran sus padres y ellos sus hijos.

Souichi fue el primero en separarse e ir a la ventana de la habitación, Souji se acerca a su hijo a quien observó de manera necesitada, Souichi, elevo sus brazos y le abrazó Souji percibió como todo su ser vibraba, acarició a su primer cachorro y acunándolo en su pecho, demostró lo que su corazón sentía y cómo el de ambos, tuvo enormes tumbos de alegría. En cuanto al alpha este susurró:

 **-Cuando naciste… intente detenerlos, pero me fue imposible; el ministerio de naturalización fue cruel, los arrebató a cada uno de nuestros brazos de forma violenta y sin contemplación… jamás quiero sentir esa angustia de nuevo… ni mucho menos que tú pases lo mismo con tus… con mis nietos… -** bajo la mirada al vientre abultado del mayor de sus hijos, con los ojos aguados y mirada tierna, pero con expresión dura, pues viejos y dolorosos recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza, fue difícil para la pareja soportar aquellas terribles experiencias; Tomoe y Kanako los acercaron a ellos, uniéndose a aquel abrazo grupal en torno a su madre, buscando ese aroma protector que colmó aquella habitación en la que estaban reconociendose y reintegrandose como la manada que siempre debieron ser.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Por otro lado Tetsuhiro y compañía tenía otras situaciones que resolver, se comunicaban con el alfa de la familia, Morinaga Noburo, Tetsuhiro y su madre hablaban con el alfa mayor, que se encontraba en un lugar seguro, en donde no podrían extraditarlo a Japón y por consiguiente evitar que fuera llevado a pagar su condena en exilio. Aunque enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando lo impulsó a gritar:

 **-¡Debo ir con él!-**

 **-No querido, eso sería empeorar las cosas-** Habló Anna bastante angustiada sujetando sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho observando a su hijo implorando apoyo.

Tetsuhiro aunque debía apoyar a su madre sabía que él, su padre, merecía eso, su progenitor también debía pagar o al menos ir por su hermano, sin embargo dio calma a su madre y agregó: **-No… padre no puedes entregarte, sólo empeoraría la situación-**

 **-Pero Kunihiro no puede pagar solo por los errores que la tradición de nuestra familia está generando, le hice demasiado daño y todavía le sigo haciendo daño-** replicaba demasiado angustiado.

 **-Entiendo, pero no podemos arriesgar a que te suceda algo a ti también-**

Tetsuhiro se encontraba en un verdadero dilema pues a pesar de ser una locura, también aceptaba en lo más profundo de su lógica que eso era lo correcto, la culpa recaía en la terquedad de su padre, sin embargo: ¿Como beneficiaria eso la situación actual? Sumergido en sus pensamientos finalmente escuchó:

 **-Si me lo permiten, quisiera decir algo...-** los Morinaga pusieron atención a la puerta de la habitación:

 **\- Me parece que esa es una buena idea-**

Tetsuhiro pudo ver a su amigo rubio el cual atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y de manera nerviosa le llamó: **-Masaki… ¿De que hablas?-** Cuestionó afligido, preguntándose cuál sería el plan que Junya estaba planteando ante sus padres.

El de ojos azules se adentro, llegó al lado de Anna y de Tetsuhiro, cruzando sus brazos observó decidido a su contraparte y puntualizó: **-Pienso aprovechar el arresto del señor Noburo…-** Tetsuhiro se impactó, enseguida Masaki agregó: **-Es mi oportunidad para poder entrar a Exilio y poder estar con Kunihiro-**

Junya dirigió su mirada a la pantalla en donde se encontraba reflejado el jefe de la familia, Noburo había sido testigo de cómo Masaki había irrumpido, se había abierto paso entre la oscuridad de la habitación la cual tenía una enorme pantalla plasma en donde podían ver a Noburo y él a ellos. Enseguida El rubio expresó: **-Señor Noburo, una disculpa interrumpí la llamada con su familia, es un placer volver a saber de usted-**

 **-Muchacho-**

 **-¿Esta todo bien señor?, ¿lo tratan bien?-**

 **-Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mi…. En verdad que lamento lo que te hice…-** El rubio negó pero enseguida agregó:

 **-Lo que pasó en el pasado se quedará en el pasado… ahora quiero que entienda que no pienso cobrarle ninguno de los favores que le hice, estas acciones son absolutamente motivadas por el amor que tengo por Kunihiro; sin embargo necesito saber si usted está hablando en serio ¿sería capaz de entregarse? Y de esa forma ayudarnos a entrar a Exilio-**

 **-¡Masaki eso...!** \- Tetsuhiro se preocupo.

 **-¡Haría lo que sea por mi familia!-** Interrumpió el padre al hijo- **¿Qué has pensado muchacho?-**

Tanto Tetsuhiro como Anna prestaron atención a lo que diría Masaki el cual con mucha calma hablo: **-Pues verá, mantuve una conversación con Eiichi quien es el dueño de este edificio en donde nos refugiamos y es el jefe de los rebeldes… él y sus miembros tienen una idea bastante interesante que según creo funcionará-** Inició observando de manera tranquila a la señora Morinaga y a su amigo: **-Hemos ideado un plan, para que yo, pueda entrar a ese lugar y apoyar a Kunihiro…-**

 **-¡Eso es una locura!-** exclamó el peliazul oscuro **-Si entran ahí no podrán salir jamás-**

 **-Tetsuhiro, no me pidas que me quede aquí cuando Kunihiro me necesita, tu has hecho de todo para salvar a tu omega y yo no me pienso quedar atrás… tú sabes que aunque tu hermano sea muy fuerte él me necesita-**

 **-Eso… es verdad pero Masaki…-**

 **-Tetsuhiro, señora Anna deben permitir al señor Noburo que nos ayude… Kunihiro y yo nos necesitamos uno al otro… puedo sentir que él y mi hijo me necesitan-**

 **-¿Masaki Acaso tu y mi hermano hicieron un lazo?-**

 **-El más fuerte de todos** \- respondió lleno de seguridad.

Anna cubrió su boca sorprendida y susurró preocupada: **-A pasado demasiado tiempo, mi niño debe estar débil... cariño…-** habló Anna preocupada, se sentaba en la silla y murmuraba: **-Mi pobre niño, Noburo cometimos un error, suprimimos tanto su verdadera naturaleza… ahora es probable que su situación empeore-**

Noburo cerró sus ojos de manera que su rostro lucía culpable y gritó: **\- ¡Es peligroso! No puede estar solo-**

 **-No es solo por el lazo, si no también por su salud y la de mi hijo, debo estar a su lado-**

 **-¡Entonces iré!-** Grito decidido el señor Morinaga mientras que Masaki asentía y Tetsuhiro no tenia otra opción más que aceptar la situación.

 **-Entonces ¡Yo también iré contigo!-**

 **-No Tetsuhiro, tú tienes que estar con Souichi-** Habló con suavidad y calma Masaki **-Déjame a mí el cuidado de tu padre y tu hermano-**

 **-Pero Masaki necesitarás ayuda-**

 **-De eso yo me encargo-** se escuchó la voz de Eiichi en la entrada él había estado escuchando todo desde la puerta, a su lado Van y Eiiji los cuales entraron a la habitación con el de gafas.

 **-¿Eiichi?-** Cuestionó preocupado Tetsuhiro.

 **-No te preocupes Tetsuhiro, ¿te lo dije no es verdad? Les iba a ayudar en lo que fuera y dado a que haremos destrozos en ese muro vamos a ayudar gustosos-** posó su mano en el hombro de Van y Eiiji expresando **-Mi hermano y Van irán con Masaki y con el señor Noburo-**

 **-¿Pero que han planeado?-** cuestionó Tetsuhiro observando a Noburo quien estaba interesado también.

 **-No es momento de explicar, señor Morinaga, contactare con mis amigos en donde se encuentra, realizaremos el viaje desde Dubai hasta Tokio sin que las autoridades lo sepan, le explicaremos todo cuando llegue-**

 **-Gracias muchacho-**

La comunicación finalizó, Tetsuhiro enseguida se reunió con Eiichi y cuestionó: **-¿Qué es lo que harán Eiichi?-**

 **-Sabes, estuve pensando en cómo derribar esa muralla y burlar la seguridad de la misma, y me di cuenta que desde aquí no puedo hacer mucho, todo tiene que ser desde dentro-** Explicó tornando su mirada demasiado emocionada **-será como podrir una fruta jaja-**

 **-Listo-** anunciaba Masaki **-Hable con mis contactos, en cuestión de tres horas el señor Noburo estará en tierras japonesa-**

 **-Nii-san prepararemos todo-**

 **-Si, Masaki ve con ellos... ¿Tetsuhiro quieres ir conmigo a buscar a tu padre al aeropuerto?-**

 **-Claro-** Asintió notando como Eiichi y compañía salían de la habitación en cuanto él se giró a ver a su madre tomó sus manos y expresó: **-Madre se que te preocupas por papá pero conozco a este tipo y se que no dejará que su hermano corra peligro… papá y Kunihiro estarán bien te lo prometo-**

Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Hiroto quien vestía ropas más elegantes, aunque aún rasgadas y sucias, a su lado se encontraba Yamato el chico enorme, quien también llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes, rápidamente Tetsuhiro cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué es todo esto?-**

 **-Llegó mi momento muchachito, lo que tú y tu omega me han hecho ver tendrá sus frutos, hoy regresare a mi puesto en el ministerio…-**

 **-Nos vas a traicionar-** Expresó severo.

Hiroto observó al enorme sujeto a su lado: **-¿Tú crees que podría con este enorme tipo a mi lado? Además tus nerds vendrán conmigo.**

 **-¿Nerds?-**

 **-Iremos acompañando al Señor Ministro-** Intervino Isogai **-para que nos deje entrar a la base de datos de las unidades de seguridad, ahí cambiaremos algunos nombres y rostros para que nuestros chicos pasen a Exilio** \- Guiñó un ojo.

 **-¿Cuándo hicieron todo este plan?-**

 **-No hace mucho, cuando jugueteaban tú y tu ruidoso omega recién se reencontraron después del rescate-** Respondió isogai coqueto haciendo que Morinaga se sonrojara un poco **-¡Bien, señor Ministro su carro lo espera-** dijo con sonrisa ladina y mirada suspicaz.

 **-No te preocupes, Kunihiro y todos los que están tras ese muro serán libres, te lo prometo-** Expuso Kurokawa.

Morinaga les vió partir esperanzado, luego se retiró del lugar en busca de su Omega yendo a donde esté se encontraba; aún estando en una sala privada y alejada de aquel bullicio, el pelilargo notó el movimiento en el edificio, las alarmas y rugir de motores se escucharon y fue entonces que rápidamente cuestionó **: -¿Qué estará pasando?-**

 **-El amo Isogai y los demás saldrán a la ciudad, creo que van a iniciar un plan para salvar al hermano de Tetsuhiro** \- Explicó Kanako mientras el mayor tocaba su vientre angustiado y susurraba:

 **-Tetsuhiro-** hacía poco que no lo veía, pero ya necesitaba de él y casualmente no se avergonzaba de ese sentimiento, siempre podría echarle la culpa a sus bebés.

Y de la nada, el mencionado apareció, como si lo hubiera invocado con su pensamiento; en cuanto lo vieron llegar, los chicos y sus padres les dieron espacio y dejaron que el alfa se llevara al Omega a otra habitación; cerraron la puerta y Morinaga liberó sus feromonas por toda la habitación, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron tiernamente y luego la pasión se desbordó al ir sintiendo el cuerpo del otro.

Morinaga acariciaba la espalda de Souichi, aproximado todo lo que podía su cuerpo al de él, mientras le besaba y se deleitaba con aquella abultes, en la cual sus hijos crecían y se alborotaban al sentir a la agitación en los corazón de sus padres.

Era excitante tener el cuerpo de Souichi a su merced, poseerlo estando así, con su abdomen creciendo lentamente y demostrando la vida que albergaba dentro de él, provocaba en Tetsuhiro una excitación mayor, capaz de sobrepasar su lujuria y transformarla en devoción, esa que sentía por el Omega pelilargo, dió todo por él y seguirá dándolo todo por ellos, volviendo realidad las promesas que le hizo al Omega, haciendo que sean libres de ese régimen que amenazaba la felicidad de tener a sus hijos reunidos sin importar su casta.

El aliento se le fue de sus labios, mientras el temblor en su cuerpo y esa sensación de deseo se apoderó de su ser. Tatsumi sentía sus brazos, piernas, cabeza y tronco liviano al tener al alpha padre de sus hijos besarle con tanto deseo.

 **-Souichi… Tatsumi-** proclamó su nombre el cual dejó de estar incompleto, su omega había encontrado finalmente sus raíces; aquella voz grave que pronunció su nombre causó en el pelilargo un estremecimiento súbito, que generó las palpitaciones más aceleradas, Tetsuhiro lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama, depositándolo con cuidado sobre esta mientras se sentaba a su lado y se agachaba; le besaba los labios, las mejillas y poco a poco descendía a su cuello, en el cual Morinaga se perdió, con ese aroma tan dulce y embriagante.

Amaba a su omega como jamás había amado a nadie más. Amaba a esos pequeños seres, aún desconocidos, fruto del amor, la entrega y compromiso hecho entre los dos. Eran la prueba de que Souichi había elegido ésto, no era su destino como Omega, fue su deseo entregarse a él y era su decisión llevar las crías de ese hombre, al cual secretamente amaba con todo su ser, el alfa que le profesaba amor incondicional y seguridad hasta el final de sus días. Morinaga recorrió todo su pecho sobre la ropa y se detuvo en su vientre, el cual acarició suavemente y le dedicó cariñosas palabras mientras liberaba su aroma:

 **-Les prometo que nada malo va a pasar… su madre es muy fuerte y yo los protegeré con mi vida-** Dicho aquello una de sus manos abrió los botones de su camisa y buscó con calma uno de sus pectorales, los cuales estaban más sensibles que nunca a causa de la gravidez del Omega, un simple roce de aquella mano causó en Souichi jadear, elevando su rostro y besando su nuca susurró:

 **-Morinaga… Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Mhm-** Gimió con suavidad, causando en el otro espasmos que le volvieron loco; Tetsuhiro abrió su camisa por completo y se dedicó a besar sus pezones tornándolos duros y sonrosados; los chupeteo y los succiono causando en su omega un desvarío intenso de sensaciones que catapultaron sus sentidos y por ende estremecerse, iniciando a sentir como su entrada se humedecía ante aquellos deliciosos y efectivos tratos.

 **-¡Ahg, no… no sigas!-** Reclamó repentinamente, apartándole débilmente, estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas y le estaba dando miedo.

Su alpha se elevó de nuevo, dedicándole un beso en el cual buscó su lengua acariciándola y devorando su boca, susurró: **-No me pidas eso, sé que me deseas y yo a tí… quiero hacerte el amor como nunca antes te lo hice Souichi, quiero sentirte de nuevo, marcarte como mío y que tú me marques también-**

Dicho aquello y besando sus labios, cuello, clavícula, pechos y nuevamente la barriga de su omega, la cual beso con sumo amor, mientras les susurraba con calma:

 **-Los amo…-**

 **-Mhhhg-**

Mientras la besaba, le quitaba su pantalón de tela y le dejaba sólo con la camisa a medio sacar, en cuanto a él no tuvo tiempo de desvestirse quería amarlo, lentamente se elevó nuevamente observándole con deseo; aquellos ojos verdes le veían con pasión mientras que los miel se encontraban entrecerrados con las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor que ya llenaba su frente, Morinaga entonces encontró su miembro y lo acarició, dispuesto a dedicarle el trato más apasionado de todos, se agacho lentamente entre las piernas de su ojimiel y con mucha calma se movió para engullirlo pausadamente, causando que Tatsumi apretara las sabanas con sus manos elevando un poco su cabeza que se encontraba sobre las almohadas deleitándose con la vista: sus piernas flexionadas, abiertas y Morinaga entre estas, subiendo y bajando lentamente; con movimientos ágiles enredó su mano derecha en los cabellos de su alpha así su mano sujetaba sus cabellos y los jaloneo exponiendo:

 **-¡Ahg!, Morinaga ahmm no-**

Continúo dándole placer al punto de casi hacerle perder la cordura, sin embargo lo que hacía era ponerlo más ansioso. Souichi quería más que eso, sus deseos incrementaron y lo que más anhelaba era tener a Tetsuhiro en su interior.

Con calma le apartó, mientras que el pelilargo se giraba y abrazando una almohada elevaba sus caderas y le ofrecía su trasero; acariciaba sus nalgas al miembro de Tetsuhiro que se encontraba aún dentro de sus pantalones; sin embargo el ver aquella expresión de deseo de su omega no pudo más, abrió su cremallera y liberó su falo; lo acariciaba contra aquel orificio el cual ansiaba que lo penetraran y enseguida hizo opresión, mientras se agachaba y jadeaba en el oído de su omega:

 **-Souichi… ah.. Souichi te amo-**

 **-Hm… mm.. ah…-** Abrió su boca a todo lo que daba mientras sentía como aquel pene se abría paso en su angosta entrada, su estado permitió que en la primera penetración aquel pene alcanzara sin compasión su próstata, además de llegar con libertad a la zona que más placer daba a un omega. Tetsuhiro finalizó la penetración, se detuvo al percibir que su falo palpito, además de que toda su piel se erizó, su omega y él estaban unidos en pasión y amor, un beso permitió al ojiverde succionar aquella nuca, impregnando sus feromonas en su marca y en su cuerpo, para luego terminar elevándose, al tiempo que acaricio la espalda y los cabellos sueltos de su ojimiel. Lo tentaba con cada caricia, lo hacía suyo con calma beso.

Mientras sujetaba firmemente sus caderas e iniciaba a embestirle comenzando así la excitante faena; Tetsuhiro podía percibir como su miembro salía y entraba siendo estimulado por aquel angosto y húmedo lugar.

 **-¡Ah, ahh, Mori… naga.. ahmm-** gemía mientras sentía como una y otra vez era penetrado. Ocultó su rostro pero no podía esconder sus gemidos y el deseo de querer más. Lo necesitaba, lo quería y sabía que Morinaga se lo daría; deseaba sentirse protegido, sentirse amado y quitarse de encima todo rastro del tacto ajeno durante su cautiverio.

Era un poco más difícil de llevar al orgasmo a un Omega gestante, puesto que sus hormonas trabajaban el doble y el deseo incrementaba, pero eso no era problema para un alfa deseoso de poseerlo y que se excitaba aún más con ese cambiante y seductor cuerpo.

Luego de dar otras tres embestidas más, decidió cambiar de posición, le terminó de quitar la camisa a Souichi y él también se quitó la suya, además del resto de su ropa; acompañó a su omega en la cama posicionándose tras suyo de costado, le ayudó a elevar una de sus piernas y le penetró por detrás, mientras su otra mano libre apretaba uno de sus pechos.

 **-¡Ahhh!-** Aquel grito apasionado en el que sintió la grandeza de Tetsuhiro penetrarle de nueva cuenta le hizo abrir su boca al máximo dedicando jadeos mientras sus ojos mostraban placer.

Morinaga en cambio besaba la febril piel que su hombro poseía y a la vez mordisqueaba al tiempo que jadeaba y susurraba bajito **-¡Ahm… ah.. Souichi… me estoy derritiendo en tu interior, te amo… se siente tan b-bien-**

El mencionado sujeto su vientre y cerró sus ojos al sentir que todos sus músculos se tensaban, era una sensación jamás percibida, espasmos azotaban su cuerpo y él sólo deseaba que fuera más profundo, más adentro **-¡Ahg.. gyahh… ah más… más Tetsuhiro-** Pidió mientras su amante elevaba y abría más su pierna sometiendo más su pene en su interior **-¡Ahg, ah… no pa...!-** Gritó asustado y es que era demasiado intenso.

Tetsuhiro se había dado a la tarea de acariciar cada extremo de su cuerpo al punto de tensarlo, sus besos y sus jadeos se encontraban uno al otro; con calma cambiaron posición, Morinaga le recostó boca arriba y con las rodillas se apoyó frente a él, le penetro mientras que con sus manos sujetaba los pliegues de sus piernas, mientras le envestía acariciaba su vientre y Souichi sujetaba esté mientras percibía que de un momento a otro iba a llegar al orgasmo; cerró sus ojos mientras expresaba: **-¡Ah, ah… ah… mg no… espe… se siente… extraño-**

 **-¿Qué sientes… por favor dime?-**

 **-Hmmm, ahhmmm-** Arrugó sus cejas en placer y mientras liberaba una de sus manos y caía en la cama confesó **-¡Se siente bien, ahmmm… Morinaga Ahh!-** inició a embestirle de manera suave y constante, para luego acelerar, Souichi cerró sus ojos y Morinaga se percató de que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo, pudo presenciar el momento indicado en donde el semen de su pelilargo manchaba la parte baja de su vientre. Aquella visión le hizo cerrar fuerte sus ojos y no pudo contenerse en llegar al orgasmo, cosa que hizo que Souichi tuviera un segundo orgasmo pues cada palpitación y la grandeza de aquella glándula de su alpha en su interior le hizo eyacular por segunda ocasión.

Morinaga agacho su rostro y juntó sus frentes mientras que su querido omega caía complacido, tratando de recobrar el aliento, y en su intento fue vencido por el sueño.

 **-¿Souichi?-** Le llamó tiernamente, se agachó y con cuidado besó sus labios al darse cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento. Emitió una pequeña sonrisa y tuvo que buscar una posición cómoda para recostarse a su lado.

En el silencio de la habitación, hizo una nueva promesa, tocando el vientre y sintiendo a sus cachorros aún no nacidos: nunca se separaría de él, protegería a sus hijos y a su familia de quien fuera.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Hiroto y compañía ya estaban en el edificio del Ministerio, en el momento en que Daisuky se presentó ante seguridad la entrada se le impidió; de manera rápida fue trasladado hasta la oficina del nuevo Ministro; mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Yamato se preparaba para lo peor, no obstante el castaño le observó de manera seria y negó con disimulo, al lado de ambos Kurokawa parecía nervioso, en cambio Isogai se encontraba relajado.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina que ocupaba Hiroto e impresionado exclamó: **-¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡me voy unos días y ya tienen mi reemplazo! ¿es así como paga el gobierno mis años de…-**

 **-Ya cierra la boca sucia sabandija-**

 **-Uhm, ¿Esa voz?-** Cuestionó el castaño.

La persona que ocupaba la elegante silla se puso en pie dejándose ver, al hacerlo Hiroto palideció, el hombre en cuestión al estar de pie arreglo su traje y observó con aquellos ojos color cafés al anterior ministro **-Arréstenlos…-** Ordenó sin siquiera decirle algo a su visitante:

 **-¡¿Qué?! Oye Ryu-**

 **-Señor Ministro Ryu para ti Hiroto-**

 **-¿Qué significa esto?-**

El joven alto y elegante caminó rodeando el escritorio, se apoyó a este cruzándose de brazos observando a su contraparte con orgullo **-Lo que pasa es muy sencillo… Hiroto todo el Ministerio voto y se deliberó que tu… eres un traidor-**

El castaño estaba asombrado, Ryu enseguida chasqueo sus dedos, de manera que los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, Yamato estaba a punto de enfrentarlos pero **-¿Un traidor?-** Escucho de Daisuky **-Fui yo quien fue secuestrado-**

 **-¿Secuestrado? ¿y como es que has salido y escapado de tu verdugo?-** Indagó el joven con la mirada más severa y suspicaz que posee un alpha.

 **-¿Acaso no es lógico? Después de mucho tiempo mi equipo de seguridad privada me encontró, los incapaces idiotas de la policía no pudieron hacer nada el día que me llevaron-** Ryu caminaba, fue a la ventana apreciando el paisaje y pensando a velocidades inimaginables, luego de un momento en silencio se dio la vuelta, observaba de manera sospechosa a ese hombre, apreciaba sus ropas las cuales estaban rotas se podía verificar con sus cabellos y apariencia demacrada que la había pasado mal.

 **-No te creo nada.-** aún así aquél hombre no se confiaba. **\- Una de las órdenes a sido que te encierren por traidor, entregaste información importante…-**

 **-¡Mentira!.-** Golpeo la mesa engullido por la rabia, de manera apresurada contra resto.- **La robaron y yo solo trate de recuperarla pero pague por eso-**

 **-Debiste llamar a los agentes para que lo resolvieran-**

 **-Ya basta Ryu, para demostrar que no soy un traidor, tengo información que quizás te interese-** Ryu elevo una de sus cejas y expuso:

 **-Te escucho-**

 **-No… no voy a decirte nada hasta que no me comuniques con el magistrado, tú pareces no saber quien soy yo en realidad-**

 **-¿El magistrado? No me hagas reír-** Hiroto le ignoró y fue a tomar el teléfono ante la vista asombrada de Ryu, Yamato, Isogai y Kurokawa se observaban atentos; win duda aquel hombre castaño de ojos grises tenía demasiados secretos Hyuuga el chico de Eiichi prestaba atención a cada movimiento y palabra que Daisuky exponía. Otori fue claro con el muchacho alto debían cuidarse de Hiroto, tenía que prestar atención a cada detalle para darle información a su líder.

Daisuky por fin escuchaba las palabras de la joven recepcionista a la cual expreso. **-Soy el gobernador Hiroto Daisuky número de identificación HD50024, estoy vivo y no soy un impostor o traidor necesito reunir a los magistrados en una llamada tengo información importante la cual no puede pasar de hoy-**

Corto la llamada y Ryu observaba susurrando **-Es imposible que tú… seas…-**

 **-Creo que le debe una disculpa-** murmuró Isogai.

Sólo transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos y por la puerta de aquella oficina hacía presencia la secretaria quien informaba: **-Ministro Hiroto, Ministro suplente Ryu se espera su presencia en la sala de juntas-**

Ambos iniciaron a caminar y la comitiva de el castaño le secundaba, pero Ryu gritó: **-¡¿A dónde creen que van ustedes?!-**

 **-Son mis guardaespaldas, me acompañaran a donde sea-**

Sin perder más tiempo prosiguieron a la reunión; lejos de ahí unas horas después, se aproximaban dos autos; en uno se encontraba Tetsuhiro y Eiichi, en otro Masaki, Eiiji y Van; ellos estaban listos para cuando iniciara el plan, aparcaron en una carretera un poco desolada en la cual Van le retira la cubierta y descubre un auto oculto, y procedió a explicar a los chicos:

 **-Este será el señuelo debemos tener cuidado-**

Ya todos estaban preparados y se separaron: Eiichi y Morinaga en uno y los otros tres en otro, el señuelo les seguía siendo controlado por una computadora; en la cabina del auto de Eiichi, Tetsuhiro observaba su reloj y expresaba:

- **El Jet de Masaki llegara en una hora… ¿Eiichi… funcionará?-**

 **-Eso espero-** susurró con suavidad el de gafas.

En cuanto a Masaki, él a pedido de Van entró a un túnel de la ciudad, cercano al aeropuerto, estacionaba y Van expresaba: **-Bien… es hora de cambiar a esta nena-** Expresó refiriéndose al Chevy Volt que al cambio los colores de su carrocería, retiraban una capa adherida al auto dejándolo con los colores indicados y con la ayuda de Eiiji colocaron las luces de una patrulla.

 **-Radio conectada Van-** Expuso el menor de los Otori, aquel chico era un omega de cabellos castaños ojos violetas y una sonrisa de ángel, Van a su lado le admiraba con ilusión y coqueto, enseguida el joven castaño asintió y expreso :

 **-Buen chico-** Al instante en que Kiryuin encendió la radio rápidamente escuchaban los diferentes códigos policiacos que se suscitaban en la ciudad, estaban listos para llevar a cabo el nuevo plan, sin duda ese grupo de chicos tenía varios trucos todo para ser la mejor resistencia del país.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

 **Sala de juntas del Ministerio**

Con pantallas en las paredes se simuló un auditorio en donde se encontraban los principales magistrados de todas las importantes ciudades de Japón; Yamato analizaba cada pantalla, pero hubo alguien que le llamó la atención un hombre cuya oscuridad en su pantalla le hizo ocultarse bajo la penumbra sólo podía verse la luz de su habano y un sombrero:

 **-¿Qué está pasando?… Hiroto sigue con vida-** Cuestionaba una mujer alpha bastante seria y furiosa.

 **-Ya era hora que te reportaras … Hiroto-**

 **-Señor tengo información importante acerca de la ciudad de Nagoya, en el tiempo que estuve cautivo me entere que el principal infractor pero eso lo sabran a continuación, por ahora quien creó todo este problema se dirige hacia acá…-**

 **-¿De quien hablas?-**

 **-De ese alpha que nos mintió y que nos a costado millones en la bolsa por que su empresa cayó bajo un bloqueo administrativo, les hablo de Noburo Morinaga-**

 **-Noburo… ese infeliz debe pagar en Exilio ¡NOS A COSTADO MILLONES!-**

 **-Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora mismo es saber si él fue quien te robo los archivos de naturalización Hiroto-** cuestionó uno de los ahí presentes, hasta que el castaño lanzó la memoria flash al tiempo que exponía:

 **-Logre escapar cuando fueron a atacar al autobús que llevaba a un omega a Exilio…-**

Ryu elevó una de sus cejas.

 **-Mi equipo personal me sacó de ese lugar y pude robar los archivos de nuevo…-**

El silencio gobernó hasta que el hombre del sombrero hablo **-Quiero a Noburo Morinaga encarcelado en Rusia… cuando eso suceda los Hijirikawa en conjunto del gobernador de Nagoya tomaran el control de la economía Fukuoka, hagan todo lo que Hiroto decida… a partir de ahora vuelve a su puesto-**

 **-Gracias Presidente-**

La llamada se corto y enseguida las paredes volvieron a su color original, de manera apresurada Hitoro observó a su compañero Ryu y expuso:

 **-Es hora de cazar a un prófugo…-**

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El plan estaba yendo como esperaban, en los edificios gubernamentales y en el aeropuerto, el Jet de Junya planeaba, en seguida Noburo logró ver dos autos y susurró:

 **-Llegó el momento-**

Bajo las órdenes estrictas de Masaki y de Eiichi, él se preparó y se armó hasta los dientes, finalmente el avión bajaba, en la ciudad las patrullas iniciaron a recorrer las calles ante esto, Van escuchó el llamado en su radio tomó aire y expreso:

 **-Llego la hora-** prendió marcha y fue en dirección del aeropuerto, en tanto Tetsuhiro y Eiichi iniciaron su parte del plan cubrieron sus rostros con cascos de motocicleta.

En el edificio del ministerio, Hiroto en conjunto de Ryu fueron al centro de operaciones especiales querían ver con sus propios ojos cómo capturaban a Noburo Morinaga, su captura debía ser impecable, lo encarcelarían en Exilio por engañar al gobierno, pero primordialmente por perder millones, dichos millones eran lavado dinero que se movía bajo las más grandes familias japonesas, Hiroto sabía que todo el circo de separar a los omegas de sus familias sólo era una táctica de su gobierno para poder desviar la vista de todos el mundo, drogas, trata de humanos y hasta incluso prostitución de omegas todo esto era lo que hacían los gobernantes mas importantes; todo para mantener la deuda externa en control y que su país se uniera al grupo de las 5 potencias las cuales de manera arbitraria, demandante y mezquina invadieron Rusia transformándolo en un arca de maleantes destruyendo su economía y conexión con el exterior…

 _ **-"Pero eso se acabó, voy a desenmascarar esta situación aunque no salga vivo, prefiero que el mundo sepa todo…"-**_ pensó el castaño

En tanto en el aeropuerto, por fin la policía llegaba haciendo una barricada y evacuando a las personas de las instalaciones, ellos estaban seguros de que ahí lo cazarían; Masaki, Eiiji y Van se mezclaron entre ellos, aguardaban el momento para entrar y capturarlo; sin embargo, el sonido de motores rugir por las calles los alertó.

Dentro de los autos, Eiichi cuestionó: **-¿Listo?-**

 **-Sí-** respondió Tetsuhiro, atento y listo generándose como Eiichi giraba el timón de su auto, sujetaba al tiempo el freno de mano y pisaba tanto el acelerador y el freno derrapaba, para quedar de costado a la barricada enseguida Tetsuhiro salió de una de las ventanas del auto él liberaba un arma disparando a los policías, con cuidado de no lastimar a ninguno; luego el auto arrancaba seguido de el auto señuelo, ante la vista atónica de los miembros de la justicia. Ambos autos rugieron se metieron al aeropuerto gracias a que rompieron los cristales en la entrada de este, por suerte ese aeropuerto estaba construido con paredes de cristal a un extremo. En tanto esto ocurría, los policías Eiiji, Van y Masaki se subían a sus unidades y expresaban por radio:

 **-Envíen ambulancias al aeropuerto, múltiples oficiales heridos, vamos en camino de los sospechosos-**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**

 **-Oficial Pitt-** respondía Van.

 **-Cadete Anderson-**

 **-Oficial Stand-** Finalizó Masaki luego de que Eiiji se escuchará por radio.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En el edificio Ryu estaba tan sumergido en lo que ocurría que no se dio cuenta de que Isogai había desaparecido en conjunto de Kurokawa. Ambos estaban en la oficina de Hiroto habían logrado irrumpir base de datos de la policía y habían creado los perfiles de los tres.

Ryu estaba furioso, enseguida expuso: **-¿Cuál es la situación?-**

 **-Se están escapando, Noburo subió a uno de los autos-**

 **-Maldita sea-** grito Hiroto.

 **-¡Que alguien haga algo!-**

 **-Persecución en progreso-**

Ryu escuchó aquello y expuso rápidamente: **-Atrapenlos-**

 **-Deja de gritar que no te escuchan-** Hitoro tomó un micrófono y expuso: **-les hablo a los que persiguen al fugitivo, si lo capturan les subiré el rango y serán ustedes quienes lo escoltaran a Exilio-**

 **-¡Entendido!-** expresaron los tres de manera apresurada.

Las escenas eran rápidas, las cámaras que había en toda la ciudad les brindaban con lujo de detalle lo que sucedía…

En el lugar Eiichi, Tetsuhiro y Noburo estaban en un sólo auto y el señuelo viajaba a la cabeza; Tetsuhiro observaba a su padre con suma preocupación: **-Por favor ten mucho cuidado-**

 **-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…-**

 **-Oye Morinaga, estamos llegando al punto ciego, date prisa-**

Le dio un abrazo a su padre, en instantes llegaron a ese llamado punto ciego en donde no habían cámaras ahí Noburo bajo y luego lo llevaron al auto en el que Noburo seguiría en conjunto del auto señuelo, no había cámaras en ese túnel y lo primordial era que Eiichi y Tetsuhiro se alejaran de la persecución, Noburo observo a su hijo y susurro.

 **-Dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte.-** tomaba el volante y arrancaba mirando a su hijo por el retrovisor rápidamente se perdio de la vista de ambos. Eiichi escuchó desde el comunicador en su oído que ya estaban cerca de ellos:

 **-Entendido-** Afirmó, para observar a Tetsuhiro y gritarle: **-Date prisa debemos escondernos, ahora todo depende de tu padre…**

El patriarca Morinaga escucho aquello y hablo en su comunicador.

 _ **-Daré el mejor show se los prometo… Tetsuhiro esa habilidad que posees al volante la obtuviste de mi…-**_ Aquel hombre en conjunto del señuelo prosiguieron la marcha mientras muy de cerca tras de ellos las tres patrullas le seguían.

Eiichi y Tetsuhiro se ocultaron, cambiaron sus ropas y caminaban como si nada hubiese pasado, observaban a la gente local estar nerviosos en cuanto a ellos se quedaron en un pequeño restaurante observando la escena en la televisión, la persecución fue bastante cerrada y reñida. Tetsuhiro impresionado observaba como su padre esquivaba y derrapaba todo para que fuera creíble.

 **-¿Pa- papá…?-** Susurró impresionado, a lo que Eiichi expresó:

 **-Diablos, ese hombre es muy hábil-**

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En las calles, Noburo sudaba observando hacia atrás por el retrovisor las tres patrullas por fin atacarían, Van sería el primero sacó su arma por la ventana y disparo directo a los neumáticos del señuelo como resultado el auto chocó al muro en el cual Noburo giró, pasando el humo y las llamas, al igual que las patrullas… las cuales estaban listos para disparara sin embargo:

 _ **-"¡No disparen, el gobierno lo quiere vivo!"-**_ se escuchó por la radio fue así que ellos se comunicaron entre sí.

Van daba las órdenes: **-A unas millas de aquí hay un callejón lo encerramos ahí, Anderson cierra su paso izquierdo-**

 **-De acuerdo-** Expresaba Eiiji apresurando la marcha.

 **-Stand, ve detrás de Anderson así no tendrá ningún hueco para salir-**

 **-¿Tu que haras Pitt?-**

 **-Yo lo acorralare por detrás guiándolo al callejón-**

Mientras la agitada persecución se suscitaba, en el edificio gubernamental Ryu exponía: **-¡Deténganlo ya!-**

 **-No escucha, lo quieren vivo mira lo llevan a un callejón ya es nuestro-** Expuso Hiroto colocándose su saco y ordenando: **-Yamato ven conmigo-**

 **-Si señor-**

 **-¿A dónde demonios vas?-**

 **-Iré a asegurarme que reciba su traslado esta misma noche…-**

 **-Iré contigo-**

 **-Como quieras…-** Hiroto y Yamato observaron a Isogai y a Kurokawa ambos asintieron despacio y enseguida desaparecieron de la estancia…

En tanto en el callejón, por fin sacaban a Noburo y lo lanzaban al capot para colocarle las esposas, Masaki las colocaba mientras que sus dos compañeros le apuntaban en la cabeza.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El prisionero fue llevado al edificio de la policía en donde en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por una lámpara aguardo a que Hiroto y compañía llegasen, la espera se hizo corta, pues por la puerta aparecían ambos en compañía de los tres policías que lo arrestaron.

Hiroto se acercó a él y expreso **-Asi que Dubai, ¿Qué sucede no te gusto el clima?-**

 **-Vine por mi familia, maldito bastardo-**

 **-Con calma, pronto te reunirás con ellos… o al menos una parte de esta….-** chasqueo los dedos y lo pusieron en pie **-Desgraciadamente no hemos encontrado a tu esposa ni a tu hijo menor, pero el mayor estará contigo muy pronto… ¡llévenselo!-**

 **-No tan rápido ¡Hay que interrogarlo!-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Ryu?-**

 **-Se robó información, no sabemos si la ha vendido a China o peor aún…-**

 **-Tranquilízate este corriente oficinista no pudo hacer contacto en tan poco tiempo, además yo mismo revise las computadoras de su guarida-**

 **-¿En serio?-** cuestionó intranquilo el pelinegro.

 **-Bien, tráiganlo-** lo llevaban a rastras hasta el parqueo en donde Hiroto expuso **-Súbanlo al autobús, esta vez no quiero errores, ustedes: Agente Anderson, Agente Pitt y Agente Stand…-**

 **-¿Agentes?-** se preguntaron los tres.

 **-Llevaran al prisionero a exilio y se encargaran de asegurarse que entre a ese lugar, lo que quiero decir es que estarán en todo momento en las instalaciones…. ¡Dense prisa!-**

 **-El apoyo aéreo está listo señor-**

 **-Muy bien no quiero sorpresas como la última vez-**

Ryu observaba en silencio las acciones del castaño, le siguió entonces hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de rastreo de la policía y ahí se quedó para observar el traslado de ese importante prisionero…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El autobús partía con ellos tres y Noburo dentro, Masaki estaba sumamente agitado, su plan había salido como querían, nadie sospechaba de ellos, fue testigo de como tres helicópteros los seguían alumbrándolos; Van y Eiiji que se encontraban en la cabina del autobús se observaban decididos y emocionados.

El camino al puente para luego pasar ese enorme muro apenas comenzaba…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

 **En Rusia**

Kunihiro observaba como la noche comenzaba a caer, otro día más moría en ese horrible lugar, a su lado Raven cuestionó: **-Mi señor ¿No va a cenar otra vez?-**

 **-No tengo apetito-**

La joven lo observó darse la vuelta y volver entrar a la habitación y acostarse sobre aquella cama. La joven entonces pensó:

 _ **-"A este paso morirá en unos días…"**_ \- Cerró las cortinas y también sus esperanzas de ese día, su señor se apreciaba demasiado vulnerable, pálido, consumido por su estado. Quizás estaba entrando a una etapa de desnutrición severa.

En la sala de aquella casa, Yuuri y Víctor observaban de manera preocupante a la pelirroja quien regresaba con el plato de comida en sus manos, Victoria enseguida cuestionó:

 **-¿Porqué? ¿es que acaso se quiere morir?-**

 **-¡Victoria!-** Llamó Yuri, a lo que Yuri, el rubio de ojos verdes, el omega que antes tuvo a sus cachorros expresó:

 **-Quizás no lo entiendas por que estas muy joven pero… si un alpha no está cerca de su omega y están enlazados… el omega va perdiendo toda fuerza y deseo de vivir-**

 **-Es cruel…-**

 **-Lo es, pero ese es el ciclo de la vida Victoria-** Habló su padre mientras acariciaba los cabellos de sus gemelos **-Así es la vida aquí adentro…-**

 **-Yura… debes volver a la cama-** decía un castaño de ojos chocolate

 **-De acuerdo Beka-** expuso el rubio poniéndose en pie, abandonando la sala y refugiándose en su cálida habitación con sus hijos y su alfa, a pesar de las circunstancias ellos estaban juntos, pero el joven castaño de lentes no tenía a nadie más que a esa chica y sus recuerdos.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En el autobús Masaki sólo tenía un pensamiento, mientras observaba la carretera que era iluminada por los helicópteros él sólo pensaba constantemente en ellos:

 _ **-"Resiste por favor, te lo pido Kunihiro resiste… por nuestro cachorro"-**_

Luego de algunas horas se dieron cuenta que ya estaban llegando al puente y esto sólo le hizo ponerse en pie mirar por la ventana su reflejo y sus ojos azules los cuales demostraron seriedad, pero la angustia se vivía en su interior de eso no había duda, tocó el vidrio con su mano, al tiempo que agregaba a sus pensamientos _**-"Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti… Kunihiro por favor aguanta"-**_

El autobús continuó su camino haciendo ruido mientras que los helicópteros les seguían de cerca…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En tanto esto ocurría, en los barrios bajos, aquellos lugares llenos de pobreza depravación, drogas y todo lo que un alma noble no soportaba, una mujer omega caminaba descalza entre la basura, ella respiraba agitada puesto que había escapado de lo que parecía ser una violación más en su lista.

La mujer no soportó más el peso de su dolor y cayó al piso débil, en la entrada de uno de las calles en donde Eiichi estaba; Otori había llegado hasta ese sitio para buscar información, Yamato le habia contado todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio el oji violeta queria averiguar que estaba sucediendo y que ocurriría en Fukuoka , no obstante al ver aquella escena el chico de ojos violetas se preocupo, se agacho de prisa y la tomó en brazos, sus cabellos negros y desordenados cubrieron un poco su rostro, solo podía ver uno de sus ojos rápidamente Eiichi cuestionó:

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?-**

Al escuchar aquella voz la mujer se desvaneció por completo cosa que hizo reaccionar a Eiichi, la llevó en brazos a su auto ante la vista impactada de Kira el cual cuestionó:

 **-¿Quién es ella?-**

 **-No lo sé, solo sé que necesita ayuda-**

 **-A Shion y a Cecil no les gustara que metas otra Omega a tu harén-**

 **-Tranquilo solo la liberaré de este horrible lugar-**

 **-Como digas… tú serás quien afronte los hormonales celos de esos dos-** Otoririó divertido imaginandose durmiendo en el sillón del salón de juegos.

Aquella mujer recobró un poco la conciencia, decía entre sus pensamientos: _**"Gracias… Gracias desconocido…. No Eiichi, por salvar a esta tonta omega… yo, Tomoko te juro lealtad…"**_ Al pensar en eso volvió a perder la conciencia…

* * *

 **Oh vaya que caos espero que se haya comprendido todo… bueno tuve que arreglar muchas cosas en este capitulo para que no se viera forzado, espero haya sido de su agrado n.n/**

 **Y dos cosas estan pasando:**

 **Masaki ya esta cerca de Kunihiro…**

 **Pero el no es el unico que se esta acercando a alguien, Tomoko reapareció y va en camino a la ciudadela en donde esta Souichi… ¿Qué sucedera?**


End file.
